


Courtship

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: KKM! Collection [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Action, Brotherly Affection, Comedy, Cute, Discuss, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Smut, WolfYuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 114,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Shibuya Yuuri has lied himself for a very long time.. He tried to forget that had this dream since a very young age. One dream that involves him and some sort of shiny knight that comes on a white horse, rescuing him. A prince that come and take his heart at the moment he gives his own in return...It took him almost 3 years on earth to admit that Lord von Bielefed Wolfram is the representation of everything he dreamed of.Now he's back on the kingdom, and some awful obligation of his is about to break his commiment with the man whom he fell in love... He left him long enough to know. He made the choise. He won't lose Wolfram. No matter if he isn't ready for all the work of the role he plays since now on, or if is he who is carrying his heir inside him.Starting today, the MAgical adventure of courtship begins!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cortejo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200017) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> First of all. I'm writing this fanfic first on spanish, and, since I'm not that good on english I'm using a translate (google) to help myself to bring it on english. I'm really in love with this couple (Wolfram x Yuuri) and I just need to share some more fics of them with the world. The original fanfic is on my other account (MonnAmouur), and currently I'm on the Chapter 12 of... Shinou's know how many. So~ We will have many more escenes of these two in this kind of situation. I'm not really sure how to say it. The notes on spanish were long... But essentialy it was something like...  
> In this universe, a man who marry other man is or a husband or a partner, since this is m-preg I bet you already have an idea of what is te point of it. So, yeah~ I'm not getting Wolfram pregnant. Hell no. I had it, officially. (?) Wolfram must and is going to be the husband he was trained to be. That's it.  
> Or, in other words, I wanted to make some WolfYuu with a beautiful child who seems as both, and didn't want to think in Wolf passing 9 months of suffer (?) when Yuuri is willing to get trought that for him. That's love. The reality on this AU is much more complicated than that, but, again, I literaly don't know the words to say it. LOL. So I just hope you like this as much as I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibuya Yuuri finally returns to Shin Ma after what he thinks was 3 long years... The former king, 28th Maou, his fiancé, has ordered never talk about the fact that, actually, more than that time has happened.
> 
> Pairings: Wolfram von Bielefeld x Shibuya Yuuri  
> Mentions; Gwendal von Voltaire x Günter von Christ, Gurrier Yozak x Conrat Weller.

 

 

 

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 1**

 

 

The time was completely relative when it came to traveling between worlds. Earth and Shin Makoku had a particular way of spending days, weeks, months and years. What were only 3 years for Yuuri, for Wolfram were almost 6 years. It was not as if someone was willing to comment on that to his Majesty, of course. Greta had not changed too much at that time, because, despite being human, in her world time continued to be that ... Relative. What for the blond king was an eternity waiting, for Yuuri were just moments between school and friends.

At that time, Lord von Bielefeld reasoned tirelessly about his behavior towards his fiancé, the Maou of Shin Makoku. And to total surprise for him, upon his return, he decided to backtrack on many aspects of their relationship. He began at once to inform him that they would no longer share neither the bed or the room, since it did not speak well of their relationship. Yuuri did not want to complain about it although the disappointment was evident in his eyes when he heard it. The time away from his blonde caused him to miss even the small gestures that at first were frustrating. And one of them was knowing that every night he would be there with him sleeping.

Another great change was the distance that formed between them. Wolfram began to devote more time to his training and to the education of his daughter, than to keep so fearfully escorting his future husband. To the double-black surprise, Wolfram relented with his brothers, putting him in the care of both. Yuuri knew in advance that his fiancé trusted them ... But he had never expected the tremendous feeling of sadness that came over him when he knew he would not be under his mantle. It was problematic at times, many times he did not give up at anything at all, Gwendal could even blame him for being unreasonable, but Wolfram was the one who cared most about him. Yuuri did not dare to ask him to accompany him anywhere after that, too ashamed to know that he longed for that, to be escorted by the jealous prince. So he let things be.

To top it off with all of the above, Shibuya Yuuri began to waste too much time trying to find explanations that he had not needed before. Or even thought about searching.

He began a good night when his daughter slept next to him in his room, one of the many nights when the bed was too big without the presence of the other; Greta had fallen asleep after a long time where they talked about different topics ...

Yuuri remained watching his little girl for a long time, until his gaze, unintentionally, ran into the enormous closet in the room. Few of Wolfram's clothes remained inside it. He could only realize that he was in front of the door of a room other than his when he heard the footsteps of someone on the other side.

In his hands, he brought one of his fiancé's military jackets. He remembered vaguely that Günter and Gwendal told him about an upcoming event, where Wolfram should attend impeccably dressing the many medals he possessed. Perhaps not as well-known as his brothers, who for decades won him in these arts, but if enough recognized by their own abilities.

"Yuuri?" The blond inquired curiously, as he watched him in front of him after opening the door.

The frown had faded as he recognized his future husband in front of him. Yuuri, for his part, took a little longer to rearrange his thoughts. He was about to apologize for the inconvenience at that time of night, when he allowed himself to observe the man in front of him.

Wolfram was leaning against the door, waiting for his words, his hair messy. Surely he had already been lying in bed when he came to bother him. It was not this that caused silence in the king, nor the expression of confusion on his face.

"Where is your nightgown?" He questioned in a voice that sounded more displeased than he would have expected, the tone sounded even accusing.

The jacket that remained in the young's hands was completely forgotten at that point.

The black eyes had traveled the other's body eagerly to realize the absence of the garment. Or any other that covered the white chest. Except on a few occasions — and not that he had really counted them, but they were not more than 10 —, Yuuri had not seen the other with a naked torso. Because of his own insecurities, he always refused to go to public bathrooms with him. Fact that made the older angry, since it was well known that even Yozak enjoyed that kind of exits at his side.

"I feel more comfortable sleeping like this" Wolfram said, surprised, even confused by the other's sudden question, completely ignoring the demanding tone. "I hate using those things..." he added, after a silence.

Yuuri remained silent, falling prey to the profound surprise that the revelation provoked. Wolfram hated wearing nightgowns to sleep? That must be a joke. Since he met him he could not remember a night that he did not see him with them ... Except the very first time, of course.

His face must have shown what he was thinking, because his fiancé let out a sigh before he began to say ...

"Günter, that idiot, thought you would feel more comfortable with me if I dressed like that ... My brother did nothing to disprove it, so I assumed it was real. But that was not the case, is not it?"

"If you did not feel comfortable using them, what was the point of doing it? You could sleep as you preferred..." Yuuri tried to say, surprised.

He did not want to inquire further into how Günter made that resolution, or why Gwendal's opinion about it convinced the blonde.

He heard a kind of snort from the other, forcing him to raise his eyes slightly. He did not even notice when he looked away from the blonde's marked abdomen to concentrate on the floor.

"Yuuri, you almost lost your temper when you saw me naked the first time... I could not just go to our bed without clothes"

"Did you used to sleep naked !?" he almost shouted, amazed, although he did not really know if he should surprise him.

Wolfram always complained about the heat of sleeping in his room. He always attributed it to everything except the damn nightgown that, incidentally, looked anything but comfortable.

The smile that forms on the lips of the eldest seems the most beautiful thing he has seen in days to be quite honest, and the blush he provokes in him does not know if he should attribute it to that, to his partial nakedness, or the vivid image he has of him in his bed, waiting for him to rest.

"Wimp, although I'm happy to talk to you ... I do not think you've come here just to question me about things you should know by now..."

Yuuri felt embarrassed. Sure, He should know better. It was his future husband after all.

"I had no idea you hated using that thing" he murmured apologetically, looking away.

He cannot put it another way. Apologizing for make him wear that kind of thing sounds stupid in anyway at the moment.

He heard a soft breath from the other side of the room, before feeling a warm hand perch on his head, caressing his ear, losing in his hair.

His eyes search the emeralds in the other in an instinctively way. There was nothing but a strange calm in him. Or maybe it was better to call it frustration.

"I changed many things for you, Yuuri ... And I'm still doing it" he declared, calmly.

Seconds later, the major's fingers delineated the king's jaw, until they reached the lips, they shuddered under his touch.

"I will not rush you to accept our commitment again. I spoke with my brothers ... We agreed that you are too young even to be an adult in your world"

Shibuya tried to smile.

"I'm not so young there ... Not legally"

Wolfram looked at him with a feeling that the minor did not decipher. As if he were meditating on his own words and his.

"You are a child to me" he answered, then he moved his hand away slowly, observing the garment that continues in the other's hands. "Did you bring that for me?"

The minor was confused for a few seconds, then nodded …

"Gwendal said that you would go to that event, and that you would need the medals ... I thought you would need it"

"I think I have enough in which I intend to use that day" confessed Wolfram, with fun in his voice.

Countless recognitions were already embedded in their garments. There were not as many as expected of him, but the reality was that he did not want to go to the other's room to find the ones that were missing. It gave him the feeling that invading his space after having separated would bring more problems.

This time, Yuuri could laugh more easily, to the surprise of the other, who only smiled at seeing him so happy.

"Are you the same guy who told me that the king's husband should be the best in everything?"

Wolfram blushed slightly, almost wondering if Yuuri had been able to guess the line of his thoughts seconds before.

"Idiot, I was trying to impress you"

Yuuri smiled sincerely, and ran a hand down the back of his neck before confessing:

"You have always been impressive to me, Wolfram."

 

.

.

.

.

 

The knowledge that Wolfram had been acting differently around him for so long was a fact that confused the Maou for several days. He dared even to question his closest ones, finding himself first against firm walls, as Conrart and Günter were, surprisingly. None of them seemed willing to say a word about the blond prince, and it was not until he spoke with Gwendal that he understood better what kind of changes his fiancé made to try to please him.

"It is not unusual to marry a man" he said, serious as always, as he continued to fill in documents on his desk. "However, with us, the children of the queen .... We were expected to join highborn maidens, like his ex-fiancée, Elizabeth"

The mere mention of that woman caused him discomfort.

"It is expected that the royal blood will be maintained for generations, that is why educating us as gentlemen rather than _partners_ was the best way to make sure of it"

Yuuri felt he was missing something.

" What do you mean exactly, Gwendal? Why should education be different?"

The Major looked up from his papers, and looked at him for a moment, wondering if he really was questioning that. A single look with his eyes and he saw the real doubt in them. He had to remember that on Earth the traditions were totally different. By his partner he knew that even the relationship between two men continued to be a complicated issue, therefore he assumed that the difference that occurred in Shin Makoku with respect to training for them was equally different. He sighed to himself. He stood up, and with a sign asked him to follow him. Yuuri did it. They approached the large windows facing the gardens, from their position, they could watch Gunter going from one place to another giving orders. The wondrous event of which Wolfram will be part of would take place right there in the Castle. The royal guard would pay his respects to his majesty.

"When you look at my husband..." Gwendal began quietly. "Do you think he's like Conrart or me?"

The boy frowned, almost offended. Not understanding if Gwendal was really trying to belittle the other or not.

"He's as strong as you are ... Even more so from time to time" he replied, suspicious, looking at him accusingly.

Gwendal now sighed audibly.

"It's not about strength, Majesty... Look at it carefully ... Is it Günter like Conrart? Or does he act like me?"

It took Yuuri a couple more minutes to begin to see where the whole thing was headed. Of course he was aware that they were different. Absurdly different. He was especially aware of that fact from the first time he spoke with him, the day he came to that world. Comparing it right now with them ... Yes, it was true. Günter was oblivious to that kind of acting. Something in his whole person was in a totally different frequency than the one Conrart or Gwendal had. That same fact caused him countless problems, where he did not know how to act around them all.

"No ... He is not... Gunter?" He asked, but could not find the words to do it. He was not sure either of what he wanted to ask exactly.

"He was raised to marry a man ...My brother wasn’t" Gwendal explained, returning to his work, soon another paper was shown before him, catching his attention "Wolfram hoped to marry a lady, not another man... Especially not with a king" he summed up, not wanting to say any more than he was doing.

Wolfram would surely be quite upset if he found out he was talking about it with his fiancé, of all people.

Somehow, that made feel Yuuri insulted.

"Is that something bad?" Shibuya replied, with a certain rudeness.

At the time it happened he was completely unconscious about the customs there ... But he could not say that he was angry at his commitment. He wanted Wolfram. He had learned to do it. Moreover, he had learned to accept that he did it almost from the start. Was it really so bad that the blonde was going to marry him, from all the demons in the kingdom?

Gwendal set aside the feather he was writing with, making the other tense in place. His tone had been dry, probably rougher than it should be. And Gwendal surely would not let that disrespect go by, even if it was on the king's part.

"My brother is bound to submit to the standards that govern us ... And his duty as your partner is obey you. Being gentle with you ... He is willing on and has already accepted gave up on his pride for your well-being"

Yuuri frowned.

"I would never ask for something like that, and you know it" the younger one replied hurt, but it sounded more annoying than sad.

Gwendal gave him a cold look, which made him feel terribly intimidated. He looked down reflexively. That man can impose when that was his desire.

"You didn’t need to ask for it, Yuuri ... You accepted without even notice it... That's the problem" Gwendal growled, forgetting the formalities

The increasing anger he was feeling in that moment was the cause of his actual behavior. How unconscious could this kid be with his loved little brother?

"The fact that you do not know what you have to do around him only brings him more shame, if that’s possible. Even if he is willing to do what he must do, he is not prepared to leave everything aside to adjust to the society in which we live"

The boy stifled a sigh, brought his hands to his head and felt like pulling his hair in an attempt to calm down.

"What am I supposed to do then? Resign myself to ruining both of us? ... Even with all of Günter's lessons, I feel that I do not learn anything that is really important. What is the use of learning how to treat the king of another continent if I cannot even live with my fiancé properly?"

Gwendal did not respond. Not wanting to admit that that expression the other one upset him. While the Maou never disrespected his brother consciously, he was not expected from the king to have enough consideration to be more interested than necessary.

"When were you planning to tell me that I'm only dishonoring him? Until the wedding?"

Gwendal's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, Yuuri was not even aware of it until the older man cleared his throat lightly.

"Majesty ... You really..." he began, serious, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. "Do you really want to marry my brother?"

The boy looked up, meeting the older man's heavy gaze. He felt himself redden without remedy. He looked down before he filled himself with courage to face him again, frowning, and the offense written on his face.

"Of course I want to marry him ... I know I'm an imbecile, but I would not keep a commitment for 3 years of travel if I did not intend to get married ..."

It was half lie, and half true. At the very beginning call that commitment off was his first though. Then, when he gave himself enough time to admit that Wolfram meant so much more than any other friend in his life he finally admits to himself. He cares for him. Love is a tremendous word, and yet he is totally sure by now that he, somehow and in an unknown time, has fallen in love with that demon.

Gwendal wanted to tell him that time was more than that, but the knocks on the door prevented him. He tried to ignore the pride that settled in his chest at the security of the young monarch. He stood up, and walked to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You must talk to him ... Our traditions demand premarital courtships, even in extraordinary situations like yours. If you do not know what to do, you should give my brother a chance to take care of it ... He certainly knows how to do it properly"

Definitely, the blond would want to rip his head off in the second he finds out that he had spoken more than he allowed him. Yuuri did not seem totally convinced, maybe still unsure of how acting from now.  Gwendal continued:

"He has been waiting a lot of time to woo his future wife, to keep her happy. Our mother was very strict on that manners. He, Conrart and I were prepared to take proper care of our future wife’s since very young ages. Perhaps that is the reason why he accepted so easily to do what was necessary to make you happy. Even when he is forced to be on the opposite side"

Yuuri did not have time to felt more embarrassed anymore, because the insistent knocking on the door continued until they both went to it, the youngest ready to leave. He had the feeling that, even when they could go on for hours, that conversation would not give him any more answers. Not the ones he needed.

The unmistakable voice of Conrart sounded from outside.

"Do not be stubborn, Yozak" he says, causing Gwendal to raise an eyebrow at the sound of it. "You cannot dawn one day and come here without even listening to me..."

"I waited for you long enough, Conrart. It's not the first time we've discussed it..." the redhead replied, irritated, knocking on the door again "Gwendal! I need to talk to you!" He demanded, insistently.

The older one felt a vein leaping on his forehead. First his youngest brother-in-law ... And now that man... Why did he suspect that it would not be good and be so sure of it?

He did not manage to open the door, because Shibuya was the one who took care of it, looking at the pair outside with real curiosity.

"Majesty!" exclaimed his godfather surprised, while at his side, Yozak only looked at the major of the group with an impossible security.

"Yozak..." Gwendal warned, suspecting that the comment that was to come out his mouth would not do him any good at all.

"What is happening?" Yuuri murmured confused, while Conrart blushed, trying to find an explanation for the whole scene.

"I come to ask for your brother's hand, Gwendal" Yozak declared coldly, and then took the man's hand, which looked with terror at his godson.

He had never had the chance to tell him ...

"His hand? Were you even interested in our opinion when you seduced him in the first place?" Said the annoyed major.

It was not as if he disapproved of his brother's relationship. The reality was different. If Conrart decided to spend his life with another man, Gwendal could not think of a better choice than Yozak. Nobody else deserved even to dream about the chestnut tree.

The Maou looked at the scene almost as if he were seeing everything in an astral way a few meters away, unable to believe it. Conrart and Yozak? It was truly something he did not expect ... Although, honestly, he did not believe Gwendal and Günter were married since he met them—he found out years later, and only because he crossed with them as they celebrated their 10th anniversary—.

"They really were three long years..." he whispered in a low voice, without realizing it.

He knew, and was completely sure of it, that before leaving, Conrart was still attached to the memory of Julia. So much so that when Yuuri suggested he fall in love again he confessed that there was no one in the world who could occupy his thoughts in that way... He was glad to know that Yozak had managed to do it.

"Ah!?" exclaimed the orange-hairy confused, looking at the younger for the first time "Three years? Majesty, I think that so much trip left you confused ..."

"Yozak..." tried to shut up his now promised

How they had even reached that conversation, or why he had insisted so much on talking to his brother to ask for his blessing was forgotten at the moment. Yuuri should not know that he left the kingdom for longer than he was thinking ... He had promised that he never ...

"You were out of Shin Makoku for 6 years" said Yozak, ignoring the chestnut tree.

Then everything was completely silent. Conrart wanted to pat his face in a clear sign of resignation, while Gwendal frowned. He had already accepted that in a few hours, hopefully the next morning, Wolfram would go to his office to rant against the him, and his husband, and every living creature. He made the mental note to ask his husband for a hot tea for the night.

"What?" was the only thing that Yuuri could answer, trying to convince himself that he had listened wrong, he smiled forcefully "You're kidding, right?"

Yozak was especially serious, as if he had remembered something that caused him discomfort and anger. And so he showed it when he said:

"It took me three years to convince Conrart to give me the opportunity to..."

The orange-hairy could not finish, because a very blushing chestnut covered his face with both hands, while the smoke almost seemed to escape through his ears.

"He does not need to know that" he growled, embarrassed.

The discussion that broke out between the couple did nothing but irritate the older brother, who put a hand to his forehead. At his side, Yuuri continued to feel his mind was lost in various thoughts, in addition to identifying the guilt growing in his chest ... They were so distracted each in their own affairs that they totally ignored the pair of steps that indicated that somebody was getting closer to them.

"Is that true?" Yuuri finally asked, towards Gwendal, who seemed to be the only one who did not want to talk anymore, the older man remained silent as he expected. "Conrart, is that true?" He questioned this time to his godfather, who let go to his partner.

The chestnut did not want to respond.

"I abandoned all for 6 years? I left for 6 years!?" He almost shouted, and he did not know if the anger he was beginning to feel was towards them or towards himself.

He looked at them with the offense written on his face, unable to believe the weight of the secret they had kept from him. At that moment it was no longer surprising that Wolfram had been so cold when he received him ... Not that he looks at him as he had before. The fact that he basically run away from everything for so long… That was the whole reason!

He felt something heavy settling on his chest, looked down, feeling his eyes begin to burn. Why did he feel that way? Why did it cause him discomfort? He can say it without the help of anyone. He felt like crap on the fact that he abandoned the man he now wants to marry. The same man that seems less interested on him. And he can’t blame him.

"I left him alone for so long?" He murmured, to the surprise of the others. "I abandoned him?"

Two persons appears in the hallway then.

"Wait, Wolfram..." Conrart said, worried, trying to take a step to stop his brother, when he was approaching the younger man, his fiancée stopped him in time.

Whatever happens now was just the royal couple's problem after all.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, saint-google helped. Hoping there's no that many mistakes. LOL.  
> I'm really loving this story :D

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 2**

 

Hearing his name made Yuuri look up, his godfather looked behind him with almost fear, and, therefore, Yuuri turned to face two green orbs, which looked at him attentively. The young man could not say anything when he felt the blonde’s arms around him. He embraced him instinctively, doing his best to hide the tears he was tempted to let go.

"It doesn’t count as abandonment, because I knew you would go..." Wolfram said, surprising him.

His voice was particularly sweet, as if trying to comfort him. That made him feel even more guilty. Why did he feel as if Wolf were about to apologize? The fault was not his ...

Around him, Günter watched the scene with a mixture of affection and guilt. Maybe he should have told that little detail to his majesty from the first moment ... But the orders of his former king had been clear. Discreetly, the four men cleared the site, leaving the pair alone. Reluctantly, the counselor had to intercede for his beloved brother-in-law before his husband, who did not seem very willing to hand him over to his —even if not accepted by him — promised one.

"I'm sorry I left you alone so long..." the youngest muttered, when they were already alone, he continued in the other's arms.

Wolfram wanted to let out a sigh. He really wished that this conversation had not been necessary in the first place.

"You wanted to go home ... I understand, Yuuri" He replies, serene.

He knew his fiancé, and he knew how stubborn he could be when it came to look for someone blameworthy. Yuuri did not need him to blame him for taking more time than they had planned, much more years than for Wolfram sounded acceptable.

"Why did you never tell me that I am ruining your honor?" Yuuri asked, after a few minutes, slowly moving away from his side.

The other's arms did not release him until he repeated what he had just asked.

"My honor?" He asked, not understanding

The Maou ran a hand through his eyes, taking away the remnants of the barely perceptible tears that had escaped despite his hard attempts to avoid it. He could make Wolfram cry to. That’s something they don’t need at the moment, thanks. He made a slight grimace when he said:

"They educated you to marry a girl... A woman who is worthy of you. And I'm not either of them... That's why you had to change things about you ... Is not that so?" He tried to explain in his own way what Gwendal had said before.

The blond was genuinely surprised to hear it, but soon a hint of anger passed through his eyes. Not with his fiancé, but with whom he had revealed those intimate details.

"As your partner, my duty is to serve you..." he said, and his voice showed the tension that his whole body was supporting.

He never expected to have to say that before his wedding. His votes were even more shameful than that. He loves Yuuri, but declaring something like that was humiliating. He would serve the king without hesitation ... But of that to say it on that kind of words... Or in the way he was supposed to do...

"You do not have to give up your honor for doing it" the king replied, trying to sound soft.

He did not want to admit that it made him uneasy to see the other's irritation. He had really been blind ... He had voluntarily ignored what his fiancé had left for him. What he did and will do. What it cost him to be by his side.

"Wolfram ... If you wanted to break the commitment I..." he tried to say, but the hand of the other taking his with force stopped him

When he looked at the green eyes of the other he was surprised to notice so much pain in them.

"I do not want to cancel our commitment, Yuuri ... You already know that" he said, sad.

"I do not want you humiliating for me ... Because that's what happens, is not it? ... To be with me ... Is that so shameful?" He asked, hurt.

Wolfram sighed low, looking away, but never leaving his hands.

"It's not humiliating to be with the person I love. I will never regret for being with you" he said, making the youngest blush, almost as intense as his own. "The problem is not being with you; you need to understand that... Not for me, at least. The problem is the kind of things I have to do to be able to be here, by your side… But someone has to do it. **I have to** do it. It is the tradition"

"Why would you have to change your way of being just for a stupid tradition?" Grump annoyed the youngest, hating the idea that the other was not happy at his side, letting go of the hands he had also squeezed seconds before.

Wolfram did not stop him, also decreasing the grip.

"We like to think that we are modern ... But here things are still that way..." said, serious "Being the Maou… One of your obligations is to have an heir. You know it. Even when the throne is supposed to go to the next Maou"

"Greta..." Yuuri tried to said, insecure

"You know she will not live by the time you leave the throne" the blonde reminded him painfully.

They both love their daughter, but if Yuuri really wanted to know why everything was so complicated, he had to accept reality. Even if there were no laws forbidding Greta from taking the throne, she was too young now ... And once Yuuri wanted to inherit her, she would be very old if they were lucky enough. Other options were out of a question. He couldn’t bring at the moment that he will be forgot as successor after their wedding. Even with it that was Shinou’s order. The rules were implicit on that kind of things, but they were there. And even if he doesn’t want to explain the worse part of it to his fiancé, Wolf have to be conscious about it. Yuuri needed a child. Again, the ugly shit that comes with the “modern” same-sex relationships on his dear nation.

"Should I have a mistress then?" Yuuri questioned, terrified, after a few seconds.

The idea did not call him at all. If they told him right now that his actions were a humiliation for Wolfram, would not it be the ultimate dishonor to sleep with another once they married?

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. Sometimes that managed to reassure him a bit, but that was not one of those occasions. He forgot that although he had been educated on various subjects, his future husband also did not know much about life at Shin Makoku. The basics of it, at all.

"We do not have the same facilities as women, and it is riskier, although it is not mortal ... But here even men are capable of conceiving" explained, annoyed on the idea of Yuuri going with another to get the heir he need

 _Only the men who are educated for it, the ones than can do it without doubt_ he reminded himself, somber, with discomfort discovering in his eyes.

"Risky? Deadly?" the words repeated themselves constantly in the double-black's mind, unable to imagine something like that. He would never have thought that a man would be able to cultivate a life within his body, but, if it was true ... He could not imagine himself asking Wolfram to do something like that at any point of their lives.

"As your partner, my duty is to serve you" he recalled saying, and Yuuri did not know what caused him more nausea. Understand that this loyalty was not indifferent, or know what it really meant for Wolfram saying that exact words. "I'm obliged to give you an heir..." said with fury, however, Yuuri could not feel attacked by him, but guilty.

He understands then the words that Gwendal said to him.

_“Even if he is willing to do what they demand him to do”_

"Wolfram..." he murmured, unable to believe it, the moment he watched as frustration escaped through his pores.

_“He is not prepared to leave everything aside to adjust to the society in which we live.”_

"If I want to marry you, _I have to do it_ "

The question that formed in his mind escaped his lips before he was aware of it. His hands had sought the other's, and his eyes begged for his calm.

"It is that what really worries you? Do not you want to have a child with me?"

It was stupid to even say it. Wolfram adored him. He loves him too. Knowing that one day they could both be united in that way made him happy ... But seeing so much grief made him remember hard that this was not the future that Wolfram had wanted. Even if Wolfram loved him ... asking him to change everything for him ...

Shibuya was not expected from Wolfram to take his face in his hands, nor to kiss him in such a way that, instead of showing how much he loves him, transmitted the doubts that tormented him with the whole thing.

When the blonde hid in his chest, and irregular breathing betrayed the delicacy of his mood, Yuuri wished he had never asked.

"I… will never be able fight on the field ever again" he said, in a low voice, and continued slowly, paused "No training ... No defense ... I will be forbidden to take care of you in any way, and I will have to be in the care of other guards, I will not be even allowed to take my sword with my own hands ... I will lose my title, and my decorations.... Every single thing I have worked for… I will stop serving you and the people as a soldier, forever…"

To every word the eldest pronounced, Yuuri could not help but be horrified more and more. Was that what it really meant to marry another man there? To be by his side... He must give up being Wolfram von Bielefeld. He must give up on being the proud prince. To being himself .... How could Yuuri ask him for something like that?

His trembling arms sought to protect him.

"You do not have to" he cut him off, before he could hear his voice crack.

He did not need to do it, not for him.

The king felt him tense quickly in his arms.

Wolfram almost growled, scared, as he repeated how stupid he had been to confess his fears. His fiancé was too good ...

He was good enough to leave, if that's what he thought would make him happy. Isn’t he?

"Please don’t..." he wanted to say, but the other's voice stopped him

"You said one of us must do it, is not it?" He said, seriously, Wolfram did not answer, he just felt him hugging him harder. "You do not have to, Wolfram ... I'll do it"

"Wimp..." he murmured, surprised, his voice begged him to be joking.

"Gwendal said that you were educated to be a gentleman, I do not think I ends up understanding it all of what it means, but ... If marrying me makes you unhappy for not being the knight, you were trained to... I want you to be my knight" he murmured, with trembling voice, the desire to cry came back stronger "I want to be with you, Wolfram. With you ... Not with what society expects from you" he said "I do not want you to stop being your... You do not need to do it. Not for me, no if I can avoid it"

"But you're the king... You cannot do such thing..." he said, unable to believe it.

"I am the king" he seconded "And if I have to use my title to make you happy, I will ... If it is what you want ... Would you want me to do it? To be with me? As the way you want… The way that I want now…" He asked anxiously, as he turned away from him to look at him almost fearfully

The hands of his fiancé wiped the tears that were sliding down his cheeks, he looked at him with tenderness and sadness.

"You do not know what you're talking about ... You cannot decide it like that" he said, feeling his chest tighten.

He had to be rational. It must be for both of them. The whole kingdom would turn on its head if their roles changed in that way. His king could not be weak compared to the prince, or any other man... Even when he was his wimp, they could not afford it... They weren’t able to. Even when his heart began to desire him fervently. If they were other people. If he were not the Maou itself ...

"Günter can teach me. What I need to know, what I must do ... Please, give me the opportunity to try ... You did it for me"

"You are the king" he repeated, as if that explained everything. "I had to do it. For the sake of you and our kingdom. It is my duty"

"Have you ever done anything for me?" Asked then the youngest, hurt "For me... For Yuuri"

His fiancé looked at him with regret.

"Yuuri, I do everything for you" he said "And I always will"

"Then do it again ... For me" he said, looking at him with those nocturnal orbs with tremendous intensity, Wolfram hesitated.

"Yuuri ... I…"

"Court me" Murmured the youngest, feeling his face heating up little by little until it became a blazing flame "That's what you should do ... Do it for me. Be selfish with this kingdom for once, for me…"

The blond softened his expression after being surprised by just seconds. Maybe he still did not know how things worked ... But he could not say that he had no notion of them. He sighed imperceptibly, before denying slightly, while closing his eyes. How to deny something to that man?

"Are you completely sure of it?" he questioned, and Yuuri knew that he had finally given in, he smiled broadly.

"I'm sure to do whatever is necessary for the person I love..." said Yuuri, happy.

When Wolfram came close enough to hug him again, he felt a little disappointed that he only did so to take his hand, softly. He was not able to reply when he saw that he was carrying it to his lips, before placing a soft kiss on the back of it. His face colored again with shame.

"Our dynamics will be totally different now... I hope you are aware of that, Majesty" he whispered, amused.

It pleased him to see that he was the cause of such a beautiful expression. The Maou did not know how to respond. Wolfram had an insane desire to kiss him, had even approached his face to the contrary to do so, but stopped just at the corner of them. Wooing ... Really many things had to change if they wanted to unite in the way they Yuuri asked it.

"We have to inform my brothers, and Günter of our decision" he said, moving slowly away.

He tried to swipe away the hesitation he felt at the moment.  Yuuri looked at him intently with those eyes that managed to calm him down while tormenting his mind in the sleepless nights. He smiled at the thought of going back to sleep at his side ... But he dismissed this almost immediately.

"Do you think they will be okay with this?" Yuuri asked.

Something embarrassed the boy, he suspected that he would have the support of the eldest of the three brothers, but otherwise ...

"I do not know, Yuuri ... But right now we're going to find out" Wolfram said, as he invited him to move through the corridors to the room of one of his brothers...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Conrart did not feel able to deal with his own relationship problems when his younger brother arrived in the room. Gwendal and Günter had led them to the room they shared so they could talk about the subject that Yozak wanted: their next union.

The chestnut did not doubt the support he had from his family, but still felt some doubts about rushing so much to decide something like that ... Even when Yozak had loved him since a very young age, join as well so soon as married couple sounded illogical for him.

When Günter opened the door and invited the children to enter, Conrart had the feeling that perhaps the best thing had been to run away, taking advantage of the confusion of the moment. His expression did not show his anxiety.

"We have to talk to you" Wolfram said earnestly, and then he glanced at his older brother. "Especially with you ..." he whispered, his voice hard, visibly angry.

Gwendal simply nodded. His partner observed the exchange of looks with suspicion, stood beside his husband after inviting the newcomers to sit down.

The room of both men was wide, and had a small anteroom large enough to accommodate everyone without feeling too grouped.

"You talked to Yuuri today" the blonde began, not caring too much that the rest was present "I remember clearly asking you to refrain from doing so ..."

The older one observed him calmly.

"Your majesty asked for answers, you did not forbid me to answer if he asked" replied Gwendal, serious.

Wolfram seemed a little frustrated by his response, and it was at that moment that Yuuri decided to intervene. He looked at his counselor with some embarrassment, but was encouraged to continue to remember that the rest would sooner or later learn of their plans.

"Günter ... Gwendal explained to me today that when a man marries another ... One of them is educated differently..." he began, trying to sound calm.

The counselor nodded, getting serious. He wondered for a moment if there was any complaint about the blond he had previously overlooked. He was not used to educating others in that manners —he needed to go to a special school since a very young age, so much younger than Wolfram—, but he had done his best to pass on his knowledge to the prince—without much success. The other present couple watched the scene without losing detail, in complete silence.

"I know Wolfram and you studied about that but ... Do you think you could do it with me?"

The silence that settled felt much heavier than it was when they first entered. Both Gwendal and Wolfram already knew where the king was going when he opened his mouth, so it was clear that they were the only ones who were not surprised at his request. Conrart, on the other hand, looked incredulous at his godson, while Günter tried to remember how to breathe. Yozak, next to the chestnut tree, was encouraged to give a hawk, attracting his attention.

"Excuse Majesty, but ... Do you understand exactly what you are asking?"

Yuuri looked at him with his eyes shining in a peculiar way, causing a general shudder among those present. Wolfram felt his chest swell with pride at seeing him so sure, although the blush adorned his face.

"I think I do" he admitted "And I'd rather be me..."

"You were the one who put ideas in his head?" Questioned one of them in a cold voice, Yuuri paled when he turned his face to meet the serious look of the counselor, who was now looking at his husband

It did not go unnoticed by anyone how the body of the hazard tensed.

"It's in his right to take that role, if he wants to."

Günter snorted, a fact that surprised Maou. In all the time he had known him, he never saw him do anything similar ... Not while he kept that stoic expression on his face.

"Majesty..." he said, now in a soft tone, looking at him as if he were just a kid. "I do not think Gwendal really explained what you’re asking..."

The king frowned.

"Explain it to me then, and I'll be able to tell you calmly that that's what I want" he said rudely.

He respected his counselor, perhaps more than Gwendal himself, but that did not mean that he liked to be judged by him. He, who always supported him on taking on traditions ... How could he be so reluctant?

Günter glanced sideways at Wolfram, as if demanding some explanation. The blonde shrugged his shoulders with a calm look, giving him to understand that he could speak freely. Yuuri already knew the most important thing, if the details were intimidating, Wolfram would accept only his intention to do so. And go straight to depression on the progress, but he would get out of it in any case. Wolfram will marry him. No matter what cost him.

"Yuuri..." he said, and it was strange for all the quiet way in which he pronounced his name "Our traditions are much more primitive than those of the earth ... Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Wolfram listened to you too?" he answered, crossing his arms, before the look to the oldest.

He did not like the way he looked at his future consort.

"It's different ... As your partner, his…"

"Do not you dare say it" Yuuri warned, guessing the way that sentence would end. "Wolfram was willing to do it for me ... And I want to do it for him. Speak, Günter ... Or I'll find someone else to say it."

Seldom Shibuya dared to use that kind of voice to his friends. Kindness had always been a good way to find answers, but right now it was as if it was the last of his options. Günter sighed, while Yozak drew a light smile.

"Speak now, brother-in-law... That our king does not seem to be for games today" recommended, fun.

Yuuri did not respond. For his part the counselor finally armed himself with patience to begin to explain. He watched the people one by one, before stopping to look at the king, who was waiting patiently.

"There is no title for us ... But calling ourselves husbands is not enough. Companions, even partners would perhaps be a more adequate word..." he began, quietly "Contrary to what is expected of a wife, the partners have more responsibilities and even greater expectations ... It is archaic, but the idea is to compensate for the fact that we are not women. Being sweet is not enough...

>> The future partners are educated from an early age in a way very similar to any other male ... Until we reach a certain age. We are prohibited from specializing in combat, although there are exceptions, such as my person, in very rare occasions... Although we are educated to unite with another man, it is not an obligation. My father kept hoping that I would meet an important lady who wanted to marry me, but that never happened ...

>> When the first relations between two men began to occur, the Maou of that time was the one who had the rules with respect to us. We had many freedoms that, from what I understand, do not exist on earth ... It allowed us to unite legally, or in more sacred ways. Together with his assistant, they devised ideas to allow two men to have children ... But that gift is also the condemnation of our class.

>> As you should already know, the main function of the partner is to give a family to his future husband. Provide the same stability that a woman would bring, in all aspects. No less than perfection is expected ... Therefore, when a partner is unable to fulfill that function, his husband has every right to dispose of him in the way he considers prudent ... You see, the Maou who gave us so much, He did not think much about protecting us ... Back then it was just couples in love, I guess he never thought about the perversions that could come in the future ... Parents like mine decided to train their children to give them to another man with only the Purpose of gaining prestige, because there were no daughters with whom to negotiate.

>> As partners ... As spouses, our duty is to serve the person with whom we are married. In the way that is necessary ... The most unfortunate end up being slaves, at least in the Capital, I have heard that most live in happy relationships ... However, even if it is a relationship based on love, the obligations are the same. The rules are rules for a reason, and no one can go over them. Not even you.

>> A companion must always be eloquent, prudent, it must be capable to keep his opinions for himself. It must be distinguished and elegant. His acting must be graceful. He must guard his appearance jealously, and he must bring honor to his husband in any area where he allowed him to develop. He must obey the orders his husband gives, and please him in the way that he considers appropriate. He must be able to satisfy him, not only sentimentally, but also in the sexual sphere. He must be able to cope with a full-term pregnancy, and give his husband as many children as he considers prudent. A partner must give his whole life in order to make his husband happy, and learn to be happy doing it ... A partner is due to the family that forms, so he must be able to give up any title. Not only whiling, but do it if seems right to he law ... More if is that what his husband so arranges. A partner must sacrifice himself without receiving anything in return, without expecting anything from anyone, and be willing to die in labor if he has a complicated pregnancy. Because, finally, that is his only true function ... To be the one to give his husband a child...."

Günter looked closely at Yuuri's reactions when he said:

"Would you be willing to do all that, Majesty? Would he be willing to give up on his person in that way?"

The Maou remained silent for a moment, before nodding decisively. After a while he was able to put his ideas in order before saying:

"The first time I came here, I was forced to give up my life on earth ... You were kind enough to let me go live there again, but they warned that I would return because that is what I must do ... And I did it because I love this kingdom, and I want to do it. This time it is not that I should do it ... However" he said, and then looked at his fiancé "I want to do it... I would renounce my life at this very moment, if it is for you..."

Wolfram felt the heat gather in his chest. He ignored as the blood left his face. He was afraid to know what Yuuri would be willing to do ... But he did not stop feeling happy at the same time.

The king smiled reassuringly at the panic in his eyes. Of course he did not want to die there or ever, but if it were really necessary ... For him. Shibuya Yuuri could die a thousand times if it was for him.

Yozak let out a pretty audible sigh.

"You really are something special..." he commented amused, although you could see the good wishes he had for both of them.

The Maou smiled, returned his sight to his fiancé, surprised not to find him in the same place. When he turned again he noticed Wolfram kneeling in front of him, causing him a fright.

"Wolfram!?" He exclaimed, surprised, the blond man smiled sweetly as he took his hands.

He heard him sigh while hiding his face between them, Yuuri felt himself blush when he discovered the looks of the rest on them.

"I forgot to mention something else, Majesty..." Günter commented then, and it sounded even amused by that fact. "As a companion ... You and Lord Bielefeld have a different relationship now..."

Yuuri looked at them without understanding, to his surprise, it was Gwendal who said:

"When my brother moved to his room, it was accepted as a cunning move by him, as a partner, in order to secure you an heir... If he does it again, it will be considered worthy of a penalty"

The Maou opened his eyes wide, then looked at the blond, because he felt his face flushed every second under his touch.

"You will need your consent constantly every single move from him... Before marriage, any movement of his could be considered as trying to overcome at you" explained Conrart, with a small smile

"Wolfram?" The youngest one called softly, while shame adorned his face.

The blonde looked up, still playing with his hands in his. He kissed the back fondly, looking at him with a blush barely noticeable.

"I warned you that this could happen..." he remarked, he got up slowly, without moving too far, and without getting fully standing, even close to him he asked "Can I kiss you?"

The Maou felt the heat shoot through his chest, and his face lit much more than before.

"You do not need to..." He wanted to say, but he stopped abruptly when he felt it close to his face

"Yuuri... Can I?" he questioned, and he could tell he needed an answer to do it

His brothers were absolutely right. With the roles reversed, anything he did was like insulting him. And Wolfram did not want to do anything like that, even if Yuuri did not know that part. Or even care.

The boy, completely flushed, only managed to nod slowly as he felt the breath of his fiancé on his lips. He closed his eyes when their mouths met ... He was about to try to get a little closer, to wrap his arms around his neck when the blonde parted.

He watched him breathe agitatedly, as if he had made a great effort.

"Was not it too early for a first kiss, prince?" Yozak scoffed, getting a glare from the blonde, as well as a nudge from his boyfriend.

Yuuri felt that he had entered a totally unknown dimension when they left the older room a few minutes later. Wolfram walked beside him to his room, escorting him ... It was not the first time he did something like that, but it was the first time he was especially aware of the fact. They had spent most of the afternoon locked with the rest, so the moon already adorned the night sky when they retreated.

"Yuuri..."

He spoke his name so softly that he feared he had alluded. The man turned to look at him, they were already in front of the door of his room. Wolfram was staying a few corridors further away.

"I understand that you did not know the customs when we got engaged..." he said, and smiled at him in a very charming way when he continued "I'll teach you how things are done here..."

The youngest smiled without being able to avoid it, while looking the other way. What could he answer? He felt Wolfram looking for his hand again, carefully. The gesture melted his heart in a way he found embarrassing to admit.

"I'll pick you up early tomorrow for breakfast, before you start working" Wolfram said

Yuuri swallowed thickly before daring to say.

"You can kiss me?"

The other's lips were already on his hand skin, so he clearly felt them curl into a beautiful smile as he nodded.

The blond released him gently, and put one of his hands to his face. He approached slowly, so much that Yuuri wanted to curse at how anxious he felt at that moment. He closed his eyes when he was close enough, hoping to feel his lips.

"Whatever my beloved wishes" Wolfram murmured on his lips, making him smile before being kissed.

This time, far from the look of indiscreet eyes, Wolfram allowed himself to deepen the contact a little more, but soon separated in any way, making the other almost sigh.

"Sweet dreams, Yuuri... " the prince said goodbye, with a smile, before moving away

"Night…" the other murmured in turn, watching him walk away, feeling his heart beat hard against his chest.

Was that kind of gesture what he should have had with him? What a fool he had been then ... If he had taken better advantage of that moment ...

He blushed more when entering his room ... He wished Wolfram could be there with him ... And not exactly sleeping, to be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 3**

 

Shibuya Yuuri had not suspected the extent of his decisions. And, as several times, he was surprised to have greatly underestimated the response of the people who he governs. In his opinion —and because of his place of origin, he supposed—, the agreements between him and his future husband should not have caused such a reaction in people outside their relationship but, again, he failed to predict popular opinion. While no one had actually proclaimed themselves against the decisions of the current Maou, it was evident that many people did not find the change of roles between both men very appropriate. And he was just talking about the people inside the castle! Wolfram, of course, had clearly warned him about what might happen ... And it was real. Perhaps Shin Makoku was advanced with respect to rights—if Yuuri could really say they were “modern” —but they continued to have prejudices even deeper than those in his home world.

The first week after Wolfram and he communicated the decision to those closest to him, Yuuri began to experience some adjustments in his day-to-day routines. Günter, as he had requested, had initiated the necessary adjustments to educate him in the best possible way in the different areas he considered necessary to consider him a partner. Honestly Shibuya did not think it was such a difficult thing... But apparently the fact that he spent long afternoons with him walking the gardens while correcting his posture, his ways of speaking, and even suggested changes to his personal appearance, had been already exhausting. Three gossiping servants watched the long talks that hid the Maou's new training, and it was only days before the rumor escaped from the corridors to the kitchens, and from these to every corner of the castle, finally filtering out of the security of their domains.

The confirmation of their ideas on the change between the royal couple occurred shortly afterwards, when the same group of women began to haunt the blond fiancé of the king as well. Yuuri also discovered in those days what other things Wolfram had been postponing for showing at least minimally correct as a future partner by his side.

Like him when he began training with Conrad, Wolfram woke up early in the morning—even much earlier than he ever did—and went running around the castle. He returned just in time to join a small race with his guards, and spent several more hours training in battle and various physical exercises that had previously been completely forgotten. Because he thought —and certainly was — out of shape, he needed to take the same runs Yuuri, but taking it on a more serious level. Even when Wolfram seriously love to rest, sleep and to procastinate, his title as Captain of a soldiers guard is no joke. 

It was shameful for the king to admit that he noticed that until about the eighth day, when he was locked in his office reading documents and performing his duties. He had allowed himself to take a short break —taking advantage of the absence of Günter and Gwendal, who began to watch him more closely— and after a while simply enjoying the silence of the place he could hear the familiar steps of the royal guard when jogging through one of the courtyards near that side of the castle. It was not unusual for him to sometimes see the distinctive blue suits going through his window ... The unusual thing was to recognize a blonde-golden hair between those heads. Yuuri almost fell from his seat when he realized that he was trying to get his head out of the closed window. He sank into place when the object of his attention seemed to feel his gaze, and turned in his direction. It was not fast enough to hide, unfortunately. He closed his eyes when he saw himself crouched low enough not to be seen from the outside, while his face turned red. Why had he had to look at him so insistently? He wondered.

A few touches on the glass made him wake up from the momentary fright. He swallowed thickly before smoothing his clothes a little—a gesture that had accompanied him because of his counselor—and then slowly stood up and approached the large windows. Wolfram, from outside, looked at him with a smile that seemed to shine on his face. He felt peace in his chest as he smiled back.

"Yuuri, are you alone?" Asked his blond adoration when he could observe the interior of the office, before frowning slightly.

The youngest shrugged him down.

"You're training" he commented the obvious, not knowing what to answer.

Of course Günter had warned him of that of this inconvenience. Unless you want to be considered irresponsible or immoral, spending too much time alone could be considered careless. Even if it was to continue with his work ... If one wanted to “keep the honor”, no one should know that he was without company ... Until that moment Yuuri reminded himself that Günter rarely walked alone, and being aware of that, for some reason, it made him a little sad. Because the image of his fiancée locked in his cabin hit him hard.

It was not that Wolfram did not want to venture to different places with or without his company ... It was that he could not afford to go freely without him. Not when he was on other lands, or other countries, were everyone knows the rules. That’s why shiny-head was so pleased to heard about a lover’s adventure.

He shook those thoughts from his mind when he felt the emerald orbs watching him with particular attention. Wolfram was a few steps from the projection of the windows, and he was just ahead, wishing to take another step to reach him... Yuuri did not think much, advanced that short distance, leaning on the railing in a carefree gesture. The blonde's smile made him smile back, unable to help himself.

"Finally I was able to return to training" Wolfram explained to what he said before, and he was particularly pleased, looked over his shoulder, several of the guard guys were looking at them without much discretion. "I think they're waiting for me to ask you to throw out your long hair or something..." he whispered low, with a funny gesture.

The Maou told stories to his daughter before going to sleep years ago. Always a little lazy on details, because they had never interested him too much, but he was trying to be the best in it. Wolfram remembered hearing them on the nights when their little girl stayed with them in the room. He kept confusing stories with others, like the king himself, but he enjoyed it a lot.

Yuuri let out a small laugh at the image of the memory and the mixture of both in that story, looked sideways at all the curious who were watching him. He was beginning to be aware of how much they were looking. Before, when Wolfram was after him, he had never taken too much importance on that fact ... How many malicious comments would he have caused by not following the protocol or that sort of?

"I do not think my hair is long enough, I'm sorry..." he apologized, amused, and extended his hand towards the oldest "But I can help you climb, if you like..."

In moments like that, Yuuri forgot a little that he must be “demure and elegant”. A week was very little time to learn, and, his own personality made things difficult for him from time to time.

"I could not ask you for something like that, my dear boy" Wolfram replied, taking his hand, and Yuuri only looked at him.

In his current situation, without being free to kiss him at ease, even the slightest touch was grateful. Just having his hand with that of him ... Nothing could fill him with more joy.

"If I am unable to climb to be by your side, I can happily live only by observing you from below" the oldest continued gallantly, and in a gesture that Yuuri was already waiting for, he kissed his hand with affection.

He pulled it away from his face without releasing it. He intertwines his fingers with those of the youngest, observing him with devotion.

"I do not know if I will get used to this..." the boy admitted, in barely a whisper.

"It bothers you?" Inquired Lord von Bielefeld, interested. "If you're not..."

"It does not bother me at all..." said Yuuri, when he let go he felt an emptiness in his chest, then added "It is not uncomfortable or anything..."

The Maou took his hand to the opposite, and moved both to his chest. Trying to pacify the runaway rhythm of his heartbeat. He was too happy. Should he say things exactly as he was thinking? He imagine it was the most appropriate. He ran a hand through his hair, not looking at Wolf.

"I did not expect to feel so happy with you doing this or... To feel this loved...."

Wolfram opens his eyes in surprise for a few seconds, before feeling his cheeks redden quickly. Yuuri is in the same situation. The blond goes a step further, with the desire to climb to sneak there, to eliminate the distance that separates them ...

"I think it's time for you to return to your training, young prince..." says a calm voice, while slowing the advance of the appointed with a firm hand on his shoulder.

Bielefeld draws a grimace on his lips. A few more minutes, and he could have kissed him.

"Majesty, have you finished with the rest of the documents?" Asks Günter now towards the king, who looks up in distress, denying.

The counselor sighs.

_So young partners_  his mind said, retaining the impulse to cross his arms before denying resignation. His duty is to keep a cool head in those situations, safeguard the good name of his majesty and the consort. Initially he did not think it would be a good idea ... But as the days passed Günter could not help but admire the good development of the youngest man.

They had been wrong in trying to change Wolfram's personality so radically in order to let them be together... Now he realized.

"Yuuri..." the blonde asked, soft, the man looked at him "If possible, I'd love to take a walk with you today ... If Günter considers it correct, of course" he added, slowly.

It was a totally different world now.

"Your Majesty has many outstanding arrears ... But a distraction should not hurt him. Do you agree to spend the evening with the prince, majesty?" Asked the appointed, quiet.

The Maou did not understand it yet, even when he tried to do it. Although he was king, and although he was already of age, he was still represented in some way by a guardian. In the case of the companions, it was usually the head of the family who take this rol. As Cheri-sama had been for his fiancé ... But in the absence of his family, Gwendal preferred to appoint his husband rather than himself. There was not another companion of higher status there, after all, who better to take care of the image of the young monarch?

"I'll be happy to do it" the double-black replied, trying not to sound too excited.

It had been days since they managed to see each other alone. They continued to have dinner together, if they agreed they shared breakfasts and lunches. But always with the presence of someone else. The idea of finally having a little privacy ...

"In that case, Yozak will escort you both" finished Günter cheerfully, not necessarily enjoying the disappointment in the king's eyes, Wolfram had already expected that, so he did not seem very disturbed.

"Lord! Lord Bielefeld! Will you be back soon?"

Given the constant calls of his troops, the blond could only look at the pair with the apology written on his features. He gave a nod of farewell to Günter, and then concentrated all his attention on his love one.

"I'll come see you later then ... I'll wait impatiently to see you again" he admitted, winking at him before moving back to his group, who greeted him with some joy.

Günter watched him go as he continued to marvel at the scene. He had mistakenly assumed, as everyone did, that the arrival of the king would bring a completely manly man. A knight in shining armor. The maximum specimen of the masculine gender on the so-called earth... Why he, being a proud partner, never considered the possibility that his majesty was also one of his own kind? It was not so crazy. Günter sometimes did not know if he should admit or not that there were men born with that gift ... He himself did not know if, had he had a different education, he would have fallen in love with his husband in the first place. He must set aside those thoughts. Günter does not want to admit that, perhaps, even without having been chosen for it ... He would have given his soul to the general of their nation without doubt on his mind nor heart.

Yes, Shin Makoku was not so open ... Even he had the thought that no man was born set to fall in love with another man. That was he wanted to believe ... That had been what everyone taught him. But that kind of ideas would change. At least the attempt would be made ... Well, the Maou 27th would mark history in that sense.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

There was no time when Shibuya had repented more in his life for not paying more attention to middle school. He remembered perfectly how uncomfortable he had felt in his human sexuality classes, and how much he tried to ignore the familiarity with which certain phrases linked to him. He forced himself to erase that from his mind, and right now, as a king, he wanted to recover that knowledge.

On earth, there were two roles defined, not because the spectrum of sexuality was limited, but because those who studied it were still looking for an explanation to each one of them. It was only accepted to identify as a man or woman, anything outside of them was disputed. And all this was linked to what represented the masculine and feminine. Quality that was not really designated by sex, but seemed to be the norm of their world. Male men Female women, and something else was not accepted.

Yuuri did not understand why everyone seemed to be pigeonholed into what they —should or must— do according to this. For him, a man was no less a man just because he was feminine. Or a woman less woman for being masculine. His mother educated him in a mid-point ... Perhaps more feminine for his liking — not necessarily because he considered it bad, he actually kind of like it, but because he hated being mocked away from home for that — but in the middle, after all.

Perhaps this had contributed at the time of his sudden commitment. On one hand he was not displeased to know that two men could get married, why being mad about it? As long as there was love, he was happy ... On the other hand, the bitter memory of a childhood full of ridicule had made him reluctant to the idea. His mother had teached him in a different way ...

_“Someday you will meet a beautiful princess, Yuu-chan ...”_ she said, and at the slight frown of the child smiled in an enigmatic way _“Or maybe a beautiful prince” continued, excited, the boy looked at her then with curiosity “When you fall in love, Yuu-chan, you just have to love that person very much ... Right the way he will love you...”_

Shibuya grew up with the firm idea that the love of his life could be a boy or a girl until he reached middle school. If he considered that kindergarten and basic education were complicated due to ridicule for how his mother arranged, his first year of high school came to change the whole idea. He never spoke about it to anyone before ... But when the first day the teacher asked about their visions of the future, a delighted Yuuri replied that he wanted to meet his prince. Perhaps unconsciously he already knew his preferences, or it was just the idealization of his short life. Whatever it was that caused the confession he buried deep in his memory. The amount of mistreatment he received after that convinced him to dismiss the idea, and he forgot the horrible moment with the passage of time. Yuuri could not say at what moment he forced himself to follow the rules of the society.

He must like women. He must be a masculine man.

Then he came to Shin Makoku. And a beautiful prince turned out to be the representation of all the dreams of his childhood... And he ended up committed. Although there was a hint of illusion in his face, the mere thought of being rudely mistreated again caused him to back down without even been much conscious about it. He did not want to be judged again. He was a man. Wolfram was a man too. They should not be together on a relationship that were more than friendship ... He should not want to. They should not love each other. That kind of feel for him was wrong.

_“Love that person… The way he will love you.”_

The three years on earth made him rethink his feelings. He did not want to admit it, it even cost him to do it. In that time, he even tried to start dating some girl ... But the remorse could more. At first he lied, claiming that he must first finish his commitment before getting involved with another person. He knew in advance that if he really fell in love, Wolfram would not fight for him... Even when he would yell at him, he will be happy. However, he kept telling himself that it was best to wait and see him. Finish things first ... Then one afternoon that girl with whom he wanted to try decided to kiss him. He almost fled, completely terrified of the revelation that caused him. It did not feel good. He did not feel anything in reality. And it was not because he did not like it. He liked it in some way but ... It was not Wolfram's lips. And that was totally wrong.

He was locked up in his room for almost a week after that. He hid from his family even. He did not dare look them in the face ... For some time, he had hidden his doubts about his preferences. He did not dislike girls; he was even able to recognize beauty in them ... But while that was true, he also spent time looking at other boys. It was embarrassing to admit, but he used to hang around in the school locker room to avoid running into anyone. He was afraid that they would realize that he was looking at the boys more than the bill.

Yuuri was afraid to admit it.

His parents, especially his mom, were always sympathetic. The brunette seemed even disappointed when he told them that he wanted to invite a girl out on occasion, but they did not bother him with it. Both seemed to be fine with whatever he decided, and that was fine ... Yuuri might have talked more freely about the subject if it had not been because his brother was a different story.

Before Shin Makoku, his brother tried in every way to stop his mother in many ways. He was the first to tell his that dressing as a girl was stupid, but it was also the first who threw himself at blows if someone bother his little brother about it. When he reached adolescence he was proud to see him act more and more, according to his words, _suitable for a man._ He insisted that he needed to get a girlfriend and recommended that he hurry, to remove once and for all the thoughts of his mother regarding a different orientation to the normal one. Yuuri would lie if he said that his actions did not hurt him. For a long time, he kept some suspicion with him. He knew that his brother only wanted his good ... But his ways of doing it disliked him. The person who thought he could help the most could not understand him.

Then one day, Wolfram appeared there too, or his brother at Shin Makoku. Yuuri could not even remember it. The experience was traumatic, to say the least. All their insecurities hit harder still. His brother, who demanded of him a purely heterosexual attitude, discovered that he would marry another man. He felt an awesome fear ... But Shouri did not comment on it. Not at first. Not in those days at least.

When they were alone, and after what seemed like an eternity, he finally said:

"You should end that commitment, Yuuri ... It's not normal"

He almost cries. He was not doing it at all. He had spent so much time with the blonde that the idea had stopped sounding so outlandish. Imagine sleeping without him at his side was now so strange ... The comment of his brother was like a bucket of cold water. It was true ... He thought so too. It is not like this?

"I cannot do it immediately" he recalls responding, pretending to be calm, pretending that the suggestion had not hurt his heart so profoundly. "For his sake and my own..."

The lie he had said was even distorted in his head. Shouri seemed satisfied and he did not think about it again. He moved noticeably away from his fiancé, but did not cancel anything with this one. He did not want to do it. He did not dare. Wolfram was the beautiful prince he had waited ... And him? Was he the one who could make him happy? He could not know.

The morning he decided to take the trip to return to earth, Yuuri continued to wonder about it, and, to his utter surprise, it was the same blonde who gave him the answer he needed. The one he had been waiting for. He stopped him to hug him a moment before he left—he was not present when he left, but he could intercept him in the corridors outside his room — They had not slept together the night before. The Maou tried to ignore the depressing of his face, it was obvious that none of them had rested well. The slight marks under his sad green eyes were remarkable. Yuuri has no idea what he asked when he saw him.

"If my fiancé is happy outside, I cannot stop him..." remember that he answered, with pride in his posture, but the love written in his eyes, without even mentioning how much his departure hurt him. "We'll talk about this when you come back, don't worry about me"

"What will you do if you met someone else?  What if you fall in love then…?"  He asked helplessly.

He was surprised to sound so scared. Wolfram chose to ignore it. Yuuri preferred to think he had not noticed.

"I love you, Yuuri. You. That will not change, no matter what comes... I cannot fall in love with another person, no when my heart is already outside of my chest... Caught on your hands"

The Maou was aware of the courage that the blond needed to confess that, and the courage needed to leave after that. Not waiting for an answer. He just stood there, static in place. Too surprised to say anything. Conrad had to go find him minutes later, to inform him that it was time to leave. He could not admit at that time that he was in the same conditions as the prince.

When his brother snuck into his room almost two weeks after the disastrous incident with the girl, Yuuri seemed calm. Only in appearance. He was sitting on his bed, watching nothing, while a sad smile was dancing on his lips. The storm of insecurity in his eyes did not seem to stop.

"Yuuri?" Asked then his brother with real concern

 

"Brother..."responded the minor, with a tinge of resignation in his voice "He was right… I got his… _But he got mine_ "

.

.

.

.

 

 

_How am I supposed to deal with this? Why should I even worry?_ The Maou was constantly asked, especially at night, as he worked on reading the few laws that Günter had given him about the rights and obligations of the companions. The answer leapt from the depths of his mind. “It's for him, for us.”

Yuuri lamented having thought at any moment — not that he remembered doing it — that the whole movement of the gay community was unnecessary.

In his world there were countries where it was even a death sentence to openly declare himself a homosexual, what about other preferences? The boy stifled a moan of frustration. _I had so much work ahead of me_. Although he did not want to inquire a lot about the rights—which, in his opinion, were relatively good—he would need a lot of help if he wanted to change the obligations that cost them. He almost liked it ... On earth many fought for at least part of what they had, but would they pay a price as high as they did? Yuuri wanted to put that idea away. Getting married was complicated on earth, not to mention adopting ... Without thinking on the rejecting society. He tightened the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes, trying to mitigate the migraine that was beginning to hit him. “ _To each world its own problems”_ he thought, trying to calm down. There was so much to do. And even with Günter's help it was not enough ... If he had more people ...

The spark that caught his thoughts made him wake up. He pulled him out of the depressive aura that accompanied him and provoked a smile. Why did not he think about it before? He analyzed the ideas that formed in his mind. Of course, it was an excellent plan. He did not want a war, but he should start to treat everything as one ... And if he planned to fight he could not do it alone.

 

_“A community that fights for our rights to express ourselves freely, to love whoever we want, the way we want ... That's what we need!”_ he thought, sure, before taking a nearby parchment, a feather, and an inkwell. He continued lying in his bed, and it was a chaos there with so many documents, but he did not stop.

He began to write down things as they occurred to him. Several squiggles that I understood immediately.

Council. Experts. Companions. Partners. Husbands. Community. Help. Audiences.

He finally set aside a new scroll, and began to compose the draft of what he hoped was the key to all the movement he hoped to accomplish at Shin Makoku, no matter how long it takes. He did not expect that “war” would end soon, so when he put the title he completed, with trembling calligraphy, evidence of his anxious state ...

 

_“ **On the rights and obligations of companions, husbands and partners: A document by the 27th Maou Shibuya Yuuri, partner of 28th Maou Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram** ”_

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 4**

 

 

At first, Yuuri thought that the constant vigil of his brothers-in-law and their partners were too much. After that walk with Wolfram — under the watchful eye of a carefree Yozak — Yuuri slowly became less suspicious of the idea. His blonde always managed to distract him, making him forget the company that went with them at every opportunity. The Maou constantly consoled himself with a single idea in his head. It was better a pair of eyes, to the whole castle whispering around both of them.

Soon one week was transformed into a month, the next was already around the corner. And in some point he simply lost track on time. With the permission of his guardian, Yuuri had managed to leave more and more frequently along with the other. Both young man took advantage of the approval of the spy and from time to time they lost themselves in the gardens to kiss without qualms, although with decency. Wolfram never tried to go any further than an intense exchange between his lips, and even Yuuri would swear he was the first to push him away when he realized he wanted to take it a step further. Sometimes it disappointed him a little, but he rewarded him with a single glance. And a murmur that ended with his insecurities. He did not know that he had some of them before.

"I want you, Yuuri ... But we cannot do this now" He remembered him in a calm voice, contrary to the anxiety that the younger felt in his fingers when he felt caress his face, or his back.

Since when had he begun to worry about not being in the other's interest? They had already confessed their feelings before! Or the closest thing to it ... Then why? He denied lightly, the image of those afternoons beside him stirred his insides. The work continued to consume a lot of his time, then he invested more in his own plans, he also spent evenings enjoying the remainder of his daughter's childhood. Yuuri was thankful that the years hardly appeared on her face ... At 15 it hardly seemed as if some time had passed since she was received at home. Yuuri sometimes needed to force himself not to forget to see her at least once a day. Wolfram had explained that, at least there, changes near adolescence and adult life did not take as much as in his world. From one moment to the next, she would be different. Not radically. But if he continued to lose sight of her, surely he would be impacted by the changes. He closed his eyes as he pushed his hands away from the stacks of documents.

His family required his attention too.

"Günter, can we leave all this for tomorrow?"  He asked his counselor, as he began to stand up. With or without permission, surely that day he would not continue there.

The oldest was watching him from several minutes before, so seeing him give up before the thoughts that occupied him did not surprise him. The workload was enormous, especially with their study evenings — now much heavier — coupled with other responsibilities. He nodded to his majesty, and devoted himself to ordering the papers that the other had left out. Yuuri had been working tirelessly all week, he had earned that afternoon of rest. The monarch thanked him sincerely for giving him that opportunity. The youngest stretched a little while the older one said:

"We will continue the lessons tomorrow too. I think a free afternoon will allow you to be more concentrated"

The boy nodded, although he felt a little afraid of the idea. Wow, when he thought that the demands of his counselor could not increase, his new role as a partner came to tell him how wrong he was. He smiled nervously.

"Of course, tomorrow I'll give the proper attention" he said, sure.

Günter smiled satisfied. He invited him to accompany him to the exit, and the boy followed him. They left the office while a trivial conversation began, then, as they walked to the dining room—since Yuuri felt like trying a bite now—in the distance they could make out the unmistakable silhouettes of the guard. The Maou’s eyes brightened when he distinguished the blue suits, Günter avoided smiling. Would he have been like that when he fell in love with Gwendal?

"The prince does not meet with them today ..." he informed him calmly, as he continued forward, ignoring the fact that the other was still.

Yuuri soon caught up with him, without believing him.

" Where is Wolfram then? "He wanted to know, curious

Günter looked at him askance, without stopping.

" His fiancé and the young princess went out for a ride early. Because her birthday is approaching, the princess asked his permission to ride without the royal guard accompanying them..."

The boy could not help but be surprised. Greta’s birthday? On what date were them exactly? How long had he been locked up with all his work? Günter seemed to guess his worries, so, as they entered the dining room, he devoted himself to explaining.

"We are a week away for her birthday. It's been almost 6 months since you returned, majesty. The 16th birthday of the princess ..."

" Who is organizing it? "Yuuri cut him, unable to avoid it, stopping his steps.

Günter was a little surprised, he stopped too, and turned to look at him curiously. The question dislodged him for a few seconds, and he answered with obviousness.

"Lord von Bielefeld, of course ... "he said, only until that moment did he understand, his bewilderment began to form a discreet smile" Although ... If you want, you could try what we have been studying taking charge of the celebration..."

Before the silence of his majesty, in a tone that simulated a secret, he added.

" Your fiancé has placed the expectations high, I must warn to you ... From her first birthday, the princess has celebrated her birthday in a great event putting on by the selfish prince itself"

Yuuri could not help but be absolutely sure of it. He remembered perfectly that it was he who asked for the blonde's help on that first occasion. Günter and Gwendal had been insisted about having him all day, discarding any possibility of preparing something for the little one because all of his responsibilities. Then he, hoping that the event would serve to smooth things out between father and daughter — who at that time were not as close as now — requested the help of the prince. And Wolfram had not disappointed him. He had even exceeded all expectations. His and from everyone around him, actually.

" Her 16th birthday, huh? " The younger repeated in a low voice, something sad, provoking curiosity in the older man. "It's hard to believe that I spent so much time outside ..."

Günter smiled at him in a conciliatory way, while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You wanted to spend some time with your family, Majesty. It was understandable ... " he reminded

"I abandoned one family for another, it was irresponsible " he corrected, then sighed, leaving that bitter on his side, looked up and smiled at the other for sure. —I want to do it, Günter. Let me organize the party ...

The counselor could not help but be surprised at the abrupt change of mood, but he was pleased.

"You will need to check with your fiancé first. Wolfram is very jealous about it. No one has helped him in that manners, nor even Gwendal or myself"he admitted, embarrassed. " Apparently Wolfram took some pleasure to organize such events. Especially birthdays ..."

He did not want to comment that several times he tried to help him, and ended up being rejected. Even when Wolfram had held the office of monarch in the absence of his future husband, not a year passed without Shin Makoku celebrating the birth anniversary of monarch number 27. An event that the future consort planned alone every single time.

" Who’s birthday? "Yuuri asked, curious, not wanting to get ahead.

"His Majesty's birthday, of course""Günter replied, sure, with pride in his chest.

No, he had not done anything for it, he did not have permission to do it. But as a counselor, brother-in-law, and close friend, family even, he could not help but feel really proud of the blonde's work. Same as Maou did not know. He noticed him surprise a moment, before a smile adorned his enamored face, he smiled.

"He will never change. I am right? "Commented, amused

If it was like his last birthday with the blonde, he already imagined how elegant the event was.

"It was the best way to honor you even from a distance at that moment, after all" observed Günter, equally pleased.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

The sun was at its highest when Yuuri walked towards the entrance, after being notified of the return of his family. He had had breakfast in the company of the counselor, and had spent part of his free time discussing some details with him about the plans he had to celebrate his daughter. Gunter had explained to him that another of the talents that the companions cultivated was to be magnificent hosts, and they work hard at it. Especially when it came to organizing events. The king was funny to think of the blond doing all that. Wolfram was not known for his patience, so imagining him arguing because things were not going as he asked was an almost real scenario in front of him.

He was distracted from those thoughts when he heard the hooves in the distance. Two horses were approaching at full speed. He could hear the sound of Greta's laughter, giving him a smile. Soon two beautiful horses passed the castle gates, approaching their position.

"Yuuri! "Cheerily shouted the brunette to see him, waving at him with one hand

Beside him, Wolfram gave him a smile.

The Maou watched in amazement the little one. Although she was not anymore. Her daughter was beginning to grow—just as the blond predicted—in a few months her small figure was lengthening. He suspected that she would not be much taller than any of them, but she seemed to be doing her fight. His face was no longer slightly rounded to be rather oval. The hair was now longer. That had been the main change the first time he saw him on his return. From his shoulders, he was now cascading down to below his shoulder blades. Brighter and silkier than he remembered. Yuuri sighed to himself ... If he continued to concentrate on the small changes, the concern for the amount of mans after her would also begin to harass him.

When he was close enough, he walked the steps that led them away and helped her off the steed. He knew she did not really need it. Wolfram had taken it upon himself to teach her, just as he corrected him so many times before. But the fact that she accepted his help with a smile made him feel happy too. He held her tight once she was safely on the ground. He was amused to know that even if she grew up, he still worried as she had the same age as first time he saw her.

"Greta, did you have fun with Wolfram? "He asked curiously, while looking at her with affection, Wolfram came down from his horse too, and then deliver the horses to one of the guards who came for such work" I thought we should have breakfast together but you two had left before I realized "He confessed, now looking at the other, almost accusing him.

"I'm sorry, we thought you'd be busy until the afternoon. If we knew it, we could have waited for you to come out "Wolfram pleaded, genuinely repentant.

Both thought just the same. It would have been a unique opportunity. Alone with his daughter.

Yuuri denied, dismissing it.

"Are you hungry? Gunter has given me the day off. We could have lunch together. Or do you prefer to rest for a while? ... Wolfram, I'd like to talk to you about something ..."

Father and daughter exchanged glances, soon Greta answered for both.

"Let's eat! Can we do it in the yard? It's been a long time since we went there together, "she said, her bright eyes, the thick brown lashes framed his chocolate eyes, Yuuri nodded" I'll tell Doria! "she declared, separating from them, giving them privacy as well

His parents watched her go running, side by side, both with a very similar line of thoughts.

"I do not know what I'll do when she come asking permission to leave with some boy ... "confessed Yuuri, downcast.

"We'll question about him first, of course" Wolfram answered, sure, although he was equally uneasy about the idea. He heard him sigh, before running a hand through his hair" But there's still time for that ..."

The youngest nodded, waiting for him to be right. They were silent for a moment, before the eldest questioned with real curiosity:

" Something happened, Yuuri? What did you want to talk about?"

Wolfram could not hide the tinge of slight concern that escaped him. Yuuri, on the other hand, lost the brave he had gathered before in seconds. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He ran a hand down the back of his neck, nervous. If Günter was right, Wolfram would respond “No” without even thinking about it. He did not know when he closed his eyes, he only opened them when he felt something warm on his forehead, one of the other's hands rested there.

"You're good?"

"Yes, yes ... I’m fine   "He said, nervous, took a breath before saying, "It's about Greta"

Wolfram frowned sharply. In a way very similar to his older brother. Yuuri thought it was not the best way to start the conversation. He felt his hand move away. He stifled a sigh.

"What's wrong with Greta? "Asked the elder seriously.

"She is fine " He forced himself to say, fearing his anger for some reason.   "It's nothing bad. Seriously ... I just wanted to ask you something ... With all this of my absence it has really taken me some time to catch up. I was thinking of that today. Did you know that has been 6 months since I return? I’ve been so busy that I didn’t realize. And the requests do not stop coming either. I know you did a formidable job, as I expected from you but, and I thank you very much for that, but even so, the work accumulated and I ..."

"Yuuri, what about Greta? "  The blonde repeated with feigned calm, looking at him with half-closed eyes

The Maou wanted to run away. Few things made his fiancé a more dangerous man than he was. His safety was the first ... But if he was totally honest, he was a completely different person when it came to her. Both were quite protective when comes to her

He looked down, fleeing from the emeralds that watched him intently.

"Günter has been helping me study to become a good partner for you. I know I'm still a bit off, compare to you, and I do not want to do it if you do not want me to but ... I'd really like to organize our daughter's birthday party"

Before the silence, he looked up. Wolfram looked confused, watched him frown slightly, relax, and repeat the gesture. Finally released the air retained, in a sigh that was noticeable until relieved.

"You started to scare me"He confess, Yuuri did not want to ask" I understand what you’re saying... But...   "Repeated the gesture of confusion, rectified in seconds, before looking at it" I know you can do it, and I'd love for you to take care of it... But the date is very close.  It may be irresponsible from me to hand you all the work now"

Wolfram move a hand running down his neck, weighing the idea. He seems conflicted by the matter. It was not for less. Wolfram needed at least a month of preparations to organize his daughter's party. It took him almost half a year the last event   —The birthday of his fiancé—. He trusted the other, but even if he put all his faith in it, a week sounded insufficient to take care of everything he had already planned. He looked back at the king when he took his hands in his, looking at him with certainty.

"I want to do it ... I can do it ... A partner should be able to do these things ..."

"Yuuri ..."

"It's not just for that, you know? I really want to get more involved in it. I know you love her as much as I do, but when I adopted her I did not ask your opinion. I just assumed you would agree, to be honest. Even when I wasn’t sure of us, I knew you will care for her as I do, and you do. I imposed her to you, and then I totally disengaged from her education, trusting that you alone could take care of her. I have not been fair to you, Wolfram. Much less with her. So, for this time, give me the opportunity to do it. I want to help."

Wolfram was not sure what had convinced him. The warmth of his hands over his, his honest speech or the security in the onyx-colored orbs that watched him intently, waiting for an answer. He sighed low, smiling slightly. He denied imperceptibly. Yuuri smiled knowing that he was victorious by that simple gesture.

"Fine… But if you need help, you just have to tell me ...   "He answered, looking at him with affection

"I can do it   "He affirmed, with an excited smile, then lightly pressed her lips in a grimace that the other did not go unnoticed

"Something happens? " He wanted to know, worried, approaching a little more.

Yuuri blushed when he felt the blonde's breathing so close to his face. Just that happened. He was aware of how close they were. And the relative solitude in which they found themselves.

"Can you kiss me?   "He asked, in a whisper, taking a smile from the blonde, when he felt it approaching, he slightly raised his eyes, meeting the love in his green eyes

"Always, Yuuri "His fiancé answered, before their lips met.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 5**

 

 

 

Yuuri was in the office with his counselor and his husband when they knocked on the door with haste. From early that morning he had gone voluntarily to meet with the pair to advance as much work as he could, with the clear intention of releasing enough time that he needed to resume the preparations for his daughter's party, which, kindly, Wolfram had given him. The Maou could not argue him too much when the blonde explained that several things were already programmed, and he would only have to take charge of enforcing the rest, as well as filing the details that were missing. Gwendal, who was closest to the door, allowed the entry of the guard who had dared to interrupt the silent room. The counselor had spread the word early, announcing his Majesty's wishes not to be disturbed. The fact that someone was going to do just the opposite caused curiosity in the three men.

When the door opened, a distinctive blue uniform forced Yuuri to put aside the work he was reviewing. He recognized the copper hair of the guard, and before the slightly embarrassed look he urged him to speak. Gwendal and Günter exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry, Majesty" he apologized quickly "You ordered me to inform you immediately of his excellence, and I decided I should come here right away"

That made Maou forget his work completely. He stood up suddenly.

"What happened to Wolfram?" He demanded, walking away from the desk, to approach the soldier "Is he ok?"

A couple of days after the conversation they had with the brothers of the blonde, Yuuri had intercepted that particular personal guard to ask about the location of his fiancé. The soldier had received orders then to keep him informed of any change he deemed necessary to the king. Just like at that moment.

"Lord von Bielefeld has come to Shin Makoku, and has gone directly to talk to the prince" explained the honey-eyed one, not knowing how to answer the last question.

He did not want to tell any lie, or accuse Lord von Bielefeld when he had no proof. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was not happy when he met the prince ... And the way he came to him before they left was evident.

The boy's troubled expression was enough for the king.

"Where are they?" Required to know, going to the door.

"Lord Waltarana led him to the throne room. He mentioned that he wanted privacy, the prince fired us after they entered"

Yuuri just nodded, before giving him just a smile as he passed by his to leave.

"You did well to tell me. Thanks…"

The couple observed him leave without saying a word, after the king, the soldier bowed before leaving the room. Gwendal dropped the feather from his hands and ran a hand over his forehead. He suspected where the problem was going. Günter, a few steps from him, came up to him, to stand behind him, and placed his hands on the temples of his husband, massaged gently.

"You are worried?" The inquired the oldest with soft voice.

The issue would be delicate. But they could not intervene at that moment. If Gwendal thought it best to leave them alone, Günter could do nothing to convince him either.

"This whole matter of their engagement was a time bomb from the beginning" he replied with some suspicion.

The older one smiled slightly.

"I think Yuuri’s just the person your brother needed, do not you think so?"

Gwendal did not deny it.

"I just hope he know how to defend himself against the proud Waltarana"

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

Waltarana von Bielefeld was not exactly known for being an expressive man. By far, it was completely different from the explosive character of his nephew. Although physically, Yuuri saw the perfect reflection of his fiancé's future. Once he was close to the throne room, he clearly heard the firm voice of the Lord of Bielefeld, and he felt a little nervous as he noticed in his calm tone, the fury he felt.

"You let him humiliated our name, everything that our family has built. What the hell were you thinking, Wolfram?" He heard that roared, furious.

He could not hear the response of his fiancé, but surely it was something that the older did not finish liking, because the offense was noticed in his reply.

"AH!? Are you even listening to yourself!? I did not admit your commitment for you to come with that now... I told you not to do it!"

Yuuri pushed hard on the doors, maybe more than necessary, or maybe it had felt heavier than usual. The heated discussion continued, and from his position he could clearly see the cold look of his blond at the scolding of the major. The Maou could not hear what he said, but when he noticed the fury burning with intensity in the green eyes, he anticipated that he would not get away with it.

He did not finish understanding the traditions of his kingdom, that was a fact. Before, he had asked for the hand of that same man by accident, after hearing him insult his mother ... And right now he could almost see everything repeat itself.

The slap that Waltarana gave to the youngest sounded bluntly, causing even an echo in the emptiness of the room. Yuuri ran immediately, but his steps almost stopped before the serious voice of the tallest.

"The whole world already knows you as a climber, and you have not done more than confirm it..."

Yuuri was cold in his place, while he watched with surprise the scene. Wolfram had lowered his eyes as he clenched his fists.

"I hope that what you feel for him is worth it, and last long enough to make you proud of the imprudence you are making…"

And having said that, Waltarana turned his back on him, and found himself with the figure of the monarch. He looked at him contemptuously, and Yuuri felt it was worse than the first time they exchanged glances.

"You finished humiliating him, I hope you’re happy"

The Maou could not stop him when he passed by, the weight of his words falling hard on his mind. The sound of the door closing, several meters away from him, caused him a fright. He felt his mouth dry. His pulse was irregular. He had so many different emotions.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He wanted to know, although it was not necessary for the other to explain it to him.

He had heard it before. Of course, yes ... More than once. In each of his trips, some years before ...

**_"You heard him, he's the youngest son of the queen ..."_ **

Yuuri remembered it clearly.

**_"How shameless, catching him that way ... It's obvious he does not want to lose his position in the castle."_ **

It was all a lie. They both knew it.

**_"Poor Maou, he was coaxed by the selfish prince"_ **

They never did anything to disprove it. Yuuri thought there was no point in doing it ... As long as they and the whole family knew what was really going on, what was the use of saying it?

"What do they say now?" He asked, taking a step toward Wolfram.

When he wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, the blonde pulled away. He bit his lips hard, hiding under his fringe the moisture in his eyes. Yuuri felt his heart shrink.

"Wolf..."

"Go away, Yuuri..." he asked, in a broken voice.

"But Wolf..."  tried again, it hurt the way the blond fled again from his contact.

"I want to be alone" the blonde said seriously, turning his back to him.

The Maou did not know what else to say, nor the action that should follow. He wanted to say something, but no words formed on his lips. He left the room with measured steps, and, once at the door, he looked at the silhouette of the other one for the last time, noticing the tension in his posture.

Yuuri felt like hitting the Lord of Bielefeld ... Because it was because of him that his future husband was now crying.

.

.

.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

_Shibuya had learned little by little about Mazoku customs with the passing of the months during his stay at Shin Makoku. He clearly remembered the panic that appeared on his face when, during a visit to the town with Conrad, he saw in the distance an elderly man giving a tremendous slap to the child in front of him. Contrary to what I expected from a proposition, the scene was not at all romantic. It was probably his panic that made his godfather explain._

_"The commitments are when it comes to nobles outside the family ... Although it also happens in families that do not belong to the nobility"_

_Yuuri remembers that he felt a little uneasy when saying._

_"So he just asked ...?"_

_"He didn’t. It does not work that way within the family" Conrad replied, looking away as the boy began to cry, while the older one turned his back on him. "When a relative slapped another member ... It is considered the greatest act of shame. One must have committed an unforgivable act to deserve it"_

_The Maou could not help thinking that, on earth, it was much more usual to see such acts, although it was not always for such noble reasons as “major offenses”. All it took was a moment of uncontrollable fury, like his on that occasion, to let go of his hand._

_They continued watching a few more minutes, like other curious people. The grandfather closed the doors of the house with such violence that Yuuri felt some pity for the boy. He opened his eyes in surprise when he opened it again, only to throw a few things out ... Not at all. Conrad at his side sighed low, and Yuuri already knew that kind of sighs. They were witnessing something that the other would have preferred not to see._

_"When it's something serious..." he stopped, looking for the best words, then resigned, and he said simply "That boy is not allowed to return with that family again..."_

Yuuri kept thinking about that memory again and again while he waited. “ _Daring_ ” That word they had used before to describe their fiancé ... He had decided that he wanted to try something similar now.

He was not surprised when the door of the room suddenly opened, nor when the owner passed completely from him to go directly to the closet, without looking at him.

"You cannot be here"  He said, turning his back to him as he began to change.

Yuuri frowned visibly angry.

"I want to talk about what happened"  The younger answered, without flinching, while the other looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"There's nothing to talk about, Yuuri"   He said, seriously

The Maou stifled a snort. How could Wolfram always minimize such matters? Hours before, after the discussion, Yuuri had to turn to the only man he trusted to be mortally honest... And what Yozak had to say did nothing but enrage him.

How long would everyone continue to protect him in that way, while everyone passed over his future husband?

"Why did you hide this? What they say about you"

Wolfram faced him, visibly annoyed.

"And what would I gain from say that to you!? What they say about me is my problem, not yours"

"You are my fiancé, what they say about you is my problem too"

The blonde was colder than before, and Yuuri trembled imperceptibly in his place.

"Never it has been, never was. Get out Yuuri. I do not want to see you right now…"  He grunted, whipping the closet door closed.

The boy got up, just as irritated. He approached the blonde, and, although the other tried, did not let him go. He held his hands tightly, preventing him from moving away again.

"Why?"   Asked

Wolfram did not answer, he avoided the look, which continued red with fury.

"Why do you insist on getting away now, Wolfram?" He wanted to know, now more desperate the Maou.

When the blonde broke free Yuuri looked at him wounded.

"I do not want to explode with you... It is not fair for you" The older answered honestly, without seeing it "Go away, Yuuri ... Because if you stay here longer, you will not like what I can say…"

Yuuri did not insist more then. Wolfram saw his quick steps as he walked away, and the sound of the door whipping made him let go of the breath it contained as he raised his face, seeking peace he would not feel that night. He felt a thousand times more miserable when he heard his fiancé sobbing as he left his room. How unfair he was being now ... But he could not hurt him anymore.

If Yuuri had spent a second more there, Wolfram would have blamed him for everything without hesitation.

" **Who do you think is the fault, dammit?"**  he could almost hear himself " **You put me in a situation I could not get out of without staining my name in some way!... Rejecting Maou himself, are you aware of what that would mean to me!? Everyone will refuse to commit to me in that case!"**

He felt his eyes sting again, joining the frustration and anger he experienced. Of course it was not Yuuri's fault. He had no idea what he was doing at that moment ... And he went too far by putting his mother in that discussion. 

_“If you say now that the engagement was an accident, the Maou will remain ignorant, it will take time to restore his good image ... Please, Wolfram, consider it a bit more.”_

His brother-in-law's words echoed in his mind. He felt so far away ... He knew that Günter spoke for himself, but Gwendal thought the same way. Separating at that moment would be detrimental to the king. And Conrad thought the same thing, even if his words were kind.

_"He'll agree with you, he has no idea what it means, but if he thinks it's in your best interest, he will not hesitate to accept it. He will release you from any responsibility"_

Wolfram crouched in place, hiding his face in his arms, sinking between his knees. He hated thinking about the past. Those months when it all began ... That particular day when he was one step away from being the one who canceled all that farce. He didn’t care for the king that much to become his god damn partner, even if he honors his nation and it was his duty, it was totally out of a question! He didn’t want to admit that he cared about Yuuri somehow that he cannot name. It wasn’t love at all, but neither was hate. That day… In that day! Perhaps if his uncle's idiot had not acted so recklessly at the time, kidnapping him, Wolfram would have arrived at the castle directly to sign the annulment. But things happened that way ... Stoffel von Spizweg sent ninjas to kidnap the Maou, and the worry he felt was more than he could cope with.

It was not love at first sight, but so many conflicting emotions immediately revealed to him that it was, without a doubt, something more than a simple commitment. He cared for him since then, and more and more with the years that passed. Now he knows. He is sure. No one will ever love him as much as Wolfram does. So yeah. He could never let anything of the crap that their own people put on him go directly to him.

"Why cannot you understand my love?" The blond asked himself in a low voice, while the frustration escaped in the form of thick tears in his green eyes.

He doesn’t want to hurt him, blaming him… But he already did. He just hoped Yuuri could forgive him.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

The next morning, Wolfram did not appear in his training, nor in the usual race with his guard. Yuuri spent long minutes watching through the windows hoping to find it even at a distance, without success.

Waltarana continued to visit the castle, but the Maou did not feel prepared yet to confront him for having humiliated his future husband in that way. He did not lose the desire to make him understand even if it was with his fists, but he constantly reminded himself to be prudent. Günter himself told him that this was a small test of the future that awaited him as a partner... Once married, Yuuri would not have any opportunity to intervene in situations like this, and should adhere to the wishes of Wolfram, because that is what a good companion must do.

The Maou had argued with his counselor for a long time, claiming that he and Gwendal did not keep that kind of deal, but the older one ended the fight when he said:

_"Gwendal does not need to explicitly forbid me what I cannot do. I am perfectly aware of this, without needing you to tell me, majesty... That is the quality I ask you to observe in yourself. Wolfram is not going to order anything, because he respects him as Maou ... You are the one who must learn to shut up without being ordered, otherwise, you will be failing as his partner"_

After that, Yuuri had been left alone in the office. He was sure he would have to apologize to the older later. He was totally embarrassed of his own behavior, but he didn’t try to go after him anyway. He needed some time alone. Long hours passed while he was immersed in his work, and it was not until almost the night when someone entered. They had played a few times, without receiving an answer, but with full awareness of their presence there. Yuuri was still focused on his reading, so he did not notice the newcomer until green and red were placed in front of his sight.

He looked up from the beautiful red roses that were now on his desk, perfectly wrapped, and even in the hands of the other, to finally find two emeralds that watched him with guilt written on his features.

He frowned slightly without being able to avoid it.

"Sorry" Wolfram whispered quietly when he had his full attention, by his look, it was clear that Yuuri was upset.

"You're not going to gain my anything from me with flowers, Wolfram" The Maou warned, standing up, before going around the desk, putting some distance between them.

"I… I’m sorry. I did not think of another way to apologize…" Confessed his future husband, without letting go of the bouquet he carried.

The boy let out the air.

"Why do you excuse yourself exactly? What happened yesterday is not your fault" He growled, irritated.

 _“Measurement_ ” Yuuri remembered, but he could not help it. When he was with him, acting calmly was not necessary. Wolfram already knew that part of him. That bad mood he could be on for hours and hours.

The blonde stifled a sigh.

"I said I did not want to go against you, but I wound up hurting you in the process. I did exactly what I wanted to avoid... That's why I apologize. I'm sorry I behaved so bad yesterday. I didn’t mean it"

It was no surprise to Yuuri that Wolfram tried to be honest at that moment. Ever since it came to light how much he had been reserving since they got engaged, the king asked him not to do it again. Not when he was in that position now. The taller one approached slowly, looking at him with repentance shining in his orbs, the youngest knew immediately that he could not continue to be upset, even if he wanted to. He accepted the bouquet reluctantly, although it was obvious that the gesture had pleased him, one way or another.

"I do not want to fight like that with you, Wolfram"   He murmured, as he felt the arms of the other surrounding him calmly, not knowing if Yuuri would separate him or not.  "We got into this together, we are a team... If something is hurting you, I want to know... If you…"

"That's not why I did not want to tell you ... " Admitted the blonde, with a guilty voice "It is not only about me ..."

Yuuri tightened the bouquet a little more in his arms, waiting for what he was going to say.

"When you and I got engaged ... Many people sent letters from different parts of the world just to reproach me for having accepted this and even for make you accepted me... Some even thought that I was the one who asked you to commit us, even knowing that we did not know each other enough, because I wanted to continue living here"

"They think we're committed to maintain your position in the castle" Yuuri whispered, knowing what the other was saying.

Yozak had explained to him how the horrible comments about his fiancé burned the whole nation like gunpowder in a matter of days. Especially the way everything got worse over the months.

"For a while, I was not very interested in what people thought. You said it yourself once. Our family was aware of the truth, what did it matter if others could misinterpret us?" Wolfram continued, with a certain grace he did not feel "I was used to being misjudged that way... Even now. But, with the passage of time ... While you were still on earth the first time you left, my uncle came to talk to me ... The things he told me…"

**_"You must understand, Wolfram, if you do not cancel this commitment soon, you will not be able to remedy it later ... This goes beyond that you being his partner or not, when it's time, renouncing your title will be the least of your problems… You cannot do this"_ **

"Committing myself to the Maou, and then canceling the engagement was only going to bring me dishonor ... And the best way to avoid that was to cancel it immediately. I could have said that I had years planning to marry someone else... Elizabeth was willing to enter that theater as long as I really married her ... But I did not want to save own ass if it meant ruining you in the process…"

Yuuri clearly felt the grip on his body becoming firmer. The flowers between them did not stop him from feeling the warmth of his body.

"If I let you admitted that you asked for my hand by mistake, others could use it against you."

**_"The Maou cannot afford to go there saying that he committed himself by mistake, and less in a fit of anger, his image will be stained forever!"_ **

"It was my fault that you decided to slap me on that occasion, and I deserved it. But you did not deserve to be judged for defending your mother... That's why I was not willing to annul our commitment easily, even when you insisted.  I have to protect you, no matter what cost."

"But people have said such terrible things about you"  Yuuri observed, separating a little, to look at him in the eyes with concern he tried to disguise without success "You have endured all kinds of comments, just for not hurting me? Is that how they train all the soldiers?"

Wolfram gave him a look full of affection when he heard him.  

"At first the honor of defending you tied me to you... As a soldier, there was no greater happiness than having the opportunity to be by your side, even if it was like your fiancé... The only fact that you trust in me was enough for me… But as the days passed, and I knew it was not just that... I’m still you most loyal servant. Never doubt it… But I…"

Yuuri felt the flowers pressing more between them when he felt the other's lips on his forehead. He felt more precious than he had ever done before, and that sensation surprised him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I think I've loved you since the beginning, Yuuri. At very least, since the first time we scream each other" he jokes, smiling "I simply was too proud to admit it freely in from of you, or me... The best I could think of was to harass you to cover up the fact that I cared more than I wanted to admit"

The boy drew a funny smile.

"But you kept repeating that you were my fiancé, and that's why you haunted me so much"  He commented, almost laughing.

He opened his eyes slowly, meeting the other's.

"It was better than confessing that I did it because I fell in love with a wimp… Or admit that I was afraid you would leave me for someone better than me ... "

The king greatly enjoyed the blush on the blonde's cheeks, knowing that his face was in the same condition.

"Will you do it now?" He asked, with interest "To say that you love me? That that is the reason why you are here with... That you take care of me because you love me..." He whispered, approaching slowly, forgetting about permits.

Wolfram watched the black eyes like the night, shining as if the stars found refuge in them. Then it was lost in his lips, which seemed more appealing than ever.

"All I do for you, and what I will do until my death, is for love" He confessed, cutting the distance, right over his lips he admitted, "I love you, Yuuri"

The Maou smiled with the other's lips on his.

"I love you too" he admitted, lower, before kissing him.

At that time, it no longer mattered if people could not understand it, or if they refused to do so. They would show the world that their union was not just a benefit for the blond, or an accident on the part of the Maou. His commitment stopped being a show a long time ago. It was no longer a must to get married ... It was their dream. The promise to be together forever. The way they want to prove each other that what they have now is just that… True love.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 6**

 

 

Wolfram would have preferred a thousand times not to have to deal with the problem in front of him. The insistent way in which a hand passes through his face betrays his nervousness. He does not want to think about it. Conrad, next to him, tries to comfort him. The chestnut has wanted to attend consultation with the doctor as part of the preparations for his wedding and Wolfram has been accompanied originally by goodwill. Only to regret the second his niece has told him to stay, to check him too.

"I thought you had done the studies before" confessed his brother, looking at him curiously, while Wolfram frowned.

"I was hoping Yuuri was willing to come and accompany me" he admitted softly, then growled. "I really do not need to know now!"

Conrad smiled at the audible complaint, while a few meters Gisela gave them a look before smiling. The major denied lightly. His brother had a point, but she was right. The code was clear.

"I think it's this way in any marriage" he reminded himself, after the sergeant named him to examine him first.

He clapped the blond on the shoulder before leaving him alone. Following the figure of the woman to a small office. Once alone, the prince sank into place. Of course he should have done that before. From the first moment. However, in the first months, nobody thought that his commitment was going to get somewhere. In the end he “forgot” to take it seriously, and then he preferred to wait until he was able to talk about it with his fiancé properly. If the results were not what he expected, he could always keep the memories of the time he postponed that moment, all the good memories with Yuuri before they go through separate ways after his commitment end because of him and **_that_**.

" _Although it's not like that's the case now_ " he told himself, frowning slightly. He was sitting cross-legged, his face showing his irritation. Eyes closed, lips pursed. The perfect image of nonconformity.

"Oh, Wolfram ... There you are ..."

The voice of his future husband makes him open his eyes. He gives him a troubled look. What the hell was he doing there?! He didn’t need to ask, or maybe his eyes did, cause Yuuri say:

"Günter sent me for a checkup with Gisela. He said it was part of the training, but he did not explain it further... He figured Conrad would be here, and I could ask him. Have you come with him?"

Wolfram can almost see the exact moment when his brother-in-law washed his hands of that situation. He could not blame him. Günter was sensitive to that particular subject. His own problems made him avoid it. The mere fact that he took the time to educate Yuuri was already surprising enough to be able to claim anyone to take care of that subject but him.

"I came with him, yes" he admitted, and then frowned again as he closed his eyes. "But now I'm waiting for my turn. Gisela wants to complete my file ..."

Yuuri nodded, muttering a soft “Oh” before taking the place next to his fiancé. Wolfram did not refuse when the timid hand of the king sought his discreetly. He entwined his fingers with his as they waited. There was nobody there, anyway.

"It was surprising" commented Yuuri, after a few seconds, Wolf looked at him out of the corner of his eye "Günter almost dragged me out when he knew Conrad was coming today."

"It's not that surprising, wimp" he admitted "Günter hates dealing with these issues..."

They were silent for a few moments, when the older one looked at him again, he noticed that he was blushing, and with his eyes fixed on the ground, avoiding his.

"Yuuri?"

"It had been a while since you said call me wimp so easily" observed the younger one, amused.

The prince smiled slightly, squeezed a little the hand that continued next to his and answered:

"You are still my wimp, although I have to admit that you do not seem as weak as before ..."

"I'm not a wimp!"

They laughed helplessly after looking at each other for a few seconds with a fake anger. The familiarity of the memories invaded them, relieving the tense atmosphere. Wolfram was grateful for his presence then, as he finally could breathe easier.

"Hey, Wolfram ... What is the study really about?" Yuuri questioned after a time that seemed like hours.

The blond, visibly calmer, took his time before answering.

"They're fertility tests" he explained, simply. "Conrart wants to make sure he can bring a child into the world without risking too much. Being half human, he worries that his body cannot do it"

The Maou looked at him worriedly. He ignored the shock that caused him to think that his godfather planned to get pregnant soon. Of course it was surprising, he could not even begin to imagine it, but at the same time, the worry that he was in the same circumstances overwhelmed him.

"Günter wants _me_ to do those exams _now_?" He asked then, in astonishment.

The other nodded slowly.

"Gisela also wants to perform the same tests on me as well. You should not worry so much ... In the worst case, you will only need some treatment to achieve it. With your amount of energy, and since you are a water user, it is impossible for you to be infertile"he commented, explaining his own ideas at that moment.

"Why are _you_ going to do it?" Was the question with which Yuuri replied, letting go of the grip slowly, Wolfram noticed his bad mood instantly "We..."

"We need Gisela's medical authorization to get married ... When we just got engaged, I delayed this appointment too much, so now, even though our plans are different, she must give her approval on both of us. If we were unable to give an heir it would be a problem" he explained.

El Maou only listened carefully, reviewing what he said and resuming his own classes with the counselor. As far as the elder had told him, almost all couples had to undergo some studies before getting married. It was not so different from earth, where premarital blood tests were an obligation.

Yuuri wanted to dig deeper into the matter, but the sound of the door opening a few meters forced them to look in that direction. Conrad was leaving the office, his expression apparently relaxed. There was something more tense than usual. The boy watched him curiously.

"I'll announce the results as soon as the day is over ... You can come in now, Excellency" she commented to the blond, who nodded, tense.

His fiancé searched for his hand again, just before he got to rise from his seat. He gave a gentle squeeze while saying:

"Don’t worry, everything will be fine" he said, with a smile.

The blond really wanted to believe him.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

When the Maou left Gisela’s office, he felt he was being sucked into a toilet again. In the first place, the whole examination had been quite exhaustive because Gisela had little data of him. What a principle was imagined as a simple extraction of blood — stupid fact, remembering in century in which they were —, resulted in endless physical tests. Yuuri had never been groped that way before, to his total shame. He wondered if Wolfram would understand what he felt at that moment, and that idea made him think of his godfather as well. Now he understood his expression perfectly.

He sighed low as he headed to the office. Günter had told him that it would be best to resume his work as soon as possible, but after thinking about it, halfway, he turned around in search of the future consort. The conversation with Gisela had resolved several doubts, but she had created some others as well.

Her examination had been helpful, and even she seemed excited as she checked it. Not like when Yuuri wanted to know about her future husband. The doctor's gaze darkened slightly.

"I do not want to say anything until I confirm it, I'm sorry" She told him, head down.

Yuuri did not need to be a genius to know that things did not go as she expected, and, having been unable to cross word with the other when he was leaving the office, Yuuri did not try to ask anything, assuming everything was fine. Apparently it was the opposite.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

Wolfram von Bielefeld, contrary to his older brothers, was not considered a specialist in a certain discipline. That was something his fiancée knew very well, since Conrad did not stop talking wonders about him in more than one area. He himself had witnessed the multiple talents of the blonde, a fact that, at the time, had caused him smiles full of satisfaction, because he had been constantly compared him with  the man who gave him a name. Just as Conrad — who in his eyes was basically the perfect man — had a great flaw, Shibuya Yuuri vowed to find the Achilles' heel of the future consort from the first moments of knowing him. In a matter of months, the Maou could list a large number of them. However, contrary to what happened with Weller —from whom he continued to flee whenever he began with his particular jokes, so lamentable in his eyes—, Yuuri ended up finding himself excusing that part of Bielefed's personality.

He was jealous, very... But that spoke of how much he was interested on things. He got angry easily, and that had to do with how sentimental he could be. He was proud like no other, because he had worked hard to be good where others did not excel. And so Yuuri could lose a whole day, only recognizing that every little detail he said he hated, was just another attribute that fascinated him. He was interested first only as an object of study, then it was evident that it was because he was the person he liked. Today he realized that he was the man he loved.

Yes, Wolfram could have a lot of flaws. Yes, it was absurd to say that sometimes he did not hate any of them ... But all the bad things that could reproach him, Wolfram knew how to compensate him. When Yuuri thought it was sad that he was not half as famous as his brothers, he could not help but appreciate that detail too. He was constantly comparing him, stupidly, to the hidden treasures of the castle. And the Maou admitted only to himself that, of all Shin Makoku, his future husband was probably the most valuable gemstone in the entire kingdom.

He was an excellent fighter, not only with the sword, but he could defend himself pretty well, —Yuuri smiled thinking when he beat him during his only serious duel ... Because he never again beat him in something physical after that—. He was not an explorer like Conrad, who had a physical condition above the excellent, but when it was something that mattered, Weller repeated several times that Wolfram was able to exceed its limits to be victorious. According to the guards, he was attentive and observant, rivaling even with the eyes of von Voltaire, who was known as the perfect vigilante. Not only was he an excellent asset in the field, but, according to Günter, he was equally a good strategist. Yuuri was unaware that he forced himself to polish that skill by being at the leader of the kingdom during his departure, all to reach a level he considered acceptable to stand proudly by his side.

During his training as a cadet, Wolfram stood out in innumerable aspects, and, to the surprise of his family —because it was not something that ran in his blood—, he showed outstanding aptitudes in the medical area. Yuuri sometimes remembered the day that Greta appeared in their lives, provoking a sprain that forced him to use a cane for a few days ... Wolfram seemed satisfied with the work of his niece, and it was not until months after the Maou knew why she looked equally pleased with it his approval.   Wolfram said it himself in those days ... He was an excellent healer. And the family’s doctor did nothing more than confirm it when he questioned her about it.

_"Lord von Bielefeld was in my squadron while I was training as a doctor" she explained at that time, and was slightly embarrassed to continue, "Julia constantly commented that it was a pity he did not stay with us permanently. He was the best at that moment ... Surely, with a little preparation, he could overcome without much effort, he got natural talent."_

Yuuri did not need to ask what moved him away from that path. Wolfram would not say it out loud easily, but it was obvious. However, it was a bit more complex than his fiancée thought. He joined the military area imitating the steps of his brothers, whom he deeply admires. That was true ... But the real reason behind it was his physical appearance. The Maou was totally unaware of the way in which, even at his age (around the age of 20), Wolfram was judged. Not letting himself be intimidated by those who claimed his beauty opened the doors to him wherever he went, not to mention the teasing for being the queen's favorite. Bielefeld enlisted mentally prepared to show his worth in the war. It was not part of the legendary battles, but was finally recognized as a great warrior when he was in charge of the defense of the Blood Pledge Castle, along with his older brother, who was defending the town at that time. If Shibuya had paid more attention to his history classes, he would surely have been able to realize that the youngest Mazoku to be promoted to Captain of a squadron — even if it was even his personal guard, who by then was at orders from Voltaire, who refused to recognize as an adult the blond of almost 60 years— had been, precisely, the man who at that time was looking.

The Maou walked the corridors of the castle with calm step, although he could not help feeling nervous. Instinct shouted that something bad was happening, but he refused to listen to that little voice that shouted that it was best to resume his steps to the office, and hide from what came behind the pile of work that did not diminish. He forced himself to breathe hard when he reached the gardens. The sweet scent of the flowers that the previous Maou cultivated filled the air, he almost let out a sigh when his lungs were filled with the essence that flooded the place. It had been some time since he had had the chance to visit that place ... His eyes traveled through space, distinguishing the flowers that Cheri-sama had named in honor of his children ... His gaze lingered for a moment on beautiful white flowers, which he recognized immediately.

"Beautiful Wolfram" he reminded himself, and when his gaze came to the flowers closest to them, a distinguished blond hair was glimpsed in the distance. Yuuri smiled barely ...

Why did he know that he would find him there, from all places? He walked in that direction, where the flowers that bore his name extended with elegance and pride, nothing similar to him at all, if they wanted his honest opinion. In the surroundings, there was no movement. It did not surprise him that not a single guard was nearby... That garden could well be called “The Secret of the Castle”, because one only came there when he did not want to be bothered. Shibuya observed the blond playing with the blue petals of the “Innocence of Yuuri” when it was finally in his range of vision. He was slightly surprised when he noticed that with another hand, a soft green film glowed over his body. Absentmindedly, Wolfram continued to look at the flowers that his mother had cultivated ...

"She really captured his essence ..." he murmured, to himself, not realizing that the other was already a few steps away, listening to him

"I do not think I'm even half as pretty" Yuuri admitted, hearing it, causing Wolfram to turn around and watch him with surprise.

For the Maou did not go unnoticed as the hand that invoked his magic moved violently away from his body, and hid in his pocket. The blond seemed really scared, as if he had not been able to hear him, a fact that worried the lower one a little. Wolfram tried to recover, and Yuuri recognized how he was hiding under that mask he already knew ... His brother's voice came to his mind.

_“Sometimes a little Tsun-Tsun ... Other Dere-Dere.”_

"How can you say something like that? The flowers that mother chose do not do justice to you..." he said rudely, as if what Yuuri said had been an insult to his own person

The Maou smiled slightly at the elder's comment, before shrugging and saying:

"If you’re being that serious _Beautiful Wolfram_ is nothing compare with you ... They do not have even half of your beauty, although your mother did something right here..."

Wolfram looked at him blankly, while the other sat beside him. He watched Yuuri take a look around the site, imitated him in turn, interested.

"In comparison, yes, just like you, it is the most beautiful from them all…"

Bielefeld felt his face redden, and stifled a moan of surprise. It never ceased to amaze him how much his relationship with the other had changed ... Although he was very happy about it ... The thought that followed was inevitable.

"I do not know if beautiful is a good word" he whispered, in a low voice, and it was immediately apparent that something had completely changed his mood.

Yuuri returned his gaze to him then, finding that Wolfram was not watching him back. His eyes were now on the floor, in the space that was before them both. He seems sad, and Yuuri even dared to say that he was one step away from looking truly depressed. He felt bad, because he had no idea how to remedy it.

"Everything is alright?" He asked, softly, as his closest hand sought the blonde's.

Shibuya clearly noticed how he doubted once he reached him. A few seconds passed before the soft grip corresponded, his fingers intertwining with his, relieving him momentarily. He sensed that the appointment with Gisela had not gone as expected, surely Wolfram still expected him to ask, but he did not dare to pressure him. The doctor had given the same indication to the three patients that morning... The results they wanted would be known by nightfall ... But, if what Yuuri thought was true, his fiancé did not need her to confirm anything.

They remained silent for a few minutes, only holding hands, while the sun continued to illuminate the place. A soft wind rocked the blond locks, giving the prince an even more beautiful appearance. Yuuri noticed it because he was not able to look away from him ... The way his eyes became darker, spent another time.

"Wolfram?" He called, almost in a sigh.

"I think that ..." he said, finally, beginning to let go of his hand "It is best to wait..."

Yuuri imitated his movements, standing up at the same time as him. He looked at him without understanding it. Was he running away? It was not like him ... Wolfram could be fearful at times, but he went to face his problems with such courage that the other envied a lot that super power. He wanted to respond with an “As you wish”, willing to give him the space he wanted ... But what he thought did not correspond with what came out of his mouth, slowing down the steps of the other, who was beginning to move away.

"That bad was what she said?" He asked, and his gaze showed the guilt he experienced for going straight to it.

Wolfram turned to look at him in surprise. His expression softened as he observed the traces of shame. He stifled a tired sigh that struggled to leave his lips, walked the distance that separated them while saying in a low voice, as a secret between the two:

"She did not need to tell me anything ... I already knew… I always suspected" he confessed.

Yuuri looked at him curiously, asking for an explanation, to which Wolfram took his hands, and guided him to the same place where they had been minutes before. They sat down again, now closer to each other. Probably the prince found some consolation in feeling his body near him, because he had surrounded him with an arm immediately afterwards, squeezing him a little against him, making Yuuri tense a bit. He did not seem to feel any better at all.

"When we met, I did not want to have anything to do with you" the blonde admitted, in a low voice, hoping that no one could hear what he planned to say next. "It was prejudiced, and you yourself have seen how intransigent I can become when something I do not think comes on my way... I could not even stand the idea that my brother was half human, and neither the fact that I would have to marry someone like him at all…"

Although Yuuri already sensed it, listening to him from his mouth made him sad. He could not claim anything in reality, since he himself was reluctant to take that commitment seriously in the first place. The fact that time opened their eyes to both did not change the fact that, in the beginning, their relationship was a complete chaos. Wolfram seemed as made to the idea as he was, so he continued:

"I've never had a problem with marriages between men. Gwendal might have a lot to do with it ... Before I knew that he planned to marry Günter, I was unconscious about it... About that in fact, you can love whoever you heart choses. I was arrogant, but it was not like I really had a war with them... The partners… It was just… I ... I hated think that what they said about me was true" he confessed, after a short silence

"What the hell do people have against you?" Half-growled Yuuri, imagining the blond at a younger age, being harassed by people who knew little or nothing, talking behind his back, wounding him with words ...

Wolfram almost smiled.

"As Maou's son, it was to be expected that I was always in publics sights..." he reminded him. "Wherever I was, I was recognized by others because of my status. My appearance attracts too much attention, not as much as you, but I still stood out even though I tried to avoid it... It didn’t help that I looked way much more like my mother then…"

Cecilie's son could almost look at himself running through those same gardens, decades ago, running away from his mother. Avoiding as much as it could fall into their hands, where they waited for long hours of arrangements to leave, according to her, “ _more beautiful_ ” ... Not knowing how many problems brought that out of the security of the castle.

At some point, he makes peace with the fact that Yuuri called him “ _beautiful_ ”, but before him, and from any other person but his mother… He **hates** the word. Strongly. Being called beautiful make him remember that old days, and the cruel jokes. He isn’t beautiful at all.

"Everyone claimed that one day I would fall in the same patterns as my mother ... Occupying my appearance to marry noble men, and get children from them, just to make myself relevant, as I haven’t train my whole goddamn life to be the soldier than I am" he said, and his anger showed when he said "Not even because she was the Maou, people stopped pigeon-holed in a single paper by her appearance ..."

"She is a beautiful woman" the younger one had to remind him, timidly, knowing that the angry look would fall on him.

"And she is dangerous. The most powerful witch from the kingdom..." Wolfram warned, his voice was cold "Stronger than one solid army together..."

Yuuri could not doubt it. In all that time, nothing had given Cheri-sama any chance to start a fight, not that someone wanted to have her as an enemy. The current Maou sensed that it was an extra precaution not to mess with his family directly.

"When you asked for my hand that day, you became the materialization of my nightmares. Not only were you a man, you were a man with a higher  position   tham me, a man which I could not fight against... Any chance of keeping my title faded in the second when the Maou manifested itself during the duel. I had rolled the dice thinking you we're a fake king, and I lost pathetically when you confirm your title in from lf my family"

"To be fair, you did not know how that type of combat I prepared. I had to spend the whole night planning how to throw myself at you without trembling with fear. The idea of fighting a handsome military prince was not very promising... I’m still can'tbelieve I beat you…"

Wolfram disguised well the smile that was drawn on his lips.

"In the second when I knew the inevitability of my new position, I had to perform the relevant tests... But for some reasons, I preferred to wait. The truth is… I keep wondering why it took me so long to do it, considering that I could get rid of the commitment with that"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, something told him before, at some point, but he still could not believe it.

"Would you have been willing to cancel our commitment?" Asked, in a little louder voice

"It was not going to be in my hands" answered Wolfram "If I was unable to gestate your son, there was no need to ask my opinion.  The law demands an heir from you, if your partner cannot give it to you, there is nothing more to say about it… Or you get a mistress, or a new fiancé, woman or another partner… I think we both know what you would choose…"

"That's absurd. In such a strict way?" He asked, surprised, the older man nodded. He ignored the last part "Tell me, Wolfram ... If you knew all this, why did you delay it? You told me you couldn’t do it without given up your honor… But now…"

The blonde remained silent for what seemed like decades to the other. He sighed under his breath, before his free hand ruffled his hair.

"I was so sure of the answer before..." He whispered, low.

_“It was for you. Not for caring of you, or loving you… For you, as my king… My duty was and still is to serve you in the way I can. Even if I fall_ instead of _you..."_

How could Wolfram possible say that in that moment?

"Fertility tests ... Do you know the results? Did you know then?"

"At first I thought there was no point in doing it, because you would end up with me in any way ... But yes ... Even before us, as fiancés, I already imagined something like this…"

"Wolfram ..."

"I had heard that some partners, even when educated in a different way, develop a strong paternal instinct ... I never had it... The wish to get my own family…"

The king look at him with curiosity.

"I love our daughter Yuuri, and I know that I will love our children too, but other than that ... I have never seem myself that way before.  Being part of a home like Günter does… Or the way Conrart can"

"You cannot be so sure. Maybe not everyone has it ..."  He tried to console his boyfriend, noticing the sadness in his eye.

He could not tell him what they already knew. Before Greta, long before even his engagement, Yuuri already had that instinct. He always knew he wanted a family of his own.

"Conrart has it... I can assure you that if was not because he takes precautions, he would have been carrying since the beginning of his relationship"

There was a certain accusatory tone that Yuuri could not ignore. He trusts him. If Wolfram said something like that, the other could not doubt it. An idea crossed his mind then, it was barely a fleeting flash, but it was enough to surprise him. He was sure I did not need to confirm it ...

"Why did you never talk about this with me?"   He asked, as he watched him look away, sinking into place "If you were so sure…"

Yuuri felt his heart clench when he noticed the wet glow on Wolfram’s cheeks, barely perceptible tears that he tried to hide without success.

"I could not give you the only weapon you needed to get away from me for good ..." Confessed   "The laws..."

"Who cares about the laws?" Yuuri replied, taking his hands between his.

Wolfram swatted him aside, standing up.

"You did not care on loving me in those days, Yuuri! Do not you dare lie to my face! If you had known how easy it was to nullify it, you would not have thought twice about throwing it away. Leaving with the first woman you find and send me away"

"Ah!? How can you think of something like that!? You were my friend! I never would have made you go through something like that! Not in that way!"

The blond river bitterly. And it felt much sadder than before. Shibuya felt like a real shit when Wolfram left him alone after saying it in a strict way.

"You were someone different 8 years ago, Yuuri. You didn’t care for me that much as you like to think... If you want to lie to you, I'm not going to stop you."

Wolfram did not look at him again no matter how much he called him, and Yuuri was so annoyed with himself that he did not insist either. He left the garden with firm steps, and spent the rest of the afternoon locked in his office, denying everyone access. No one seemed to be surprised by his tantrum, since, locked in his room, the future consort struggled with the same frustration.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 7**

 

Waltarana's visit was extended for political and personal reasons. Since Greta's party was only two days away, he confirmed his attendance personally, in spite of the real couple. Of course, things did not stop being tense. For the entire castle did not go unnoticed as the future consort avoided meeting the current regent. Spending whole afternoons training, sometimes enjoying the morning with his daughter, or even just sleeping for hours. Wolfram von Bielefeld was depressed and angry, and there was no soul in the entire Castle that had not noticed. Yuuri, on the other hand, could not think coherently. Leaving his obligations, the Maou was 100% devoted to the plans for the party of his only daughter, surprised daily by the progress that Wolfram had already at that time. Apparently, even the youngest's clothes were ready for the final touches to be made. Even beautiful costumes for the party were brought to him, all tailored, to choose what seemed best. Contrary to him, who always left others to make their wardrobe what they wanted, Wolfram was very fussy about his appearance. And Yuuri was sure that little or nothing had to do with his old position as a partner. It was obvious. Lord Bielefeld was elegant by nature ... And he, the Maou, did not know how to coordinate two pieces. Or understand what that meant at all. Therefore, when the dresses that had been made especially for the princess arrived, Yuuri could not help but look confused.

He knew how close Wolfram and Greta were, as well as how much she admired his personal style — only Wolfram could look like a model to a damn sack of potatoes—. The fact that Greta trusted Wolf so blindly in that regard should not shield him, but he did it anyway. Apparently, not a single party had happened where she chose her clothes. Ever since his fiancée had chosen her first dress for the presentation ceremony, the young princess had detached herself from such worries. And Wolfram, of course, was delighted in choosing what everyone would use. Again, Yuuri must remember that it was another of his talents. He was a born artist — although his new drawing style said the opposite — and he had a perception of beauty that was totally on point..

Shibuya knew there would be no humanly possible way to choose a suit for Greta that would be perfect for her. Wolfram had been doing it for years. He knew her as well as himself and, unfortunately, Yuuri had no idea how to solve his problem.

He discarded the idea of talking to him directly. Two days fought, and all that afternoon ignoring him were not a good omen to get advice from him. Wolfram would hit him before he could even say _hi_.The Maou stifled a groan at the insistence of the seamstresses. Timidly asked for advice from them, who gladly did not stop offering options. One after another. Never stop.

"You must make a decision soon, majesty ..." recommended one of them  "Usually your excellence asks for so many  adornments last-minute that adjustments make us go against the clock for the party of the princess..."

Yuuri sighed, exhausted. Four beautiful designs, all absurdly gallant. What should he do? Almost as if heaven had heard his prayers, the doors of his bedroom opened wide, revealing the silhouette of the blond prince, who entered with a haughty attitude and stopped only a few seconds to realize what was happening inside. His brow furrowed so sharply at the sight of them that Yuuri for a moment expected big claims regarding his fidelity.

"Why are my daughter's dresses still not complete?" He asked coldly, surprising the Maou.

Was he ignoring him? Was Wolfram really totally going through it?

"Excellence, as we tried to explain to his majesty, we need precise instructions to fix the dresses" explained the designer , her tone was strange, Yuuri noticed the bad mood of the blond at every word, but he did not understand why. ...

Lord Bielefeld looked at them more rudely than before. The Maou held his breath at his apparent serenity. Nothing pleasant left of those lips when the cold froze those emeralds. Something had been said in that short exchange of words that had embittered the blond, and had annoyed him in such a way that now Yuuri feared that a fight would be built in there.

"Estella" he said, crossing his arms. "You've designed for this event for ... How many years have you been now?"

The frivolous question froze the woman in her place, as well as the rest of the seamstresses, who looked at each other without saying a word.

"7 years in a row, excellence ..." she answered quickly, looking down

" In that time we have treated well ... I want to believe that we have not had problems until now, is not it?"

"No problem at all" the woman agreed timidly.

She was not going to tell him how demanding he could be, or the impossible work load he put on them. It was an honor to be under the orders of the future consort, after all. Wolfram seemed pleased with his answers, but Yuuri sensed that he was not happy yet.

"If you know what I like, and you had precise instructions to follow ... I'll ask you again. Why is nothing still ready? I told you clearly that this wimp would be in front of it, but I will not admit your games.You should have known that I would keep an eye on all this anyway. If you dare to make fun of my future husband again, there will be no place in the world where they will require your services again. Is it clear?"

Shibuya needed a few moments to process what was happening then. The group of women collected everything in a matter of minutes before leaving to the races there, informing before that they would have everything ready as soon as possible. Since he entered the room almost an hour ago he had been harassed to exhaustion, about colors, fabrics and details, totally unknown subjects but that repeated him demanded his attention. Yuuri had not noticed the malice in his actions, since he was told that his fiancé did that every year, so if he was in charge now he should join the same job as this one immediately. He would never have suspected that the smiles he thought were nervous were really a mockery of his person. He had been too tense to take it seriously ... But now that he thought it over ... They did not make his job easier. It was true, far from helping him, they seemed willing to hinder him ...

The blonde's sonorous sigh brought him out of his reverie. Wolfram shook his head, his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was still quite irritated. Yuuri was beginning to understand what had happened.

"They were just making fun of me, didn't they?" He commented, although he did not need him to answer, because of the scared way they looked at the annoying prince, it was obvious they were just fucking with him.

Wolfram opened his eyes a few seconds later, before observing him. His forehead continued to show a thin line on it, a permanent mark of his intermittent courage.

"You can not afford to look weak in front of those women" he warned, his voice a little harsh. "I figured they'd try to bother you with something, cause the way they laughed when I explained the change of plans. I did not expect Estella to want to harass you like that. She already had instructions to give you everything ready ... If whatever it brings you is not acceptable, I have also taken precautions. Günter has the information about it ..."

Wolfram seemed ready to leave, and was inches from the door when Yuuri decided to take the opportunity. He was a little surprised when he realized he had almost jumped to catch up with him, holding him by the arm, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket with some need. The blond stopped his steps, while the boy tried to remember how to speak.

"Wolfram..." began

The tallest one waited, without seeing it, a fact that dislodged the youngest. He felt stupid with the growing desire to cry. He did not want to reveal that, in fact, Gisela had opted to subject him to an extra treatment, which was making a dent in his hormonal status. His silence was prolonged, he tried to drown the hiccup that wanted to escape from his lips.

"I'm sorry..."

His voice broke, alarming the blonde, who then turned to see him with worry written all over his face. He called him with surprise, while his hands sought his body in a protective manner. Yuuri felt more like crying. Then he would complain to the doctor about such absurd medicines. His body was supposed to be in perfect condition, what damn need to make him sentimental?

"Yuuri, love, what's wrong?" Asked the blond, scared.

He was sure that the conversation he was avoiding would end in shouts, flames, and the probable presence of the Maou between them to avoid being killed but never, at any moment, waited for the thick tears falling down the face of his dear. His eyes drowning quickly. He felt himself shrink to his side, as if the guilt of the world fell on his body.

"You were right, I know I was a moron, but I did not want to tell accept that either" Yuuri tried to explain, although Wolfram could barely understand him. "I know ... I was not affective with you ... I did not want to get married ... But it was not for you ... You were never the problem! ... Who? ... Who would not want to ... marry you?"

Bielefeld tried to follow his line of thoughts, and although he was finding it a challenge, little by little he understood it. Yuuri now covered his face with his hands, while he felt the blond's hands at his sides, caressing him in an attempt to calm him down.

"I know ... It's not bad ... But ... My brother ... Two men ... Everyone made fun of me..."

The future consort felt that his heart broke a little when he heard it. Growing up in a place like his, so free but so old, that they were boys was the last of the Wolfram's concerns ... Even when Yuuri pointed to the same thing over and over before, Wolfram had not come to understand it. Why did it take him so much to realize?

When Yuuri finally stopped fighting with the sadness he felt he hid in the other's arms, while discharging all the feelings he had been avoiding the days gone by. Fear. Guilt. Regret. Wolfram stroked his back slowly, whispering every so often that all was well, that both had acted wrong and not to worry about the matter anymore. It was a past history. They had to stop tormenting themselves for it ... They truly should.

When the king had calmed down, Wolfram placed a kiss on his forehead, while his fingers ran down his cheeks, taking away all traces of tears. He leaned his forehead against the opposite, looking repentant.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri ... I was so angry at that moment, it was so easy to blame you for my problems ..."

It almost seemed stupid, the fact that the prince would have been so angry to hear the news that, under other circumstances, would have taken a burden off him. Of course he did not want to do it, it involved so many things ... However, he loved the Maou, and if Yuuri had never decided to take his place, the moment Gisela notified the kingdom of his state, there would be no way to stop it. He could lose him. He really was about to do it. And although for anyone it seemed a pointless matter now, that the roles were reversed, Wolfram knew that Yuuri could understand. If neither could carry a pregnancy to term, then there were no options for a future together ...

The dark-haired man nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry ... " he said again, now looking away, ashamed of the whole scene "Gisela has given me this medicine ..."

He felt Wolfram tensing in a way that seemed impossible. He looked at him scared, and with a worry so great that it obscured the brightness of his gaze.

"What happened?" He demanded, and to the boy's astonishment, he did not give him an opportunity to respond.

The nimble hands settled on his chest, and began a descending path to place on his abdomen. The distinctive brightness of his magic surprised him, but he did not feel uncomfortable at all. Not the way he went with the doctor, at least. Wolfram wanted to know, and he did not seem to want to trust if he did not see it for himself.

"She said everything was fine" he said, feeling the warmth of his hands lower a little more on his body. "My body is in perfect condition to carry a baby ..."

Shibuya did not need to explain it further than that, the way Bielefeld's expression softened as he examined it was a clear sign that he could see what he was talking about. Yuuri marveled at the brightness that was born in his gaze, now under a thin crystalline layer. Could Wolfram mourn happiness, like him when he heard the news? He would not tell anyone, of course. He could not say it was the hormones' fault. Right now he wanted to think that so many different emotions were for that stupid potion, but he could not tell.

"What are the medicines for then?" Wolfram asked after a few seconds, his hands still on the flat belly, his brow furrowed slightly, searching for answers.

Without erasing the smile from his lips, or the emotion of his gaze.

Yuuri blushed slightly before answering him.

"Because I'm ready, biologically at least ... Gisela considered it necessary to start protecting me now ... She said that all life is welcome in the castle, but that she thinks I'm too young to go through the whole thing of pregnancy."

Wolfram nodded slowly, fully understanding Gisela's opinion about it. Sometimes the blonde forgot the great age difference between them. While it was not unusual for a young man of Yuuri's age to be engaged—because demons tended to be especially diplomatic by uniting nations at the expense of their children, much to their dismay— a divorce was expected more than a prosperous marriage when they joined right away. Not to mention the children. The usual age at which a Mazoku was developing his first offspring was in his forties ... It was true. His body was prepared. His energy gave him that advantage. But Yuuri was so young ...

Bielefeld sighed low, almost imperceptible. At almost 90, it was taking him too long to have a child. The idea was dancing in his mind, while his fears were disappearing. So scared for nothing ... If Yuuri could do it, then why keep scared for the fact that he can't ? He almost wanted to get married that same afternoon.

"She is right. Among the Mazoku, you are still  a child. It would be very irresponsible on my part to leave you carrying right now..." he admitted, but his frown showed his wounded pride. "Although I would never lay a hand on you before we got married. She should know that ..."

The Maou pretended not to hear him, while laughing nervously. Of course she knew ... It was Yuuri who asked about family planning methods. And in the interest of the boy, Gisela did not even need him to say anything else. When he finished in front of a potion of strange origin, Yuuri wished he had not brought up the subject, but he was also relieved. At least he would not have to worry in that sense, in those moments. He did not want to go and find out if a small slip between them could have left them waiting, really did not want to think about it. 

When Wolfram embraced him as jealously as in the past, Yuuri, contrary to those times, returned the hug with sympathy. So little time, and he had mortally missed his arms. If he had to travel to earth, he would not leave him again ...

The blond hid his face in his shoulder, while trembling slightly. Yuuri stroked his back, as he did seconds before. He smiled slightly. They were sometimes too stubborn.

"It's a relief to know, Yuuri. You have no idea how much ..." Wolfram confessed

"We have not taken the lottery" joked the Maou, although surely it would not feel as good as what he felt at that moment

"I think I won a whole universe" his fiance replied, amused.

The nervous giggles, the illusion they felt. All the problems were fading around them. What remained to be clarified, they could solve later. At that moment, they just wanted to enjoy the good news. Yuuri did not want to ask, nor did he need to. The fact that Wolfram relaxed so much by knowing he was capable to carry their child gave him all the answers he needed.

If it had been different, and the Maou was incapable as the blonde feared with no real foundation other than the fear of losing him, his commitment would be officially nullified. Because no heir would born from their union. It was obvious, almost sad. As Wolfram expected ... His body could not keep life inside. He would never have been able to carry Yuuri's heir in his womb, however much he tried to. Not so with helping the other way around. Yuuri did not quite understand, because although Gisela tried to comment casually that the Mazokus, depending on the element with which they made a contract, were quite uncertain in that regard. He did not pay enough attention. The only thing that interested him and knew now with certainty; They could form a family, both of them, in a matter of time. That day became one of the happiest of their lives, leaving them one step closer to joining forever.

 

.

.

.

.

 

As his blond boyfriend had promised, Yuuri was pleasantly surprised when, one day before her daughter's birthday, Estella returned with her entourage carrying elaborate designs that would look beautiful on her daughter. However, contrary to what the naughty woman expected, the Maou did not receive him alone that afternoon. When the doors of the royal room opened wide after receiving permission, the women entered carrying their fine works in their arms. The group representative disguised little surprise, not necessarily pleasant on the designer eyes, to find the real couple together.

Both men were in the center of the room, waiting for his arrival. Next to each other. The Maou surrounded jealously in the arms of the prince. Because of the smile on their lips, the sparkle in their eyes, and the complicity that surrounds them, Estella assumed they had been kissing.   By the way the king blushed at the whisper that the other confided to him, she knew that she was not wrong. She pursed his lips slightly, while she waved and bowed almost exaggeratedly followed by his seamstresses.

"Majesty ..." she whispered, slowly, then turned to Wolfram. "Excellency, we did not expect your presence ..."

Estella pretended not to be offended when she had a simple answer from him. He nodded his head, completely disinterested in her, at the same time releasing the body that cradled in his arms.

"Wow! Wolfram! Look!"

The exciting call makes all eyes travel to the Maou — although the green eyes would not have left before— The monarch approached the beautiful dresses, all Estella designs, and admired the hard work of the seamstresses while appreciating how detailed they were. He was still unable to say which one was best suited for the big event the next day, but that was why Wolfram was there.

"They are so beautiful..." the Maou applauded happily, surprising the proud lady.

The Maou was a young man totally different from the boy she had seen a few days ago.   He did not look scared anymore. And although it was noticeable that he felt intimidated, the secure way in which his hand adjusted with that of the blonde, who was placed next to him, were proof that even that could not stop him from enjoying the moment. It was the princess' 16th birthday, after all. An age that would never be repeated, and that represented so much for everyone in that land. For the rest it was an event that had not been seen for years, when the blond father of her reached just that age. The Maou's birthday was a different story. Celebrate a prince or princess, on the other hand ... Estella felt it was a shame that he was so wasted in a little girl who, although charismatic, would never inherit Shin Makoku.

The Mazoku stood in front of her maids, who elegantly lined up behind her waiting for orders. Estella was the only one who dared to look up from time to time, while the couple walked around the suits, talking in low voices, about which option would be perfect for their little Greta. The lady's scarlet eyes scanned the scene, not without some misgiving. She had served, from an early age, the royal family, first placing himself under Cheri-sama's orders. She grew up making elegant dresses for her, the most beautiful woman on earth. Then, with time, after the return of the Prince to the castle — since he spent years of his early childhood growing up with Lord Waltarana, in Bielefeld — the Maou allowed her to make his clothes. They had known each other forever, Estella thought she did it. And although she knew that she would never have had the opportunity to tie her life to that of the proud prince, she did not cease to be jealous of the young monarch who, to tell the truth, little or nothing pleased her. Like Wolfram, she had grown up with strong prejudices that did not diminish over the years. Reclused in her tasks, she had dealings with Mazokus of important families, elegant and as beautiful as the man she wanted ... The one that at that moment  surrounded his future husband's hip, while supporting the meton on his shoulder, looking in that way at the clothes that she had so dedicatedly designed for the sole purpose of satisfying him.

To her jealous gaze, she did not overlook the way the blond's hand wrapped around his flat belly, lifeless. She knew the strong customs that were maintained in the kingdom, but knowing that his majesty was alien to them, it did not seem unreasonable to suspect that surely, something more than kisses had already in his experience with the man of his dreams. She hated the young king a little more, and lamented that she had not been able to humiliate him a little more in that one opportunity. Wolfram von Bielefeld did not need to join a man, much less a companion as miserable as his majesty was ... If only he had had eyes for her.

"I still do not understand why everyone loses their heads..." Yuuri whispered, showing no signs of discomfort at the caresses that the other left in his body "Günter has left me to postpone everything until the day after tomorrow ... Not even when it was my coronation he gave me so many freedoms ..."

Wolfram listened attentively, but his eyes were tracing the embroidered details on the sand-colored dress that mixed smoothly with lavender shades at the ends. It was the perfect dress for the party, but he felt that something was missing.

"It's been decades since the birthday of a member of the royal family was celebrated ... Especially an age as important as the age of 16" the blonde explained, and his hand moved away from the other only to touch the the dress in front, he smiled without being able to avoid it "Being daughter of the Maou, it is a great event..."

Yuuri seemed to understand, and looked askance at the other's smile, making him smile too. Yes, that dress had also pleased him, but he was not sure if it was the right one. There was still something that did not convince him ...

"Then in 20 more years they will be going crazy" commented the younger, funny, imitating his movements, he marveled at the softness of the fabric "Although, when I think about it ... Something still worries me ..."

Wolfram looked at him interested, waiting, without thinking too much about what was said. The Maou scratched his chin, in clear sign of nervousness.

"What will we do with their last names? Shibuya Bielefeld does not stop convincing me ... And Bielefeld Shibuya does not hit either. What kind of life will our children have? If they went to earth they would be bothered by a name like that ..."

The blonde was about to retort that he forgot something important, and that definitely _Shibuya von Bielefeld_ was the most appropriate, when mathematics made his own in his mind. He pulled away from Yuuri as if he were burning, surprising the youngest.

"20 years? At what age are you planning to have our kids?" He shouted, perhaps too loudly, and when he noticed the curious looks, attentive to each action, he approached to whisper lowly, "You're too young. And you're not talking about having it in 20 years from now, right?"

Yuuri looked at him offended, and crossed his arms, in an act that Wolfram already knew. His monologue would have no end if he did not ask him to go straight to the point, but he was interested in understanding what the hell was going on with that ringleader of his. If he was right, the Maou was talking about expecting a baby in four years ... Wolfram was not even sure how old he was to attribute to the king. According to Yuuri, he lived three years away ... But for Shin Makoku, he had already passed his 24th birthday. According to his laws and customs, Yuuri would have next summer at 25, not 21. The blond sighed to himself, gave him migraine just thinking about it.

"Of course we're not going to wait 20 years to have a baby, Wolfram. Why take so long? If we get married next year, we would have two good years of married life and then we could try it ... It will not happen immediately, for sure, but if we are lucky it will not take too much..." he began, without lowering his arms from his chest, only raising a hand, emphasizing his words.

Wolfram looked at him in surprise, when had Yuuri started planning a life by his side? He could not help but smile lightly, but also his expression became confused with every word that came out of his mouth. A few meters away, the seamstresses also watched the king's monologue, with an excited smile. There were rumors throughout the town, that after Greta no more heirs were expected, but it was gratifying to learn firsthand that this would not be the case ... Not so with the young Estella, who was watching them with her jaw clenched, and his eyes twinkling with courage. She kept hoping that this relationship would fail.

"I do not want to wait until I'm 40. Women always have problems after that age. On the earth it is contraindicated to get pregnant after 35, so as a man I think it is better to lower the bar even more. What If he or she was  the only one? We are not going to have a single kid"  Yuuri continued, without seeing them. "You and I have brothers, so we'll try several ...  Your brothers will say what they want, but I think they will want to take care of them too and pamper them more than you and me together, so that's why we will not have problems ... I do not know if 3 is right, with my brother it was more than enough but, maybe you know more of that..."

The future consort let him continue for long minutes, time that seemed like eternal hours. Apparently, Yuuri was taking his role as a partner quite seriously, because at one moment he had started explaining that they had to plan everything carefully if they wanted to have a large family, a detail that none had spoken before, but it seemed to be a mute desire that they shared.  

"Also ... The sooner we have a child, the more likely Greta wants to stay for another season before ..."

That caused Wolfram to put aside his own thoughts, placed a hand on the shoulder of Yuuri, who had stopped abruptly, as if he had realized the mistake he had made to say that single sentence. He opened his eyes before closing them in an expression of pure guilt, causing irritation in the blonde.

"What do you mean Greta wants to stay? Where would she go?" He demanded, annoyed.

His daughter confided everything, their relationship was strengthened after the absence of the youngest. That Yuuri came at once to inform him something about Greta, something of his total ignorance, aroused a feeling of anger that he could not handle. Maybe not because of the secret itself ... If not for that remote   — now more tangible — possibility. Greta wanted to leave? 

The Maou tried to laugh, but only a strange sound came out of his mouth.

"Let's talk about that later" He muttered, seriously, looking at the women who were still there, barely keeping an eye on him, Wolfram did not insist more, but his bad mood was noticeable miles away "For now we have to choose a  dress for her... On another occasion we will talk about this ..."

He tried to get away, but the hand on his wrist slowed him down. He tried not to feel nervous, but when he noticed that he was going around him again to get closer to the clothes, he relaxed visibly. So close, and feeling his breath on his neck, Wolfram pronounced over his ear:

"After the party" He accepted, in a serious voice, then softened his expression   "For now, let me take advantage of Günter is not near..." He murmured, and Yuuri felt the lips on his neck, depositing a kiss of affectionate way.

Yuuri let out a nervous laugh, not moving away from him, just stirring a little. They knew that the eyes continued on them, but they did not want to separate. With any of his brothers nearby, or the elder's husband, Wolfram was forced to be at least 10 steps away. In his absence, they could afford it, at least a little.

"Wolfram, stop..." The lower one asked laughing, when the other's hands began to tickle him, the other only smiled. "We have to choose now ..."  

The blond finally took pity a few seconds, took his hand, and turned to the seamstresses to say:

"It will be that dress..." he sais, pointing to the one that had captured the attention of both of them "Estella, you have returned to show yourself with it. I hope you never miss your talent on making such wonderful works" Admired, smiling with satisfaction "Thank you very much for your effort and work" He thanked the younger ones.

The Mazoku bowed, pleased. His seamstresses imitated him seconds later, before going to remove the dresses that had been rejected. The princess would use them in another celebration. Wolfram was responsible for never wasting his hours of effort, recognizing his work with pride. The three youngest left the room, leaving only the couple next to the designer, who was responsible for placing the dress in a corner away from the room, Wolfram had to ask him to stop when he realized.

"This time, Greta will not get settled here" he explained, in doubt in the lady's eyes, who, to his surprise, smirked. 

Wolfram thought he was having visions when he realized it, however, his fiancée returned him to earth when it was he who passed his hand down his hip, approaching him until their bodies were next to each other, and he gave a wary glance to the satisfied woman.

"What are you talking about? Of course she will change here ... She always did" the Maou replied irritably, noticing then the constant looks that this woman dedicated to his future husband 

He was surprised to know he was so jealous. Man, just when he thought that defect was exclusive in the other.

"On each occasion I have helped her to get ready, and we put ourselves in it very early. We're not coming to bother you up, Yuuri. Greta and I took over your room this time, but now you need your space. It's ok, we can do it in my room" Wolfram tried to calm him down, still surprised by the tan reaction. 

After knowing that the seamstress had wanted to humiliate him in front of the blond, Yuuri did not want to think too much, thinking it was a joke without a real background ... When she entered he noticed the heavy look of her in both, but attributed it to the closeness between they. However, now that his eyes met the blood-colored orbs he knew immediately that it was not a simple game. She wanted him away from Wolfram, and did nothing to hide it from him.

"The dress will stay here" he said, his voice strong, without giving either of them the opportunity to reply, he was pleased when her petulant expression waned. "You can leave it here as always, Estella."  He indicated, serious, and then looked at the other "I need to talk to you. Now"  

The prince looked at him attentively seconds, he just nodded. Yuuri released him to go to the door, followed immediately by the other, who only looked askance as the Mazoku put the dress in place with some more force. Did what he was thinking really happen? In all the years of knowing each other, she never showed interest in his person ... However, the violent reaction of the calm brown ...

"Doria, how good you are here..." he heard that he exclaimed, and returned his gaze to the front "I need you to do something for me ..." 

The woman bowed slightly.

"Majesty, actually I ..." she began, but the smile frozen on Yuuri's lips kept she silent 

"You know Estella, right? The designer of clothes ... Her work is beautiful" he commented, at the girl's agreement he continued. "She's finishing fixing things, but I need to go out a moment, Wolfram comes with me, could you go with her until she leaves? I was thinking of looking for Dorcas, but if I remember correctly, he went out with Günter this morning ..."

Doria nodded immediately. Yes, she was very afraid of Gwendal — who was the one who sent her there in the first place — but she was a clever woman. And she knew that Voltaire would never hurt her, neither she nor any other person ... The angry Maou, on the other hand, even if he was the defender of all of them ... It scared her more. 

"Thank you, I owe you one" Yuuri said happily, leaving the room. 

When Wolfram passed by the woman, he asked for an apology with his eyes, to which she denied powerfully.

"Good luck, excellence" he muttered under his breath, encouraging him.

Wolfram tried to smile unsuccessfully. Yuuri jealous did not bode well for him.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 8**

 

 

Wolfram von Bielefeld, soon to be from Shibuya, liked to believe that for certain subjects he could behave like an imperturbable man. 89 years of life together with the rudeness of his mother, the frown of his brother, and the madness of Weller should have prepared him, at least 90% for the uncertain future that awaited him in his adult life. All that training had worked well ... Until his fiancé came into his life. Shibuya   —von Bielefeld soon—Yuuri was a special man in more ways than one. Not just for being the Maou, or earning the title of the most beautiful being on earth   —To Wolfram's eyes, and many others, to tell the truth—, but rather because of his charming personality, worthy of such a demonic being as him. And Wolfram would have been right in imagining himself imperturbable if it were not for the tremendous rudeness that was putting him right at that moment.

Shinou himself gave him a taste of his own medicine. There was no better explanation.

"Yuuri, I can not just run her out of the castle just because you did not like the way she looked at me. You were happy with your work! What excuse do you want to give? Unjustified jealousy is not a reason..." He tried to say, but he bit his tongue in half prayer

If Yuuri told him something similar ...

"Unjustified ?! You saw what she did!"

And Wolfram could not say that he had not noticed.

"She wants _you_ in **her** bed!"

Although maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. But what could he say? Years ago he did not hesitate to tell him much more shameful things, not that he liked to remember his jealous attitude, it was part of him, a very important part ... It was still that way. If things were different, he would be the intransigent in that discussion.

They were locked in the office of the Maou, a place that did not stand out for being the most discreet, because from outside anyone could see them _talk,_ but it was big enough to drown out the screams of both.

"I'm not going to find another seamstress at this hour!" Said the blonde, beginning to despair   "And we're not going to change Greta's dress at the last minute!"

"You said there were more options!" Claimed the jealous king

"Yesterday! You could tell me yesterday!"

"Yesterday I had not noticed that she was so shameless!"

"I'm not interested in her!"

"But she is in you!"

And so they could have continued for whole hours—just as they could take when the blonde complained about his possible adventures, perfectly grounded, with justifiable jealousy. Not like Maou, who had no reason for such a show— had it not been for the insistent knocking at the door. Wolfram gave the youngest a warning look, which continued to glow red with frustration, before heading for the door. He opened with a bang, looking roughly at whoever interrupted them.

"What?" He exclaimed, annoyed, before he met familiar lilac eyes.

He stifled a groan, but sighed a curse.

"What do you want now, Günter?" he asked, rudely, feeling a terrible migraine threaten his night's rest.

The counselor raised an eyebrow in a way that was deadly like his husband's, causing a shudder that he tried to hide without success.

"I would like to remind you, Wolfram, that although you are committed, you can not go around putting together these shows..."  He said, seriously

And the blonde felt that he was going back to those trips out of the castle again, those where Günter sneaked not only to admire his object of desire, but to watch over him. When it forced him to fulfill his commitments. Enumerating the times they fought locked up while Yuuri was taking off with his brother was a waste of time and effort. There was not a small damn number.

"I'm not..." he said, about to repeat the excuse of yesteryear

_"I'm not the one to blame, that traitor ..."_

A gentleman could not say something like that. He wanted to sigh. Few things he would miss to be listed as a partner ... Complaining freely was one of them. Free, without having to fear reprisals against him, because Yuuri simply did not know what he had the power to do ... Or what he could have with his boyfriend, now that it was Wolfram who could stop him. 

Wolfram lowered his head submissively, with a proud expression that was not evident in his worried gaze. Yuuri did not say a word, because the older one had not addressed him directly at any time, giving him the opportunity to calm down gradually.

"Don't worry, Günter. It will not happen again ..." Bielefeld promised, breathing more calmly than before.

The counselor nodded, then glared at Maou, who trembled in his place, jealousy evaporating all at once. Why did he feel so guilty then? The words of the oldest, weeks ago, returned to his mind from one moment to another.

" _We are allowed to feel jealous, like any other person" Günter confessed, a little amused, as if not feeling them was unheard of for him, however he became serious as he continued "But we have no right to demand anything for it ... Lord von Bielefeld was convinced that exposing his feelings would make you change your mind, I do not agree with his methods ... If Gwendal were to get away from the men I hate because of my selfish desires, Shin Makoku would never have prospered..."_

"I was wanting a better behavior from you, Yuuri" Confessed the pelilila, before leaving them alone again.

The door closed in its wake with a deafening sound. The couple was led to absolute silence, unable to utter a word after reality hitting them in that way. Yuuri, who had grown to gigantic steps during that time, had taken a great step backward by behaving like a jealous and childish lover, when he had promised to be a proud companion, worthy of the blond. Wolfram, on the other hand, needed to remind himself that from now on he could not afford to lose his temper in that way. But arguing for other people was something they were good at. Damn good. It was him or Yuuri   —fact that they discovered that same afternoon—, both were carried away by their strong emotions. One hurt by the fear of seeing him go with anyone, and the other feeling hurt by the lack of confidence of that person he loved. A cycle that seemed never to stop.

Wolfram needed to arm himself with courage to pronounce what, in his case, he always expected to hear him say. He did not dare to look at him, he kept his back to him after all, he simply let go of the air he had retained, and took a big breath before explaining:

"There is no man or woman, Mazoku or not, whom I can love the way I love you, Yuuri ... I know you will not believe it, but even if in your world you seem yourself as one more of the heap, for me there is no other like you.  **You are the representation of everything I long for, and the reason for which I fight**  . I'm sorry if I make you feel otherwise"

The blonde felt the other's timid arms wrapping around him, and cradled these between themselves on his chest, feeling the other lean on his back, keeping quiet. Even when the differences between the two were minimal, the older one could boast of taking a few centimeters of difference, barely enough to know himself higher. Bielefeld did not need to look at him to know that he was blushing, he always looked that way when he said such shameful things to him. His own face was colored with that love still tender, always sincere ...

"I know it's irrational ... I was not thinking. I just did not feel good with her near you ... I'm sorry I did not consider your feelings before" Confessed, admitting that maybe the crazy outbursts had not really been unjustifiable  "It's just ... I do not want you to be looked at in that way. Not in front of me, at least ... If I could get you away from the people who look at you that way ..."

The old regent wanted to sigh, he just smiled in response.

"You surrendered your power very soon, darling ... Like my husband, you would have been entitled to lock me in the highest tower if you wanted it that way..." He commented, with a certain mockery.

Yuuri pursed his lips, he was not going to lie. The idea was not so bad.

"Will you lock me in the tower, love? Me?" He replied, mockingly wounded, though with a certain warmth in his chest. If he said something like that, it was not precisely because he imagined himself in that position.

The blonde slowly released his hands, turning on his site until he could observe, his eyes shining mischievously.

"I would prefer to lock you in our room forever, but I would have to live with the guilt of depriving the world of your presence ... Although I do not know if I could be bothered by that. You would be only mine..."

Of course Wolfram would think of that kind of solution. Why not?

The chaste kiss provokes a laugh in the brunette, who wraps his neck in his arms while he feels that he embraces him by the lower back, hitting him to his body. Who the fuck was Estella? Sigh the name of the other when he feels his nose caressing his neck, leaving kisses on it. Any reason for anger vanished instantly.

Yuuri could not help but remember the first times in which the oldest tried to advance in their relationship, so long ago. It seemed that entire centuries had passed since those moments. " _Eh, are not we trying a new way of doing it?_  " He remembered Wolf telling him once, while he was asking him to push him into the water. The clear mental image of the other behind him, putting pressure on his body, while they were both wet because of the unexpectedness of the jump to the bathtub caused an intense blush, while trembling in place. So direct and shameless. Always affirming that they should consummate their union even before they are married.

"Wolfram..."  He whispered, when he slowly pulled away from his skin, still hugging him.

Emerald-colored orbs watched him closely. Confusion tinged these when he sensed a lust of lust in the king's dark pearls. Bielefeld swallowed thickly as Yuuri's impatient lips sought his own, while his mischievous hands caressed his neck. His hands clamped on the hips of the shorter one, as he tensed. He suspected what he was looking for ...

"Let's do it..." the Maou asked, over his mouth, while the prince tried to convince himself that what he said was not what he had heard.

"Yuuri" He warned, with a deep voice, feeling like he was sticking more to his body.

In the second when he felt something hard against his own, he forced himself to take it harder to pull him away from his body, looking at him with a redder face than the youngest had ever seen him. His eyes showed the revolution of ideas he had, and by the way they shone, Yuuri noticed the scolding that would come.

"Later ... We can not do anything yet" he reminded him, breathing hard.

The brunette almost smiled at the image. He was not the only one who lost his mind at times like that.

"But..."

"No, Yuuri. I will not do anything with you until we are married ... I promised" He informed, and whatever he thought at that moment helped him to come to himself, for the color was diminishing in his face.

The Maou looked at him with a frown, also losing the excitement he felt seconds ago gradually. He looked away, confused. Now it was he who refused? Was that how he felt? So far, even if they were side by side.

"Why? Were not you the one who said we should...?"   He began, remembering him in the past, reproaching him with his eyes, raising his face as his voice became more serious, until he ran into the fire in his eyes

He shivered with pure anticipation. A damn look of his. He did not even have to touch him. Why did it feel so hot then!? Yuuri can almost swear that he let out an unworthy gasp when the blonde's gaze traveled up and down anxiously, before returning to his eyes. He took a step back when the blonde approached, his legs turned to jelly.

"I'd do it right here, I swear ... But I promised to do things right with you..." He informed, then the brunette hit the desk, being caught between him and his fiancé, who put his hands on either side of him, trapping him.

His words sounded friendly, but a glint in his eyes alerted the Maou. Although he continued to talk about how they could not do it, the way he looked at him seemed to say the opposite. The youngest became a simple leaf in the air when Wolfram's lips traveled back to his neck, this time with more intensity. The sound of his kisses left him sighing to himself. Were not they supposed to stop there? Yuuri's hands reached the edges of the desk, clinging to it with force.  

"Although ... We do not have to go that far..." The blonde commented, going down his neck, and Yuuri felt that he let out a gasp of surprise when one of his hands opened the first buttons of his clothes, exposing the skin of his chest, moaned without being able to avoid it when Wolfram kissed the skin his reach, before sucking with desire, teeth, lips, all his mouth trapping him.

It was a damn luck that all his clothes were high-necked, because that simple gesture would leave marks. Why did not Yuuri ask him to stop?

"What do you do...?" He managed to question, after what seemed like an eternity, only when his ears began to alert him to the footsteps that echoed in the distance from the office

It began to get dark, and many guards continued to finalize details in the arrangements for the party that would take place the following night. Yuuri guessed that all the hustle and bustle he noticed then  —Which had surely been silenced before by the fight between the two—, it was because the guards continued moving things from one place to another, running right through the gardens outside his office. Surely if he looked over his shoulders, he would distinguish   —Not without some difficulty— the silhouettes moving in the distance.

"Do not move..." It was the only answer the other gave, and Yuuri, who had lost just seconds in his musings, soon found himself drowning a cry of hysteria when he watched him crouch in front of him.

Shibuya would have discussed without thinking too much, if it had not been because he felt the blond's hand rolling over his clothes, giving him a gasp. He tensed as never before in his life, when the steps of the guards grew stronger. Anyone could see them!

"While you do not move much, and do not make a fuss, there should not be a problem ..."   Wolfram told him, guessing his thoughts, while looking at him from below with a malicious glint in his beautiful green eyes

Yuuri wanted to insult him, he really wanted to do it, but he also needed him to do something of what he was implying in that position. His face was completely flushed, but the warmth of his head did not compare to the heat he felt running all over his body. Wolfram seemed to study his reactions, for he continued to stare at him intently, his hand still on the other's bulk, which seemed to harden beneath his touch.

Shibuya experienced a new level of anxiety when the blonde's hands went up a bit until reaching the belt buckle he used, the silence of the room was only filled by the low sounds that the blonde caused when he unbuttoned the tan's trousers, seconds before the closing of these closed. He shuddered as the soft fabric of his underwear slid with deadly ease through his burning skin ... A warm breath caressed his arousal.

Yuuri needed to cling a little more tightly to the table, fearing that his legs would stop holding him at any moment. He threw back his head, while he felt the other's mouth surrounding him. He whined his name in barely perceptible sighs. Yuuri breathed with difficulty. He felt he could touch the night sky with the tips of his fingers. He refused to observe the green eyes that pierced him with his eyes, because he felt right on the edge of an abyss of pleasure that he had never experienced before. When a snowy hand reached his, standing on it, Yuuri trembled again.

From his position, Wolfram watched in amazement, as one who appreciates a true work of art, while continuing to move his mouth throughout its length. The sky, which was beginning to darken, bathed in barely perceptible stars, crowned the erotic image of his fiancé, who clung to the desk as if life were on it, while his face exhibited the pleasure he felt at that moment . His reddish skin due to shame and excitement, hia frown slightly puckered by the effort, the lips he squeezed trying to silence the vulgar sounds that escaped every so often ... Wolfram drank the most beautiful image he had ever witnessed—with the desire to own him being stronger than before — as if it were someone deprived of water for entire decades. He sucked, kissed, licked ... He did not hold back at all, and could almost smile when Yuuri scratched without noticing the wood in his hands. Wolfram wanted to feel those same fingers on his back, as he sank into his body. His own erection demanded attention ... Then finally, after insisting in silence for what seemed like a millennium, Yuuri looked at him. And his black eyes full of desire, coupled with his face tinged with pleasure, framed with the evening behind him, crowning him as the king and master of all his fantasies, caused him an insane desire to throw up all the self-control he possessed. He restrained the desire to undress him right there and, instead, let go of his hand and then guide both to the hips of the lower one. Wolfram sank his fingers so painfully into his skin that Yuuri gasped with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He ended up hopelessly in the other's mouth, not knowing what the hell had hit him.   

Wolfram tried to get everything in his mouth, coughed a little, but did not allow himself to waste a drop. The only image of the blond kneeling in front of him, wiping the corner of his lips with the back of his hand, taking the remnants of his essence to his lips made Yuuri feel even more desire to be in his room, to get something else ..

The blond stood up, Yuuri did not even know when, but he had already inclined his body in his direction, waiting for the slow kiss that the blond placed on his lips, separating for a few seconds, before returning to kiss him. The Maou continued trembling slightly when the blonde's hands arranged their clothes, starting with their interiors, before correctly climbing their pants, then moving on to his belt ... So perfectionist that it seemed that nothing had happened there.

The kisses diminished in intensity, until only a few frictions were lost. Wolfram finally walked away, looking at him with infinite patience, love and desire still shining in his orbs. Yuuri wished he could say something, but there was no word that could express anything he felt.

"Don't wait too much to go to bed" The blond warned, with a slight smile "Tomorrow we will be busy" He reminded him, now walking away from him.

Wolfram almost reached the door when the youngest finally could say:

"I love you..."

"I know" The blonde replied amused, giving him a wink before leaving.

Yuuri just looked at him from there with a smile occupying his lips, happier than he had ever felt before. At least now he had one less worry ... How could he think for just a moment that the other did not want him too? It took him a while longer before he trusted his legs again as if to dare to get out of there, just as he felt a sign on his forehead screaming what had happened. It was shameful to return to his room, but he succeeded with the smile written even in his eyes.

That night, the king slept peacefully, like never before. Satisfied completely ... Not knowing that the future consort was passing through an opposite event. Several rooms away, Wolfram could not calm down. Not even a long bath with ice water had diminished his excitement. He was able to calm down for a while, and began to enjoy the bath when he dared to relax, closing his eyes. It was a tremendous mistake.The vision of Yuuri reaching orgasm a while ago completely occupied his mind, his pleading gaze once again wreaked havoc on his sex.  

"What the fuck was I thinking?!" The blond prince reproached himself, sinking into the water that was already more temperate, and with a colossal resignation, his hand slid under it too "Oh, Shinou ... When Conrart knows..." He lamented, almost wishing that naming his brother would undo the heat he felt, the promise of waiting to get married screaming in a corner of his consciousness.

Not even the image of his older brothers scolding him were enough to quench his excitement. Wolfram let out a frustrated moan when he noticed, looked at the distorted image of his member over the water.He surrounded himself with some force, and when he let out a gasp he knew there was no better solution to his problem.

"Stupid wimp" he thought, exhausted, beginning to move his hand with parsimony "With your stupid cute face." He imagined his face, and closed his eyes concentrating on imagining the other's lips running through his body. Wolfram was usually happy being alone ... He knew where to touch himself and what to do to be content. However, at that moment, no matter how hard he tried, he could not calm down.  

That night Lord Bielefeld found no comfort, he was surrounded by memories and images that only began to torture him. For the first time in years, Wolfram did not sleep immediately. He cursed his condition as Mazoku linked to the element of fire ... He lost count of the number of times he needed to touch himself to finally fall exhausted by the physical and mental fatigue that caused him not to feel satisfied, even though the image of Yuuri danced under his eyelids. It improved a bit when he imagined what it would be like to sink into him ... But it was not enough. He should not have been surprised by that. Not even a fantasy where the king kneeling between his legs was good enough.

Wolfram was no longer very sure of being able to keep his word by then. Especially if Yuuri said something like that again. By the time he closed his eyes, he was absolutely certain that on the next occasion, his promised unconscious would not easily escape from his hands. As much honor as they could lose.

 

.

.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 9**

 

 

 

The long-awaited day has arrived. Officially, Greta turns 16, age at which all Mazoku without exception make the decision of what they will do for the rest of their lives. Initially the Maou was reluctant to put such an important weight on the shoulders of his little daughter, however, after the intervention of her uncles, Yuuri finally admitted that she was mature enough to choose what she would do from now on.

As Wolfram had commented, decades had already passed since the last Maou's child birthday held in that same castle. The party of a prince or princess was an event that repeated itself every 100 years, in Wolfram's opinion.  His fiancé thought he was exaggerating, but as the morning progressed, he could not help but agree with him. Guards, servants, the counselor, not counting Gwendal himself, all walked from one place to another making things in order for the big event that would take place that night. When Yuuri tried to talk to his godfather, he had apologized as few times, because he did not have time to stay a while longer to talk.

_"We have to make sure of some things before the night falls, we'll be right back when the ceremony begins ..."_

The Maou did not dare to ask anything else. Then he felt a little suspicious to see that he was accompanied by Yozak. Especially after a certain conversation with Wolfram. He did not think twice about it.

The sun did not quite come out that morning when he heard knocks on his door, given with just a little force. The king had slept so placidly that when he woke up that day he did not feel uncomfortable at all, even a smile adorned his lips when he got up from the bed, before almost running to the door. When he opened it, he could almost feel disappointment when he did not see his daughter's brown eyes, instead, he felt some nervousness when he met a familiar look in emerald tones. In front of him, Wolfram, contrary to him, looked exhausted. He was presentable, of course, probably would have showered and his suit was even a little formal, as if he had been thinking too much.

"Good morning, Yuuri" he said quietly. "Did I wake you up?" He asked curiously, going to the room when the other moved from his place, giving him space.

The king denied immediately, while smiling somewhat embarrassed.

"Not really" he admitted. "I was about to get up when you arrived ..."

Wolfram did not answer anything, he just looked at the familiar room. It had been some time since he had observed the sunrise from there. The large windows on one side gave a wonderful view of the whole town, not to mention the wide and bright sky ... He did not remember how many times he had cursed for it.

"Did you sleep well? You seem tired ..." Yuuri observed, curious, as he approached the bed they had shared, sat on the edge of it, admiring the blonde, who continued to walk his eyes through the windows still closed, but naked.

Last night Yuuri had forgotten to close the curtains. He rarely did it. Usually, if one of the maids did not, Wolfram was in charge of finding the best way to hide the morning sun. Contrary to what he expected, the other could not lie to him.

"I could not keep my eye close at night because of you, wimp ..."

Yuuri was about to retort that he was not a wimp at alk, but the confusion was more.

"Eh? My fault? How has it been my fault?" He asked, while his legs went up with the rest of his body, he adopted a lotus position without even thinking about it, while the blonde looked over his shoulder with some anger, he just smiled, patting the space at his side

"Those of us who have contracts with the fire... We have needs that are not easy to fill, no matter how hard we try" Wolfram said, approaching with some caution, observing the boy with an expression that Yuuri could not distinguish.

Minutes before opening he thought about changing his clothes, that's why half of the buttons on his shirt were open. The boy had not noticed that fact, no matter how much the intense look of the other was entertained in this area of his body. Yuuri was more interested in knowing what the hell he was talking about than what he was observing.

"What kind of needs? Oh, I have an idea ... Do you dehydrate faster? That would not be so surprising ... Although I do not know if it's really the case. You support the heat quite well, do not you? Murata even said before that of the three brothers, you seemed the most focused with that ... Although I can not decipher well what he meant by that ..."

Wolfram looked at him with narrowed eyes for a thousandth of a second, wondering how it was possible for him to come to that conclusion. He relaxed his expression almost instantly. He pushed aside those thoughts as he sat next to him, and dropped backwards against the soft mattress. " _Damn, I miss you"_   he thought, feeling his whole body relax instantly. He responded to the comment without meditating too much.

"The Great Sage is a bit short ... I do not doubt can read to my brothers and me, but he is certainly wrong"

The young man leaned forward a little to look at him, Wolfram had placed an arm over his face, hiding from the rays of light that began to enter the room, increasingly intense.

"What do you mean?"

"Gwendal knows how to control himself better, because he knows that Günter is quite jealous about it. Even so I think that all the inhabitants of the castle have heard them at least once, and I am not proud of it ... Anyway, he definitely takes the title. Maybe it's because their relationship is the longest ... We thought that of the three Conrad would be less obvious, usually the Mazokus are more explosive in that sense, but, you see ... I still can not decide if it's because it's Yozak or is Conrad himself the culprit ..."

At each word, Yuuri was losing more and more the thread of the conversation. Were not he talking about the temperature then? Did not Wolfram simply complain of a thirst that killed him that night? What exactly was lost? He tried to review the conversation, and when a suspicion settled in his mind he wanted to discard it ...

 _"We have needs that are not easy to fill, no matter how hard we try"_ he remembered that he said, and his own words echoed him

_"You seemed the most focused on that ..."_

_"He is wrong."_

"Eh ... Wolfram ..." he cut him off, while listening to him in the distance to continue arguing if his brother really was a kind of malicious weasel, or Yozak a crazy maniac (who said not surprise him) addicted to the pure act of submission. "What exactly are we talking about?"

When his fiancé was silent, Yuuri almost hoped he was wrong.

 _" **No**_   ** _matter how hard we try ..._**  "

Wolfram could not be talking to him just about  _that_  . Or that he had not been able to sleep because of  _that_  . Or how much he had been ...

"Never in my life had I felt as sexually frustrated as I was last night. That is your fault. Yuuri ... " he said, turning his back to him as he would have done before, and in a barely audible murmur he ordered, "Now be quiet please, let me get some sleep, before Greta arrives ..." 

Even if the Maou had wished he did not, he let him be. Too astonished by his words to be able to formulate any prayer. He gasped like a fish out of the water after a few seconds, but there was no argument he could say at that moment. He had thought, of course, that the least he could have done after what happened was to return the favor ... But Wolfram had left so quickly that he had no opportunity to offer it.   —Although it is not as if he had any idea how to do it, in fact— Reality hit him. Of course the other could say it was his fault for not being satisfied with the whole thing, he was the one who prompted him to get to that in the first place, and then let him go like this, without insisting on anything, or worry about something else. He blushed with such violence that he feared he might get sick. He did not say anything, nor could he move for what seemed like whole hours. He heard the snoring of the other, a clear sign that he was finally resting. And although he felt a little better to see that he was sleeping soundly, he also felt a little more guilt, joining with growing curiosity.

Did not Wolfram rest properly because he was thinking about  _that_  ?

 _"You're not 15 anymore, Yuuri"_ he mentally scolded. _"You are perfectly capable of calling things by their name..."_

But there was no way the Maou could even pronounce it mentally. He could remember what the other did with his body with pleasure, but he did not want to say the name of it either. No way! Wolfram had lost sleep because he wanted to have sex with him, and he had slept like a baby after receiving his first fellatio!

" _If he had come to kill me I should not be surprised"_  he thought, resigned, not without some embarrassment " _Instead he only came before his time ... Although it does not seem like it was ... That"_

He supposed that the blond could easily have entered with full intention to fulfill his wishes, however, he did the opposite. He did not really claim him for his incompetence, or the innocence of his actions—which certainly were not entirely innocent—but simply exposed the reason for his discontent. Surely as a warning that nothing of that nature would happen again between them in the near future. From the moment he touched his bed all his attention was diverted gradually, letting himself be carried away by the dream. Yuuri could almost feel jealous of the bed itself, Wolfram had a serious relationship with sleeping there. " _It's to be expected," he_  supposed with some pride, ignoring the absurdity of bothering with the mattress, deciding that he would focus on different things, " _Wolfram would not force me to do anything I did not want..._  "

Already calmer, but with the embarrassment still written on his face, Yuuri heard footsteps outside the room. He got out of bed quickly, drew the curtains that adorned his bed, and made sure that not one ray touched the body of the other. The Maou was in charge of closing the curtains of the windows when he heard two knocks at the door, before the newcomer entered to know it open.

Günter entered with dignified air, since he took him as a pupil Yuuri began to be more aware of the elegance that put on his walk from time to time. Although he still trusted that it was his self-appointed fan number 1, there were changes in his treatment. It was more serious, and more demanding. Sometimes he even looked at him exasperated, especially when it took longer than expected to understand things that for the teacher seemed to go with the grades he was reaching. However, even if Günter looked like someone else — he was so much more strict than before — the look of love had not changed at all. He no longer just looked at him with adoration, but Yuuri discovered great pride in his eyes. He knew that, at the beginning — and surely until that moment —, Günter was still conflicted to see him decide to take the title of _Companion_ so unexpectedly, but although he noticed that sometimes he was not entirely sure, he could see that little by little Günter was happy about that. Before him, there had been no Maou to play such a role ... Although the second king was surrounded by rumors about it, the existence of another comrade who occupied the position of regent was never proven . The only one who held the throne was Wolfram von Bielefeld, but the story would not take much into account, Günter suspect, because they had not yet married, which made that part of the anecdote diffuse in his eyes.

"Majesty ... Good morning ... I've come to ..." it was beginning to say the older approaching, when he saw his silhouette in the distance, while asking him to remain silent with a smile on his lips

"We're going outside, Wolfram is sleeping" he explained, approaching the major with measured steps, nodding at the bed that remained hidden behind the curtains that fell gracefully from the canopies of the bed.

Günter would have accepted without creating major problems had it not been for his gaze traveled the Maou's body, noticing the half-open shirt that exposed his chest. Yuuri noticed how the older man's eyes darkened, gave him just a surprised glance, and then drew the curtains with such force that the youngest feared he would break something.

When he noticed that the tension in Günter's body was gone, he could breathe easier.

"When did he arrive?" Asked the counselor, with a serious voice

 Shibuya could not understand why he felt so nervous.

"He came early, shortly before dawn ... He told me he did not sleep well last night, so I let him stay there in the meantime. Greta still does not wake up, right? Should we go find her ...?"

Günter seems satisfied with the answer, because he is more relaxed than before. However, when Yuuri tries to pass by his side to walk to the exit the counselor's hand stops him in a single movement, the Maou looks up to meet the lilac eyes that observe him with some sorrow. 

"You need to change your clothes first, Majesty ... Hide that, especially" he says, before looking at his chest, and Yuuri followed his gaze with the confusion written on his face

When the young man screams in amazement, he could not help but stifle a sigh.

 _"Shinou, what kind of children are these?"_  He thought, tired, heading for the door.

He listened to the Maou's claims to his fiancé, still asleep —too used to the morning's screams of the dark—while he promised himself not to raise the subject of his husband under any circumstances. He could live with it ... But Gwendal would not forgive the imprudence of his actions.

" _You just have to be discreet"_  he told himself, the image of the hickey dancing in his mind  " _Even with that size ... Damn it, prince, what are you really? A mazoku or a dragon?"_

 Günter did not want to keep thinking about it, Yuuri was capable enough to hide such detail. It must be. He himself suffered his own fights because of his husband. The idea caused a shudder ... " _Ah, so they do resemble something_  " he thought, amused and frightened. Gwendal did just the same. 

He did not want to imagine the brands that Yozak would load then. Surely—and he was not mistaken at all—the second he was able to notice, Gurrier would show them around the castle with pride.

Günter did not suspect it would be that very night.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

The few moments of rest had worked wonders on the body and spirit of the prince. As soon as he awoke after a while, even the claims of his flushed fiancé could not erase the smile from his lips. His mood increased further when he explained that he could not use what he wanted that day because a huge purple mark settled on his pectorals, and it was because of him. Wolfram did not want to fight on the subject, and promised to be more careful the next time, although he did not say anything about not doing it again.

Yuuri grumbled for a long time before walking warily into the closet, taking out the clothes he wanted and heading to the bathroom in his room. It was not anywhere near as astonishing as the Maou's private — he could say in a way that it was more like "Wolfram's and Maou's", since Cheri-sama was still on the road, and Wolfram loved the damn place more than anything else. himself—, but it served him in any way. He did not have the courage to take too much time, after all. He was finishing washing his hair when he heard laughter outside the room.

 _"Oh, please ... I'm supposed to be ready in time,_  " he half-regretted, as he hurried to finish bathing, dried off and dressed in record time. Soon he was leaving the bathroom when his ear again noticed the singing voice of his daughter.

"Wolf, Wolf, tell me, will you go back to sleep here? Will you come back with Yuuri?"

Any complaint that was going through the man's mind died as soon as he heard it, he watched the scene. Greta was sitting next to his fiancé, both in Maou's bed, their joined hands rising between their bodies. From his position, he could not look at the other's expression, but he clearly noticed the hopeful brightness in his daughter's brown eyes.

"It's a little more complicated than that" confessed the blond, serene, Yuuri almost guessed that he was smiling

"You do not want?" She questioned, almost frightened.

Yuuri felt the tension in his body disappear when he heard the other release a small laugh.

"Why would not I want? He's my fiancé, after all ... I wish I could sleep with him forever"

From the way Greta's lips pursed,theMaou noticed that he would say something inappropriate, so he decided it was time to intervene. He approached both of them with outstretched arms, and a broad smile when he said:

"So here is my little princess!" He exclaimed, amused.

"Yuuri!" Cried the youngest, throwing herself to meet him, while the blond turned to see them.

The king lifted the body of the chestnut without much difficulty. She was taller now, she lacked to reach him. She really started growing so fast ...

"Happy birthday, princess" he congratulated, the moment he left her on the floor, not letting go, before he placed a kiss on her forehead, amazed that little or nothing had to bend to achieve it.

She felt herself in a cloud of happiness when she blushed, before smiling at him in a wonderful way.

"Thank you, Yuuri" he murmured in response, still happy, before returning to hug him with a force that did not know her, the king released a chuckle, until he heard the barely perceptible murmur that came from his lips "I will miss you ..."

The Maou looked up immediately, noticing how the features of the other's face hardened. He swallowed thickly, and thanked Shinou that Wolfram did not seem intent on talking about it when Greta pulled away from his arms. The girl's eyes met the back of the room, where the elegant dress she would wear that night was waiting for her. Yuuri could not hear anything for a few seconds, while still feeling the sharp orbs of the other drilling.

 

"Is beautiful! Did you choose it, Wolfram?" The curious little girl inquired, as she turned to look at the one named, who finally turned her eyes away from the other.

Yuuri felt that he was released from a kind of spell, he was even entering an unknown dimension. Wolfram smiled so casually that it seemed an alternate reality.

"I helped very little this time" he confessed "Yuuri did most of it ..."

Greta smiled complacently, before returning her attention to the dress. She was increasingly impatient to try it on. Wolfram stood up, and walked in her direction until he stopped beside it. He looked critically at the result. He knew in advance that it was an exquisite job, and he smiled with a certain superiority when he remembered that he had originally indicated what would be the basis of it.

"Would you like to try it now?" Asked, with affection

"May l?" She replied, then looked at the other. "Yuuri, can I?"

The parents exchanged a look.

"Of course you can, why could not you?" Replied the Maou a little amused, letting the tension disappear into the air, just as the other one was doing, he approached the pair with a smile "But do not you want to have breakfast before? We can all eat here, if you like..."

Greta nodded fervently.

"We have not been together here for a long time, have we?"

They deliberately ignored the nostalgia in the girl's eyes.

"But today we are" Wolfram said calmly, before smiling reassuringly, then looked at the huge dressing table a few steps from him, to the side of the rack where the dress seemed to shine.  "Ah! I think I forgot to bring the hair clips..." He observed, surprised, before the look of Greta explained "When we chose your dress, I asked Doria to take them to my room, I wanted to add something ... I'll go for them and ask them to bring everything inside..."

The pair could not replicate much more, because the blond left the place in seconds. Yuuri was not sure if it was a lie or not. He looked at Greta, who seemed slightly downcast.

"I know I promised not to reproach you, but do not you think you should talk to him before the ceremony?" Asked the father, seriously, observing his daughter with an authoritarian air

Greta did not seem surprised.

"You know him as much as I do. He will not be happy..." She answered, bowed down "When he find out..."

Yuuri denied slightly, conciliator.

"Wolfram will be proud of whatever you decide. He adores you more than anything in this castle. Really, sometimes it makes me think that he loves you more than he loves himself"

Greta smiled thinly.

"He love you more, for sure."

The Maou blushed scarcely.

"They are different types of love, you know" He answered, amused, before reaching out to hug her. Greta found comfort in his arms, getting closer to him "The love of a father ... I know that in this castle many feel that for you" admitted

Yuuri could easily list all the men who had adopted her as a daughter, niece, princess. It was part of the royal family, but it was also part of the family that were all there in Shin Makoku. It was little Greta, after all. The brunette felt it tremble slightly, and felt sad about it.

"Never forget that whatever you do, Wolfram and I will always be proud of you. We are your parents, right? And no father would want something for his children that could harm them ..."

Greta only nodded, deciding that she would not shed any more tears for thinking about it.

"Your father and your mother would also be proud of you" He added, after a few seconds, completely convinced of his words.

The brunette did not respond.

“ _Father, mother ... Will you feel happy for me, if I have another family?_  “She asked herself momentarily “ _Mom and dad love me too ... They love me. Is it okay if I love them as much as I love you?_ ”

They were embraced for a long time, in a silence that lasted for minutes. They exchanged only a couple of words more, before continuing to be involved in the peace of the moment.

"Thank you for adopting me, Yuuri ..."

"Thanks for coming to our life, Greta."

No matter how, his daughter had found the way to both, and that was all that interested him.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 10**

 

_**"10TH ANNIVERSARY** "_

_Gwendal von Voltaire x Günter von Christ_

 

**DISCLAIMER.**   **These facts unfold before Yuuri goes to earth.**    **—6 years in ShinMa and 3 years on earth...—** **Because at the time I created this fanfiction, _I thought it was a good idea._**

 

.

.

.

 

In the kingdom of Shinma there is nothing similar to the celebration of the anniversaries of nuptials. Marriages in the demonic nation tend to be only one, and, in contrary cases, there is no real inconvenience when a person marries several times. Although it is a romantic place by nature, Yuuri has learned that there, at least, it is even unnecessary to bother to prepare something like a celebration for the famous silver wedding, and the idea seems a bit depressing. The Maou has found the subject vague but interesting when the conversation between his counselor and him is given. Günter never conceals the interest he feels in his habits and Yuuri knows that the attentive look is a sign that he really wants to learn about the subject. At that time, it does not take importance to the illusion that it generates in   the oldest. His teacher was always excited by whatever he said, after all, it was not his fault not to notice that this time he seemed more interested in the idea than in him.  

"So it is considered something serious? You yourself have said that many couples stop because they have no interest in staying together ... What a shameful behavior. Make an oath of life without the intention of fulfilling it"

Shibuya laughs with some nervousness. It sounds like a claim to his person, but he does not want to inquire if that comment was really an attack on his commitment or not.

"Sometimes people get married just to get out of a temporary problem ... Over time they look for any excuse to separate. It's not that weird..." he says, returning his attention to the document in his hands.

If he wanted to have that vacation soon, he had to leave everything in order. He can not see that the expression of the oldest becomes depressed.

"At least some people are that way on earth ... Although I understand what you say..." continues, serene "My mother educated me with the firm idea that marriage is for life. And I know what I want for me too ..."

The Maou is about to add something more about what he thinks is a sad situation with his fiancé when he hears the door close. He looks up, confused.  

"Günter?" He calls, but the older one is already gone.

It does not take much importance, and it returns to its work. Now the idea of how to cancel his commitment is dancing in your head.

But it does nothing to fulfill what he is thinking

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

Shibuya does lend a little more interest in the whole matter of the wedding celebrations when Lord von Voltaire Gwendal, maximum specimen of the Mazoku race, is the one who brings the subject back to light in front of him after a few days. Yuuri can not even tell how much happened between one thing and another, because he did not pay attention at all, but he did remember clearly the _casual_ attempt of the general to talk about a topic that   —Usually— it would not seem like something to his liking.   The king, locked in the office with the other, who like him had been in deep silence doing his own work, remained frozen in place for long minutes.

"Eh ... Gwendal ... Is there any particular reason why you want to know?"  Yuuri asked in response to the question raised, fearing that Wolfram was the mastermind of the uncomfortable moment he was living at that time.

To his utter surprise, the elder only explains:

"Günter told me that you said something about it, but did not dare to continue investigating much ... He did not want to bother you with the subject, so I told him that I could be the one who asked for him ..."

The Maou sounded tricky on every syllable he uttered, but he did not protest. If he kept asking him about his true intentions, and somehow the blonde would come out in that, finishing the work that afternoon would be an impossible task. He leaned back in his chair, thinking about what to say. How did wedding anniversaries on earth work? Although it seemed simple, Yuuri did not seem like a question.  

"I think my mother would be better suited to answer this ... But, if I remember correctly, it is about strengthening ties with the beloved each time a year has passed since their wedding" he says, his words are somewhat unsafe at the beginning, but it is taking confidence while explaining "I do not remember each of the materials, but as the years go by, we talk about the relationship becoming stronger ... The first year, we compare the relationship with the paper .. At five, it's said to be stronger than that, like wood, then at 10 ... I can not say if it's something about lace, glass or aluminum ... I really think any other material is worth it. The point is that, as humans do not have a life expectancy as long as the Mazokus, reaching 25 years together is an achievement, it is called silver wedding ... And reaching 50 is the ultimate dream, because it is about those of gold..."  

When the king feels that he has expanded too much with the subject, he gives the other an embarrassed look, as if apologizing for all the talk he has released without being able to avoid it. He blames his mother for letting go so easily when it comes to those issues. Even when he does not know so much, he knows that even his eyes have shone.

"Then ... What would you consider adequate for a tenth anniversary?"  Inquires Lord von Voltaire, interested.

The younger is surprised how pensive he seems at that moment.  

"10 years? Mmn ... Lace ... Crystal ... Aluminum..."  He repeats thoughtfully, then comes to a solution that seems the simplest. "I think I would choose what represents the most for that person ... For example, if I had a  person with a more delicate character, I would give him something made of glass. Fragile, but precious ... I would try to make him understand in this way that although it is something easy to break, I do not intend to ruin it ..."

The oldest nod, sympathetic. Yuuri continues, with a certain emotion in the face, not a smile too showy, but something of illusion in his black eyes, that shine before the perspective of a future like this.

 "If it was someone of a stronger nature, I would go for aluminum..."   

Yuuri is so entertained by visualizing that distorted future of himself   that hecan not understand himself, or know what heare saying, when heexplain:

"I think he hits more of that style. I would not dare to give him crystal or lace, because I do not think he likes it if I thinks that way. He is not fragile, nor delicate, either, so definitely something that goes with his character would be better..."

The fact that his mind projects a figure with blond hair and green eyes does not make him think of Wolfram at all. Too much in denial to even consider that the image is curves too manly to contemplate that idea.

"Crystal, lace or aluminum ... I understand"   Responds the hazard slowly, allowing the other to return to the moment he is living.

As easy as he appeared in his mind, it vanishes. What does not go is the smile on his lips. Gwendal on the other hand is too immersed in his thoughts to be able to agree that what he thinks of his younger brother is right. He gets up from his seat, to the king's surprise, and thanks in a  softer voice than he knows him.

"I'll send Conrad to accompany him... It can be Wolfram, if you prefer... " He says, after indicating that he should leave a while.

The Maou first smiles and then raises his hands in denial, the nervousness evident at the suggestion of the blonde makes him look cute. Not that Gwendal is going to tell him.  

"I'm fine like that, it's not necessary ... Also, Conrad must be busy ... And Wolfram said he would be training out of the castle today..."

The small grimace of Lord von Voltaire does not go unnoticed.

"I'll send it immediately"

At that time, Yuuri was totally unaware that what his fiancée entrusted to him was a secret between them. It would take him a long time to understand why the mood of his future brother-in-law seemed to be overshadowed by the news that his brother was outside the castle dedicating himself to fighting with his sword preparing for battles that he should not be thinking about.

The Maou can not replicate anything when the other has already left. He sinks into his seat, resigned. He feels that his energy has been absorbed by a superior force, and the idea of rushing to return soon to his room does not look so tempting as before. It is less so when Wolfram appears   —Just as Gwendal has warned— a good while later. Of course, Yuuri assumes that the blond's sulky expression is because he was locked up with the eldest of the three brothers ... He never sees the sadness under the frustration of his eyes for having been scolded by his brother.

_Or because he was reminded in the voice of the man he most admired in the castle, that a sword in his hand was something he no longer had to have._

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Lord von Christ Günter was walking through the corridors next to the wide libraries of the castle with his head down. It had not gone unnoticed to anyone that, far from the eyes of his majesty, the royal adviser allowed himself to abandon the mask of joy that characterized him when swarming near the king, or for a compliment of it. I had almost five days in that same depressive attitude that, little by little, caused more and more concern within the inhabitants of the castle.  

Many soldiers had approached the sad man offering his services for whatever it required, all the ladies repeated similar actions day by day. Even his daughter had dragged him to his domain in the medical area to beg for answers about what was happening! But Günter did not give his arm to twist with any person. Gisela, who knew him well, had an idea of what worried him. When the rumor spread that his majesty had been commenting days before that it was an infamy that they did not celebrate the wedding anniversaries at Shin Makoku, she joined pieces with ease.

"Do you want father to celebrate with you this year?"   He asked the morning of the fifth day, with genuine interest.

He denied vaguely. He had barely tasted anything. He had apologized to the king a while before. He felt indisposed. His daughter, with obvious reasons, did not hesitate to check him personally. It also did not help the humor of  his father that was Gwendal to send the order to find who was available at that time.

"What's wrong, dad? What is it that worries you then?" She asked, sad.

It was inevitable to feel bad to see the miserable expression of the older. Günter always possessed that power over the people around him. Not without reason Yuuri said that Lord von Christ was the soul of the castle. No matter how much his fiancé beat him, it was not to deny him either. If the counselor smiled, everyone did ... And if he cried for something serious, everyone could know.  

The man hesitated a bit before opening himself up.

"His majesty told me..."   He began, with some doubt in his voice, his daughter looked at him attentively, taking his hands with affection "He said that on earth, many couples are united by the heat of the moment ... And that their marriages end in irremediable separations"

Gisela, although she tried, could not understand the relationship of that with the pain in his eyes. He did not deign to look at her when he lowered his face.

"It made me think ... When I joined Gwendal in marriage ... He was not sure ... It was   at the insistence of Lady Cecile who asked for my hand, and I did not want to let the opportunity pass because anyone else would have asked me for everything in return ... You know I was on a bad moment, the worst of my life... And Gwen... He..."

When the first tear appeared on the older man's cheek, finally she could understand it. She was a full grown adult by the time her father started his romance with the Lord of Voltaire. He knew the way their relationship developed, understood the details that led to their marrige.

"You are scared that Lord von Voltaire wants to separate" She observed, with a small note of surprise in his voice, Günter nodded without saying anything, she took his hands harder "Father... He adores you ... There is no way that he has lengthened this much if it was not that way..."

"But 10 years for us are hardly a sigh! How can I trust in that way? More so ... How ...? How can I be sure he wants to be by his side ... Someone... _like me_?"

The child frowned.

"Don't say that, father"  She scolded him, with some rudeness, the counselor sank into place, when her hands parted "He would never..."

"I want to be alone, Gisela" declared, not wanting to listen to her.

His daughter, knowing his stubbornness, did not insist. She looked at him with some anger before leaving without saying anything else. She noticed that he wrapped himself better inside the bed, and being in the corridors she called one of the maidens to go and remove the breakfast dishes he barely touched. Gisela then went to her second adoptive father's office. By that time, Gwendal would be locked in his domain before bothering to go to his Majesty's care. She supposed that in Günter's absence, it was Conrad who was with the king. He knocked on the door twice, before the voice gave him permission to enter.

"Lord von Voltaire..."  she greeted respectfully to see him, he raised an eyebrow when looking up to see her, those formalities were unusual when they were alone "I want to talk about my father..."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Günter was beginning to regret his decision to leave the room he had locked himself in all morning and afternoon when, on his return to his quarters after finding the book he knew would help him to distract himself, he ran into a scene not so unusual those last days in the Blood Pledge Castle.

**_"THEN GO AND FIND SOME WOMAN WHO DO WHAT YOU WANT! I'M NOT INTERESTED ANYMORE!"_ **

The imposing scream of the future consort was heard throughout the hall, surely the entire castle had been able to understand his words even meters away. From the side opposite to that area, through the gardens, Lord von Christ had seen everything perfectly. The way Wolfram's flushed face exhibited an angry expression, and the superhuman strength with which he had slammed the door as he left the room he shared with the king.

In other circumstances, the royal adviser would not have hesitated to walk there, drag him into any room where there was a minimum of privacy, before beginning a long talk that both knew Lord von Bielefeld had already memorized. However, on this occasion, Günter had neither the courage nor the mental strength to perform such an act. He just looked at the prince from a distance, ignoring the servants who, unable to avoid it because they were just passing by, did the same for brief moments. The place was empty in minutes. Wolfram, feeling the insistent look lifted his face to meet the lilac eyes fixed on his person, several meters away. The counselor felt guilty for having scolded him for so many times for those rudeness when he saw his crystalline eyes.  

When the proud prince straightened up with the shattered humor that was charged to go with firm steps to his old room, he did not think anything while going in his search. He knew that Wolfram was not fleeing from his presence when, upon reaching his room, he left the door open for him to enter. The oldest closed carefully behind him, wondering momentarily why he decided to follow in his footsteps.

They did not talk about anything for entire minutes.  

In the perfectly tidy room, they only heard each other's breathing. The little quiet of Günter, and the remarkably irregular Wolfram, who did not make much effort to silence the way his body trembled. In the absence of any other sound, the soft sobs echoed impressively.

"It's hard to be in love..."  Günter commented, after a while, approaching the blonde. He placed a hand on his shoulder in a conciliatory way.

They argued all the time, sometimes even thought that the youngest hated him, but they were family and, even if it was in their weird ways, they always supported each other. The blonde's sobs felt like their own. Hedid not need to tell him what had happened, he had a pretty good idea.

He could make an approximation of the discussion that provoked those laments that did not drown.

**_"I already told you that I will marry a pretty woman! How can you keep insisting that a commitment between two men works !?_  "**

He does not want to think about the exact sentence that hurt the blond, but he had an idea.

"He is right..." The younger muttered, after a few moments, and passed the back of his hand over his face roughly, annoyed to know he could not stop crying now. "It does not make sense for us to continue together when I..."

Günter closes his eyes.

**_"We can not have children, Wolfram!"_ **

Ah ~ How accurate is it to believe that he said those words?

"Your Majesty does not understand what your marriage implies ... You've always known. You accepted his ignorance..." he reminds him, in a calm tone.

"That does not mean it does not hurt!"  Wolfram replies forcefully, moving away from his almost paternal touch, facing him with his eyes burning with fury.

The eldest drowns a sigh, can not help but surround himself, his sad face makes the courage in the prince decrease noticeably. Remember that throughout the day, he has not stopped listening to the fact that he has not left his room ... The concern generated by that allows him to forget the words of his fiancé for a brief moment.

"Is everything all right with my brother, Günter?"  He asks, grateful that his voice does not sound as nasal as he expected.

"It's hard to be in love ..." Repeated Günter, his left hand then caresses his abdomen distractedly, making the other remember clearly the voice of the Maou, Wolfram looks at him sadly "And it is more so when you are a partner who can not meet your only function..."

The blond can not deny it. Of all those who live there, perhaps he is the only one who can understand almost completely where all this pain comes from. They share the wounds of the heart in an intimate way, which, contrary to what it could be, is the origin of their differences, but at the same time the solid basis of their teacher-student relationship.  

"At least you'll always have Gisela..." He comments, trying to alleviate it, he gives him a sad smile when he looks at him "Not only as a daughter ... If someone can help you, it's her..."

The lilac-eyed man denies, but does not speak at all. The younger feels the heavy environment again. He sees him so desolate that he feels guilty for not sharing his pain exactly. Their situations are so different ... Günter, who would give anything to have that gift naturally again ... And Wolfram, who does not want to give, or know, or try.

The Lord of Christ does not expect Wolfram to be able to console him, but his words give him some of the tranquility he so badly needs.

"You are a very lucky man ... You have a daughter who loves you ...  And a husband who loves you... He will never demand that you hand over an heir to Voltaire, and he dared to go against the council by refusing to accept the lands of your family so that you would be the sole governor in them..."

When Wolfram's hand is placed on his shoulder, squeezing it with affection, the other feels somewhat ashamed of himself.

"You got lucky, Günter..."  reaffirms, the green eyes overflow infinite sadness "At least with you, the laws will not force you to leave him... And even better... He will never let you go. That's way more than I can tell..."

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

It is no surprise to the counselor to return to his room well into the night to find his husband's absence in bed. The note written by his handwriting warns of a diligence that required his immediate departure, as well as sincere apologies. Günter appreciates his absence even. It must pass midnight. He has been with his brother-in-law for many hours, he only dared leave him when it was he who reminded him that he should be with his husband. He suggested he talk about his concerns. His exact words were the cause of his embarrassed expression.

_"My older brother is not like Yuuri ... If you tell him what hurts you, he will find a way to fix it, no matter what. Your husband is that kind of person, you should know him better now..."_

That night he finally gets to sleep without feeling so sad, but there is guilt in his face. Several rooms away, a young man with dark hair has a similar expression on his face, although the causes are totally different. Without knowing it, for both men the beds seem especially empty that night.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

When the spring dawns it is one step away from finishing. Shibuya wakes up very early that morning, the absence of a body foreign to his in bed   —Contrary to his constant complaints— has deprived him of adequate rest. He feels pathetic when he thinks that he needs the other one there to rest. He has no intention of giving in to the discussion that has been mounted the previous day. He has not lied at all.

If Wolfram had not been insisting on what it took him so long to explain to his older brother    —Because contrary to what Yuuri expected, Gwendal did not reveal the talk they had   — He would not have been so defensive. It annoyed him that the blond was upset with his person for the courage he did not even know why he had and shouted that it was not his business ... Then everything escalated level until those ideas of canceling the commitment came back to afloat. He did not ask Wolfram to do that,  _per se_  . But, evidently, the single suggestion did not like it.

Words more, words less, and it occurred to him to say something like this:

_"What is the point of getting married, anyway? Neither you nor I can have children, and for adoptions you have already become the father of **my** daughter ... Seriously, sometimes I wish you were a pretty girl, so it would be worth having so many fights, only a lady could comfort me after screaming at me .._."

Of course Yuuri repented immediately when the words came out of his mouth. His voice had even diminished before finishing the last sentence. He was 18 years old only, he did not even want a girlfriend! He have not time to even think about it! But Wolfram insisted and insisted ... And he did not know how or when to shut up.  

The Maou sighed audibly when he left to run that morning. He did not bother waiting for his godfather. He did not want to have to look for anyone. He needed that moment of solitude. It really was something he needed. He had to make peace with the little voice in his head that demanded that he go for the blonde to tell him that he regretted what had been said, and that he would please come back and look for him again as always. That's how the hours went. He ran across the width and length of the gardens, stretched, some repetitions. Submerged as he was in his thoughts, he did not notice that day   —Like the previous one— his counselor was not looking for him because of the notable restraint in his tasks. It was not until he had a bath when he returned, and with tired steps to the office, that he saw him at a distance. He remembered his absence of two days then, raised his hand to say hello, and only until he opened his mouth did he notice that he was not alone.

Walking through the most beautiful gardens of the Palace, Lord von Christ   Günter was advancing at a measured pace. To one side of him , closer than Yuuri had ever seen them, Lord von Voltaire Gwendal equaled the rhythm. The king could see sadness in the counselor's eyes, and he frowned as he approached in silence. The pair did not seem to notice his presence, they continued talking.

"You should not blame her for worrying about you ... She only told me because she was afraid I would not be able to notice."

The oldest  smiled barely.

"And were you able to realize, Lord von Voltaire?" He asked, glancing at him.

"I'm a terrible husband. You do not need to remind me..."   Gwendal replies as he grimaces like a vague smile.

Shibuya, who can already hear them, decides that it is better to hide. " _Husband !? WAIT! Gwendal is married_  !?"

"I thought that you discomfort was due to the customs in that child's world ..."

The Maou frowns.

"Gwendal! Do not be disrespectful! You are talking about our king"

_"Thanks, Günter"_

The younger of both man rolls his eyes, a smile adorns his lips.

"It's good to see you in a better mood ..."

The counselor is silent, then decides to resume the previous conversation   .

"If it had been the case, you already had planned to look for a solution ...?  To celebrate our anniversary ..."

Yuuri does not know if he is listening correctly. He can not do it. He is misunderstanding insurance.

"You remember that day? 10 years ago..." The General says in answer, looking away, his hand moving touching the present he has prepared over his clothes.

His husband nods, distracted. Ten years ago ... So little time and yet, how happy years were for them ... For him, at least.

"The last day of spring, fulfilling my wishes, you agreed to share the rest of your life with me ... A day like today. 10 years ago."

Shibuya drops his  jaw to the ground. They were joking!

"I know that our customs do not demand that we celebrate on this date, but, if it's okay with you, I would like us to adopt that tradition of the earth"

The king thinks he stopped breathing. From his position he sees just like Gwendal   He opens his raincoat, exposing a sword that he has not seen before. He unsheathes and extends it towards his partner, who begins to blush.

"It is usual to give away an object of the corresponding material, but I was unable to think of a present that would be better for you"

The king would like to intervene clarifying that it is not necessarily   that way, but with them it works well like that, he decides that he has listened enough when he notices a glance in him. He almost runs out when his eyes meet the emeralds he so longed to see. Wolfram does not need to say it. He straightens up and follows him, forgetting the others.

"I did not marry you thinking about the wonderful partner you would be. I married the warrior you were and you continue to be ..."  

Günter looks down when the weapon is placed in his hands. Hold the handle tightly under the palms of the other. He feels Gwendal's breathing on his shoulder, has stopped behind him, straightening his posture.

"You are the strongest man I know. And I would never have been able to raise this kingdom without you. The king owes you as much as I do ..."

"Are you really happy next to a partner as useless as me? I... Who is unable to fulfill yourself ... Who chose to be like this...."

When one of the big hands of the other falls on his flat stomach, it contains a gasp of surprise.

"You didn't have a choice that time, my love.. And I have everything I need with you. You should not feel obligated to give me a child, I can not accept that you want to expose yourself to risk only because of an obligation that I have not imposed on you"

"Gwendal ..."

The caress on the area causes tears.

"The war was about to take you, the fact that you are here now is all that matters"

Günter can not stand it any longer. He drops the weapon, which is held in Gwendal's strong grip, turns on his heel and launches to kiss him with passion. The hazard drops the weapon before surrounding it with force. Return the kiss with the same intensity.  

From the ground, the gem embedded in the sword shines with an amazing brightness.  

_"What would you say was the determining factor in accepting me?" Gwendal recalled._

_"Everything in you is beautiful ... But it was definitely your eyes"_

The dark sapphires of the counselor's new favorite sword seemed to smile as the sun lit that last spring afternoon. Identical to Gwendal's eyes.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

It's summer already. Within days from leaving—and not knowing that it is the same day he committed himself—Yuuri does not think much when, walking through the town market, he finds himself with a leather belt. He begged his godfather to accompany him to buy a gift for his younger brother, for the purpose of apologizing   —Although the subject had already been left in the apparent forgot from both — and returned very satisfied with the result of a search for the object that he did not even contemplate.

He struggled to write a note in the blond's language. The paper creaked at his tense, slow pace. Almost at night he dared to deliver them.  

Wolfram just gave him a puzzled look when he gave it to him before leaving the office where he and Conrad were accompanying him.

When he read the written phrase, not caring to be in front of his brother, he let out a surprised gasp.

Then he opened the pitiful envelope and grimaced at the object before him.

Conrad, behind him, gave a giggle that angered to the youngest. His eyes asked for an explanation.  

"I think your Majesty has not even noticed, but, as I understand it ... Giving something made of leather is usual for a third anniversary ... Although I thought it was only when it came to couples who have already married. And If I'm right, you two are going third year together soon"

The blond blushed as never before. His older brother gave him a resigned smile, his eyes full of calm reminded him that, although it was something apparently small, his troubled future husband did think about him.

"He still does not realize his own feelings. That for sure..."  

Wolfram  nodded barely. He was right in it. He would have to give him his space. He took the note again, now with a genuine smile on his lips.

“ _Forgive me. I_ _offend you._   _I was not serious about me wanting you being a girl, and I don't want a Lady either._ _You are already the most beautiful Mazoku anyways._   _My gift is an offering of peace, Greta's second father_ ”

Only with that Lord von Bielefeld knew that he could wait a lifetime. Human or not.  

Conrad did not suspect the real reason for his smile. He assumed it was the present or the letter ... How could he know that his little brother did celebrate such anniversaries, as if he were already a full-fledged marriage, even when he din't know Yuuri's traditions? It was shameful ... But ... Conrad did not remember that particular day, when his beloved godson asked for his brother's hand.   As far as Wolf was concerned, he could receive the single note and his happiness would be the same. A single smile dedicated exclusively to his person that exact evening-night would have had the same effect, as the two years before. Unconscious, his loved one celebrate that way with him.

Lord Weller would only notice in later years, when his little brother proudly wore that same leather belt on the fifteenth day of the next 6 summers. And smile for it ...   

His brothers would infect him with that peculiarity of going against their customs when remembering a special date soon. His own one would be the first day of winter, but to arrive at that moment, they lacked a few years more.

 

.

.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 11**

 

  
Father and daughter continued chatting for a while longer, before hearing how the door opened after a few blows to which Yuuri responded. Three women entered with a guard, who pulled a table full of desserts of different sizes, along with an extensive breakfast that showed how many varieties they might think. Greta's eyes lit up, while the king barely believed the image.  

“Congratulations Princess” They all celebrated after being close enough, and as they wished her a good day, to which she could only smile while thanking.

They left with laughter and loose comments as Wolfram entered the room again. Both Yuuri and Greta held back a smile when Bielefeld's expression lit up clearly. So many different desserts ... They did not simply celebrate the youngest of the three. The Maou also distinguished some dishes that he liked.  

“I met Günter in the hall” He commented, approaching the improvised dining room that had been assembled there “When I told him that we wanted to have breakfast here he told me that everyone had already prepared a feast... I thought it was a joke” He admits, somewhat embarrassed, taking a seat between them.

“Did not something like that happen when you turned 16?” asked the king, while taking a plate and began to serve the portions of each, handed the first to the birthday girl

“Now that you say it, I think it was something similar... Mother and Father said that it was a kind of tradition that the favorite of the whole family is cooked. Of course we never ate here, we were too many...”

The minor nodded, the mental image was just extensive. Cheri-sama, Bielefeld-san, Gwendal, Conrad, and little Wolfram ... The three of them had caused a bit of trouble getting together there, how would they have done it if they were a larger family? The image makes him smile slightly.

“You never ate with mom and dad in your room?” Asked the youngest one, to confirm if she had really understood what the other commented, she seemed surprised

“I think I was once given permission to eat sweets here, but I was not so attached to them back then, so it was rare for me to come in here” accepts, taking a new portion of a strawberry cake

Yuuri does not intend to say anything that his favorites are not exactly breakfast, because he is enjoying very much how satisfied both —Wolfram and Greta— are with their respective foods.

“When my father died, my uncle and mother decided that I must live in Bielefeld for a season” continued, sincere, he rarely touched the subject, and for some reason he felt it was a good time “I cried a lot here when I was little, because everything... It took me a long time to understand that it was really better to grow away from my family, because they also suffered their own losses at that moment...”

“You were as small as I was when he died, is not it?” Said Greta, remembering part of the talks she had had with him on rare occasions.

Wolfram nodded, felt the curious look of his fiancé on him, so he explained:

“My father died when he was about to turn 20, so it's been a while since that... Because I'm a Mazoku, my appearance did not show my age like you two at all. My uncle used to say that I was frozen in 10 years, and it was a long time before I started growing up. When I was 50 I still looked very small too, so your uncles would not let me go to fight much, although I had years away from the academy by that point...”

Yuuri could not finish imagining him. If Wolfram dared to call himself small, he really must look much younger than he looked at the time. He smiled a little softened by what his mind projected. It was stupid, Wolfram could not look like a little boy of 12 or 14 when he fought his first serious battle, right?

“Conrad and Gwendal were very hard on you?” Asked curious Greta, while carrying another portion of pancakes to her mouth, while the blond thought a little.

“I do not know if hard is the right word ... Conrad was very strict when I was your age. Gwendal was a little less severe, but he did threaten me for doing things well” Admitted, thoughtful “Sometimes I am surprised that they have not hit Yuuri yet, being the way he is...”

The Maou had been wandering a bit in the image of his fiancé at age 10, so he barely paid any real attention to the talk, until his name came out. He looked confused, then at the younger one, and tried to understand.

“Both could give me a good punishment for less serious errors than his... Seriously that Weller has an obvious preference ... I think that even today, if anything happened, he would hit me before scolding him the way he did to me...” He complained, frustrated.

  Yuuri looked at him horrified.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He questioned, without believing it.

Of course Shibuya knew the kind of advantages he enjoyed within the family of the other. Although Wolfram was the youngest of the three brothers, Yuuri felt that sometimes he was treated as the favorite between the two. Not to mention Cheri'sama, who could pass her offspring by noticing. He was grateful that he stopped harassing him, which was a relief, but that of constantly harassing him with the plans of a wedding that he had not taken seriously before was sometimes worse than indiscreet touching. Gwendal loved the adorable things, and although he did not finish recognizing himself as “cute”, he did know that in the eyes of the older, he was cuter than his own little brother ... And Conrad, what to say about him? Yuuri is forced not to think about Julia, or the head of his godfather, to look at him with eyes of love even when he swore that it was not for his deceased love.

" _No one believes that, Conrad_!" he thought, every time he gave himself the uncomfortable moment while blushing hard. Discard those thoughts immediately. Then he appreciates that Wolfram begins to sue him.

“What do you want me to say? It's not like you do not know how well they treat you ... I've already told you not to take advantage of your appearance, but it seems that you always do it on purpose. If you were not such a wimp, I would think that you are really calculating each step ... You seduced anyone that crosses you, starting with my brothers...”

“What the...!? Are you listening to yourself right now? Of the two of us, **you** are the one who takes advantage of his beauty, Wolfram. Or did you forget when we went to my parents' house the last time…? You seduced my mother in front of our noses! With pretty eyes and a commercial smile, saying things like "Mother, please take care of me". Then to my father with your "Father, I will take care of your son". My God, if even Shouri said that if you had been a girl he would have asked for your hand and everything, since you were so formal ...”

He abruptly remains silent, remembering the final way in which his brother ordered him to finish that commitment. He shook his head violently, leaving that memory aside. He does not want to think about that. Not at that moment. He realizes that Wolfram has noticed that something has happened, he does not continue attacking him, however, both completely forget the fight they had when Greta's laughter is not able to hide any longer. She laughs so animatedly that they relax as if the single sound was a natural painkiller for both of them. And it is. It did not matter how bad everything could go, as long as they could hear it that way. At times like that, it was that all his follies were worth it.

“You have not changed at all,” she says happily. “Not much, really” she adds, still laughing lightly.

Wolfram and Yuuri look at each other for a moment, sigh under almost the same time. Of course, there are things that simply do not change. The blonde runs a hand through his hair, messing it up, while the Maou draws an embarrassed expression, one already so known by the pair in front of him that it causes more smiles.

“I still think he's as beautiful as the first time” Says the prince, as who is not interested, as he brings the cup of tea to his lips, hides the blush on his cheeks

The young man ignores his own shame.

“You, mazokus, have a distorted sense of beauty”Says, sure, but does not reply anything else, because the minor's comment leaves him in one piece.

“But it's true... Yuuri has not changed at all. He's as beautiful as ever ” Says, and then looks at the other “Wolfram instead, you have your first wrinkle...”

When the man suddenly stands still, while a dark aura falls on his body, Shibuya feels the real terror. He had never feared so much for the safety of his daughter, who, ignoring the discomfort of his father, continues:

“Although Yuuri should grow old first, and look older before, now he looks younger than Wolfram...”

Until that day, although he would not lie by saying that he had not seen similar before, Yuuri could not remember a single moment when his future husband looked so much like his mother. Not even once. Cheri-sama used to tell him that although they were almost identical, he was much more like his father ... Until they touched on the subject of his appearance.

 _"Oh, proud prince"_ he thought worried, but not being able to avoid the smile on his lips, "  _can you scold your daughter for being mortally honest?"_ , he questions himself recognizing that there is only truth in the words of the little girl. Maybe it's barely noticeable, because Wolfram is still a mazoku, but it's all true ... That little shadow, imperceptible to anyone who did not know him, and what little or nothing seemed to stretch ...

“It is normal to start aging faster “ Wolfram replies, after what seems a long time, and it shows quite irritated.

Yuuri begins to think that it is just what Greta was looking for, because her smile widens when he continues to rage, feels a bit of terror when he realizes it. When had she learned to manipulate them in that way?

“When you commit yourself to someone as clumsy as your father, it is impossible not to live with stress all the time... Günter lost the color of his hair because of him! My older brother also seems bigger now... What else we can expect for me, since I am the one who will spend the rest of his days by his side!?”

Shibuya's musings cannot go beyond the beginning of his conspiracy theories when the blonde puts a fist on the table, making it tremble on the spot. He looks up, surprised. What did he just say? He does not know if it is the amount of coffee that causes him so much heat, he really expects it to be, because he does not want to admit that sincere words   —Although it was an explosive statement— have penetrated deep into his chest. Wolfram does not seem to suspect at all of the child, who now gives them a look that reminds Yuuri of the darkest inventor of the kingdom.

“Then you will marry?”

“Eh?”

“What?”

Both have exclaimed at the same time, one more confused than the other. Bielefeld seems finally to realize that he has   It has been vilely used for purposes he does not want to understand. What was the question? Of course they would get married ... Eventually. Although their relationship was smooth sailing, he could not give a date, but it was sure that they would reach the altar. He knew it.

“Greta ... We are committed, of course we are going to get married” Yuuri tries to say, before Wolfram can reply, suspecting that scolding his favorite daughter will not be less intense even if it is her birthday 

Bielefeld gives a sulky look to both, calculating the performance of the pair that deliberately begins to ignore it.

“But Yuuri, when will that be? You've been out a long time ... And Wolfram has already shown that he is capable of being an excellent king, with both leading Shin Makoku, surely everything will go better than now... You said that Grandma always says that two heads are better than one to take order ...”

" _I do not think it referred to a kingdom, but to the home ..._  " Yuuri thinks, with a funny expression, " _Although it does not apply either, she did what she wanted, father did not order anything_  "

“Do not you trust Wolfram?”

He stays cold in his seat. At what point has this become the worst interrogation ever? Even Jenifer had not been so raw with her questions!

“It's not about that!” he hurries to say, without believing that she could ask something similar “I would trust my life to this man, but it is not about that at all...”

“Oh yeah? So what's stopping you?” Asks Wolfram, interested, looking at him with a coldness that makes him tremble.

Why are they conspiring against him now?

“Greta! Why are you asking that kind of thing?” Inquires he in turn, looking away from the proud prince, who seems not to want to go against the one that originated the whole scene

_"Of course it will go against me, his birthday ... Greta, where did your innocence go? Taking advantage of a day like this ..."_

“I ask because it's an important issue” She answers, it would be like few times, although with that childish air that characterizes her so much, and Yuuri would prefer that he was explaining again how to do the right stitches to that “Yuuri and Wolfram have been involved for quite some time, but I have not heard anything about the wedding ... When I went to the town the last time I even heard that there are rumors that they will never get married, but that cannot be true. When two people love each other, the most logical thing is that they want to get married, and you love each other, don't you?”

The Maou frowns at the thought of what can be said by saying there in the streets, what imbecile was he who said something similar in front of his daughter!? His annoyed look seems to be the indication that the blond waited to intervene, because he does not have time to talk.

“Of course I love your father, that is not in dispute ... But you must understand that it is not that we are going to unite immediately. Yuuri has barely returned from the earth, and as the Maou there are many things that he must attend to right now. The fact that we have this free time is because we all agreed to lighten his load so we could enjoy your birthday together, but it's not like we have all the time in the world to plan something as complicated as a wedding. It is a lot of work...”

“What?” Allows to exclaim the Maou this time confused, looking curious to the other, who releases a sigh

“It was not like you were blind again…” He heard him mutter under, before he explained “My brothers and I have been working extra for Günter to give you the day off. Seriously, if you think he can be that condescending you're dreaming...”

“Is that why Gwendal has been locked in his office all week? When I asked him he did not want to tell me anything...” Greta mused, with an expression of total understanding, Yuuri instead did not know how to feel

“My big brother has been doing a lot of paperwork lately, because we did not expect Yuuri to come back so soon, we started construction near the field at the end of last year” he says, before the clear doubt of the brunette adds “I signed those permits, so everything was in my charge since then... Gwendal has been helping me with it, in return he sent me back to the training camp” half grunt , Yuuri cannot understand the reason for his anger until he mutters “Making me train those mazokus with elements of earth and water as if it were to help them out of something ...”

Yuuri does not know how to keep his comments, nor the mocking expression.

“Earth and water? Are not those of fire supposed to be weak when they fight with them?” The answer is a look full of anger “Oh~~ The proud prince ... How many times have you lost against the soldiers of your brother?” Mumbled in a murmur, quite funny.

“I'm not in the mood for jokes” Warns Wolfram, annoyed, recalling the battles that, although they were not defeats, did cause headaches.

He will not say anything about men younger than him, unable to raise a sword for the most part. Gwendal had that strange fixation   —" _his husband's fault,"_ Wolfram thought, —of recruiting novices with high potential. So much demonic magic was overwhelming even for him. And those who, thanks to Shinou, lacked this power, were all watched by Günter. Why was it his turn to deal with his elder brother's kids!? Yuuri really lived in the clouds if he did not notice the hard training the sword legend had with his students.  

“Then everyone has done their part so we can have a special day” Greta observes, pleased, and it shows that the gesture moves him.

The pair is almost grateful that the subject is forgotten, apparently. The conversation flows to other topics, the breakfast ends and when they think they are finally safe, Greta seems ready to return to attack. She cannot fail in her self-imposed mission, she and Cheri wanted to know, no, they needed answers. Even if the Maou was not in the castle, the cards they exchanged revolved around it from time to time. When? When? When? The brunette is now trying on the dress she will wear at night, and observes her reflection in wonder as she also notes how happy her parents are looking at her through it.  

“Is very pretty” It is unquestionably joyful, then the idea crosses her mind “Hey, Wolf, have you already thought about what kind of clothes you will wear for your wedding?”

It does not make sense to ask something like that to Yuuri, all three are aware of it. Even when the result of this occasion is a success, the brunette is not so given to jealously guarding his appearance, not like the blonde, at least. Greta can imagine a scene from that ceremony, but she only sees happy faces ... White/white, white/black, black/black. What colors would finally decide? She is curious When she looks at both of them because of the reflection, it shows that they do not want to fight any longer, something that she appreciates.

“I have not thought much on it, really” Wolfram confesses, surrendered.

Even if he wants to be angry about the constant questions, he cannot do it. — " _Damn it, Shinou, at what time did you allow our love to make us weak?"_  — he would like to think something like that, he admits.

Greta nods thoughtfully, a sidelong glance at the king brings out a small smile.

“You've been thinking about it, Yuuri?” Claims innocent, not without losing the way he blushes slightly.

“It's not like I did it on purpose” admits, without looking at the other, just sighs before saying “I thought about that sometime... I think Wolfram would look good wearing something white with blue, but I do not know if it's the best... I think that in my imagination, nothing does him justice”

Wolfram seems genuinely surprised, but he does not seem intent on bothering him with it. Instead he gets a little nervous. Of course he has thought about that day, many times, only that he has never stopped to question the details. He is sure that he could draw his mother and the expression of happiness with which he observes him when he is next to the man he loves, but not of being able to say exactly what he looks like. Or himself ... But when Yuuri mentions him he cannot help but make a small gesture.

“White?” He repeats, in a low voice, in a barely murmur, thinking it more seriously “Definitely not... I do not want to get lost in my own clothes...”

When the Maou listens to him he cannot help laughing slightly. Of course, that was the problem with his ideas. Without what was blue that was loaded, wearing a traditional white suit, Wolfram could easily go through a ghost without even trying. He really could not see it that way.

 

“That time it was not like a dream that I would like to see come true” Yuuri says more to himself, with a certain grace.

It was a nightmare, somehow.

“But will it be soon?” Asks Greta now, turning to see them, both have been lost in their own thoughts, and now they look confused “Your wedding, will it be soon?”

They will not fight anymore. It shows in his tired expressions. When they respond they do it at the same time, but in the same instant that their voices collide they turn to each other to observe themselves with a grimace full of surprise, one of them not knowing whether to feel offended or not.

“One year” says Yuuri

“Ten years” says Wolfram

There is silence, and Greta finally has a chance to breathe something more calm. Obviously, it's not like she loves the idea of creating conflicts between them, although it's funny to see them arguing, she does not enjoy when they fight ... And the way they look at each other now, that will not end soon. However, as Cheri warned   — without knowing how true it would be — the subject had gone unnoticed between the two. The differences between their traditions came to light. As the youngest expects, they do not plan to argue that way in front of her. The tense atmosphere is in a crushing silence. The brunette finishes fixing a few details about the garment before it is time to take it off again, with assistance from the blonde, and then look at them with some sorrow.

“Sorry” Says suddenly, gaining the attention of both, she looks down” I do not want you to fight because of me ... But if I did not ask ...

Wolfram runs a hand over his face, his fingers caressing his forehead, it is a gesture so deadly like his older brother that Yuuri cannot help sighing before turning to the younger. He places a hand on her shoulder, and looks at her fondly.

“If you had not insisted we would not have noticed the problem” He commented, a little amused, although the subject did not cause much grace to him in fact”

She nods timidly, looking at him with a bit of regret, then looks at the older of them with even more guilt on her face.

“Are you mad at me?”

The prince takes a few minutes to respond, his expression is severe.

“Mad at you ...” Bielefeld slow mouthed.

“Wolfram ...” half warns worried the king

The blonde ignores him when he caresses the head of his daughter.

“I would like to know how to do something like that...” He says, and he smiles slightly before opening up. “It bothered me the way you did, but you wanted to help ... What worries me now is why you're the one who has to get this issue out. But, that's not the important thing now...”

“But Wolf ...” Interrupts her, alarmed.

“Wolf, nothing, Greta” The blonde stops him with a serious voice, looking at her fixedly, she immediately stops talking “I'm not mad at you” He repeats, more clearly, his gaze softens unexpectedly, to the amazement of his partner and his little one. “It's not about us, it's about you. Today is your birthday ... Yuuri and I will talk about the wedding later, you do not have to worry about that ... Besides, I could not forgive myself if I ruined the last party you spend with us...”

Greta feels clear as if time stopped, while she looks at him with more fear than she has ever seen him. Shibuya is not able to articulate a word either. He knows what she should think ... But he really did not say anything. Not really. He, by himself ...  

Wolfram can read the tension in the air, so he acts in a few seconds. Greta comes out of her initial shock when she feels the blonde's lips settle on his forehead. Feel more desire to cry now.  

“I'll support the decisions you make, Greta. You are my daughter, and I will always be proud of you ... Even if it must be at a distance, I will love you until my death” he declares, without detaching himself from his head, his voice inches from his forehead.

The Maou cannot but observe them with a shrunken heart when she throws herself into the blonde's arms, and breaks into a cry that she has contained from the moment she made the decision for days ago, after the king's return. Shibuya has the clear memory in her mind, the moment they talked about it ...

 

" _I knew it was me who decided to stay ... But seeing you, and seeing Wolfram ... I also want to be responsible, I want to be proud of my actions, I know I'm not ready to try yet, what's left of my first home ... The people I turned my back to ... I want to help them."_

Yuuri looks down, pursing his lips. Who is he to stop her? Who is Wolfram to try? She is an important part of their lives, and they know that both are equally important to Greta ... But making her stay there, selfishly, will not take her where she belongs. Zorashia may not exist in the maps anymore, not with that name ... But the people who survived, those who protected their family, those who died with their queen, all of them await her. The return of his future queen.  

She was a princess. A real one. Greta is a human princess.

The doors of Shin Makoku will always be open for her, the daughter of Maou. The illegitimate princess of Shin Makoku. But both know she will not be back soon ... The moment she leaves, and until she gets proud of herself ... Sporadic visits, days that will last just long enough. A human life that will be consumed by time ...

Yuuri must convince himself that he is not afraid of what he thinks at that moment, in the second he approaches the two people that his heart most jealously guards inside, he feels that both embrace him with force, and he is sure that corresponds in the same way. How long will it be until you can live together like that again? The king pretends very well, he wants to believe that ... That he does not cry as intensely as he really does. That he does not cry anymore to hear his daughter's muffled sobs. Or that does not feel miserable to hear the cry of his fiancé.  

Ironically, knowing they will be far away, they feel more united than ever.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

Greta is the one who decides that they are wasting too much time lamenting for facts that should not when the sun threatens to reach its highest point, almost without words, and only with looks that promise a night that will keep forever in his memory, says goodbye to both momentarily before leaving back to his room. She will be back in time after the bath to start getting ready.  

Wolfram and Yuuri remain silent once they are alone, unable to put into words the feelings they have at that time. Shibuya wants to sigh without so much strength, but he cannot help it when the air escapes his body. It would have been better to talk about it at another time, but he could not blame the other having confronted the matter in that way. He sensed that something like that happened, surely, and it would have been worse if he heard it in front of the whole town.  

Yuuri can see that Wolfram is down, even without looking at his face. His hand seeks the blonde's in silence, receives the squeeze while returning it in less intensity. The gesture seems to return the breath to the other, who breathes deeply for a moment, after seconds in silence. When he looks for his body and wraps it in a new hug, the brunette does not comment. It surrounds it with something more than necessary force, it hides its head in its neck, its blond hair causes something to him of tickle. He strokes his back slowly. A sad smile crosses his lips.

When he thought younger that both would share a tearful embrace, being Greta's parents, because they had to say goodbye to her, he imagined a totally different scene. One where she was much older than now, and it was due to a stupid man who did not need to know to despise.

“ _But I love him”_ she would have said, before escaping to marry him.

Was it too stupid to wish it had been something more like that?

 .

.

.

.

.

 

The night falls too quickly for the taste of the future spouses, who are now in the prince's room, who is also standing in front of the closet of his room, watching his reflection carefully while examining the appearance of his suit. The navy blue that usually wears in the form of a uniform is now an elegant three-piece suit in an even deeper tone, which contrasts with its pale skin. Put the fabric back on his chest, frowning slightly. He does not know if it's the clothes, or the feeling he has that provokes that distinctive reaction. From the other end of the room, the Maou knows what continues to bother him.

“Have you thought about using a brooch?” Comments with simplicity, hiding a smile “Since you gave me both I have not seen you get any...”

Bielefeld seems surprised at the moment.

“Uhm... Thanks” He replies, going straight to his drawers in the dressing table that is arranged a few steps from him.

It is not half of the one in the Maou room   —Not necessarily by his decision, it should be said—, but it is an imposing piece of furniture. Yuuri cannot help wondering for a moment how it is that the other has managed to have there the absurd amount of products he has and   the incalculable amount of jewels   —Between brooches, medals, and other types of decorations— that he has. It is a bit funny to remember that, in his room, he always managed to clear exactly half of the furniture, giving it much more space than he really needed. From time to time Yuuri imagined that Cheri did fill everything on her own, which was perhaps the reason for the huge artifact, for sure.

Wolfram opens one of the drawers with some uncertainty. He had not realized that, indeed, lately he was avoiding wearing brooches on his clothes. Not that he had started to hate them or anything, they just did not finish adjusting to what he was ever looking for. He surrendered at some point. Yuuri looked his best, and gave it to him with the best intention ... But he really must have thought about something else. Or get another identical.

“Eh ... Yuuri ... Would you like to help me?”

The Maou is surprised for a few seconds, but does not hesitate to approach immediately, observing the absurd range of options that cause indecision in the major. He does not know what the hell he would choose for himself, honestly.

“Do you have one in mind?” He asks in a low voice, looking at those he achieves with critical expression,

Wolfram refuses slightly.

“I have no head for this right now” murmurs with simplicity “My uncle keeps hanging around, so I'll probably end up crossing with him sometime in the night. Accidental or not, I must look for him to talk to him, at least say hello ... Otherwise I know he will not leave me alone” he growls low, imagining the possible scolding that would come in that case.

Yuuri nods absently.

“Lord Waltorana ... He ... Was he too exaggerated with what he told you that day?” He asked slowly, running his fingers through the different shapes, pieces of gold, silver, bronze. 

The blond frowned slightly, before relaxing his expression, taking a step away. Give the other room to look as much as you need before you choose what seems best. He crosses his arms, weighing the words with which he wants to explain it.

“It can be an exaggerated man, sometimes it tends to be something like Günter” explains, trying to show the best image that his mind can resemble him “But, as you know ... It is not always that it is being very dramatic that we say. Günter knows a lot, and understands the people of Shin Makoku better than anyone... I can say that my uncle is something like that. He understands the way in which the ten noble families reason, because he himself is very demanding in all aspects”

The king nods, taking then two different pins, both completely different from each other. He turns until he is face to face with the blond, he makes him move his arms, Wolfram does it without needing to say it, without observing him directly Yuuri puts one on his chest, at the same height where he sees them always use them. He grimaces before changing it for the other, repeating the action a few times.

“Then everything he said is true?” He asks calmly, finally deciding on one of them, while the blonde runs a hand through his hair.

“Sometimes I do not know whether to believe him” Wolfram admits, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “Do not think too much about that, whatever they say outside the castle does not really affect ... Auch! Yuuri!” He complains, when he feels the sudden picket. 

The hands of the king have tensed at the moment he has placed the decorated object in his suit, puncturing it with the needle of it without being able to avoid it. Ignore the older man's complaint, frowning before he finishes fixing it, move his hands away once he's ready. The blond drowns any comment before the look so serious in the other.

“Yuuri?”

“What would you do if Conrad did something to me like what your uncle did to you?” Question, cold. 

Bielefeld opens his eyes in surprise for a few moments. He frowns, opens his mouth, but not a word comes out. His face returns to a discontented grimace.

“Did he...?” says, without believing. 

Yuuri looks up, this time observing him fixedly.

“He has not, but think about it ... What would you do, Wolfram?”

The Maou tries that the way in which those eyes darken, at the same time that his expression becomes completely dark does not affect his line of thoughts. It is one of those few times when he can see him getting angry at a higher level. Totally serious

“Weller would not live to tell it” he replies, seriously, without a doubt. 

The youngest returns his sight to the golden glow in the other's chest. His gaze is fixed on the details of the contraption. A gold brooch, barely smaller than the palm of a small child. One of the least large in the blonde's collection. It is an elaborate crouching lion, with such an attentive expression and clear warning sign, that Yuuri cannot help but find certain similarity in him and his future husband, who seems just as ready to launch an attack. The rubies that make up his eyes, although precious, do not do justice to the emeralds of the blonde. The king looks up, observing the other, who looks at him while waiting.

“I do not think you can forgive me if I touched your uncle's hair, right?” He comments, drawing a funny smile on his lips, hears him barely snorting” You already understand my problem ... 

Try to get away from the angry man, but take his arms before he can move away.  

“Let's not argue for him, please ... Whatever he says ...” Wolfram tried, sounding less aggressive than he did. 

“It's not about him completely, Wolfram” Yuuri cuts him, looking at him with more anger than the other feels, worried is more appropriate. 

Bielefeld is really worried, Shibuya instead, could boil the anger that that man causes him. And that is just what his fiancé is afraid of. They do not need that guy raging against one of the 10 members of the most important families in the kingdom. Much less because of him. Wolfram tries not to sigh or moan in frustration when, contrary to his wishes, the Maou manifests in the glare of the other. It is obvious that, over the years, he has finally learned to master it. Yuuri continues there ... And he does not know if it's better or worse.

His fiancé angry with that amount of power.

“Yuuri” he sighs, when the Maou's hands are placed on his face, he closes his eyes focusing on the warmth of his touch.

“You ask me to let others hurt you ... Do not move a finger to avoid it. Worse still, you deny me my right to punish them ... Why? Why do you decide to protect them?”

Wolfram smiles barely, without a hint of grace, while opening his eyes. They look at each other for seconds that feel eternal.

“The Maou cannot afford to lose the respect of its people. Especially if it's for a man as simple as me...”

The king frowns, and before he can complain the prince seeks to approach his face. He does not resist when he places a kiss on his lips.

“I'm just another servant of his majesty. And I will not let you choose between the people and me. Your duty is with them, not with me”

“I never...” Yuuri wants to say, but his voice has come out so different from his. 

He frowns even more, now irritated. Of course, Wolfram has not appealed to his boyfriend ... Those words, that way of treating him ... He's calling him. He wants his help to control it.

“Shin Makoku is above anyone” he says, in a serious voice. 

Bielefeld almost savors the victory in that, until his glance gives with the smile in the lips of the other. So malicious So satisfied he thought he had come to understand that subject completely ... But, in the end, he is as idiotic as Yuuri himself. Feel the hands still on his face, caress it with devotion.  

“You are right in that...” accepts, the balance between him and Yuuri is evident “But it is about the future husband of the king ... Even Shinou would not have allowed something like this ... That the consort shed tears that causes the malice of his own people”

Wolfram is going to complain, when his hands move away from him and they are now at his sides, when he looks at the brunette again he sees that he smiles reassuringly. " _Sure"_  says to himself " _He knows that Ue-sama supports him ..."_

“Besides ... If it's not me, who will defend you?” He says, funny. 

The prince looks at him with such an offense written on his face that Shibuya cannot hide the laughter.

“I'm perfectly capable of defending myself alone! I do not need you to take care of me!”

Before the broad smile of he feels that he has been deceived.

“Precisely, right? You do not need me for that...” he says, pleased, Wolfram feels a chill. “So you have no excuse ... If you do not want me to get in, you'll talk to him about that...” 

The blonde looks at him with feigned courage.

“You son...”

The expression of the king becomes dark when he says:

“I will not be so condescending again, I warn you. Because it's about him, I'll let you deal with that...” he whispers, with a look that's too calm. “But if someone says something like that again, or puts a hand on you...” 

The future consort cannot avoid the tremor that runs through him. Sometimes, just sometimes, he forgets how powerful the man he wants to marry is. How damn terrifying the king can be.

“I'll talk to him” he promises. “Just leave it to me” 

“It is just what I will do” promises Yuuri, and smiles when saying “Because I trust that you can do it ...”

Wolfram is sure there is a threat there that he does not want to know anything else about. Suddenly, arguing with his uncle is not as scary as before.

At what point did he fall deeply in love whit this terrifying figure?

 


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 12**

 

 

That morning, when Yozak informed him of new orders that came directly from his majesty, the original king, Conrad wanted to believe that it was a joke. Although he had that desire in his mind, he did not fight at all when the orange haired dragged him out of the castle, and he barely exchanged a few words with his godson when he left one of the corridors. Once ready, with a bag over his shoulder, the second son of the sexy queen raised an eyebrow in a sign of surprise as he watched his boyfriend appear in front of him in a carriage.  

He did not fight either when once being completely alone   —And Weller knew that nobody was going to bother them there in the middle of nowhere—, Yozak started a cheeky flirting that ended with both of them locked in that same vehicle. After all, if they really had to wait for the arrival of the group, they did have enough time.

The fact that Gurrier was half finished wearing a dress did not help him to refuse. If they asked the brunette directly, it would be impossible to say what he thought was the most sexy. Although with him back to one of the seats while the other looked spectacular in that garment that enhanced his beauty wherever he looked, while his own legs surrounded his body tightly, it would definitely be hard to lie.

Was he too perverted if he admitted that he loved that the other one treated him so roughly in the middle of that almost angelic appearance that he was striving to achieve with the makeup he used? Conrad did not need anyone to answer him, thank you. The other gave him a pretty clear idea.

“You are really a degenerate...” The orange haired commented in his ear, while his hands covered every available centimeter “You love it when we do it this way ... Is not it?”

His commander would feel then that his body trembled more and more with the impending orgasm. He would take advantage of the half-open garment and bury his teeth in the muscular chest that would blush hard for his action. How they would manage to keep everything clean would be a problem for later, because at that precise moment they both knew that they would not end at a close time.

And boy, they make good use of that time.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Greta is sitting in front of the dressing table in the Maou's room. Behind her, Wolfram helps her to place in her long brown hair various ornaments that resemble small stars that shine discreetly in her wild hair. Both have surrendered over time, the blond more than herself. Being the son of his mother, he knows what it is to fight against the hair that do not give up one iota. In others and in himself. Even worse when her daughter's curls are even more pronounced than those of his family. The brunette has released several laughs before when they have fought the same battles, year after year, trying to do more than brush their hair. Whatever they did, in the end Greta would wear her shiny hair in a simple arrangement that resembled that of the previous Maou, who smiled pleased to see it. It is impossible to remedy it. Their options are limited. But that year is a different topic. This time, Wolfram is not easy to beat. He has devoted almost all that remained of the afternoon brushing her hair, untangled knot by knot, smoothing strand by strand.

They have talked for a long time, so much so that at some point they both just want an end to the whole process. The Maou included. Yuuri, who sincerely tried to help in the titanic task of combing his daughter, turned out to be nothing more than a real problem that neither his fiancé nor the minor could accept. He was sent first away from both, diligences that Shibuya sensed were to get him out of the room. Then, with the hours, they were content to just stay in bed, behind them, quiet and quiet. Wolfram finished untangling—finally—all of her hair, and was moving forward quickly placing little jewels intertwined in the thin strands of sand. Yuuri supposed — and rightly so — that the other had been practicing before doing so, because the dexterity of his fingers was not that of a beginner at all.

“Oh ~! Greta ... Your hair looks so different ...” he praised, with surprise, while watching the figure of the other move away to continue with another section, the blond looked at him angrily for a second.

He did not need to say anything, because she replied:

“Ah? Different good or different bad?” She turned on his shoulder to watch him with some concern.

Yuuri felt somewhat embarrassed. Agree, saying "different" as compliment did not go with any of them. He stood up, smoothed out his perfectly groomed clothes and walked to the pair with a smile on his lips.

“Different as nice ... Looks great” he said, he felt a bit silly when explaining just what he had been thinking. “It's like when you walk on a beach, and you find many shells of different sizes and colors”

Greta smiled with a small exclamation of surprise.

“Seriously? Wolfram, can I see now?” she begged now turning to his other father, who ended at last, then placing a hand on his shoulder.

The prince passed the back of his hand across his forehead, satisfied with the result.

“Do not eat cravings, Greta” he advised, reaching for a hand mirror and turning it to allow she to look at herself. “Try to look at the other reflection here” he said.

When the youngest of the three let out a cry of happiness, it was remarkable how the blonde's body relaxed. The Maou concealed a smile, stretched a little in its place and then decided that, by the hour, he should visit the bathroom one last time before being dragged to the event that would begin shortly.

“It's very bright! As stars! Thanks Wolfram!”

Shibuya listened intently as he walked to the bathroom, paying attention to her words. He felt unusually relaxed. He smiled satisfied with the moment itself. He was so happy at that moment that, of course, he never suspected what would happen next. He did not finish putting his hands in the water to wash himself when he felt the familiar pull from the other side. He moaned audibly.

“WOLFRAM! GRETA!” He shouted, loudly, and listened to the footsteps of the other two

He tried to make his body back, but it was pulled quite hard. Over his shoulder, he met his daughter's terrified gaze, and the blond's incredulous expression. That could not be happening right now! That day, not that day. Any other time. " _Shinou, please, I will not pray for anything in this life again"_  he thought, desperate. Wolfram twisted the gesture, taking the minor's hand, who felt his eyes moisten.

“Yuuri ...”  murmured the prince with regret, and Maou felt that his heart was shrinking when he saw it

“I will be back. Definitely. Today ...” he promised, while being pulled with more intensity “I will not miss this day!”

When his body was sucked by the water, he clearly heard his daughter's scream, as well as the threat of his future husband.

“MAKE SURE YOU RETURN TODAY! OR I PROMISE YOU TO REPENT!”

Yuuri did not want to put him to the test at all.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

He opened his eyes.

Blink a couple of times before closing his eyes again. He tried to stretch his body, however, the small space prevented him from moving his arms and legs too much. He whimpered with a mixture of sadness, frustration and anxiety. Although Yuuri wanted to concentrate, emotions easily gained ground. He could not have such bad luck! " _Damn it, Shinou, what kind of joke is this?"_ he shouted in his heart, as he got up slowly, while opening his eyes. The place was in complete gloom, a fact that surprised him for a few seconds. He came out of the tub almost shuffling. He muttered a curse when he noticed his ruined suit. He looked around with a frown. What? Why did everything look so exaggeratedly clean? The day he returned to Shin Makoku, he was sure he had left a complete mess. He watched the water behind his body, wondering if it would serve to immediately jump back. He was poking one foot again when he heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs.

“YOO! Shibuya! Wait!”

He stopped his leg just a second before putting it in the tub, and almost lost his balance when he pulled it completely out of it. The bathroom door opened violently. He was not surprised at all to find there, in front of him, the Great Sage. No. This was just Murata Ken. His face reflected anger, for he saw him take a step back, doubtful.

“Before you say anything, I have nothing to do with this” he declared, putting his hands on his chest in surrender, with his voice an octave higher, the Maou frowned.

“Ah? Mura-chan? Has arrived!?”

Yuuri felt his defensive attitude drop when he heard his mother's voice before he heard someone approaching. He smiled narrowly when Jennifer threw Muraken aside to make way and enter the bathroom before throwing herself into his arms.

“Oh, Yuu-chan. It's been a while!”

The child hugged him back. Compared to the days on earth, which felt like months in Shin Makoku, conversely he had a different feeling. A few months they knew whole years of absence in his home, although apparently, few weeks passed since his departure.

“Mother, please ... I have to go” he said, very reluctantly, when he looked down the corridor, seeing the clock moving on in the distance.

If he did not hurry, if he did not hurry, there was no way to get there in time.

“Hey? Why? And what are those clothes? Ah, Yuu-chan, were you at an important event? AH! It will not be your wedding!? Did you run away from your wedding!? Mura-chan! Why did not you say ...?”

Yuuri intervened almost reluctantly.

“I was not getting married!” cut him, desperate “And I did not run away from anything ... I was about to go to a party ... My daughter's party” declared, now looking accusingly at the other man, who looked at him with embarrassment.

“Ups ... That was a bad calculation ...” he muttered, distressed, then whispered to himself “I was sure it was already the next day...”

“Murata! Did not you say you had nothing to do!? Argh. I do not have time for this ... Greta is about to go to the main room, and Wolfram is going to kill me if I do not show up. Send me back!”

Ken immediately denied, completely nervous, feeling the edge of a nonexistent sword threatening his neck. The mere mention of Lord von Bielefeld gave him that sense of imminent danger, if he was bothering the younger one.

“I cannot! I already told you that you can only...”

“Wait, Yuu-chan, that means you still have not married, right?” asked his mother on the other hand, despairing

Shinou would give him patience.

“Ehh? Married? No! Not yet!” He said, first confused, then rather without a touch of tact, he looked at his best friend. “But it's you who shouted at me to wait!”

“Ahh ~! It is true. Wait, wait ... It was something important.”

Yuuri, who continued to scream with the other, did not take much notice when his mother left there almost as if she was being shot as a dart, and he did not hear extra steps walking out of the hall. He was impatient, and while Ken was trying to stop his return to the water, a third person entered the small space of the bathroom.

“Hum ... If it's my little younger brother. You're as desperate as ever ...” Shouri observed, seeing him.

The brunette did not look up when he heard it, he just moaned angrily.

“Can I leave at once!? Seriously, guys! My life is at risk! My daughter's evening is at risk! What are you supposed to think Wolfram will do to me if I do not return right now!?”

Murata put a hand on his chin, thoughtful.

“He will not be happy, that's for sure ...” he agreed, imagining the scenarios where his friend was brutally attacked.

The fact that in each possibility, in the end they ended up holding each other, made him smile.

“Yeah, now. We're ready to go ... Although it seems that mother wanted to give you something too” his brother commented, looking over his shoulder.

Yuuri did not care, he just took Ken's arm and started pulling him towards the bathtub.

“Move on! Move on! Make space!” He demanded, looking at the clock in the distance.

His mother went through his field of vision. It had been almost 20 minutes since he got there. How much was that in Shin Makoku? It was too late?! Yuuri was entering the bathtub when he felt his brother's hand pulling him off his clothes, he looked at him angrily before feeling that they were putting something in his hands. He turned his face in that direction. His mother was in front of him, while, behind him, Shouri got into the tub.

“I know I cannot go now, but Dad and I will definitely be there when it's your wedding. We bought this from Greta; There are also some things for you and Wolf-chan, in case we cannot get there in time ... Mura-chan could not tell us if you married or not, so we had to hurry. Do not worry, Yuu-chan. Dad and mom thought of everything. Please be careful! Although Mom wants a grandchild, Shouri should give us one first, okay? Now run, run. You cannot miss your daughter's party!”

Shibuya Yuuri could not process half of the amount of information her mother gave him, nor foresee the slight blow to his shoulder that she gave him, throwing him straight into the water, causing the couple to fall between the bathtub, causing that all would be squeezed. The feeling of the whirlpool forming under their bodies gave him a bit of tranquility. He thought he could make out his mother's silhouette in the distance, while hearing something similar to " _I also put your brooch in! It's very beautiful!"_

The boy could almost swear he completed that with a "  _Your father did not let me show it off or pawn him"_ but he was not entirely sure he wanted to know. The only thing the Maou could think of at that moment was that he should arrive on time. He promised to do it! And so, praying that his future husband would not find new reasons to murder him, the three men in black traveled back to Shin Makoku.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Shibuya recognizes again the land where he stands when he feels the strong smell of the forest trees. Fresh, clean air fills his lungs. When he opens his eyes, he immediately recognizes one of the lakes surrounding his town. He almost smiles, until he thinks about how long it will take him to return home from there. He stifles a sigh when he distinguishes two silhouettes behind him ... "Eh Murata ... and ..."

“Shouri ?!” He shouts, surprised, turning to look at his older brother, who, still not fully accustomed to such trips, slowly gets up from the ground. “What are you doing here?”

Yuuri tries to ignore the funny expression of his best friend.

“What I’m doing here? Of course I came to visit my dear younger brother ...”

The Maou wants to replicate, but there are so many other things in his head that when he hears the sound of a branch breaking he decides that it is not the time or the place. He turns on his shoulder with a serious face. He would like to take Morgif with him, but at a good moment he did not listen to his fiancé when he suggested he take the swords even if it was just to show a sure image of the Maou.

“Who's there? Show yourself!” He demands, irritated, but at the same time with concern in his eyes.

They are still in Shin Makoku, as far as he can remember, so whoever he is will not be an enemy. But with the luck he has, Yuuri can no longer assure anything. The brush a few meters away from him moves with force, and both he and his brother—whom he cannot observe—tighten their bodies by becoming defensive.

“YOH ~! Majesty! Highness! It's been a while!”

Shibuya feels that he is returning the soul to the body, he is grateful.

“Yozak!” says, with relief.

“Majesty ...” a second voice greets him, and Yuuri then looks at the other almost with tears in his eyes.

“Conrad!”

“Lord Weller, Yozak ... Yes, it's been a while” says Murata, happy, then looks at the orange haired “What took you so long this time, Gurrier?”

The man just passed a hand over his head, laughing satisfied, without giving any response. When the trio allows themselves to look at them more closely, they notice that they are clad in their gala costumes. " _Well, Conrad always wears a uniform ... Even for the holidays"_  Shibuya thinks, admiring the uniform his sponsor wears, is visibly more formal than the ones he usually wears. Then look at the orange haired, who, as he suspected — and did not notice at the first moment, perhaps because of the familiarity of seeing him like that — was wearing an elegant turquoise dress, his face perfectly made up, and his hair pulled back in such a way that It looked longer than it was. " _So they're going on a date"_  he told himself, amused.

 _"No. Not a date"_ a little voice in his head reminded him.

“The party!” Almost yells Yuuri, alarming the others, then look at their clothes “ARGH! What I do? What I do? What I do?”

He murmured, stressed.

The elders exchange a look. The laughter of the spy makes them look back.

“Don't worry, kid. I have you covered” informs Miss Biceps, smiling

“We have to hurry” says his godfather in turn, looking at the sky “It starts to get dark, surely Günter cannot postpone the start of the ceremony for much longer...”

“So we arrived on time after all” observes Murata, smiling.

“Have you brought clothes for everyone?” Shouri asks in turn, observing the brunette with some misgiving.

He knows that he is the man who made his brother cry. And it has never finished pleasing him. Especially because his older brother's instinct screams pitifully every time he sees him.

“Yes, yes” says Gurrier, guiding the way, followed closely by the other four “We have brought what they asked us, so it should be enough ...” explains, when they reach the carriage a few meters away, he opens the He takes out two bags, then hands one to the wise man and the other to Maou, who nods, Conrad does the same with the eldest brother. “Hurry up, we have a long stretch before reaching the castle ...”

The three newcomers begin to change immediately, Shouri being the first to finish, lift his clothes and begin to remove the excess water. He doubles it, even though everything will be in the bag that the others have brought, and then start doing the same with his brother's clothes, who left it on the floor in a careless way. He denies to himself, without hiding his slight smile. Barely hidden behind some bushes, he cannot look at him.

“Ah ~ Brother of my best friend, will you help me too?” Incloses Ken, interested, admiring the work of the older man, while he finishes dressing.

“Hold yourself, my brother's friend” He answers, rude.

Murata lets out a laugh. Never losing humor by making the highest angry. The noise then distracts the current king, who finished getting into the shirt he would wear for the night. Much less formal than the one he used before. He pulls his arms out of one, and then tries to get his head to follow the same steps, until he hears Ken, and moves in surprise. He almost tripped on his own feet, the tree behind him prevents him from falling. It turns on its axis and when it is finishing to take off the head it listens something tearing.  

The conversation of which he was not a participant stops abruptly, and four pairs of eyes are directed to his position, without being able to notice it.

“Yuu-chan?” His brother's brother huffs.

“Shibuya?” The great sage in turn demands.

**“WHY IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TODAY ?!”**

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

While the carriage was advancing at full speed being guided by the chestnut, accompanied by the spy, inside the vehicle Yuuri tried to repair by all the means that could the fabric of his shirt without success. The garment itself was almost in perfect condition, except for the first buttons that had jumped everywhere in the second when he had hit one of the twigs of the tree. He has had little luck, a little more, and would have completely undone.

“Don't worry, Shibuya ...” Murata tried to console him, resigned, as he began to remove his own shirt with ease. “You can use mine, and I'll get something while you go to the ceremony”

Yuuri denied immediately.

“Do not. Since you're here, you cannot miss either” he reminded him, surrendering to the clothes, throwing his head back.

Shouri heard him curious, without turning to see him, too focused on the view outside the vehicle. The night began to fall slowly, and the sky was simply majestic.

“If you ask for it correctly, I, your older brother, can give you my clothes” He commented, calmly.

“And what good would it do me?” Replied the minor, irritated, but not wanting to be so rude added “You are taller than me, and it will be huge ... Although I thank you to worry about me ...”

The older man grimaced, but did not respond.

“Well, you can always go to your room running, I doubt someone will start anything if you do not arrive at the time you should” Meditates the wise, thoughtful.

“Do you think they're going to be waiting? It's not even fair! Everything is supposed to be about Greta today, if I am late, they will not stop talking about the king who could not arrive in time to the 16th birthday of his only daughter”

Murata nodded, sympathetic.

“Lord von Christ does not seem like the kind of person who has a lot of patience with delays” He accepted, then smiled, as he calmly undressed again “Well, then you have no other choice ... If the Sage does not appear, there is not much problem”

“You cannot miss the ceremony!” Yuuri repeated, and when he saw that even that stopped him undressing, he added with an almost choked voice. “Besides, I cannot accept it!”

Ken, who was now half his shirt open while letting out the laughter, suddenly stood still. He looked up with curiosity written on his face.

“What?”

Shouri was also interested in that, so he looked at his confused brother, just over his shoulder. Yuuri was getting   more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed, sinking into place. He did not want to have that conversation with them at that time, but their options were limited.

_"My uncle keeps hanging around, so I'll probably end up crossing with him sometime in the night"_

The blonde's words kept turning in his mind. He could not get away from Waltarana that night, no matter how hard he tried. And if he wanted any hope of winning over that man who was so important to the blonde, his behavior had to be excellent. He had to follow all the rules.

“I cannot accept to use anything that is not mine ... Or of Wolfram” Explains, feeling that his cheeks begin to warm up, after whispering almost without voice the last thing.

_"It's a terrible lack of morality to wear other people's clothes, at least among the nobles... From tye Maou is not expected to use something that is not his, obviously, but due to past situations, it is not so important."_

Günter's voice resounds in his ears. He would have preferred to live a few more days without knowing that kind of thing.

“Eh? But why?” Murata asks, truly confused.

Until then, Shibuya had never fought the fact of dressing with what fell. They lived so many adventures where changing for whatever was vital was important. Out of his clothes or not. Why did he change his mind now? They were even the same size. Yes, maybe his shirt was not the best to combine with his pants, and even Murata would have exchanged the complete pieces but something told him that the problem was not there. Shibuya lacked a fashion sense. It was not logical, no matter how he thought about it. Yuuri, on the other hand, continued listening to the voice of the lilac eyes while the seconds passed.

_"I understand that you want to learn the details of your new title, Majesty, however, we are on dangerous ground ... Because of your rank, there should be no problem in using what you consider convenient but ... As a companion ... "_

“Because it is disrespectful to my future husband...”  Yuuri murmured, in a thin voice, after what seemed to be the longest silence so far.

At that moment, the carriage stopped, and the steps outside indicated that it was time to get off it. Murata continued to process what was said by the Maou, while the Maou's brother did not miss the minor's tone. Although he sounded embarrassed, he would not give his arm to twist. He watched him with particular attention, while the younger one stirred in his place. He opened his mouth to reply, until he saw it.Shock adorned his features. Traumatized was a perfect word for the state he was in. The moment the door opened, the king was almost shot outside. The Sage understood suddenly, but could not stop it. Ken only managed to scream, with a tone of surprise that was nothing similar to those who acted to outwit the king:

**_“YOU BECOME HIS PARTNER!?”_ **

Yuuri did not bother turning around to see them. When he almost pushed his godfather and his future husband, Conrad opened his eyes in surprise, and almost panicked in his face. At his side, Yozak first was surprised before looking at his fiancé with a mischievous expression ...

“That was...?”

Conrad did not respond. Yozak did not seek approval either. He felt his arms around him, and stifled a moan when he heard him laugh so comfortably. When he felt him move away he looked at him out of the corner of her eye, shocked when he saw him open the top of his dress.

“Yozak!” He demanded, hysterical.

His boyfriend winked at him.

“It is so that, like your majesty, everyone knows that I have an owner ...”

Conrad understood for the first time that expression of the earth, which until that day had not reached Shin Makoku. "  _I do not know whether to laugh or cry"_  he thought, tired, mentally making up the idea that tonight would be something that would go down in history. He only prayed that his name would disappear from the books, because he did not want to have anything to do with that story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

The king hurried through the halls of the castle while checking the bag that his mother gave him almost an hour ago. There were two different boxes inside, and in a small bag for sandwiches, he recognized the gold of the arrangement. He pulled out the largest box first, which had a huge pink bow on top. He assumed it was for his daughter, and when he saw the little label with his name on it, he almost smiled.  He crashed around a corner, and when he apologized he recognized one of the three ladies who always swarmed throughout his area.

“Lasagna! How lucky to see you!” said, smiling, she tried to bow, but he stopped her. “Take, leave this in my room please, do you know if they have already started?” He asked, depositing the bag with the other box over his arms, took out the another object before releasing it.

The girl denied, wanting to talk but he was already moving forward.

“Thank you! Do not lose that! I count on you!”

The lady just watched him go trotting before he could even process what her eyes had seen. She began to blush violently. His majesty always looked good, of course, but never before had he had the chance to see him wearing half-open clothes in such a casual way. His elegant suit, with the first buttons open   —she did not notice that it was broken—, it gave him a carefree air.

And there would have been no problem   —What could they complain to the Maou about his appearance outside the rules, knowing him? —, but it was because she recognized what looked like a bruise on his chest. She did not need to see him much to know. That was not a blow, not at all.

Perhaps she would have thought that Lord Weller had finally returned to look for the soul that belonged to him if it had not been because he saw the gold object shining in the king's hands. She stifled a resigned sigh, before forcing herself to run to do what he requested. She must hurry to return.  

The gossip that would come out of it all required her to hurry!

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

The king's fingers trembled with nerves as he placed one last element in his attire, being steps from the great doors that separated him from the main hall, where a small ceremony would be held before the banquet that was planned for the party of his daughter. He heard the music resounding loudly even from meters outside, and he knew for it that they were just beginning.  

“Very well, Shibuya. Look, you put it back together …” He said to himself, closing the brooch on his chest, at the height of his heart.  

In the carriage he had taken out the broken threads of the buttons that he did not bother to try again. As he could, he smoothed the fabric of that section, without giving it more importance. He knew that those clothes were not for that style "gallant" —Although he could never see himself that way, in any way—, but it was his best option at the time. He ran a hand through his hair, which was drying. He was placed right in his place and just when the music was lowering intensity, he opened the doors forcefully, which followed his movements thanks to the guards on the other side of them.

All the guests turned their gaze in his direction, and Yuuri tried to imitate the proud steps of the royal family to which he would soon belong. He caught sight of Gwendal in the background, by his side, Günter looked just as handsome as the general himself, a few steps away from him, he saw the blond hair of his future mother-in-law. All of them looked more imposing than ever, unattainable would be the word that he would prefer to use. Strolling his gaze in that direction   — Trying to ignore by all means the look of the more than 500 people there on him —, he noticed the golden hair of the Lord that caused him headaches. He frowned slightly when Waltarona gave him a resentful look. He continued his search.

His steps did not stop even when he began to hear murmurs around him. He walked with firm steps, imposing his authority as few times, while his eyes longed to find the two figures he had left earlier that afternoon. When he reached the back of the room, his gaze met directly with that of Günter, who had an expression of surprise. Shibuya did not even notice the way his guardian clutched his husband's arm tightly. He turned his face, hearing his daughter's voice.

“Yuuri! You did it!” She praised, relieved, and the Maou approached to embrace her, a few seconds after depositing the gift of his parents in his restless hands. 

The king had his daughter surrounded with his arms when he heard familiar steps at his side, the moment he raised his face collided with the darkened look of Wolfram. He trembled imperceptibly. He opened his mouth ready to defend himself, to excuse himself and remind him that he definitely arrived at the right time, when the other's serious voice said:

“I still do not decide if you're making me feel proud, or terribly embarrassed”

The Maou looked at him with a question mark in his eyes, then felt the hand of the other on his chest, while Greta away from him with a funny smile on the lips. Wolfram had his eyes fixed on the golden brooch he had given him, right over his heart. That's what he thought.  

“How imprudent...” Yuuri heard him say, and was about to ask what he meant when the first memorable moment of the evening happened. 

The king looked up from where the other's hand rested, just as it invaded his personal space. He felt the familiar tingling in his chest as their breaths mixed, and closed his eyes inertially when his lips touched the other's, in a chaste kiss. Wolfram walked away in seconds that for Yuuri felt like whole hours, smiling at him in a way he had never observed him before. So proud, yes, but he seemed so at peace ... Although he knew that the blood of the devil was running through his veins, at that moment he thought he knew a true angel.

“Proud will be ...” he decided, amused, at the Maou's expression. 

He did not know what to answer, more interested in the fact that his proud fiancée was laying a hand on his chest, first undoing the lion brooch he had chosen for him hours before. He was surprised when he gave him a naughty smile, which at the same time showed a certain nervousness that he did not understand. When the prince began to remove the blue jacket from his suit is that the weight of things began to fall on him. What he thought now must be total exaggeration. Memories of a morning discussion, and a long talk with his counselor echoed him. Then an incident in the forest where his clothes ended in not very good conditions. He tried to play it down.

Perhaps his displeased expression, coupled with the nervous silence that caused his thoughts, was what aroused the interest of the other again. The blonde already had the garment of deep blue in one of his arms when another of these reached the youngest, surrounding his hip, approaching again to his face. The king's hands were placed on his chest by inertia, without actually stopping him. He feels a little better when he notices the smile on his lips.

“Sometimes you're too cute ...”

Accept the kiss with pleasure, because he will need at least another ten to deal with the scolding he will have after this. Gwendal, Günter, Conrad included ... Yuuri will have a good migraine, he is sure of it. Feel the nervous smile on the blond, and send the righteousness he expected from himself when he heard him laugh softly. His arms surround the other's neck.

“Yuuri ...” Listen that warns him, between fun and scared.

“Your brother will kill me anyway” he reminds him, before kissing him again. “At least ...” he moves away a little before repeating the action. “Now it's worth it ...” 

The fact that the other's small laugh is against his mouth is something he never expected to be so pleasant. And the fact that Wolfram surrounds him possessively in front of half the town is just as good of that. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 13**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shibuya Yuuri was not necessarily the smartest man in the entire kingdom. And that could admit it without losing a bit of pride ... All right, maybe it hurt a little. Only sometimes. His future brother-in-law was much more intelligent, only exceeded by his own husband. And Yuuri was beginning to think that it was more a matter of years of life than an absurdly high IQ. The thing was that he was not that smart. He knew it, of course he knew it. And, although he was aware of it, he had no problem suffering almost a heart attack when he felt something click in his mind. Although the kisses of his future husband managed to calm him down in disproportionate measures, the certainty that he would have to answer for his careless act was worrisome.

Sure, because the conversation that morning had been compacted in some corner of his mind. He had a special space in his memory for Günter's lessons, and another for his scolding. If these were mixed, his brain even shuffled the possibility of creating a new compartment. That particular memory was left in the bin just for that. After the shameful scene where the counselor misinterpreted the situation of the king to find his future husband in his bed, after seeing the painful mark that left him last night, the chair lasted at least 20 minutes. Shibuya was almost forced to swear that no one, no one, under any circumstances, would see the unfortunate result of their riotous hormones. Günter seemed satisfied when Maou changed the suit he would wear that day for something absurdly conservative. Suddenly the fact that Günter dressed as a nun sometimes did not sound so farfetched, was now logical. Lord von Voltaire's famous companion had scolded him for being careless, while explaining what to do in those cases, precisely because he had his own experience dealing with such inconveniences.

Shameful was saying little. 

Then, with the hours, the whole thing was forgotten. He finished getting ready, watched Wolfram get ready, then returned to his room, watched father and daughter get comfortable in front of the mirror, was thrown out of his own room, returned after fulfilling the blond's orders   —Don't ask him how he could with the tray full of sandwiches in his arms, please. He was an excellent sportsman, but that of carrying liquids required a deadly balance that he lacked — he accused him of sending him personally for food to make him lose time, then he realized that it was true   —Wolfram did not deny it at any time—, he shouted, he got tired, he heard them talking. He talked with both. Greta told him things, he devoted himself to watching them. And then he watched them finish after the most boring hours of his life   —Not wasted, because they went with his family, but come on, no one could stand as much for love as there was—, he decided to go to the bathroom ... The rest was already known. In retrospect, Yuuri wondered why, seriously, why the hell Conrad did not warn him how visible the mark was on his chest? Why did not Shouri scold him for walking around showing off like that when he was so meticulous about any other topic? He reminded himself that, when they changed, everyone had been worried about their own affairs, so they should not have noticed it immediately. But already inside the carriage ... How did he miss ?! Surely Murata had really enjoyed knowing something that he did not   —as usual—. He did not know if that made him more angry or not. Although remembering how altered his reaction was surely making strange ideas again.

So now, standing next to Wolfram, being observed by all the guests at that party, under the amused gaze of his daughter, Yuuri finally understood the heart of the matter. Why everyone looked at him so surprised when he entered   —Even if they were minutes late, it makes a little more sense that it was not due to the unpunctuality for which he was already known—   He thought in seconds all the novel that was that day of his life and, when he dared to look down to his own body to really look for the first time in all this time, contained a cry of surprise. There, under the open shirt, his worked chest proudly displayed the definitive proof that their relationship was advancing. That was enough material to give all the people what the hell to be talking about! He became aware of that at the same time that he felt he had been thrown into the frozen ocean in the winter season. He just walked around the room, in front of everyone   — it even went in front of Gwendal and the imbecile of Waltorana, damn it! —, showing the doomed brand of his newly initiated sexual life — was it valid to call it that way if they were still in zeros in a certain way? —. Everyone looked at the hickey that Wolfram left in his chest last night! That's why everyone spoke! Suddenly those loose murmurs made sense.   " _—Was it the prince?—" "—The rumors are true, he definitely cheats!—"_    It made so much sense now that the other approached so haughtily, and touched him so blatantly, marking him as his property. He kissed him in front of everyone, for heaven's sake! Several times. And the moment he truly understood why, he decided that he wanted to confirm the other's own actions. Corresponding his kisses, circling his neck with suspicion. If there were any doubts that they were having something serious this time, they were in charge of crushing those kind of ideas with kisses.

The king's gaze must be screaming his thoughts, after the older finally released him, because the next thing he felt was how the other was accommodated by his side, around his lower back with one arm, and murmured in a low voice, only to he, with a resigned voice:

—Have not you noticed? You really can be a careless ...

The Maou had definitely lost speech, appetite, and the ability to reason. The other looked at him with a hint of resignation. Less than 5 minutes earlier, Yuuri was so sure of imposing his relationship on everyone that he allowed himself to be so submissively in his arms that the murmurs even ceased. Then, as it seemed to return to put their feet on the ground, began to realize the possible scolding that both would receive for shameless. Wolfram sighed, but it was still quite funny. Yuuri knew in a few seconds that such joy was a complete sham, a defense mechanism. He felt the heavy look of eyes that pierced him, and he supposed Wolfram felt it too, for he soon watched him pull away from him a little, to begin trying to fix his torn shirt. The king let him do, without uttering a word. Günter, a few meters away, was in charge of directing the band so that they began to play again, while the attention little by little took off from the royal couple. 

—Don't you dare approach Gwendal under any circumstances. Much less to Lord von Bielefeld  — Wolfram warned, in a tense voice, finally deciding that there is no fix for what is ruined in that garment.

Shibuya looked almost like a doll when the blond helped him to put on his blue jacket, over his clothes. The king left his silence when Wolfram finished buttoning the garment, having removed the brooch from the shirt under it, and place it right where the lion had been minutes ago ..

—Why?

The blond looked at him slightly from the corner of his eye, concentrating on placing the golden bird that he gave him 8 years ago, after leaving the lion he had used before in the hands of the other one.

— Why did not anyone tell me anything !? — The hysterical boy bellowed, in a murmur of voice, being silenced instantly by the other.

— How did you not notice before? — Wolfram said calmly. —You did not stop complaining today in the morning, you woke me up for that very reason, and will you tell me that you simply forgot?

Yuuri looked at him badly, taking on his part the task of returning the lion to his chest. Think for a fraction of a second that the white shirt he was wearing makes a better match. Then it is said that it is really because it is about him, who could wear whatever he wanted as if it were a million dollars.

—Don't make it sound like it's my fault! You left that there in the first place!  — He answered, in a murmur as low as the hissing voice of the eldest, his hands now placing the golden lion for the second time, this time in the white shirt of the other.

They are unburdening the nervousness they feel in each other. They are busy blaming themselves for the shameful event when Wolfram felt a heavy hand resting on his shoulder. He feared the worst. The chill that ran through him was evident. The Maou had to raise his face to look at the man behind the blonde. He did not know what to say, except to quickly move the other's hands away.

—Majesty... How nice to know that you could attend the event  — He commented in an apparently calm voice.— There were rumors that you had escaped to earth again, fleeing from your responsibilities and commitments ...

Shibuya felt something very similar to panic, without understanding the reason very well. If it were someone else, responding with something ironic would have been simple. But in the case of the one who had so much power over the blond, he could not afford to loosen his tongue without meditating.

—Lord Waltorana ... 

—I would like to speak a moment with your majesty, alone. If it does not bother you ...— request the oldest.

Wolfram clicks his tongue barely audibly.

—What you should say to my fiancé, you can say it in front of me  — He said, his voice firm.

Yuuri was not surprised that the next sentence said with such simplicity, coming from Bielefeld's representative, could so sadden the younger blond's expression.

—It does not matter how much you try to lie about it, dear nephew ... This man stopped being your fiancé, because you can not give him what he needs. The whole kingdom already knows it. Now leave us alone ... Even if you insist on continuing this absurd commitment, a partner must learn to retire without saying anything. Is not that what Lord von Christ preaches?

The Maou feels the mood tense too quickly, so he places a hand on the blond's arm before blood is spilled. It is true. The rumor that Wolfram leaves everything aside to put himself on the side of this man ... His favoritism is evident. He would defend him in the thick and thin of everything and everyone, when it was not Yuuri. He gives him a look that tries to reassure him, the emerald orbs speak of the conflict inside his mind, and he murmurs in response:

—Go, Wolf ... I'll talk to him.

—Yuuri ... 

—Please, let me fix it —He asks, in a barely perceptible tone.

The prince's gaze passes from him to his uncle, and he repeats the action once more before getting lost in the onyx-colored orbs. He sighs resignedly, moving away from both. It does not go unnoticed for the regent of Bielefeld the way in which his hands have touched before moving away. When Yuuri notices that he is far enough away to not hear him, he turns to face the other man. His hardened gaze tightens slightly the older.

—If you think we will have this conversation during my daughter's party, you are completely wrong—inform, serious, trying to get that parental security that the other exhibits in front of you so naturally.

Waltorana looks at him with a certain disdain.

—Don't worry, majesty. I seriously doubt that a scene is now of interest, after what he has already done. If this day is remembered as the 16th birthday of the illegitimate princess of the kingdom it will be a real surprise ...

The Maou blushed slightly, good part due to shame, but much more due to the offense that caused that tone of voice in the oldest. He watched him angrily without bothering to hide his displeasure.

—I can bear you trying to make fun of me, but I will not let you use that tone when it comes to our daughter. 

When the other one raises an eyebrow feels even more heat in his veins, which carry the blood boiling in his body. The taller one releases something like a snort, but his lips have barely moved. His expression has not changed one iota. It is evident the resemblance between this man and what could become his promised mocker.

—Reach as far as saying it's from both ... — He hears him mutter under his breath.

Yuuri has enough.

—Any matter you want to deal with me can wait until tomorrow. Today I will not argue with you anymore ... 

The eldest is dedicated only to observe it, is analyzing it completely.

—You know how bad my temper is, right? That I tend to explode from time to time ...

Waltorana rolls his eyes in a gesture not very dignified, it is remarkable that the king before him does not cause much respect. And Yuuri knows in advance that it is because he is trying to snatch his only son. If the proud prince, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram, was so loyal to the kingdom as to be willing to follow his orders even hating him from the start, what of his uncle? If he asked him there to bring him the head of an enemy, Waltorana would surely use the hatred he had towards the king as motivation to fulfill it.

—Ashing beautiful faces ... Yes, I remember that some of that I heard ...

Of course he knows the whole story. The truly. Sure Wolfram told it for himself. He knows that he must have told him about the duel, the appearance of his second person, and the hatred he professed when he agreed to marry him, when he woke up three days after that. Shibuya does not even bother to deny his words. He said it before, and he would not lie about it. The only reason he did not hit Wolfram at the time is because he was the most beautiful man he had ever met — and still was, if he had to be honest. He crosses his arms while his eyes go through the room again, he feels he could send everything to fly at that moment, his tongue wants to pronounce everything that is saved. It does not take long to find green eyes watching him closely. That's all he need to slow down his defensive attitude. He promised his boyfriend that he would let him solve this situation during that same night. He did not suspect that the guardian of his blond would go   direct to him before that. Maybe he could take advantage of it a little.

Breathe deeply discreetly, while his eyes stop being drilled by the other's emeralds,   look elsewhere, more specifically to her daughter, who seems to start saying something to the blond   that, at this distance, it is impossible to know. He returns his attention to the older blond.

—If you are willing to wait for tomorrow, I will discuss this as much as you like ... But you will have to listen to what I have to say, just as I am willing to listen to you.

Diplomacy first of all. If he wanted to please him, he must fulfill his role. Companion, king, or kid. He would not give him reasons to despise him in any field. Bielefeld's representative seems suspicious of his words, but does not seem interested in continuing this conversation when the promise is made.

—I'll wait as long as necessary— he says— I only ask him to behave for the rest of the night ...

Shibuya looks at him with some confusion on his face. Waltorana has already turned around in the direction of one of the balconies, when he says goodbye:

—If I want my adored nephew to commit himself soon, he can not afford to go around acting so unkindly with you, after all.

The Maou feels that his body trembles from the anger that runs through him, until an arm stops him, stopping him just as he took a step towards the distant entity that now knows smiles triumphantly. When Yuuri look   at his side, with the hurtful words dancing on the tip of his tongue, he is surprised to see the blond's profile. He is saying something when he notices his hardened face, his neck tense, and the dangerous edge of his eyes that do not seem willing to look at him, too focused on assassinating with only his emeralds the figure that finally disappears away from both.

—Weller is looking for you...  — He says, suddenly, between the tense silence that has formed.

The child's face is adorned with doubt. He opens his mouth to respond when he feels the grip on his arm lose strength. He is moving away from him.

—Greta also wants to see you, do not take off from her, or seriously you're going to give something to talk about ...

—You do not have to...

The king remains silent before he can even finish saying those words. He promised to behave. He promised himself   to act properly. Make even Gwendal recognize his effort. And he had already ruined things too much by allowing himself to go over what was right. He pressed his lips together, nodding. From the tone of the other, it was evident that he was not giving him options either. That prince would not go so far to order, not him. But with the warning in his voice it was evident that he was not short of desire to do so. "— Do not meddle in this —" He would not say that to the king.

The elder does not give him a single glance when his steps follow those of his guardian. The brunette can not help but drown a resigned sigh. When he retraces his steps, he can barely advance a few meters when he hits a figure that is too familiar.

He trembles when he raises his face, Gwendal's hardened expression makes him shiver. Curse his luck in an internal murmur. If he had been clever enough, he would have looked for his godfather immediately.

—Majesty...   —Says, his voice is so neutral that he feels he will be killed with his only glance— I hope you have a good explanation ...

Yuuri starts to laugh nervously. His body is tense. He has screwed up big time. If someone here has the right to recriminate something because of the shameful scene they have set up, it is precisely this man. This same one who suggested to him to adopt a role much more adapted to his personality because he wanted to recover the good image of his beloved brother. He does not need to tell him what has caused his anger.

Entering the room by showing a mark on his chest, then kissing in front of that way in front of all the guests, explaining who was the one who made said hickey in his body, was much worse than not doing anything with his fiance in that type of events. Shame wasn't enough.   At that moment Gwendal surely regretted suggesting anything, and Shibuya could not blame him if he felt that way.

—Ha ... It's ... a pretty funny story ... If you think about it ...   —he comments, with a trembling tone

The older one raises an eyebrow, his frown relaxing just a millimeter.

—I hope you can tell me then ...  —He replies, crossing his arms.

Shibuya smiles more forcefully than before. How to start exactly? There is no way to excuse yourself. 

_"— You see, your brother and I argued terribly yesterday, so I suggested doing some things that he should not, so he bit me because I provoked him in some way... I think it's a Mr. S, although I do not know if you know what I'm talking about ... In the end he ... You do not need to know that ... Günter found my bed today ... But we did not do anything there. Wait, I do not want to say that ... Well, the truth ... Argh! an accident!"_

He would not even try to say something like that, he wanted to live a few more years, thank you. He knows that the eldest must be able to read his thoughts just by seeing him, because his expression gets darker every second. Open his mouth, blush, close his mouth, look away. It is becoming evident. Now he does not know if he would like to remain in the bathtub of his house on earth, honestly.

They remain silent, the atmosphere is noticeably uncomfortable between them. Around him, the guests continue to enjoy the music that is responsible for lightening the moment. The king does not dare to look at the major or by accident, and it is not until he hears it audibly sighing that he looks up. Voltaire runs a hand across his forehead. He seems upset, even embarrassed. The brunette is thinking what the motive may be, until he sees him blush slightly. He almost emits a moan of surprise when he sees him look away, avoiding him.

—Um ... You ... My brother does not ... Do you ...?   —try to say.

The king opens his eyes wide, while understanding what he is thinking.

—No way!— Half roars, too loud, when he sees people nearby looking at them with interest, he approaches the other to whisper mortally under— God, no. Not yet ... We have not ... crossed that particular line.

He hits himself mentally when the general looks at him with surprise. Did he just tell him that they did something !? He needs to take a deep breath to not run away immediately when he realizes that he has said it indirectly.   He notices him hesitating a moment, he looks away.

—All right... 

They are silent again. Yuuri can almost thank that everything seems to be coming back to normal again when the other returns to comment something that causes enormous embarrassment.

— Be careful when you are near him ...  — He advises, tense. —Wolfram tends to be ... Impulsive, when it comes to that ... Especially when he's angry about something. That's his way to calm down.

Shibuya cannot but give him the complete reason in it. He never imagined that in Shin Makoku there was something like " reconciliation sex", less for arguments as stupid as they had before. But after what happened with the blonde, it was clear what was his way of relax after that type of fights.   He kissed him earlier precisely because he was angry at him. And he was just a little less irritated in the process. It was even interesting. Wolfram was, apparently, the kind of person who discharges his strong emotions in a rather passionate way. And it's seems that he has always been that way.  The thought suddenly becomes strange, and he forgets the grief that causes him to talk about this with the brother of the other.

—How do you know that?

It makes sense that Shibuya has discovered it. It was his fiance, after all. The blonde did not cross limits like this before because he understood that   he did not feel the same as him. Now, being that they professed the same affection,   it was not surprising that he finally   let Yuuri know that facet of his in particular .   But from there to the eldest of the brothers is able to warn him that he could leave not very well stopped in that kind of impulsive acts   If he did not go with caution, it must be because he had reference to it. The idea makes him frown barely perceptible.   To be able to know that ... 

The general tensed; bad signal.

—Gwendal ... How many couples has Wolfram had, that you know him?

Voltaire clears his throat, taking one hand to his chest, then tries to maintain a neutral expression on his face while his hands are placed on both sides of his body.

—I do not know of any formal relationship   —Admit, but before the eyes of the child finally confesses— He was never the type of man who stayed too long with the same person ...

Apart from the fact that it has not been one, what echoes it is the use of that special word. "Person" No woman. No girl . Or even a lady. Wolfram walked with different —people—. Women and men. He frowns visibly.   He does not even want to imagine how long that list of "people" is. 

— And how did you find out about the rest? 

Gwendal goes back to running a hand across his forehead, trying to erase the wrinkle that has formed on his face again. He was supposed to interrogate this child, not the other way around.

—During his years in the academy, and a season in which we shared shifts with the guards of both, I could witness several times as he lost patience when things did not go as we wanted to accomplish some missions. It was much more volatile than it is now. He was young and totally immature.   Even though it calmed down over time, I worry that it's so similar to that time when it's near you ... 

The king is tense, while his gaze travels the place. Note to his godfather at a distance, divided between approaching and keeping the attention on the muscular man who clings to his arm intimately.

—Many of the soldiers, his and mine, disappeared all the day after those starts ... Especially other fire users.   I think you can imagine why ...

The brunette returns his attention to the other, the questions that had previously been making a dent in his mind related precisely to the users   of different elements   wanting to escape from his lips. The general seems to sense his intentions, so he refuses slightly, his eyes fixed away from him.

—We can talk about it at another time ... It is not an appropriate topic consider the event ...

When the Maou follows the direction in which he observes, he smiles slightly when he distinguishes the silhouette of the royal advisor from a distance, with his back to them, directing a conversation between a group of people that Yuuri recognizes as other important leaders. Out of the corner of his eye he notices the proud expression of that man's husband. Feel some envy of them. 

—Hey, Gwendal ...? 

The older man only looks at him for a second before turning his gaze to his partner, who feels their attention turn on his shoulder, observing them. The resplendent smile on his lips is especially for the taller one. 

—How long have you been together...? As a couple, I want to say ...

The general smiles slightly towards Günter, who begins to say goodbye to the men and women around him. 

—I met him when Conrad entered the academy ...  — He says, recalling the first encounter.

His brother appeared directly in his room when he freed himself from the interrogation of his mother when he returned to the castle. He was visibly moved, and Gwendal would not hesitate to use a phrase like —Stupidly astonished— as he talked about his new favorite instructor. The most beautiful master in the kingdom.

—It took us a long time to trust each other, but we have known each other for decades.

Yuuri, too focused on admiring the strange softness that shows on the face of the stoic general, does not pay much attention to the man who now approaches both. 

—I was Wolfram's age when I realized I was in love with him   —Continues, without any shame— But I did not dare to tell him at that moment ... I was a child of almost 90 when I insinuated something for the first time.

When the Maou does the calculation in his mind, he can realize that it was long before the war. Voltaire does not allow him to ask.

—I had to see him being between life and death to encourage me to take the step ... If it had not been for my mother, maybe...

The slightly shadowed expression tinges the moment, but it replenishes after a few seconds, his hand rising slowly. Yuuri tries not to be very surprised when a pale reaches the eldest.

—I was lucky when he accepted my feelings back then ...

—I was 135 when a younger brat approached me with that kind of intentions ...   —Says Günter, joining the conversation with a smile in love on the lips, turns to the Maou when his fingers are intertwined with those of the hazard— It has been 20 years since that moment. 

The king seems quite surprised, he is satisfied with the answer to his question, but another doubt is round him. Not the external one as a matter, although the reason for his comment is evident.

—You did not stay engaged long then ... If you have ... How much is it? 16 married years?

When the counselor smiles widely he feels he is thinking of something that causes personal satisfaction. Do not ask about it.

—We will be 17 years soon ...   —Says, glancing at his husband, who looks at him intensely— Because it was a fact that we had had time to get to know each other, we did not need more than to take 4 years to arrange all the details of our union.

Yuuri frowns a little, annoyed. Günter begins to explain then, in a somewhat solemn tone:

—All of us who are part of the noble families, in addition to you Majesty, we have very great responsibilities in our hands as representatives of each of the lands that make up the nation. That is why when it comes to uniting our lives with someone else's, this must be a union blessed both by the Original King and by the nobles themselves. If the nobles do not look favorably on marriage, we do not have permission to marry. In you particular case, the council accepted without opposing because, being Maou, you have a little more freedom in choosing who to marry without so many inconveniences. As long as the person who chooses met the requirements, of course.   One of these includes a commitment of at least two decades. However, this is a tradition in any marriage arranged at your age. It would be unfortunate if the first marital experience of a mazoku ended because he did not allow himself to know his partner adequately ...

The king understood then because although everyone insisted at times, no person demanded to be completely honest   with the feelings he had for the blonde. If they should be at least   20 years together before getting married, why worry about getting bored at the beginning? He despised them a little at that moment ... Nobody doubted that he would end up falling in love with the prince, sooner or later. And he admitted that they were right in it   because he ended up doing it.

The couple began to talk while the Maou continued to think about the matter.   His only consolation right now was that his fiancé, like him ... No, if he did the accounts right now, the problem that Greta pointed out that same day was evident. According to Wolfram had spent 8 years since they were engaged, that meant that if he added the 10 that the blond felt needed before getting something more serious about the subject of the wedding, in fact he was thinking of postponing it as much as the happy customs they demanded.   Shibuya seriously raised the issue at that time. Should he let himself be guided by the blonde in this or should he insist more to get away with it? Was it absurd on his part to want to marry before he was 30? 

He could not continue thinking about the matter because Günter soon told him that the time had come to make a small speech   — same that they had been postponing due to the incidents that occurred — to start the event itself. The Maou was then guided by the counselor to a podium that was arranged precisely for this purpose, along with the Great Sage, as well as the rest of the family members. From one moment to another, Cheri-sama —who had come to the kingdom for the special day— , Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, Shouri and Murata accompanied him in the designated space to say a few words.  

The fact did not go unnoticed before, and it was the counselor who explained that the fact that there were so many around him was due to the fact that the youngest prince was recognized as the other father of the kid, and, therefore, the whole family should be there. . He also commented that although this fact was perfectly expected because everyone knew of his commitment, this was the first time that a Maou celebrated the 16th birthday of his son or daughter while out of wedlock.

—Yozak ...?—Asked the brunette, when he saw that the spy stayed on the side while everyone took their places.

Gwendal was the one who answered him.

—The official announcement has not been made, and even if it was already a known, only marriages are considered to accompany the Maou ... Your own case is the exception—he explained, calmly.

The king nodded sympathetically. Now he also understood why FanFan-san was still several meters away from them. Murata's accompaniment was mainly because Günter really expected him to say some kind of transcendental comment that Shibuya did not think was possible, but he was silenced when he was the one who started with the words. Yuuri was beginning to fear that the blonde would not return in time, and sighed visibly calm when he saw the silhouette of it rushing to get to his side. They took their hands unconsciously. The Great Sage gave a general greeting, thanking the assistance, and becoming particularly serious as he began to speak.

—It's been a long time since I last had the honor of witnessing an event like this here in my beloved Shin Makoku ... However, so many things are different. It's a bit strange, it's as if this particular party was the first one I attend ...

A few giggles corresponded to the brown lad's smile.

—I know that this is of general knowledge among the members of the wonderful family of the old Maou, Cecile, but I would like to allow myself to also tell everyone present a little secret regarding this particular celebration.

The man looked at him curiously, while the blonde only thanked him for the words with a broad smile, his eyes shining with what seemed to be solemnity and joy. Bielefeld looked at his mother suspiciously, and after exchanging glances with his brothers, they told him to remain calm. They knew what the speech was about.

—A long time ago, while I continued to live next to His Majesty, Shinou, he and I had a conversation that does not make sense to expose. They were the longest moments of my existence, so you should get an idea of how exhausting that event was for me ... 

There were other small general laughs at the feigned amusement in his voice, he did not feel that way at all.

—The result of this conversation was a promise. One he did to me.

Everyone was silent when he noticed the sudden seriousness in his eyes.

**— One day ... When you think that all hope has been lost, when you believe that you have escaped from this past ... That day the final proof will be shown before you.**

The Sage's shadowed eyes acquired a glow that could not be described. Although he observed the people in front of him, if he remembered that moment of which he spoke. Very vividly. He forced himself to omit words again when he continued: 

— **The moment you see it, you'll know what I'm talking about.** Today I finally understood, —he declared, looking at the king this time.— The decision you made is the proof  I was waiting for ...

The Maou looked at him with surprise. He felt struck suddenly, and he took his hand tighter in his, receiving a squeeze in response. Murata smiled enigmatically when he turned this time to the princess, who was closer, under the dais, waiting for the gesture that would indicate that it was time to go up. The Sage extended a hand to her, inviting her to join them. Greta did it.

— When I arrived here the war was an imminent battle. I was prepared to die once more before peace came to this kingdom ... Instead of this disastrous future that I feared so much, I found a world totally different from what I expected ... And the greatest proof that peace is close, is that you, Greta, you became the princess of this nation ... Shinou has recognized you as the daughter of my best friend, and I also do. Mazoku or not, you belong to the royalty of our nation ...

The brunette blushed slightly, while the smile that the older one gave her with peace of mind corresponded. The color on his face was more noticeable when he bowed slightly, his hand still in one of hers, before leaving a kiss on the back of them.

— _It will be my honor to serve you to continue with the desire you have in your heart now ..._ — he mused, the first thing high enough for everyone to hear, and the last only for her — Humans will have in you a regent without equal. .. Just as you fathers are.

Greta felt her eyes moisten, but managed to recover in time to match the slight inclination she must have. He smiled widely when the Sage took a step back, this time it being Maou's time to deliver his speech. The brunette smiled nervously as he turned away from his fiancé to approach his daughter. 

—After that speech, mine will not sound half memorable ... — he commented without thinking, giving the brunette a laugh, and a few who could hear him. He was embarrassed a little, before clearing his throat lightly.

When his footsteps crossed with those of his best friend, he was shocked for a moment by Ken's eyes. He ignored the heavy beating in his chest. Something told him that he would have to talk seriously with him after this, and he decided that it would have to be much later. He concentrated on his daughter's bright eyes, wondering momentarily if his long-prepared speech would be as good as the previous one. He tried to smile calmly.

Well, he just had to say it out loud to find out.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 14**

 

 

 

 

Murata Ken continued to observe what was happening in front of his analytical eyes without really being able to pay more attention to it. He had been thoughtful from the moment the performance hit him hard a few hours ago. The image of a certain blonde danced in his mind constantly, memories that had buried deep in their memories trying to break through their apparent serenity and were gaining ground as the minutes passed.

When it was evident that his presence would be required back in Shin Makoku he did not think it would be because of a problem like the one in front of him. Especially because he agreed to return more because of the request of the mother of his best friend than because he had many intentions of stepping on that place again. 

He suppressed a sigh as he listened to Shibuya begin with his speech. His own words were repeated again and again. Although, it was not his voice that he listened to. And it certainly was not his current king he was observing. He blink once, finally letting this painful memory win the battle. The quicker he lived it again, the faster he could get rid of it.

 

 

_He lashed the door that closed behind him too hard. His character in other lives had been characterized by being quite unstable, and everything started from the beginning of his existence. He was beginning to think that it was precisely because it was the life he shared with him, who at that moment was looking at him from behind his desk with a doubt he did not feel. The blond knew what was going on in his mind, what it was that had him so angry._

_—Brothers? Has that been your answer? —He questioned in a hard voice, feeling a deep sadness in his chest, while looking at him with rancor._

_Their relationship was never good. Not in the conventional ways. They hated each other to death sometimes, but they loved each other more than anything else. Defining where one thing ended and where the other began was certainly complicated._

_—Half brothers,— answered calmly the king, returning his attention to the document between his hands, his act irritated the other even more in front of him._

_The Great Sage walked the steps that separated them with his body trembling with courage. Several rumors already circulated throughout the kingdom about both, the type of relationship they maintained. And it was not like he could blame him. Shinou was known to have an absurd amount of lovers, precisely because he begged him to do so for the sake of his secret. Because it was his way of hiding it. The problem was that sometimes he could not hide his resentment about it. Acting with deadly seriousness, or saying things out of place. No one knew for sure what was going on between them, and history would always remember them as the most troublesome friends that the life of yesteryear had known._

_—Do you know what it is that you dare to lie that way?— Asks the Sage, annoyed, the tinge of sadness printed in his eyes is deliberately ignored by the other. —Do you understand what you've done?_

_The blonde looks up once his signature is printed on the page, while standing up, around the desk, reaching the other figure while his blue eyes denote feigned serenity._

_—I perfectly understand._

_The black eyes stung intensely._

_—I hate to be the cause of your pain, my beloved ... But better than anyone you understand that this is what we should do ...  — He says, and once in front of him, without the brunette opposing, he cleans the barely perceptible saline drops that escape through his sad look._

_The Sage then looks at the leaves on the surface, recognizing his calligraphy joining the other, in a text that has taken weeks to complete writing, away from the blond. Being aware of the content of it causes him more discomfort. That was supposed to be the key to their freedom, so they could unite without anything else mattering. It was decades before a new war, they should have been able to take advantage of this ephemeral peace ..._

_— Why have you done it, Shinou? Why have you betrayed me like this? Is your love a farce?_

_The blond looks at him hurt, and takes his face in his hands again, forces him to look attentively._

_—My love for you is the most real thing I've ever felt, you can never doubt it._

_—Do you expect me to believe something like that, when you dare to go against us? Denying us now? Denying a future together?_

_The king stifles a heavy sigh, while his head rests on the other's shoulder, his arms now surrounding his body. The Sage does not correspond to the gesture, but does not make any movement to move it away._

_—If I could assure that our children and you will survive, I would not hesitate for a moment to join you in this very moment ...   —admits, making the other tense slightly— But you know that there is no certainty ..._

_—If you wanted, I would fight to give you as many heirs as you would like ..._

_—I cannot ask you to die that way, my Great Love ... I could not bear to lose you that way._

_—Do you prefer to lose me like this then? If you do this ..._

_—I will not exist in a world where you do not exist ... Your life is worth more than mine._

_The brunette then removed the king from him, with great force. The blond did not try to avoid at any moment the fall that came after it, remaining on the floor in front of the other, while the night itself challenged the sky of his eyes._

_—I never want to see you again, Shinou   —Says the Sage, with a shrunken heart— I do not have to do it again, if you're not with me ..._

_The king does not try to stop him, and watches his silhouette turn his back. The promise escapes his lips without a trace of doubt, such security stops the steps of the other._

_— **One day ... When you think that all hope between ours has been lost, when you believe that you have escaped from this, from your own feelings, from me, from us ... That day the final proof will be shown before you.** — He says, serious, but the revolution of feelings is shown in his blue eyes, a storm of pain fights the devout love he has for this man, who will leave him at this very moment.   — **The moment you see it, you'll know what I'm talking about.   The proof of how much I love you now and how much I will continue doing it until the end of my time ...**_

_The Sage closes his eyes, refusing to keep this promise in his chest. New tears gather in his eyes, and he does not dare look behind him, knowing that he can not leave if he finds love again in that infinitely distant sky. He leaves the room without saying anything else, refusing to hope. Shinou sees him go without trying anything else. Close his  eyes, while a depressing smile crosses his lips. It is allowed to fall completely against the back   —Continued on the floor, after all—, and draws in a future that knows far a reunion that will look forward to centuries._

_—My blood will continue looking for yours, my Great Love ... And, when you see it, you will know that this love was always the most real thing I've ever felt, Murata ..._

—... from my brother ... Murata ... Mura-chan?

The Sage manages to return to the present moment when he distinguishes a voice that calls him with some insistence, when he blinks to get used to it again, he realizes that, once again, he has ended up acting automatically. They have already come down from the stage, so it assumes that the speech has ended. He feels a little disappointed in himself, really wanted to know what kind of words Shibuya used for that event.

—Are you okay?— The brother of his best friend asks

Standing before him, he watches him with some concern.   His sudden silence had been evident to him, who knows how talkative he can become. His younger brother, on the other hand, has told him to simply let him be, but being the responsible man he is, Shouri does not allow himself such a thing. Not when the sadness in the minor is so evident. Murata tries to smile without showing any concern, although he has well practiced this act, he can not deceive him at all.

—I'm fine, big brother ...

Shouri looks at him without believing a word, but understands that he will not say anything about it.

—Get your own brother—replies, without thinking.

The child's expression becomes rare for a moment, so short is it that he fears having seen wrong. Then he smiles broadly, but happiness is not in his eyes at all. They remain silent, while following the steps of the counselor, who then guides them to their positions. A banquet has been prepared as part of the celebration, so several tables and chairs have been arranged across the length and breadth of a new room. The next Maou of the earth raises an eyebrow when he is guided to a place that has been arranged especially for him, next to two empty seats, right in front of his niece, his brother, and his fiancé.

His expression causes interest in the blonde, who gives him a proud look when he explains:

—I was hoping that father and mother could come too, although I know it's unlikely ... It's good that at least you could appear ...

Shouri must admit to himself that the blond is not so unpleasant. Yes, he still does not forgive that his beloved younger brother has decided to marry so quickly, but he has to be honest with it ... The prince is a good match. Even if he is a man.

—I know that she will be very happy to know ...—  He replies, taking the cup in front of him, while Wolfram responds with a satisfied smile.

Beside him, Yuuri looks at them curious. Wolfram knows   —Because  his fiancé is the one who has told him, and even without that he already suspected it—, that his future brother does not hold him in much esteem. Initially he suspected because he was too jealous with him   Which was partly true, and for that reason he so crudely dismissed their future union. However, after their conversation the previous day, Bielefeld knows, and is perfectly sure of it, that Shouri does not hate him. He doubts that man is capable of hating anyone. He is as noble as his younger brother, although he looks a lot more according to the position he will occupy on earth. Shouri does not despise him, he has no reason to do so ... What he hates so much is the idea that his beloved younger brother will be hurt again. And in that Wolfram is in complete agreement.

If he thought that by joining another man any of his brothers will be treated in such uneducated ways he would also be quite reluctant to accept the union of both. Lucky that nothing happens in Shin Makoku like that   —Except in quite old human lands—. That thought flutters a little more in his mind. There in the kingdom there was not much problem, but what happened on earth right now? What would happen if Yuuri wanted to return again? What if he wanted to accompany him? Would he have the freedom to walk hand in hand, or to kiss in front of other people as they had dared to do here?

—I see that you wore this time organizing this event ...   —Says Shouri towards the blonde, with a calm expression, he returns his attention to now.

—I have done the minimum, if I'm honest ... Yuuri is the one who has finished all the details. I have not helped much this time, —he confesses, glancing sideways at the brunette, who is somewhat embarrassed.

— You had already advanced enough for when it occurred to me to intervene — he reminds him, in a low voice, giving the older man a smile. 

— Yuu-chan? Now that's a surprise ... I thought you were the one in charge of these kinds of events . My brother has not missed a single birthday without reminding us of the parties you used to prepare ... "Wolfram did this once ..." Or "You should have seen the cake that made Gwendal prepare me that time Wolf asks" "Wolfram also thought that this it would look good"... I think I've known you better than myself because of how much he was talking about you. 

The Maou begins to blush hard.

—Shouri!  — He scolds, totally ashamed 

—It's "Big brother"   —he reminds him, without any regrets.

Greta only laughs quietly, discreet smiles on the lips of the rest of the family, who also pay attention to that conversation.

—I used to take care of that, yes,— admits the blond, resuming the conversation, enjoying the shame in his fiance's expression, does not want to torture him much more at that moment, calmly cuts the steak on his plate while he continues to talk.— A partners is expected to act at the height of his future husband, I worked hard with each event ... Yuuri has done better than me the first time.

A momentary silence forms. The king intervenes before his brother can speak.

—Well, I had a lot of help ...  — tried, but the older man's voice rises above his.

—It's the second time I hear that word today, although the contexts are totally different ... What does that mean? "Partner" have you said? 

Shibuya Shouri, contrary to his reckless younger brother, is not so unfamiliar with homosexual relations between mazokus. On earth, Bob is the one who has explained to him why in Shin Makoku it does not represent any problem that his brother marries another man. They did not address the issue in depth because he was sure that he would convince Yuuri to cancel the engagement, but evidently that did not happen.

—It's a kind of tradition here—explains the blond prince, and his brow furrows slightly— The absurd normative, if you ask me ... When two men join in marriage, one of them is bound to grant heirs to his husband. They do not have a real title, nor has an official name been designated, but, in general, they are called "Partners" 

The future Maou of the earth does not need me to explain it anymore. _"— There are men who are capable of getting pregnant,—"_ those had been Bob's exact words. Sit in a distracted manner, weighing the words of his brother's future husband. He cannot even say that he's surprised that he traded with the other —Because that is just what the prince implied, and what he does not really need to say—.   When his mother finds out ... No. Maybe it's because she knew about all this that she had no problem with all this commitment issue. Of course it was logical. She always anticipated the result even before meeting Wolfram, long before Yuuri traveled far from Earth. Her youngest son would have children. Not with a woman, and certainly not in another man's body. He would carry them in his belly. She knew it. He cursed in barely a whisper. He must have guessed from the beginning. His face betrayed his discontent. His voice followed the same course.

— Sometimes I wonder if mother was right, and you are a girl after all ... —He mentioned, with some regret, to his brother, who looked at him with something that seemed painful.

However, for the first time, Yuuri did not respond   . 

. 

.

.

.

 

Wolfram does not want to argue with his future brother-in-law. He really does not want to do it. However, while his steps follow those of his fiancé, the notice of him decayed expression causes him to return where he came from and go to say one or two things not very kind to the other brother.

"Going as far as to say something like that ..." he thinks, feeling his blood boil   in his body.

The rest of the evening has passed too fast for both. After the King's speech and the public demonstration of Greta regarding her decisions to resume her studies in a human academy outside the country, dinner and dancing have been completed after a few hours. Even though Yuuri   he has tried to forget the comment not very kind of his brother, and has concentrated on enjoying the night, but for Wolfram it does not go unnoticed that in the second they have left the room the mask of tranquility falls irremediably. As usual, he accompanies him to his room. The silence becomes heavy as the minutes pass.

The blonde knows that much of the minor's discomfort is because of Gisela and the stupid potions that Yuuri has insisted on taking on his recommendation — not that Wolfram can know that it was the youngest one who actually asked for it. And lately he's very sentimental because of it;   anything can make him cry or rage. It would not be a problem for Wolfram if it were not because he reacts in the same way when he sees it. Whenever his fiancé cries in front of him, he ends up crying with him. And lately whenever he gets upset, Yuuri does it too.

The prince keeps thinking about the matter when they finally reach their destination. The king has a hand on the door knob of his room   when the doubt that comes haunting him early escapes his lips.

—Wolf ... Do you think I acted like a girl?

The question takes him completely unaware, so before silence the king continues. His habitual march of thoughts does not stop easily. 

—I've never liked to take that very seriously, but sometimes I usually do, right? I tend to be a bit ridiculous with that. My friends used to make fun because before I was much more mannered, even being in the baseball team. I guess Shouri is right. Even my mother was so sure, when she taught me things that are not very appropriate for children ... If I had been a girl it would be easier for everyone, right? Yes I do not...

The boy stops abruptly when a hand hits the door in front of him, passing by the side of his head. He turns on his site with surprise. 

—You're a very weird boy ... But I've never thought that our relationship would be easier if you were a woman— confesses Wolfram, looking at him seriously.

The brunette feels embarrassed, looks down while his eyes begin to sting.

—I did think that kind of thing with you ...— Reminds him — I shielded myself with the fact that you wore those nightgowns when we went to sleep ... — he murmurs.

The older man withdraws his hand from the door, uses it to accommodate his hair, now disordered after so long, and finally lets out a slight sigh.

—I always knew that you had many more complexes than me ... —Missy, something low, then try to smile a little—    Wearing women's clothes does not make you a woman. Have you never seen Gurrier? 

Yuuri barely grimaces. This and that does not seem the same for him. Lacks the safety of the spy, and the beauty, if it must be totally honest.

— He gets to look good in whatever he puts on ... — Yuuri comments  — Even if they are ridiculous dresses. 

—If I remember correctly, neither you nor I look so bad in them ... You said I looked pretty handsome— the other one remembered, thoughtful— And you looked pretty cute.

The brunette looked at him with a frown. The words of his brother come out of his mouth without being able to avoid it. 

—A boy must look handsome. Not cute ... 

The prince looks at him suspiciously. It surprises him little that his  fiancée is so insecure as to allow himself to doubt that way with a comment ... Ah ~ This ia what everyome meant when Wolfram he took part in discussions with his uncle. His expression becomes something more serious when he responds securely:

—If my fiancé is cute, and looks cute, what's wrong with him saying he is cute? 

A smirk formed on the King's lips, but his expression was not so cheerful. Words from the past return to the tone and similar of the sentence "What's wrong with me saying a wimp to a wimp?"

—That brings back memories ...

They remain silent. No matter how intense the greenish look turns, the brunette refuses to observe him back. Wolfram begins to despair a little. If he leave him alone at a time like this, he is afraid that he will be locked up with himself again. Maybe if he had received another kind of education on earth Yuuri would have a lot more confidence in this. The prince has been thinking about it a lot lately ... Because he was so blinded convincing himself to be the excellent companion he should be, he never stopped to observe too much that the tan was innate to that kind of sentimentality that the companions so easily exhibited. Wolfram would never despise anyone for that emotional ability. He himself was quite whiny and felt embarrassed enough to mention where that came from. But the king was on a totally different level. Contrary to Günter, who thought many times that anyone could adapt to the roles of a partner, Wolfram was sure that without that something that he lacked was an impossible mission. And his boyfriend had it. It was always there. That everyone was proud enough to deny it because it was Maou himself was a separate issue. 

—Yuuri ...

The so serious call makes him look for his eyes. He feels a little surprised by the way he is observing him. He can not name what his eyes transmit, he only knows that they fill him with tranquility. The anxiety that was eating away at him slowly disappears.

—Shouri does not understand how things work here, and you're also learning what it really involves,— he adds, seeing that he wanted to replicate.

If he were to say that, within the academy where these people studied, he could graduate with honors, Yuuri would hardly take him seriously, right? Omit that type of information. Then they will have the opportunity to talk a little more about that. His arm elves enough so that his hand caresses the king cheek fondly. His expression has subsided a little.

—Your ways are not weird here. You have never been totally ... Not when you think you are this kind of person ... A man with a heart as pure as form your own family ...

The Maou feels something warm in his chest, while his hand looks for his and allows himself to hide in both, while continuing to lose himself in the green eyes of the other.

—I fell in love with you before I knew you could give me children, and I would love you even if we could not have them ... Man or Woman. I love you for being just you.

—Wolf ...

—Don't torture yourself with that kind of thoughts— he asks in a soft voice, approaching his forehead.

When  he deposits a kiss there, his hands move away from his face. His fingers are intertwined by inertia. The blonde's free arm surrounds him protectively, while he hides his head on his shoulder. How many times have they been in this type of position? The proud prince giving him an opportunity to fall apart.

—It's okay if you cry— he remembers he told her years before ...

— Stay with me tonight ... — pleads in a voice.

—Yuuri ...

—Please ... Only tonight ...

The blonde looks slightly over his shoulders, and to both sides of the hall, feeling that the brunette clings to him with more force than before. Sighs only when it moves away from the body of the other. When the black eyes look at him almost with resignation he ends up surrendering. He never knew how to refuse anything he had asked for before, even when he was less in need than now. How would he manage to do it in the future, when he realized the power he had over him?

— Only tonight ... — accepts finally, stretching a hand to open.

They enter the room before the blonde closes behind him, securing the doors. They do not need a curious person to be able to find them together in the morning, even if their plan is to wake up before the other, Wolf cannot promise to be able to get away easily, or want to leave even after seeing him sleep again. Walk towards the closet while the king stays still in place, allowing himself to be carried away again by the negative of his ideas. Yuuri is wondering if he really did not make a mistake by inviting him to spend the night with him when he feels a hand around his wrist. Follow the blonde to the bed, where the nightwear was extended by the other seconds before.

—I thought you hated them ...  — He says without much interest, when he sees the hand of the other reach the thin fabric of the pink nightgown that had been buried in the bottom of his closet.

The blond hesitates momentarily.

—I thought you liked me to use them ...   —admits, without looking at him, when his gaze goes to his right side he finds that the brunette does not observe him— Yuuri?

The brunette gives a start. He turns to the other and gives him a sad smile.

—You look good with them, but it's not like I want you to wear something you do not like ...

Wolfram assesses him for a moment, before downplaying it and starts unbuttoning the white shirt while commenting:

—Today I'll give you the pleasure, next time I'll expect the same from you ... 

Before the funny smile of the blond the king gives him a confused look.

—What? Why

The smile grows on the lips of the older, although it is a naughty tone, there is no evil in his eyes to say:

—I think you would look very handsome in him ...

Shibuya tries by all means not to insult him after that. But it's because of those kinds of comments that Yuuri knows is the right man. Because he knows what to say to make him feel better, and make him remember that it is he who will always accept him as he is, regardless of the situation. He ends by surprising the other when, instead of pushing him away, he decides to hug him once they are both in bed. The king smiles when the blonde becomes entangled with him as he did before ... His only concern before being caught by Morpheus is that he is still able to wake up with the body of the other in his arms, or at least, both still the mattress, even if it is several centimeters away.

If he does not receive a kick, he will be happy.

.

.

.

.

 

The moment Yuuri opens his eyes, a few hours later, he can realize that his dream has been uneasy. He can not call it a dream for much longer, knowing that not even a sketch of the image has been shown in his mind. He has not really slept, his body went out to rest, but he does not feel better at that moment. Observe the fixed roof. Listen perfectly to the soft snores at his side ... It's almost a lullaby he did not remember so effective. It relaxes him to hear it. 

He moves slightly to his side, knowing that he is free to do so. He smiles barely when he notices Wolfram's body half a bed away. It is still in it, but only a little more and it will definitely fall, as always. This time he had to win the territory, at least. Close his eyes, feel a strange annoyance again.

In the last few days he has been feeling that way. He does not feel sick, sometimes he's a little tired, his mood is always changing. Gisela's words were quite clear that he should expect that kind of result because of the potions he started to drink. He supposed it was something that in his world would be equivalent to oral contraceptives, because they were prescribed the way he remembered these worked. Daily, preferably at the same times, without interruptions until your doctor orders it.

_"—Because the pregnancy between the Mazokus is directly linked to the element with which you have a contract, the potions act on it in the body. Do not worry, it will not negatively affect your power, but maybe you will faint again if you use too suddenly, like the first time ... One month with the treatment should be enough to protect it for next year, however, I recommend that you repeat it every 3, I have no references about someone with your pregnant energy quantity, as well that must be much more fertile as a result of it —"_

Yuuri stirs a bit at the vivid image of that scene. The doctor is conducting a study on the real mechanisms that influence fertility, so he fully trusts her knowledge on the subject. It is a little uncomfortable to talk about it in any way. It still causes some anxiety to be called "fertile". It's rare that he does not feel weird about it, just ... Nervous. He stifles a sigh, moving again, this time turning his back on the other. He'd rather see him a little more, but the position causes that same twinge that continues to bother him.

_"—I've told you before that your body is ready, and it's true, however ... I think you might start having some symptoms that you should consider ... —"_

The brunette tries not to blush when he remembers the look she gave him after saying that.

_"—Because you have not started your sex life, it was impossible to consider this, but, you must understand that your body will still go through a few changes that are not necessarily physical ... It is nothing so radical as what happens during pregnancy Do not be afraid, just the body ... How could I say it? This will sound strange, majesty, but the body prepares itself mentally for that moment ... It gives little warning that it is ready, in this way, at the moment the conception happens, you will know it immediately. —"_

Shibuya closes his eyes, here comes the familiar headache. Another symptom. Between the ghost stings   —He does not find a better way to describe them—, his unstable mood, the headaches, and the numbness that he sometimes feels in his lower back Yuuri does not know what to expect anymore. Although Gisela has tried to give him a wide range of possible side effects, she has also said that being him the Maou everything can vary in form and intensity.

_"—If you feel something you think is strange, do not hesitate to tell me, do not dismiss Lord von Bielefeld if necessary ... He does not have much practical experience in the area, but he definitely know the basics for dealing with the pains caused by the changes.—"_

The king shrugs slightly on himself, while one of his hands is placed over his abdomen. It has not changed at all, but it feels so different. He absentmindedly caresses the area, trying to ignore the feeling that something is happening there ... When he feels a slight buzzing in his ears he grimaces. It was something that could also happen. Maybe the next time he went to earth he would get a kit to check the pressure, or a complete medical case ... What if he convinced his best friend's pediatrician to live there for a while? Something useless for him maybe, but for his son or daughter, at some time ...

Release the breath that retains quite strongly without noticing it. 

—Yuuri?

His improvised ball is pronounced upon hearing it. He has awakened him. Try not to complain when the blonde's hand reaches his arm, trying to look at him. He stifles a moan, and can feel in the air that he has begun to worry. It is not pain at all, but although it is not that it kills him, the sensation is ...

Feel the air return to his lungs slowly. He had not even noticed that it was costing him a little work to breathe normally. It can spread little by little, until finally he is aware of two hands that are on his chest, now going down to his abdomen. Open his eyes slowly, do not separate his own, and Wolfram does not try to remove them from the site either. 

— Have you been going through this every night?

The blond deliberately ignores his intense look full of shame, watching carefully the action of his own hands, focused on the energy of these to remain constant, to a pleasant heat. Yuuri sighs low as they move sideways.

— Not all ...— he admits, low.

—When did you start with the treatment?—The blonde asks, now looking up with only a hint of reproach, does not allow his claim to become anything more than a small lift of his lips.

The Maou looks away.

—The day we fight ...

The eldest chokes a sigh barely. 

—You must have an impressive energy, if it is causing symptoms that usually appear at the end of the first month ...

The brunette smiles barely.

—The first Maou pregnant. Could not the second be better? To have some more time to prepare myself physically, emotionally, and mentally ...

When the other does not respond, he returns his gaze to him, he looks sad. Yuuri's hands seek his, forcing him to look at him. The analgesic touch of his magic does not disappear even when his eyes give him the attention he demands.

—I do not claim you at all. I'm fine with this ...

Bielefeld looks at him with a little doubt, returns his attention to his work.

—It should have been me ...

Yuuri tries to joke.

— Do you think you would have felt this just as fast? I think it would have been fun to watch ...

The other frowns slightly, confused.

— How much have you studied about this really?

Unable to fully understand it, Wolfram continues to realize it. 

—My symptoms would be completely different ... The changes that manifest the preparation of the body are varied, but they are notoriously different according to the user. 

—I think I heard something about that, is it like what you said the other time? The frustration in that? 

When he considers himself satisfied with his serenity, the blonde's hands finally leave his body. It fits better in its place, with a rather thoughtful expression, Yuuri also moves, leaning a little on the elbows, observing him. 

— This and that is not so different in reality ... — he admits, recalling the conversation easily, then summarizes the best he can — The elements with which we can make contracts are essentially four: water, fire, earth and wind. To study in the area medical are grouped into two groups, and they have annexed others who are considered more pure, as ice users ..

—In the capital there is no family that has such contracts, is not it? I have never met a user of those elements ... — Yuuri observes thoughtfully.

The major agrees with him.

—There are few who have such a contract, I think that of my family, only my mother has actually seen them. Maybe Gwendal can tell you about that ...

Yuuri nods, then returns his attention to the above.

—Wait, why did you group them in 2? Should they not be studied individually? 

The blonde denies, while he arranges the fabric a little on his body, seriously it was difficult to find a way to sit well with it on when he had lost the habit altogether. 

—Although it has been studied for so long, there is still not enough information to separate them completely. Also, they have certain similarities that can not be ignored ... They are called stable or unstable, and I want to believe that I do not need where each one goes.

The Maou opens his mouth, but does not dare to answer the unspoken, doubt. His fiance rolls his eyes hardly.

—You have to study more ...— he murmurs, for the low— The stable ones are made up of water and wind, therefore, the unstable ones are fire and earth. That is the classification.

Shibuya takes a moment to think about it, the other just looks at him, making sure he is understanding. After a silence the king is the one who dares to speak again.

— Gisela told me something like that once ... That everything was depending on the element ... It was before he gave me the results. I did not pay much attention because she did not seem to want to talk much about it either, she said something like it was hard to say, Gwendal also told me it was an inappropriate topic a while ago ...

The blond thinks a little before answering.

—It's not that you cannot talk about it,— he informs. —It's ... Delicate, somehow. Some people are very sensitive about it, and they have good reason to be. I told you before, Günter is the perfect example. If you ask him directly, he will answer whatever you want, you just have to know that he will try to avoid by all means that you do not even have an opportunity to get the topic out ...

—You know him pretty well, right? I always thought you hated each other or something ...

—How am I going to hate the man who makes my brother happy? Do not say foolishness.

—I'm sorry, I only remembered some things ... But tell me, why is it delicate? Just explain to me, and I will not have to bother you with this ... Or, do you also avoid talking about that?

—Sometimes I think I should do it, but if I talk about this, I'll prevent you from bothering my favorite brother-in-law, I'll have to resign myself ...— Wolfram replies, almost sighing

—You are cruel, preferring to protect it before your fiancé ...— replies the youngest, feigning sadness

—Don't say things like that if you do not know how serious the matter is!— Wolfram scolds him, suddenly serious, the king stays still in his place, to which the other sighs under his breath— I told you it's a subject delicate...

—Sorry...

They remain silent, Yuuri decides to sit in front of him when he sees that he continues to formulate what he is going to say. One in front of the other, long minutes pass before the prince gets to start with that subject. He is forced to have the image of the counselor and his brother in mind. He is fine with this. He is not as sensitive as they ...

—You have probably been hearing the word "fertile" quite often. I think Gisela has to be very thorough when she talks to you, so I could bet that's what she said ...

—It was her fair expression ... She said something like "— _Your Majesty, you are probably the most fertile mazoku I have ever met, and I am honored that you allow me to help you in this process_ —" It was quite embarrassing, to be honest.

—She is right in what she says. 

—Which part?

—All of it.

At the confused look of the younger Wolfram explains:

—What groups are called stable and unstable is not a bad joke ... Formerly they were classified as "Fertile and infertile" ... Due to the nature of the element, unstable users like me, or like my older brother, we have serious difficulties in many aspects of our life. The personality is the most obvious. It is rude to generalize based on an element, but it is quite accurate. The unstable are that. Very unstable in many aspects. We tend to have a most unpleasant character, especially during the first years of having a relationship with the element with which we contract. If I told you about the things I did at your age, and even before reaching 40 you would feel quite surprised for sure ... Embarrassed even  

—Gwendal told me that you had your passionate exertions during missions where he accompanied you ... And that they were not precisely isolated events—half accusations, suspecting that there will not be another moment to question him about it.

—You cannot complain about things that happened before we met,— he warns, but he does not allow him to respond. —Besides, it's not like I have much to say about that ... I told you before. Once I feel like it, it's not easy to be happy about it. — Yuuri tries not to sulk when listening — Think of it this way ... When you fill a bucket of water, no matter how hard you try to shake it, it always returns to calm, does not it    —The dark nod slowly, suspicious—If you light a flame, however, and even if you limit your space, if you are not careful burn everything in its path ... This is how all this works ... My brother had better luck because he does not need so much to relax, and do not let him fool you, even if he's soft on the inside, Gwendal is not the puritan who looks. Just look at Günter from time to time ...

—That is a mental image that I did not need ...

—I did not tell you to think about it, but thanks for disgusting me too

When the Maou is about to argue he hears a kind of bell in his mind.

—You're deviating from the subject ...— he observes, amazed, and he's even more surprised when the blonde looks away again. —Wolfram, how bad is this?— Why does not anyone want to talk about it? — The Major sighs audibly. —I can ask Günter, if you prefer ...  

When Wolfram is observed to look at him with fear Yuuri worries more than before.

—Don't you dare to bring it up. I'll talk. In agreement? Just ... Promise me you're not going to try to talk about this with him.

The king hesitated 

—Why?

 The blonde remained silent ...

—Wolfram ... 

The man gave a start, before surrendering.

— Years ago, during the war ... Günter was chosen to protect the academy where he worked .... 

—But ... I thought he had never fought in the war ...

—He never fought on a battlefield,— the elder ran, trying to sound calm, his voice sounding somewhat resentful when he said, —The council forbade him to do it... The intentions were good, but it's still insulting ... Denying that someone as strong as he defends our home ...

—Wolfram ...— Yuuri warned, serious.

— Why are you so insistent today? We should be sleeping. 

—I insist because I know you're hiding something, something serious ... You ask me to be honest with you, and you let me be when I want. I also want to comfort you if necessary, because it's something like that, right? You do not need to say it ... Your eyes are pretty honest.

The Major reneged while looking away again. He hated his eyes. Sometimes it gave him more than his own expression.

—What happened to Günter then? —Asked, giving him the opportunity to escape by the tangent, he would insist after this— I heard something today ... About being between life and death. I thought it was Gwendal ... 

—It would have been infinitely easier if it had been like this ...

The blonde took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling. Memories too clear came to his mind. And Yuuri was not so sure anymore of wanting to hear him anymore ...

 


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 15**

 

 

 

At the moment when the prince allowed himself to open that box of bitter memories, indecision went through his eyes, but upon meeting the child's gaze he realized that it was a necessary evil ... Yuuri would know about this sooner or later, in any case, and it was better that Günter not speak about it. Besides, it went beyond the misfortune that happened to the demon himself. And the perversion of men. The best example of what happened when not fulfilling or living according to the rules was the counselor himself. Why else would he be so reluctant to his decisions, half a year earlier? When Yuuri exposed his decision, the only living companion in the castle was the first to oppose. And could anyone really be surprised? Reasons were not lacking. Wolfram forced himself to talk considering this. Yuuri had to begin to understand how big was the load they had to carry, how delicate it could be to comply with what was imposed ...  

He was able to see clearly in his mind everything that happened even before the events he began to relate. The facts that he observed under his own gaze, and those that his vivid imagination turned into reality. Dark times covered the castle. Death, war. If his king thought that the worst burden belonged to the tragedy of Julia, the white one, it is because he had definitely not listened enough. No one was left intact in that war. Although in different measures, all held a grudge against men after that. That his future husband was good enough to lead them to a life in peace without discrimination between both sides was a miracle only considering the past. If there was one thing that Lord von Bielefeld recognized as the real adviser, it was his faith ... He did not feel bad for recognizing that, at least from the first moment—upon learning of his arrival—it was Günter who held more hope than anyone else. No need for him to be a soul he knew, or a shameful defeat. Günter trusted Yuuri since he learned of his existence. And Wolfram admired him for it. Because he allowed himself to hope for a better future after such a dark past.   He did not live every moment at his side at that time, but he knew the story so well ... Everyone in the nation did it.  

The tragedy that forever stained the von Christ family.

— He was locked in the academy by order of the council in the form of prevention, and together with him, all the partners who lived in the city at that time, students and married men met. Some more young and others much older than him ... Although it was a Lord, he was forbidden to join the ranks because he had no heir yet. At that time, Gisela was not fully recognized as her daughter, and he, for not returning the issue larger than it already was, accepted without opposing.

It was a fucking luck that none of the princes was chosen to be a companion during childhood. A damn luck, if they asked him.

—I was appointed to protect the Castle, Weller was dealing with his next battle in Ruttenberg and my older brother was responsible for deploying countless men throughout the city.

The few unconscious who tried to attack his mother that night fell under the edge of his own sword, but he could not tell that to the brunette.   Yuuri only tried to think of the information he had already stored ... When he thought about it, he vaguely remembered that Günter had told him before that the few companions who lived in the city were happy. It did not make sense the abysmal difference that was exposed in the voice of the blond in terms of quantity.

—A radical opposition group learned about the location of the academy ... And who would be there those days. Humans have very stupid beliefs, but I cannot say if they are totally wrong in this ... They believe that when a baby is born of a man, it has more power than any other.   And they were afraid of it ... As soon as they realized that all the men who could do this act were confined in one place, they attacked without thinking twice.

The king was horrified.

—Nobody suspected that they would do something like that, not at first. My brother was sure, and with good reason, that they would attack the castle first, and the most vulnerable areas, children and the elderly ... By the time he realized that the academy was the ultimate goal it was late ...

Shibuya suddenly remembered the counselor's words.

_"We are prohibited from specializing in combat, although there are exceptions, such as my person"_

—The few students who were there could not face them, and with that many of them, I doubt even that my own guard was able to save them all.

Yuuri felt nauseated. He could see everything so clearly. Unable to defend themselves, falling one by one.

—Günter never fought in a battlefield —the blond repeated, without any grace— But it was he who saw closer than anyone what the war brings .... Much blood was spilled at that time ... Invaluable lives were lost, lives of men of different kinds ... Even lives that still did not reach the world ... Sons and daughters who never knew their parents... When my brother told me about it, he told me that Günter confessed that it was such the despair that those men felt that they begged for being killed at some point ... They were tortured, and they did not know how to defend themselves. Many lacked contracts even, by decision of their parents ...

The Maou closed his eyes. He was almost able to hear it. The screams. The fear and the fright.

—Except him ... No other companion survived that massacre ... Our royal advisor showed that day that he is a true genius with the sword, but even he cannot save so many people in such a disadvantage ...  

—Was he mortally wounded? — He asked, fearfully, his eyes seeking confirmation in the orbs that did not deign to look at him, Wolfram looked sadder than before.

—Günter ... He was not so lucky ... He took as many as possible to the grave, but by the time he was aware that there was no one to defend, he gave up completely... Because his enemies… They knew who he was… And he decided to protect himself the only way he had left. They were not going to kill him. Not when they realized what kind of person was ... Lord von Christ has been an important name because of him, and when they really recognized him ... With his skill, his power, and his ability... They...

He could not pronounce it. He did not feel capable of doing it.

_"They planned to use it, him, and the children he could give them ..."_

—What is said about him is true, Yuuri ... That there is no scar on his back. No enemy was able to surprise him, even touch him. He is so good ... But ... Surrounded by so many, and without any motivation, without hope ... He made an impossible decision ... He decided to protect them at all costs ... The children he would never have. Those who could get to have ...

When the words were said the image was clear. Standing, surrounded by so many enemies, and at the same time so many bodies, Yuuri could see himself as if he were living at that moment. A small distraction and this time he could see the counselor at that moment. Blood dripping along the edge of his sword, his face defeated, the emptiness in his eyes. He was horrified. Observe it there, weak, without hope. Taking his sword hesitantly at first, before grabbing it hard. He moved the edge away from his body, before aiming directly at himself ...  

—He stabbed himself so many times that nobody knew how he got the physical or mental strength to do it ... He did not allow himself to leave anything that could be useful for those men in any way ... Gwendal was lucky to arrive in time so that he would not die then of that, but with what happened next, I think even he regretted having done it at some point. The castle has not lived a dark moment like that. And I can swear that nobody wants something like that to happen again ... Just by remembering it ...

Wolfram trembles helplessly ... He was standing at the gates of the castle, finished getting rid of his enemies. The shouts of his brother's angry voice echoed through the gardens. He saw it clearly, how he entered with the body of Günter in his arms. Not even his own fight had caused so much blood. The perfect skin stained with carmine, the rictus of pain in his face, the moans as he struggled to stay awake ... No. Wolfram could never forget what he felt at that moment. They had survived the terrible battle, but they lost that war.   And everything got worse when he woke up several days later.

At the moment when the swordsman regained consciousness. The moment his daughter explained the consequences of the act he had voluntarily performed. No soul within the kingdom was unaware of the pain felt by the warrior. Their screams would live forever in each person who witnessed that moment. Maybe that was the real reason why everyone acted according to their unofficial orders so easily, the reason why everyone tried to please him ...  

—It was so problematic in so many ways —continues, recalling the long discussions that took place after that— He lost so much, and in any case the council dared to demand answers ... He almost lost everything. His lands, his title, his whole life ...  

—Why would they do something like that? He belongs to one of the noble houses ...

—Precisely because of that ... Being the only son of Lord von Christ, much was expected of him. Because of his father's ambition he was forced to be educated as a partner, and although he allowed him to act like any other man, no woman was willing to join him with that in mind ... He told you clearly ... A companion has a single stipulated function, as long as his husband does not say otherwise ... He was allowed to remain in his position because he promised to marry at some point, and to deliver an heir worthy of his house. The nobles accepted, even Shinou showed no problem with it but ... I do not even want to know if he anticipated the outcome of everything that would happen when he gave his approval.  

Wolfram clearly remembers spending the whole night with his mother after Günter was called by the nine remaining families. She   cried of impotence before the denial of the   noble so that he could be separated from his responsibilities as a companion. Neither her title nor her strength allowed her to protect the fourth child that his heart jealously cared for and that her soul had chosen.

—If a partner cannot have children, he has nothing left in the world. Being Lord of Christ, he needed to ensure that someone could keep the title of his family ... Someone with his blood. If things had been different, Christ would have fallen into the hands of any other nobleman. If my brother had not intervened as a mother suggested, maybe you would not have gotten to know him either ...

—What do you mean? Why not...?   —He was not able to finish the sentence, being particularly ready to understand.

—The man you know is not the same one we all saw that time ... The depression consumed him completely. He got to such a degree that he was willing to stop fighting for his land as long as they let him go ... If he could not have children, it did not make sense that his title remained in his hands, and there came a time when we all knew that he was not even interested in trying to get it back. If Gwendal had not taken action, I'm afraid he would have crossed the line permanently. Only my brother would have been brave enough to try to stop him, not even I would have tried to save him, if he had tried to do so ...   —Admit, with regret   —My brother was in love with him for a long time, we all knew ... But ... When they got engaged ... Günter had nothing to offer him more than everything his work had cultivated. My brother did not want to impose himself either, but it was the only way the law could protect him ... I think my brother-in-law was interested in him too, even before the war, but knowing that he was unable to fulfill his obligations is something that tormented him... More than any other companion I have known, his education was very strict in that sense, especially when his father realized that there was no woman in the kingdom willing to join his family. It took years, first for Günter to give in, and then to convince the rest of the nobles that their union was the best for both of them. Even when Gwendal was the most capable to lead Voltaire and Christ at the same time, it did not take away the fact that there would be no heirs for any house. I cannot think of another moment where I have seen them so happy being sad together ... It was dark time. My brother ... ended by promising that Voltaire would have an heir, and even swore to renounce his name if he fails to fulfill it. It will not be a son of his, that's for sure ... Probably Eru will become the lady there, being that Hube has refused to accept it.

—What will happen to Günter's home? — Yuuri questioned, worried, how was it that he never heard any of this?

—Günter plans to inherit everything to his only daughter ... But the matter is delicate. Although all the nobles recognize the good education of Gisela, our laws demand someone who possesses the blood of the founders. They are ancient traditions, Yuuri. You understand how problematic this is, we had our own fights to recognize our daughter too ...

The king is frustrated to hear him. They remain silent, the blond feeling the bitterness of terror that dared to confess, and the dark feeling that there is no possible way in which someone could survive ... His counselor ... A man who considered so exaggeratedly happy ... Did he go through so much? No ... Did that kind of sadness live, even now? If he continued to fight for his daughter's rights, he must always keep in mind why he should do so to begin with. It made sense suddenly that he seemed so far away from children. Even with his daughter Greta, he was always very reluctant to be with her more than necessary. Every time he spoke in his classes he always seemed so excited about the topic of the family. What it was to educate strong, safe and independent sons and daughters ... So happy with the ideas in his mind.   The same dreams that Yuuri shared now, and that, however, were dreams that Günter would never see come true ...  

—I cannot believe that Günter has survived something like that ... — he murmurs, with barely perceptible voice— I ... He ... How can he live with that in that way? How do him manage to smile every day?

Wolfram cannot help but share his same doubts.

—   If something like this happened ... I do not know how I could handle it. Overcome it even ...

—He has not forgotten at all, and I doubt he will ever do it— warns the blonde, trying to make his voice not too hard.

That's why he asked him not to joke about it. And it was obvious why he was so reluctant that Yuuri dared to talk to the counselor directly. He continued after a few seconds.

—   Gisela promised to find an alternative for him precisely because she knows how much it affects him.   The last time I talked to him about it ... He continued to suffer enough for it ... He said he was unable to fulfill his sole purpose, and fulfill the dream that was imposed ...   For a long time, I thought I could understand it, but in that sense ...   I could never fully understand, being honest ... Although I understand what he says, I ... I feel guilty for not sharing his pain at least half of its intensity. Being unable to give birth to the children you so desired...

When Wolfram allowed himself to return his attention and gaze to his fiancé, he was surprised to find h with a wet night in front his eyes, while his own imitated him by reflection. Hardly a smile formed on his lips in a regretful way when he saw that the hands of the king rested unconsciously on his own belly ... Of course Yuuri was able to understand what he could not. That was the empathy that Wolfram totally lacked. The purity that he did not have. The partners used to be all so humble denying the existence of this superior gift.   The definite difference between both. The confirmation of what he already knew. Yuuri understood. That was his gift.  

It was not just the fact that fire was incompatible with that kind nature that water and wind possessed, was that he was simply unable to understand the partners because it was never written in his destiny that he should become one of them.   His own element was incompatible with it, but he struggled to try it. For going against their nature.

At first it was easy to get used to the idea of becoming what his country needed from him. As a soldier, it was his honor to give his life to the nation the way it was necessary ... But the moment he knew he was in love, nothing was again    _"simple_  " He hated the idea before, even when he was willing, and hated it more when he realized that he loved this man. It was then that he experienced his own torment. Hoping to be able to do what he did not want if this meant staying by his side. But even if Wolfram had prayed for the miracle, he knew it would never be granted.  

People like his mother were amazing exceptions. Fire users were few today precisely because they were the least fertile in many ways. Women rarely had children who inherited their nature and even men had their battles with it.   More than any other element, the union between a mazoku or companion with this affinity for fire with someone else ended in disaster. The fire was   One hundred percent compatible with fire ... The rest did not reach even half of it. And they were not the only ones with those problems.   That's why it was such a delicate subject to talk about. Nobody wanted to point out the obvious. The Mazoku could live decades as if they were days, their population seemed immense by that fact, but, being sincere ... Was a country so prosperous in terms of its birth rate compared to humans? Bielefeld knew the answer very well. They were not at all. If 10 babies were born a year, it was being exaggerated. But nobody talked about it ever. More ... After the death of so many partners, it was avoided by all means to mention something similar. In the Castle not a single Mazoku had been born since the war. Not one.  

It took Gwendal almost 10 years to convince different families of the same sex to live in the capital. The fear was great and the trauma did not give rise to more emotions than the perfectly well-founded fear of a new attack. But the general did not give up. He did not let everything that happened inside the castle, or the problems that continued outside of the castle, sink his fiancé more, and was much stronger when he became his husband.

If from someone had learned Wolfram that out of love nothing is impossible, it was undoubtedly his older brother.   He moved sky, sea and land, received countless complaints, saw their relationship in danger and, in some way, among the most adverse, his marriage with the man he loved survived. They continued to have their problems, but over time, they recognized each other.

Before them, the blonde never believed in soulmates. Then, thanks to them, he knew it was real. And this is reaffirmed by his fiancé. Because he knew he would do even the unwanted thing for him. Only for his sake, just for staying by his side.

The rest of that night focuses on taking care of the man in his arms, who shares the pain of his most believing ally as if he could feel the same as this one. And that's where Wolfram knows that, definitely, he has not made a mistake in this.   This is the man with whom he wants to stay forever, whom he will protect until his death. This is the man that his heart has chosen.

He has also found his soulmate, and will not allow anyone to separate him from him.

Not the people who love the king, neither those who love him.  

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Shibuya knows that he is playing dangerously with the patience of Lord Waltorana. Since he woke up early that morning, finding himself with the empty bed, and his chest shrunken by the memories of last night, he knew that his sudden slump of energy would not improve over time ... Knowing himself a bit powerful about the regent of Bielefeld provided some comfort, so he decided to take advantage of it as much as possible. 

During breakfast, it was his fiancé who helped him avoid the expected confrontation without having to ask for it. The maids informed him that both men left early for the town and that they seemed intent on staying there for a long time. At noon, he became so engrossed in his accumulated paperwork that it was impossible to take some time. When the afternoon began he met his daughter for a few minutes, before she informed him that she should begin preparations to leave two days later. By the time the sun was beginning to fall Yuuri had already forgotten   —Not really, but it was understandable in any way— that on that day his commitment, his decision, and his future would be discussed. When Wolfram approached him in a deserted hallway before he could return to the office after saying goodbye to his daughter, he knew that the time had come.

—It has no power to dissolve our commitment, not while you are king ... If the nobles are not all in agreement, without at least 5 of them, he cannot move ... Do not give weapons to get others to be in his favor. We only have my brother and brother-in-law. The others can easily follow him ... Lord von Grantz does not usually interfere, and Lord von Wincott seems to respect you ... With his own vote out, there should be nothing to worry about ... But, please ... Be careful. He's my uncle, and I want him, but if he puts a single finger on you ...  

Yuuri chose to kiss him before he could continue worrying any longer. He nodded to each word of his, and he understood why he was so scared at that moment. Alone, Lord von Bielefeld could not harm them ... But if he moved his cards well, he would have even been able to cancel the engagement legally, without them being able to do anything to prevent it.

—I'm not going to put it that easy. Besides ... I do not want to start a war against him. You said it yourself ... It's your uncle ... I want to be at peace with him, if that's what gives you peace of mind. Now that if you want it to be fair ...

—Don't you dare introduce the Maou in there. He will use it against you, and there will be nothing you can do to avoid it ... Listen to me, Yuuri ... Us, the Bielefeld know how to do that. Our family benefited from those who handed us everything without thinking. I will not fall so low as to say that we are crawling beings, but we know how to move in a world of empty words and seemingly good acts. That is our greatest pride, the power we have. If you asked me, it would cause the fall of an empire without spilling any blood. And if I can do it, he's a lot worse than that ...

The king tries not to be scandalized too much by the crude words, breathes deeply, while analyzing what has been said. His future husband is certainly a dangerous man, even with his weaknesses, is surely the only one among the trio of brothers who could seriously do what he said, conquer without fighting, and win without being put up to do so.

— What is your plan, then? You do not intend to send me to war without weapons ...   —He says, after a silence, and Wolfram smiles broadly.

—I wish you never tried this with me, or you will really make me angry ... I'm giving you the secret to win me, of course even if you have it, you still need to be smart with it ...  

—And what better than to practice it against the most powerful of your lineage ... Yes, you like to challenge me ...

— “Go big, or go home” Is not it a saying in your world?

—You saw movies with my mother ...

—We liked some dresses in that movie.

—Could you not be distracted?

—You are the guilty one....  

After a deep sigh, and after making sure that no one could see or hear them, Wolfram approached his ear and said in barely a whisper:

— Be honest all the time. No matter what ... If there are no lies to base ours, we have no weapons to launch against you ... The moment you try to fool him, you will know that you have lost.

When he walked away, Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes. It could not be that simple. On the other hand, the other seemed convinced, so much so that this time he drew pride on his face, while a smile filled his lips. When the king took a step away, he still did not coordinate his movements with his thoughts. Too engulfed in what was said, the concern was beginning to gain ground. He felt a spank on his thigh just as he took the first step, turned and looked at him with wide eyes. Wolfram looked at him with intensity, so much that he did not know if he started to blush from the spank, his eyes, or the idea that his mischievous look did not displease him at all. The blond smiled in a way that he thought was amusing, though he still noticed the fear in his eyes. Despite this, his voice was quite firm when he said:

—Go to make me feel proud, or discuss about how fast we are going to get married will not be as big a problem as you thought ...

The Maou only gave him a half offended look before nodding. The words on the tip of his tongue stopped in time. "  _Of course we'll get married soon_!" He would have said, no doubt. But Yuuri needed to solve the problem in front before. He had to admit that at least that was a good incentive to lose fear. First he would win against the second proudest blonde he had ever met   —Oh, the irony! They were both from the same family — and then, when everything was ready, he would be in charge of rushing the prince to make it go at his own pace. When his gaze full of determination reached that of the other, he was happy to see that he seemed more relieved. It was nice to know that just as Wolfram's safety comforted him, his own had the same effect on him. He smiled jocularly.

— It is better to start thinking about the color of your suit! —He warned, turning his back on him, now convinced—   And I hope it's not Estella who prepares it or I promise that I'll consider getting divorced!

The prince did not even know what to answer, just watched him leave while surprise adorned his face. Would he keep taking that away all his life? He smiled at the idea without being able to avoid it ... He was no longer the only jealous one there, at least. Yuuri was incredibly problematic, but it was a bit tender.

Although thinking more seriously, Wolfram would have to start looking for a tailor as soon as possible. What man could refuse to marry fast with such a demon?

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

He watched the silhouette in front of the door with his heart threatening to come out of his chest. The Maou entered the office followed by the Lord of Bielefeld, went to his desk and sought patience to start the conversation. He felt that he could age decades instead of years. He almost smiled at how anxious he felt.   _"Honest, I just have to be honest"_    he said, trying to calm down. He cleared his throat slightly, before turning to the blonde, who was waiting for his words.

—I understand that you do not want to recognize me as Wolfram's partner— he said seriously, to which Waltorana nodded. —In that case, let me speak as his future husband ... Continue being his fiancé, until the law can prove otherwise.

Lord von Bielefeld raised an eyebrow slightly, speaking in a neutral voice. Rather than start a war against his king, he preferred to appeal to diplomacy. It was necessary to leave things clear if he wanted to maintain the honor, without being carried away by the dissatisfaction that filled him.

— Contrary to what you think, majesty ... — he began, slowly — I do not disapprove his union because I consider you a bad man, you do not dislike me. I think that it is undoubtedly a great match for any other... However, I cannot turn a blind eye and ignore the problems facing our kingdom due to its current behavior. Shin Makoku is in need of a worthy monarch, and, whether he likes it or not, no one will take him seriously if he is downgraded enough to please a selfish prince as troublesome as my nephew is.

The brunette tried not to get too upset when he heard it. He was perfectly aware that yes, indeed, leaving aside his relationship with the blonde, Waltorana never showed particular apathy towards him for occupying the position of king. He was even kind once, saying he was a man worthy of being a monarch. A totally different subject was when it came to the prince. Waltorana shouted at him when they met him, his eyes said loudly what his mouth was silent.

_"You are not worthy of him"_

—Independently if it is a prince or not, he has shown that he is a man of honor. You speak as if you are not proud of him, of his achievements, or of what he is ... —Yuuri observed, being totally honest with respect to what the other's comment seemed to him, the older one looked at him offended.

—There is no man in Shin Makoku who feels more pride of him than me ... I have educated him, and I love him like a son. Do not insult me in that way. There is no one in Bielefeld who wants his good more than me, and I am sure that in this castle, I am still the one who is most concerned about him.

—Do not minimize my affection, Lord von Bielefed— he warns, growling. —I also care about him, and I've never said anything against that, even from the first time we saw each other—he declares.

—I know you cares and loves him— Bielefeld replies, with a slow voice— He told me.

—I do not see then what is the problem to which it points. Prince or not, Wolfram's qualities make him a perfect husband. If you say you loves him so much, why do you object to him doing what makes him happy ...?

—It's precisely because I love him more than my life that I will fight against you, if you need to— the blonde cut him off, rudely, surprising the younger. —Wolfram is too stubborn to recognize the damage he causes himself by giving in to your childish caprices ... I begged him to cancel this commitment for his own good at the moment I found out ... He has no wood to be anyone's partner, and he knew it. He deliberately ignored my warnings and now everyone knows that the future consort is not able to give heirs to the king. Do you have any idea of the shame that will befall him and our family when the law forces you to separate? How complicated will it be for him to find a wife after all the damage you have caused?

The Maou looked at him angry then. Not even Conrad, Gwendal or Günter, nor Cheri-sama herself had the right to get in a problem between the two of them. That's why he never allowed himself to talk about canceling his commitment to anyone other than the blonde. That Waltorana admitted his intervention made his blood burn, and was worse when he named his ideas. No way would he allow Wolfram to marry anyone but himself. Not another partner, not even a woman.

At the end he understood the excessive anger of his boyfriend. After so much time

—Do not joke with me! — He said furiously. —Wolfram is not going to marry another person, in any way. I will not cancel our commitment. Not for something as absurd as what you’re saying. And if the other nobles do not object, I will continue my plans to join him in the way we both have decided. I will fulfill my part, an heir will be born eventually, do not doubt about it ...

— Will he humiliate him then having children with any other person? —Waltorana taunted, though his voice denoted how offensive he felt.  

Was the king not able to understand how painful it would be for the prince if something like that happened?

—That's why I'm telling you that I'll be the one to carry our children. Why cannot you understand? —Yuuri replied angrily— He is not going to do it for me. No one will.

The older man sighed, visibly obfuscated. The tense atmosphere around both of them only made them uncomfortable in disproportionate measures. Waltorana gave him a look so cold that he could make the king take a step back, terrified. His eyes were not anywhere near the emerald color that the other possessed, but the fact that they were physically so similar, with an identical bearing, was enough for Yuuri to see in him an outline of his future husband looking at him with rancor.  

—The Maou cannot simply abandon his responsibilities to dedicate himself to the work of a partner. A similar barbarity has never happened. Your status forbids you to lower the head in front of anyone. What will the other nations think if they know that our king does something as unworthy as opening his legs for someone less powerful than him?

The king blushes violently, but has little to do with feeling ashamed of the ways he has dared to say it. It does not offend him to speak that way of his person, not him, but what makes him rage a lot more than before was the fact that his moral was totally unfair.

—Don't dare to lie to my face, Lord Waltorana! You would not have made a buzz if Wolfram had done it, if he was able to carry my child himself! —Yuuri said with hatred. —Why are you defending me against an act that seems so unworthy in your eyes if you would have been forced to do it?   

— The duty of a soldier is with his people, and their king! —Waltorana roared, sure— Even if it hurt, he would have to do it ... Do you think I like the idea? My only son being treated used in a way like that because of the stupidities of a kid like you? I was the one who asked him to cancel this deception from the beginning! ... Even though his mother and brother forgot how unworthy it would be for him, I tried to protect him. I warned him countless times about everything people would say about him, but he would not listen to me. Now the whole country says pests on him behind his back, while you praise him. The repercussions of this farce have been more than enough. I have the proof I needed. I will not let him to allow himself to leave everything for you!   

Shibuya tried to calm down very strongly. Was that what he really thought? The word "  _farce_ " Fell deep in his chest ... He had to admit it ... At first, for a whole year, his engagement was just a damn show, and he was also guilty of that, if he had taken things more seriously, maybe the things had never go that far. He breathed deeply, trying to get some peace, sometimes he hated that man ... Long before this problem, and for reasons that were not very different, Waltorana loved his nephew. He said he wanted him as a son, and that was problematic, Yuuri felt judged around him, as a king and as a future husband. It was no secret that the man despised his person as a man, even though he admired him as a monarch. It was like the Prince who looked at him haughtily from the first moment, but with the difference that he never changed his opinion about him. Precisely because Shibuya knew the love that Waltorana had for his fiancé, he forced himself to cool his temper a bit. If he wanted to give Wolfram some peace, he had to learn to live with that man he could not bear at all.

— Be honest with me, Lord von Bielefeld ... — Yuuri asked, after a quiet moment, Waltorana looked at him waiting, but he still felt annoyed — What should I do to have your approval in this?

The older man looked at him without understanding.

—You have said it before, so it does not make sense to hide it ... You already know, anyway. It is true. Wolfram cannot be my partner. He cannot give me children, not in the way that the law of our people demands ... I talked to him about it, even before we confirmed that. I offered to be the one to take our children as soon as I knew what he was giving up to marry me. I would **never** have accepted him taking that position. Neither would have accepted our commitment if I have known. I would never ask him gave everything he had done for me. I cannot. You are right. It will never be a companion for anyone ... He can’t.

If the blonde was surprised by that his face did not show it in the least.

—But things have changed. In no way, under any circumstances, will I cancel my commitment with him. Not now ... I want you to understand this, because I'm being very serious about it. Lord von Bielefeld, I love your nephew, no. I love your son ... So much that if I knew it was the best, I would return it to you right now. But it's not like that. He loves me, and if you dared to take him away from me, I know no one cannot make him happy the way I will. I love him, and I want him with me, but I'm not so selfish as to ask him to leave everything he has done so far just to stay with me in a position that you and I know he will not be happy with, just because there are people who they do not accept it ... It does not have wood to be a companion, that's what you said ... It's true. It's all true ... But, I do. And I will be.

—Majesty...

—I know that the laws require me to leave my position in order to submit to his wishes, but Wolfram will not ask me to leave the throne just so we can have a family. He is not that way, and if you think about it that way, you do not know him well enough ...

The older one seems calmer, and Yuuri is truly surprised when he sees reflected in the green eyes the pain that his statement has caused. Maybe he forgot for a moment that he was being a little cruel about it. More than Cheri, or his brothers ... No one could boast of knowing the blonde as much as his own uncle knew him. They lived decades together. It was the damned most stable relationship they both had. Accusing him of not knowing him was crossing the line.

— He will not ... He loves you too much to ask for something so selfish — accept, with a lower voice, not agreeing with the idea — But the nobles will demand your resignation ... If you two continues with this absurd idea, you will lose the throne. Our traditions are absolute, and there has been no one who passes over them, no matter how much we dislike them. If you love him, you have to understand the position where that leave him. You cannot do what you want ... The nobles will not forgive you for giving up your position for him. They will demand that him to be you partner, or they will demand an annulment in more extreme ways than mine. I told you before, your Majesty ... I know he's a good man, but right now he's just a kid. You are hurting my nephew, and he is not complaining. Can you blame me for trying to push him away from his own stupidity? Love is dangerous ...But it's not the most important. It cannot be. Not for you ... Not for him.

Yuuri nodded, understanding. He could finally begin to understand it. Even when Wolfram said it before, still something inside him thought of this man as a real threat. But it was not that way at all. Waltorana wished to do things this way because he thought it was the best way to avoid further problems. It was the way to disarm the bomb seconds before it exploded ... If Shibuya came to fight against the nobles, it was perfectly understandable that they were all concerned about their romance. No partner has ever held the throne. Of course he thought about it. And he thought about it quite often. According to the rules of Shin Makoku, when getting married, Shibuya Yuuri, the Maou, would have to take the position of consort, and abandon the title of his majesty. That if in the best of cases Wolfram was crowned ...As it was during his absence, but even in those moments they were already facing the damn problem.

He was recognized as Maou precisely because they were not married. Not a single companion became a monarch. Never. Not one time. The laws so demanded, and they had not changed, Shibuya doubted they would do so in the near future. But although the prospect of losing his kingdom was painful, it did not compare to losing him. He knew that at least 3 nobles would choose the blond. He was sure Shinou would be with them, too. If so, even from a new title, even if it were a question of serving as a consort, he could still protect his people. It was an acceptable price to be with him. He himself would put the crown on the blond head at that moment if with that he made sure to stay by his side until death.

—Wolfram would be an excellent king ... —he affirmed — If I cannot govern or maintain my title as majesty, I will not feel less than him for resigning, as long as it is he who guides us... Among us, whoever wears the crown does not matter. Is not so important. Not if we are together.

—You are the current Maou, the one who was chosen by Shinou himself, the same who was sent to a different world to be protect. And is this how you act? Your priority should be the crown, not your relationship with my son! —Waltorana replies, but there is no malice in his voice, he seems rather skeptical.

He did not want to give credit to the prince's words last night, but witnessing those statements, the child's statement no longer so preposterous.

**_"I do not want to be king… I've warned you before. I'd rather die than take away the right that belongs to him ... But I love him, and he loves me ... If it's the way of being together, I will not deny him anything. I will not be the one to stop him ... Yuuri will give me the crown without thinking if he makes sure that I will stay by his side in that way."_ **

The king continues to notice his eyes change, is yielding time a time. At least a little.

—My priority is and always will that this kingdom become the best that exists ... Bring peace to the world ... And, if I can be totally honest, I do not think I can do it if I do not have him by my side ... No ... If he's not with me, I know I'll never be able to do it.

Lord von Bielefeld did not know what to answer.

**_"I know you educated me to put the kingdom above my needs ... But is not fair too that I want to be happy with the man I love? It's my king and he will always be... And I continue to be loyal to ShinMa ... But if it's for him ... I'll do what it takes ... Even if it's against you "_ **

—So I ask you again, what do I have to do to have your approval? What do you want from me to give us your support?

**_"What more do you want to give us your support?"_ **

The blonde colored slightly in a gesture that reminded the youngest child of that house completely. The same voice full of security, the posture that did not give rise to aftershocks ... So much pride in exhibited from their hearts, and, nevertheless, only the deep love announcing itself in its orbs.

—Even if you tell me something like that, it does not erase the fact of the damage that is already done.

He does not want to give in so easily. Love has never been enough to maintain a kingdom. Shinou himself denied this right in order to maintain a peace for centuries.  

— The image of the prince is ruined wherever you want to see it ... If he becomes king, what kind of respect will they have for him?

Yuuri nods, looking out the window. It looks thoughtful.

—Even with all his achievements, nothing will change the rumors that float around him ... He does not deserve that from anyone.

—Is that it, then? — The younger cut him off, suddenly surprising him. —It causes me some relief ... I was already thinking about how to fix that mistake.

Waltorana does not answer, just looks at him with a hard expression. He has not said that he is supporting him. Why does that child dare to look at him so satisfied then?

—As his future husband, there is one thing I must do— Yuuri said seriously, in front of the feigned coldness in the blonde's gaze—I know he will not let me do this, if he finds out, because he thinks it will ruin my image ... Maybe he's right ...

—And do not fear public contempt? How daring ... —replies the older one, with acid tone, although his expression has softened a bit.

The king conceals a light smile.

—Wolfram has been the only one brave here, accepting to take care of me from the first moment even when I was nothing more than a perfect stranger.

Waltorana clicks his tongue, offended again. Shibuya knows that it has been a bad choice of words just to see it, his expression betrays his kind of thoughts. But who believes to go through life undermining their most valuable asset? Waltorana’s beloved nephew?! To his son himself!

—He is one of the most powerful soldiers to have left Bielefeld, of course he will show his allegiance to the Maou, and protect him without thinking— he replied proudly. —He has shown it to you, too, on countless occasions. He concealed the dishonesty of his proposal, and as if that were not enough, he did not deny any rumor that would leave him in tatters, if that protected the honor of the king ...

—That's true, and it's just what I want to tell everyone ...

**_"If he asks me, if you can convince him to do it ... I will marry him as his partner, and I will never fight to change that ever again ..."_ **

—You...

**_"But you must know this ... If I am willing to do this for him ... Even when I do not deserve it, and I am not worth more than any other soldier ... He would also resign_**   ** _to his_** ** _life for me "_**

—Lord von Bielefeld. I'll need your help after that ...

The oldest fears for a second.

**_"You have to choose wisely, because I will not give you a chance after this ... Are you with us, or against us?"_ **

—I just want to know ... If I manage to clear his name once and for all, will you accept that our union will be under our terms? Will you allow me to join him the way we two agree?

**_"Because between you, and him ... Even if it hurts me to do it ..."_ **

—Majesty, if you dare to regain honor and the good name of my beloved child, being aware that you can lose your own authority in process, rest assured that the Bielefeld house will be the first defense that will rise up against your enemies ... King or not, I will welcome with proud anyone who is worthy to stand side by side with my son. And your intention to do it, is the first step to earn that recognition ...

**_"I will always choose him"_ **

The younger smiled. It was good to know that now it would not be just because it was the king. That peculiar way was the only one the proud man had to say:

_"Yes, Majesty, you will have my support and my permission"_

That night Yuuri could at least sleep peacefully. And so he did. With three of the ten noble houses at his side, he prayed only to be able to convince two more ... But even if he lost that battle, with only Waltorana's approval, and the freedom he wanted, Yuuri knew that He had finally won the war. He just hoped that at least Wolfram would agree with him on that.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I don't know, edit the text is impossible .O. Justify, center o whatever. Doesn't work at all. But, leaving that aside~ I put the warning on the first chapter but here, since I'm writing on here now, let me leave a friendly reminder. Google helpep me a lot~ So I'm sorry for any mistake. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway~
> 
> EDIT. It is google chrome. Mine. DAM* *T! LOL

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 16**   

 

 

 

The conversation with the older blond continued for what seemed like hours. And, as soon as he finished, Shibuya immediately sought his guardian along with his husband. When he expressing their intentions both looked a little reluctant, especially the older of both, finally agreeing to organize a big meeting for the following afternoon only until Gwendal reported that Yuuri had all his support, and that they would have to talk again during breakfast, to explain the possible consequences that the king’s decision could bring. That night the peace of mind linked to the physical fatigue caused by worry before his meeting with Lord von Bielefeld allowed him to sleep as never before. If he had discomforts, he did not feel them at all. He awoke with renewed spirits the next day and tried to finish with all the work that required his attention. The king felt a little guilty with Günter for making him work all morning in order to prepare everything for before the afternoon arrived. He ordered a guard to deliver a note written by him to the prince, asking patience with a simple line " _Trust me, we'll see each other until the afternoon_ ". If Wolfram suspected something, at least he did not try to get the information out of the office all morning.

When it was time for breakfast, his brother-in-law calmly explained his concerns. The king's plan was not as stupid as he would have expected, but perhaps this was due to Waltorana's intervention. Make a public statement in front of the people and the nobles — who continued in the castle due to the event of the previous night, and the request of the king to attend that afternoon — was an idea minimally   acceptable but dangerous. Rumors that the king was being educated now as a companion for the prince had been circulating throughout the town, but no one had given any comment about it.   Originally, the elders had agreed that this information should be revealed until the day of their wedding — they had some hope of being able to hide it for at least 10 more years, knowing what could happen —, but when Shibuya explained that if not would soon be more problematic in the future, even his godfather could not change his mind. Besides his opinions, Conrart wasn’t able to explain further that he wasn’t convince yet, but as always, he believes in Yuuri. Given the firmness of his decision and the assurance of victory in his eyes, all of them preferred to trust him. However, there were still some issues that the minor had to consider.

The reaction of noble families, and possible countermeasures that could apply.

— The crown is always kept within the family... — he commented, when he knew that he would have to imitate his husband in the particular classes the child still needed — Although the original king did not allow any records to exist, and although his wishes were respected, among the 10 noble families the rumor that the Maou that followed him was directly related to him was heard until now days... You have discovered it for yourself. The secret that tried to hide, and that we continue hiding for the wishes of Shinou ... The Bielefeld family was blessed with the second Maou precisely because it was the son of Shinou.

Before the explanation, the brunette cannot help but imagine those times a little. The portraits they found that time in an old book. The ancestors of each of them. It is impossible for him to have memories of a life he did not live, but the name of the one who possesses jumps in his mind before the image of the painting where Shinou is standing next to. Although the possibility of interviewing the Sage happens without pain or glory, a detail does not escape him.

— Now that you say it ... — comments to Gwendal, who looks at him as he waits, the younger one continues — Every time we talk about those who were on the throne, the majority is referred to as "Maou any-number-who-was ", and never as king first, or seventh, or whatever ...

The general agrees, understanding what he is referring to. They remain silent for a moment, while the king waits for the answer that the other continues to formulate. Voltaire has started to revise a new document when his voice fills the room.

— There is a reason why these issues are not discussed outside the castle, especially with people outside the council ... It continues to embarrass noble families the attitude of their ancestors. As you are the king, you should have been instructed on these issues during your childhood, but since you came from another world I think that even Günter has forgotten to explain about this ... It is true that the reign passes from Maou to Maou because they represent the best of our people, but we also have measures when that is not possible ...

Shibuya there feels more interest than before. When he arrived in the kingdom, Wolfram had spoken of Gwendal taking the throne in his place, precisely because he was the fittest. When everyone dismisses all his words — except the same general who said he was willing to do — that possibly made him forget, but it was still seem curious about the subject. Even the blonde sometimes talked about if he decided to educate Greta to reign instead of him at some point in their lives it was not so strange as Yuuri thought, saying things like enough people would support the idea if they really decided like that ... Make of her the best queen they ever have.

— Do you know who occupied the throne after the original king died? — then questioned Lord von Voltaire, staring at him, and he felt himself in the middle of an oral examination for which he had not studied at all.

— The second Maou ... — tried, although neither was doubt or counted as affirmation.

The major denied slightly, resigned, looking away from him, returning to his work.

— The second king was the Great Sage ... — informed, calmly, as if it were a piece of general knowledge.

— Ah ... Eh?! Murata was king?!

Had not he said before that the one who occupied the throne was someone from Bielefeld?!

The general seemed to anticipate the current of doubts with which he would attack him, for which he explained without needing to say anything else.

— I am not the one to affirm or deny it, but many ancient writings mention that the relationship between Shinou and the Sage was not simply friendship. They were the ones who intervened for same-sex couples, so the assumption that they were a couple more never lost intensity, however, because the king was known to have innumerable lovers, no one could not confirm anything... Finally, the rumors ceased when his Majesty announced that they were half-brothers, and that was the reason behind his strange personal dynamics. When the Sage got married after many years of Shinou’s death everyone forgot about that subject.

Shibuya could only open his mouth in surprise, he had no answer for that.

— When Shinou died, there was no heir at that time. That’s the reason the founders decided that his second in command would take his place, because he was the one he trusted the most, and because he was the only one acceptable with his blood, apparently. The Sage knew that it would be a few years before the next Maou manifested, so he took responsibility for the kingdom for almost five decades while waiting for the 2nd Maou. The son of Rufus Bielefeld took his place as Second Maou when he was 52 years old. Because she held the position of nobleman in her family as the sole heiress, she hid for many years that she was a woman ... If it had been otherwise, her surname would have been lost long ago. Surely the fact that took them so much time between one thing and another was an attempt to make people forget that detail, because then it was unacceptable for a woman to occupy the title of representative of a family. In that time, the fact that was the mother of Shinou’s son wasn’t relevant either.

— Wait, that ... So, that means that apart from us the Maou, are there other people who can occupy the throne? — Asked surprised, almost could see the offense on his face.

The older man smiled lightly, almost listening in his ear what he really thought _._ _"If someone can be before me, why do not you send me until I'm ready?"_

— Not as usual as you are thinking — he admitted, signing the petition in front of him — Initially, as long as a Maou did not show the right skills the people had the right to request a substitute to govern until it was ready. However, when the number of villagers increased it became complicated to maintain that kind of democracy. During the season of the 10th Maou   there were many civil disputes for that, until a council of nobles was put together in a more formal way, which would represent the interests of each of the territories.

— And then they fought among themselves for not agreeing with anything, however prepared they were, is not it? — he asked, guessing that he was referring to the disputes that the counselor taught him during his history classes.

" _The noble families were not as honorable as now_ "   — Günter's words, not his —. Each noble tried to put his own desires ahead and increase his power to pass over the entire kingdom. How Shin Makoku managed to survive all those fights was a mystery that the other would solve without proposing it.

— It was the first and last return of the Great Sage on ShinMa what came to change definitively the laws that were being followed in those times ... If it was not because he was able to write a report of more than 1,000 pages about the first war nobody would have believed that it was really the second king. Due to the increasing nonconformity of the whole kingdom he temporarily occupied the role of regent, but he never became crowned for second time.

— So he reigned twice... — half growled Shibuya, resentful.

Where did he get the courage to excuse himself whenever he asked for advice about the way he reigned? He always repeated that he did not have that kind of experience! He lied to his face so many times!  

Lord von Voltaire ignored his displeasure.

— " _If the Maou is not in a position to govern, it will be the duty of the 10 nobles, representatives of the kingdom, to reach a unanimous agreement to designate who will govern in his place. In case of not sharing the opinion, if at least the Half of them are in agreement with the change of powers, they will have to submit it to a vote all over Shin Makoku. The duty of a king is to his people, and for this duty, it is finally the nation that has the right to choose his king_ "

When the elder recited that Yuuri could almost hear the impassive voice of the Sage uttering those same words with the solemnity that suddenly attacked him, thus reminding him that he was a soul older than existence itself. Things were getting more sense for him.

— In that case, if Maou himself is considered inefficient at some point ... — tried to say, the image of the queen walked through his mind.

Every time she came to touch the subject admitted that she did not feel enough ready for the role she had to take, but, why if she was free not to do it? Would Cheri have decided not to finally give her place to her brother? Yuuri knew that Stoffel made many mistakes passing them off as if they were hers, but before that, even the nobles should have interceded for anyone else, right? Cheri probably was able to give up, but she didn’t. No one wanted to let her do it?

— If it is not counted at least with the approval of half of the ten nobles, the Maou is not allowed to renounce his responsibilities by choice... My mother was a particular case ... She never showed intention to resign. With the houses of Voltaire, Bielefeld, Christ, Wincott and Grantz on her side, he overcame the suggestion of Lord von Karbelnikoff to withdraw from the throne. They were not enough nobles against her at the time…

— Really!? Did they really try to take away the throne!? Wait, Voltaire, Bielefeld, Christ ... Wincott and Grantz? Are not those just five of the ten families?

Five out of ten against him, that was all they needed to get her out of the position.

— As part of the Spizweg family, his brother's vote was not taken into consideration. She won for that.

— But you were his son! Should not they have also ignored you for not being impartial?

Yuuri didn’t expect to see him smile away from being offended.

— I was not the representative of the family at the time ... It was my grandfather.

Cheri-sama's father-in-law! Was not it worse then?

— Lord von Voltaire Barend was known for not allowing family matters to get into his obligations, his vote weighed more than the others because it was the man who disinherited his only heir for having dared to join the queen behind him …

That unsettled the minor. The older man's gaze seemed to darken for a brief moment, before the tranquility returned to the blue eyes that seemed to shine calmly. It used to happen to him every time he thought about that part of his family, whom he would never see again.

— My grandfather did not have much appreciation for my mother because, in his eyes, she ruined the relationship that he had with my father. The years allowed him to rethink that idea... It was his own personality the origin of that problem... They did not treat very much in any way. When my father died they stopped seeing each other permanently, so the nobles and the people thought they were still fighting over it ... She says that they forgave themselves at some point during the war, Günter believes that it was because she sought him directly for support, I do not know if I give credit to that. I never asked him what happened between them really... Talking to her about it wasn’t an option either.

For the Maou, it was surprising how much he did not know about the history of the kingdom. Although the counselor made him read and read about it until his eyes closed on his own, this type of information was not in any writing, so knowing him through Gwendal seemed more than amazing. They remained silent, until the cry of the child almost caused the other's heart attack.

— Julia and Adalbert supported Cheri-sama too?!

It did not really surprise him coming from Julia, the white one, former owner of his soul. She was close to the queen, after all. However, leaving the woman aside, Grantz? Just to please her?

— Adalbert was one of the few nobles who trusted my mother to create a peaceful kingdom ... My grandfather felt the same way ... Lord Waltorana was more reluctant, but according to Wolfram, he said he was sure that, been the My mother's real reign and not Stoffel's games, nothing so serious would have happened. We would have had more prosperous years ... More of the nobles feel that way.

The king did not need to say that he felt the same. Everyone who knew part of that dark times, would have bet that Cheri, with a little more confidence, would have made Shin Makoku an excellent kingdom. If only she had the iron will that she had now... Although it was not all the fault of the royal family. If only humans had also put more on their part. How many lives would have been preserved in that case? Thinking about it made him recognize that his enemies needed only a moment of indecision on their part to ruin the peace for which he fought so much.

He wondered if one day he could find it.

A peace that last forever. Or as much as it could.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

As the sun began to fall, he went to the yard to make sure everything was in perfect order. He met Lord von Bielefeld there. Waltorana treated him respectfully before asking him to accompany him to a more private place. The blonde demanded to listen to his speech before anyone else, and although Yuuri still did not feel ready to say it in front of him, he was able to recite most of it without much inconvenience. The elder commented that he was not as elegant as he could be, but he seemed satisfied.

Not that Yuuri can make as good alone, but it was all his own words.

— If it's honest, it's enough. Honesty is the way to win this and every war…— he said.

And there the Maou knew that his future husband did not lie about the weakness of his house. Total honesty was the key. That gave him more confidence. By the time both men returned to the courtyard, they found that a podium had already been arranged in the middle of the great space.   Around him, a huge number of people waited for him. Yuuri could not help remembering those scenarios where music groups performed at events in parks and squares. Almost smiled with the image, before taking a breath to then go to his place. The conversation with Lord von Bielefeld had given him something of courage ... If he was able to add him to his cause, then he should be able to make the rest recognize him too, right? He had his doubts about it ... Knowing the members of the noble families, he was not sure that his plan worked. He appealed to a sensitive vein that he knew the nobles did not possess, but he had some hope. He exchanged a few words with Günter before getting on the podium, informing him of his wishes so that they could stop the blond if necessary, and asking in turn about his location.   He found him several meters away from him, with his family. Yuuri smiled to see him so happy next to Greta, who talked about something with Gwendal, who looked at him with affection. That gave him more value.

He climbed the steps that separated him from the highest place, and Günter, on the other hand, indicated to those present to diminish the intensity of their sounds, a short time later the entire courtyard was silent. Nobles, citizens, guards; all gathered there at his request. Yuuri confirmed that the counselor was addressing his husband before clearing his throat. Gwendal looked confused at his companion before nodding to the king, who knowing that he had a green light from the representative of that family, began. He greeted with as much education as he could   and he started the speech he knew everyone had been waiting since the first rumor about their relationship began. More than the hard look of the nobles, Yuuri felt quite intimidated by the men and women of his town who had attended the event. He noticed it since he entered. The looks that demanded answers, because they anticipated the reason for his call. Then Yuuri started:

— Several years ago I fell into the territories of Shin Makoku for the first time ... It's been a while since that, for you, and for me ...   I like to think that many things have improved since then, but I do not want to continue behaving so innocently about it, because I know there are issues that have not changed at all.

— What is he supposed to be doing? — questioned Wolfram with his arms crossed over his chest, while looking at the figure of the brunette on the podium in front of perhaps all the people, feeling a strange anxious.

Since Yuuri sent him the note he had this feeling. Good or bad, Wolfram still could not know.

— I have never tried to hide that I was not born in this world; for this moment, everyone already knows that I do not belong to this land the way you do... I was born in Boston, in a country that belongs to a world different from this one. I grew up in Japan, although I do not think there is much difference in explaining this ... But it is important to remember, because all of you must have this clear ... When I came here, I, Shibuya Yuuri, who was going to become Maou at 15 was unaware of the existence of a world similar to this one…  That's why it's a bit embarrassing for me to confess this...

Wolfram felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He did not even notice that his beloved uncle was walking close to them. In his little circle, his brothers, his brother-in-law, the sage, his mother and his daughter, awaited attentive the continuation of the words of the nervous king.

— Stop — he said, first in a low voice, towards his older brother, then raised his voice more at the confused look of the couple — Gwendal, Conrart ... We have to stop him ... Yuuri, he ...

— He made his decision — cut his uncle in a sharp way, looking serious.

On one side of him, his brothers remained silent.

— What the hell are you talking about !? — bellowed, annoyed, then turned to the eldest of the three brothers, who did not move — Gwendal! Do not joke! You cannot agree with him ...

— If the Maou decided ...

— Weller! Say something!

— Yuuri wanted it to be this way ...

From the podium, trembling imperceptibly, Yuuri continued:

— I, who still cannot understand everything always, I committed a reckless act the first night I visited the Pledge Blood Castle.

Murmurs began to be heard throughout the length and breadth of the place, making him a little nervous.

— Much has been said of the reasons behind the commitment in which everyone knows I am involved. But I understand that no one never really talked about that night, didn’t they?

Wolfram stepped forward, being held back by his brother. When he tried to fight to get loose, the oldest also stopped his steps.

— You cannot let he say it!

— So he’s finally exposing the proud prince ... — heard someone whispering in the distance

— Oh, it's unfortunate. Could it be that he will get rid of it, in the end? — replied another.

The blond wanted to ignite everything in flames.

— Eight and a half years ago — said the Maou, deadly serious — In an act of uncontrolled anger, feeling the greatest offense, I performed an act that in my home would be despicable. One that had no purpose other than to be a reprimand.   Unaware of the consequences that this same reaction would bring here.

The voices increased.

— Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, unaware of my temperamental character, made a comment that I considered horrendous and offensive ... And I thought to answer the way anyone would in my land ... I refused to hit him straight, it was unthinkable to harm similar beauty, so I decided to respond in another way just as serious ... With a slap on his face.

The voices stopped abruptly. Wolfram froze in his place.

— I do not know what all of you will have thought that happened that night, but that story that he proposed as my fiancé as part of a plan to stay living in the castle, taking advantage of my ignorance, is totally false...   He never did anything like that, because ... I was the one who proposed to him.

There was a moment of silence.

— I, Shibuya Yuuri, 27th Maou, in a fit of anger, slap the man who offended my mother in front of me ... And I asked for his hand in front of the queen, who gave me the choice to retract, to which, in my ignorance of my actions, I refused...

The brunette looked around each person in front of him, unable to be too surprised by the varied reactions he could see ... Then his eyes came to those of the blond prince, who was in the arms of his brothers. Although he seems quiet, he knew immediately that he had tried to stop him. The tense posture of the trio gave him the knowledge.

— At the moment I did that to him, he said a phrase that I'll never forget — he continued, averting his gaze from him for a moment, smiling just   by perfectly remembering the voice of the proud blond looking at him with more hatred than he ever observed him again —  _"I had never felt more humiliated in my life"_

A generalized sigh brought him out provoked some joy. They could not believe it, but that was the truth.

— If you only knew this proud prince the way I do, you would know it's all true. In that instant, he hated me like nobody hated me before. Our commitment was the worst that could happen at that time for both ... Neither I was interested in marrying another man, or anyone to be honest, nor he was willing to be useful to me in any way.

He liked it a little that people would be surprised by that particular fact. He was saddened a bit as he continued his story. The blond cannot think correctly at all.

— He was right to say that I condemned him in a cruel way for my stupidity, to commit ourselves in that way... He just wanted to test the temperament of the supposed king, the one he was not willing to serve —commented, almost amused — I'm sorry about that, Wolfram ... I should have been more patient at that time. But you also crossed the line putting my mother in the discussion...

The king tries that his face does not decompose too much when it continues speaking.

— Having clarified this, and, more to confirm ... I, the Maou, fiancée of Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram, deny here and now the rumors that have circulated in this city regarding his malicious intentions with me ... I have said at the beginning, and I reaffirm it. Wolfram did not propose to me, nor did he try to relate to me with the intention of earning a place in this castle. I was the one who decided for both the direction of our relationship, without consulting him more than a few times ... It was me who agreed to continue with our commitment, and it is me who today comes to face to defend our relationship... And our future marriage. —continued, ignoring the heavy glances of the nobles who watched him with suspicion.

As expected, they disapproved that he had admitted his problematic character publicly, even more so that he decided to expose the decision that they would know would announce at that moment. They did not know the whole story, only a few people knew, so finding out that way did not help to calm them down. Nor to soften the fact that the king before him, was about to declare in front of everyone that he was willing to resign his position by the same man who insulted his mother

— In my homeland, it is almost impossible for two people of the same sex to get married legally. Therefore, it was a huge surprise for me to know that it was not a bad joke here, and understand that it was something serious ...   Two men getting married ... Although I had it in mind, because I thought it was impossible, I never questioned anything else about our commitment... I did not ask why it was easily admitted nor did I want to know. I did not plan to marry him, and I even suggested on occasion canceling our commitment ...   He lied to me for some time, saying that his self-esteem would be hurt if he accepted to annul it in that moment... Now I know it was not about it… The fact that he never let me end things with him never was about his pride… He is not as selfish as I thought.

People seemed more interested than before.

— Wolfram did not want to risk humiliating me in any way by nullifying our commitment, and he did not allow me to do it either because I should have admitted that I asked for his hand by mistake and due to the heat of the moment ...   I should have done what I do today, informing to everyone that although I try, I can have a problematic character. But he never wanted me to show this to anyone... He knew that if I say it out loud it may be difficult for you to look at me at the same way. That's how much that man cares about my well-being, and for the kingdom ... Accepting to carry guilt that everyone puts on him so that I will not be hurt... Not for my actions or my own words… From the first moment, I think that no one has taken as much interest in me as a person more than him. Pushing me in his ways to be a better man and a better king ... Undoing his life already formed in Bielefeld to stay with me, to guide me in each case ... To support me without expecting anything in return. That's the kind of person he is ... My fiancé is not just the proud, spoiled prince that everyone says ... He's the prince with the heart of gold. He who was willing to give me everything of him in order to be useful for our nation.   Being useful to me, even though I initially did not have that desire.   With all the intention of helping me to fulfill as king, without stopping or because of the high price that meant for him to love me the way he does today ...

The Maou was silent for a moment. Wolfram comes out of his lethargy little by little

— Honestly, until recently, I did not understand what the union between two men implied. Not the parts that make up that kind of relationship ... I did not know...   The kind of man that he was giving up being for me, without telling me anything about it.

— What the hell are you doing, Yuuri? — mumbled, under the blonde, unable to believe it.

— Here in this country... In this world… There are men who train their whole life to join other men in marriage, do not they? Families live by joining others in that way in search of prestige and winning more land, ignoring the feelings of their children ... As long as a noble man cares about them, it does not matter what they want, right?

The Maou felt some discomfort at the approval of one or the other. But he felt hope when the eyes of people like Anissina, Yozak, Gisela, Gwendal himself, and even his brother, darkened in clear disagreement. It hurt him a little to realize that the nobles seemed to handle the frivolous expression of their faces very well, much better than Waltorana himself. He had no way of knowing what they really thought.

— But a prince is not educated that way at all ... They are not trained for that ... To grow up willing to give up their entire lives to please their husband ... Forgetting their own self. Only resigning to leave everything ... Leave his title, his training. Give up their recognitions, abandon themselves ...   No prince is educated like that ... My prince, my fiancé is not like that at all ...

The Maou felt that the words came out a little more easily.

— He was born to be a good man, a formidable warrior. He was educated in the military area like his brothers by choice, and he has proven himself to be excellent wherever he decides to invest his time... He is talented with the arts, and although I do not know how to understand him, he has a particular sense to appreciate even the small things around. He sees beauty in life itself, although he is so strong as to extinguish it with his own hands ... The most charming prince I have ever known, with the manners of a knight, and the elegance that only the years give him ... Strong, and with an unbreakable will ... That's him ... That's the man who has taken care of me for the last few years, that's Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram ... He's a gentleman in every little aspect linked to the word ... He is so many things, he has so many talents ... It's everything that anyone would dream of   but ... He is not a companion.

Shibuya is forced to ignore the insistent glances on the part of the nobles, to concentrate on finding the calm that he tries to reach from the depths of his chest. He needs all his will power to continue saying:

— My fiancé is not a good partner ... And he will never be ...   Wolfram… Is unable to fulfill a similar roll and… I will not ask him to sacrifice for me everything he has done up to now... Everything that he is now, everything he has been, and what can be from now on... I will not accept it from him.

Yuuri looked for green eyes among the huge number of people, suddenly feeling intimidated.   It must be filled with courage. He need to see it to be able to say it ... Find peace in the uneasy lake that receives him calmly.    In the second when listening to someone suggest that it is the end of that commitment, he cannot remain silent, not when the emeralds seem to fracture, because that what he fears.

— Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld does not need to be a partner ... — informs, sure, and his voice does not tremble when saying — Because I, Shibuya Yuuri, the Maou, can be his!

A momentary silence, and then the noise of conflicting opinions does not stop him.

— It was not Wolfram who gave me the idea — warns, attentive to possible conspiracies that already begins to listen — Despite the slip yesterday, same as I provoked by my own actions ... By my account, I have accepted to occupy that place in our relationship for months ... It has been my decision totally ... And in no way have I been pressured to accept it. I suggested it, and he accepted after he first refused for the same reasons ...

The blonde is stirred in the arms of his brothers, and does so with more force when the intensity in one of them decreases. Conrart observes Gwendal missing when he orders him to release him in a barely audible voice. He does not object, while his eyes follow the silhouette of the youngest of the three walking fast to the king.

— Why? — mumbled, confused Weller, surprised of the other's actions.

— The people must see who is willing to protect who — Gwendal responds, serious.

The fear in his voice is barely perceptible. He hopes not to be wrong.

— But majesty ... You must understand. No other mazoku can be above the Maou, — says an aging man, making him frown.

— He will not be above me. The relationship we have has nothing to do with how we care for the kingdom.

Listen to someone flick their tongues loudly.

 — You are being unreasonable. How can we trust a man who submits to another to guide us as a country? No partner is good for politics! It is general knowledge!

Yuuri looks at him angrily.

— That is something that we cannot know with certainty, because they have never been given the opportunity to do so ...! Lord von Christ has taken control of the Castle for decades, and he is a companion.

— The credit is all from his husband! — replies another voice, with skepticism

The Maou growls. No one is going to offend his teacher in front of him if he can avoid it.

— Lord von Voltaire divides his time between the capital and his own lands, how will the merit of his husband's work be his?

— You are starting to behave like one of them, Majesty! — another person complains, with a grimace of disgust

— You cannot order us to accept this! — says someone else.

The king looks down momentarily after that comment. Of course he cannot do something like that. Even as a king, he does not focus on his reign as a true monarchy. He has never done it. He wants peace for all ... And that is not achieved by passing over anyone.

— I cannot impose anything — admits, raising his face with pride, but the courage does not reach his eyes — But as the Maou, you should listen to me at least ... I can ...

— YUURI! WATCH OUT!

He cannot continue, because a yell from his godfather makes him look away with surprise, while a shadow suddenly stands before him. The thick sound of something heavy colliding makes him look back. In front of him, a well-known silhouette is placed with his back to his person, with both arms outstretched, covering him with the unexpected attack. Yuuri looks at the ground in front of both, noticing the earth in pieces ... Someone has invoked his own magic to attack him there, inside the castle. And his fiancé has accepted the blow of the rock against his body without even hesitating. 

— You will have to pass over me to touch him — he hears that he says in an icy tone, silencing all the complaints of the people in front of both of them with one comment. 

Wolfram gives a menacing look to all those who look at him with contempt, and a little suspicion to those who watch him with more curiosity than wanting to bothered him. The voices diminish in intensity, but they do not stop giving them angry, unsafe looks. Weller and the guard are responsible for taking his attacker. Nobody knows what to think, or what to say. An orange hair walks forward, a few steps further. Yuuri can see that fewer people seem reluctant to change as the minutes go by. Wolfram's acting seconds before has been influential in his own ways.     

Yozak peeks into the audience, watching them with a note of amusement in his eyes, as he unsheathes his sword, in silence. Yuuri looks at him horrified, until he sees the older man deposit the sword in front of the blond, while leaning down. The image of his godfather and his own fiancé overcomes what he observes " _This is for his majesty"_ he almost hears what they say.

— Your Majesty, Yuuri ... O Your Excellency Wolfram ... Whoever leads this country, I will be honor on following you cause closely — informs, while kneeling before the two.

— Yozak ... — murmurs the Maou surprised, unable to believe it.

— What are you doing, Gurrier? — Mice a little suspicious the blonde.

The named one raises the voice so that all are able to listen to him. External concern that many share.

— The laws of Shin Makoku demand that the highest rank comrades deliver their titles to their husbands, in order to remove any concerns that might interfere with their search for a child ... Have you already forgotten, excellence? — Answer, seriously, Wolfram twists the gesture, of course he has not forgotten, but he has never considered demanding something like that — That's why I've decided ... If this is the royal couple that will guide Shin Makoku, I, Yozak Gurrier, I will follow your orders with full confidence that they will know how to guide us to the peace they have promised ... That your Majesty Yuuri has sworn, and that you, almost 7 years ago, promised to search tirelessly too...

The couple cannot answer anything when the blond observes the silhouettes that he feared approaching to get in the front row. The place is silenced little by little when the 10 nobles are gathered in front of the royal couple, evaluating them with a hard look. Although the blonde tries to oppose, soon Yuuri moves to his side. The warning written in the eyes of his older brother stops Wolfram from observing with more anger those who continue to look at them with a haughty air.

This was the precise moment he had feared most, and that, consciously, his fiancé has sought to provoke.

— No law expressly states that the Maou has to resign his position if it is to join another man... However, not a single Maou had previously fallen into such an impudent act as to choose himself as the companion of his union ... The law is clear in this sense... Even he will have to give the crown to his husband in order to form a family — announced one of the nobles, Yuuri recognized the reddish hair of Anissina's brother in him, Lord von Karbelnikoff — How can we allow such an act? 

— If his majesty, the original king, has found no reason to oppose this union, even knowing the future that awaited them, why should we oppose ourselves? — heard that Waltorana replied, defending them — If Shinou himself did nothing to reject them, we have no greater reason to deny his demand...

The Maou tried not to be surprised. Another noble was greatly offended by the red-haired man, who was the one who most seemed to judge them with his eyes.

— This is not a talk to deal with in front of the people — he said, in a hard voice Lord von Christ — We will take advantage of the presence of the nobles here and we will speak it tomorrow ...

— There is not much to say about it, Günter — replied another, the eldest of the group, Lord von Radford — His Majesty is determined to do his will, is not it? — he asked, towards Yuuri, who nodded firmly — We cannot do anything against that ... And you will not tell me now that you did not know his motives today ...

— Companions are prohibited from exercising their professions, when it comes to positions of importance. As the man said ... — reminded him of Lady von Rochefort, looking without malice to the orange haired, who nodded with respect — In his case… The crown must pass to another, probably his future husband ... That's the law ... The only one that matters now.... If it is Maou's decision, we have no reason to go against his wishes, or those of the original king, who must have known from the start, Lord von Kaberlnikoff. Our Mau is perfectly capable of deciding to be the carrying father of their relationship — determined, calmly.

— He is too young to look for carry — Lord von Spitzweg replied, making himself noticed for the first time, and it was quite serious — With that in mind it is absurd to remove him from the throne, if he has not even married ... We cannot assure that he would marry him either. He can change his mind later ... He will not…

— But he will, and there will be a change of powers in any case ... — said Lord von Radford, looking at the couple through his glasses with a certain solemn air — If you have come so far as to announce it in front of the kingdom, I doubt much that we can minimize the seriousness of his feelings for his future husband ...

When the man sought confirmation from the king, he nodded fervently.

— Is this really what you want to do?

— I'm completely sure ...

— I do not see why to oppose this particular change — commented another of the nobles, his gentle tone calmed the atmosphere a bit, it was Lord von Gyllenhaal — Given the inability of Lord von Bielefeld to gestate his heir ... The other option is to look for a different partner ... — he observed, while looking sideways at the pair he added — But that seems to be out of the question ...   

— Whatever the case, we cannot just allow him to go over the laws in this way — Stoffel cut off reluctantly.

There was no way he would allow the throne to fall into the hands of his nephew — again — in front of their noses — for the second time — without there being anything he could do to prevent it.   

— What laws are you talking about? — Günter asked, visibly upset — No law says that the Maou cannot make the decision to become a partner. Not a single one alludes to it, in any sense. He can keep the crown to. He is the Maou.

— But he will become a partner after all — objected Lord von Grantz, father of Adalbert — All their rights become nonexistent considering this, not by our orders ... He cannot govern us. It’s out of the question. A partner on any importer position is totally prohibited. You are the only exception so far, but there’s no point on compare…We need to vote for a new regent, it's the law...  

— His fiancé is sufficiently capable of occupying the throne, if you really do not want to allow him to exercise his position ... — Günter said, his look was quite serious — However, if you allow me to make an observation, I have responded to my responsibilities as noble in front of this same castle for decades now, his majesty could easily, with proper instruction ...

— He is a child now, and you compare our work with that of a king ... — Cheri's brother interrupted him, suspicious — Your labors are not those of a monarch, Günter... Don’t you dare to compare to him.

Gwendal, who had remained silent, analyzing the situation, gave him a frozen look, which left him stiff in his place.

— Do not underestimate the work of my husband, Lord von Spitzweg ... Upon the arrival of his majesty, during his period of absence and even today, there is no other in the castle that understands the workload of the king like him... If Günter, as the companion he is, considers that his majesty is capable of bearing the burden, I believe in his word.

— It is admirable that you defend your partner that way, Gwendal, but your judgment can not be totally impartial, even if you want, — replies Lord von Wincott, who seemed to be the most serene of them all, he smiled reassuringly — I do not say that Günter do not fulfill his obligations as a member of the council, but everyone here knows that you have also helped in managing the kingdom ...

— My interventions are minimal ...

— But they are still interventions, no matter how you see it, and it is not as if he had reference on the issue that really concerns us — replies, serene, although there is something frivolous in his eyes, causing Gwendal to look at him with anger — I do not intend to denigrate him in any way... But since Lord von Christ has never experienced his current burden coupled with that of a gestation, it is not as if his opinion is truly relevant at this moment — he explains, apologizing only with his eyes— He can know how this could affect our majesty in that scenario. He is unable to do it, after all.

It is true. Although he remains firm in his habits, following the education imposed, the counselor has no way of knowing if the king will be able to deal with his position and his obligation as a companion in the future. A pregnant king was a fact that had never happened before, and none of them seemed willing to know what would happen if they allowed that. The nobles exchange glances then with the eldest of the group, who continues weighing the options.

— I will accept your words as true — says to Günter, Lord von Radford, but he does not seem willing to give in on the matter that interests them either — It is possible that, over time, the Maou has the ability to govern properly and be the carrying part but, and although he is not even married or in a state, we have to consider it seriously ... Five years, or fifteen, does not change the fact that he made his decision to charge himself with the heir that the laws require him ...

Minors exchange just one look.

— I hope you understand, Majesty ... Our intervention is not about a vendetta against you, but a serious concern for your own health. Pregnancies in males are not fatal, however they are not easy. We have no reference here. There is no person as powerful as you in such a state ... A minimal stress load could make all the difference between arriving at the end of a pregnancy or fail in that in just a blink. In addition, Lord von Bielefeld performed correctly during the 6 years that he replaced you ... Honestly, right now it seems to be the only one we can fully trust on...

Before the displeasure of the blond-ash, known opponent of his own blood, the leader of the group adds:

— Or would you prefer that we submit it to a national vote, Stoffel? Do you have so much confidence in a candidate you do not know, as to give them the whole kingdom just because you cannot accept that your own nephew rules?

Stoffel is unable to answer him.

 — Until we evaluate this case correctly ... If you think he can reign and grant happiness to the kingdom with a healthy baby, I think he can do it — Lord von Gyllenhaal intervened again towards the counselor, who like Günter was of a companion, he smiled conciliatory to other, who felt a little better after hearing it — However, we cannot ignore the facts, Lord von Christ. His Majesty continues to be very young, even by our standards, and you, along with Lord Weller, explained his education on earth ... It's the best for now. He needs to mature a little more ... Lord von Bielefeld will perform his functions better ...   

— Undoubtedly, with the battle experience of our favorite prince, his performance will be noticeably different ... — accepted the oldest, smiling calmly — The 27th Maou was still immature before, and he has proved now that he still is... 

— You make it sound like you just waited for the exact moment to remove him from the throne — Wolfram declared, speaking finally, and sounded rather irritated.

Yuuri looked at him horrified.

— Wolfram! — the Maou scolded him, surprised.

— You, better that nobody understands that this group never tried to pass by its authority, excellence. Not his and neither yours when you were the one who rule over us… — replied Lord von Radford — We think however, that his majesty is too soft... We have not hidden our opinion before nor will we do it now.  

— You had not acted against him so directly before, what changed now?... This is not only because of the title…— replied, looking at him without being intimidated — Do not deceive me, Lord von Radford, you see in this an opportunity. For you, it never seemed right that we had a Maou as young as him. Not even when he is the one who has achieved more than any other king or queen prior to him... No one has made what Yuuri made by himself.

The brunette stifled a sigh. Will there be a situation where the blonde is not so cheeky when talking?

Lord von Radford watched the king's future husband for minutes, and he looked back at him, one as severe as the man himself. The older man smiled little by little, until his features relaxed.

— That is the difference between you and your majesty, excellency ... — commented, fun — It will be a real pleasure to work with you ...

— Eh? — Yuuri mused, not understanding.

Wolfram sighed, crossing his arms.

— Seriously you are unpleasant sometimes — he whispered, in a low voice, Yuuri scolded him again, as the nobles approached each other, exchanging a few words in a low voice.

The children could almost swear they heard something like a moan of dissatisfaction from Stoffel when the decision was accepted by the rest, Gwendal remained serious when he separated from the group and walked now in front of the other two. Yuuri had almost forgotten that many were still there, as anxious as themselves, waiting for the verdict of the unexpected trial led by the 10 noble families of Shin Makoku against the 27th Maou. He did not even bother to ask when it was that people turned away so much as to give them privacy, but not too much so that they could not observe the whole event. He did not notice either when Yozak left the group to go straight to his partner, or when Murata approached with meditated steps to them, staying, however, on one side of the 26th Maou, who watched them with concern while hugging the brunette, exchanging words in inaudible murmurs for him with the most terrifying of the witches of Shin Makoku.

For the king it was almost poetic as the group unanimously chose his future brother-in-law as a spokesperson. Gwendal von Voltaire stood imposingly in front of both of them, giving them a look that no one could decipher. The brunette swallowed thickly when the older one spoke.

— Shibuya Yuuri ... 27th Maou and current regent ... By unanimous decision of the 10 noble families, and with the purpose of leading him to a life adequate to the standards of the companions ... You are relieved of your charge ... — reported, and heard as there was a generalized sigh — From this moment, with immediate effect, your future husband, Wolfram von Bielefeld, 28th Maou, is the king of Shin Makoku. 

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 17**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Angry footsteps echoed along the corridor as heels hit the ground hard. In the silence that covered the east side of the castle, the fury of the recognized seamstress of the royal family could be heard meters away. Because in her teens she made a pact with the earth, it was no surprise that ground itself seemed to tremble under her enraged gait. Her pale face, as white as snow, was reddened. Her eyes were ruby-colored orbs that seemed to become liquid as soon as she wanted the blood of the king himself, no, the 27th Maou actually. They seemed to sparkle with intensity.

Unforgivable. Unthinkable. Unacceptable. Simply impossible

A riffle of negative thoughts mingled with her feeling. When she arrived at her workshop, she knocked on the doors when she opened and closed it with almost the same force before she dropped on her work table when she sat in front of it. She felt so frustrated. So much courage. Never before had anything similar happened in the history of the nation, and it was all the fault of that child who had come to snatch the only thing that really interested her.

_"You never had a chance with him, in any case"_ says the most sensible voice in her head, but that only gets her angrier. Of course, she knew that a union between a noble and her was unthinkable, she got used to the idea from a young age. Her love was big enough to resign herself to wanting him from afar... Soon she saw herself thinking about who would be a worthy couple. And that man who governed them until a few hours ago, was not good enough at all! Not for him!

_"If he chose any other person, man or woman, noble or not ... whoever but him would be someone better without a doubt!"_    she thinks, sulking, as she tries to drown the tears that courage groups in her eyes. Even if she kept repeating that she was willing to let him go with someone worthy, there was no way she could be at peace with the idea of seeing him marry someone other than her. But Estella was not going to recognize it easily. And because it was so much easier to get angry with someone other than herself, Shibuya Yuuri became her object of contempt.

"You cannot fool me ... You're not going to lie to me like that" Estella mumbles, angry.

He witnessed -as much of the people did- the shameful scene of which Maou was the protagonist the previous days. A man totally lacking in dignity, who allowed the ten nobles to stop him there the next afternoon. She could see through that innocent facet ... That child did not deserve him. He did not do it.

"He must have coaxed Lord von Bielefeld somehow ... Those humans are really a problem here..." she growled, convinced that it was a defect in his blood.

The 27th Maou, the number one spy, even the second son of the old queen. They were all defective ... Contaminated with the blood of humans, beings so inferior to them. Estella could not understand how they had managed to convince the people to follow them before, or how they managed to attract others to their crazy adventure right now. If that man weren’t the fiancé of the man she loved, surely she would have used his sharp tongue to ruin him from the beginning. But, before, it would tarnish the good name of his excellence. And she did not want to do that.

_"He ruined himself, defending him that way ... Answering the nobles like that! That kid has him spellbound in some way!"_

Then the image flashes in behind her eyelids. The scene that she witnessed when entering the king's apartments, when preparing the princess dresses. The way Lord von Bielefeld put his arms around him, the devoted look he gave him.

_"He seduced him, that's the reason ..."_    she was scandalized, surprised, offended as never before in her life.

It was no secret to anyone that humans were hot-blooded. Repulsive and vulgar wasn’t enough to say. The half-blooded could barely save themselves, because their fame was going in the same direction. It was enough to listen to what was said about Gurrier. Or that she remembered how even Lord Weller was so despicable as to try to seduce Lady Julia, decades ago.

_"I will not allow it"_    decided finally. She did not have so much power to end his commitment. Especially now, that things went so far as to crown the prince. But she would not stay quiet at all. She could do only one thing. And, for better or for worse, it was a terrain where she had enough power. Nor is it as if she needed too much effort. The former regent was exposed to criticism on his own, and she would guide people in the right direction. Estella vowed to destroy the image of the 27th Maou, whatever it cost.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

At the moment when the door is whipped violently, the erratic figure of the new regent of the country enters the room with angry steps. Behind him, a silent silhouette closes the door carefully while trying not to release any sound. He is not afraid of the blonde's fury... Not too much. Wolfram would never dare to hurt him, no matter how much he got angry with him, right? Although, certainly, Yuuri had never before seen him act in a similar way. He knew that now, more than at any other time, he was angry with him. The blonde's face changed at the precise moment when he turned his back on the nobles after standing in front of him to defend him, the prince gave him only a furious look, evidencing the dissatisfaction he felt at that moment. Shibuya felt a little afraid to see him.

No one even needed to be verbally threatened to know that he would be dead if they dared to speak to him. Neither Günter nor Gwendal needed Wolf to tell them he did not want to see them, or anyone else. Disrespectful or not, and little importing the unworthiness of his childish acting, Bielefeld silently demanded for that moment alone to calm down. Nobody dared to contradict him. Much less follow him... Except, evidently, the impudent fiancé of this one, who walked behind him without uttering any syllable to his own room - for evidently, he had already noticed that he allowed himself to be followed, despite his mute prohibition-

The first flare that threatens the integrity of the royal room is what causes Yuuri to be encouraged to approach, and makes him reach out to get to the prince, stopping his violent actions. He does not need to destroy all his belongings just because he is not able to cool down, thank you.

"Wolfram ..." he tries to calm him down, having no idea what to say, forcing him to turn around.

“What the hell were you thinking !?” is the rabid response of the blonde, as soon as their glances meet for the first time after so long.

The grip diminishes noticeably, while the blond seems to be colored more and more due to the fury. Wolfram takes a step back, waving his hands with the anxiety written on his face as the flames vanish. Even for a user of water as is his little fiancé is, a single touch with the rage he felt will end on a serious burn.

“Damn it, Yuuri... That way of yours to do things seriously is ending my patience...”

The brunette frowns remarkably.

“Are you complaining now? You knew the consequences that our actions would bring, and you were fine with it ... This would happen sometime...” Reminds him, serious.

"They were not supposed to know now!" Wolfram blurts, hysterical. "How did it occur to you to expose us this way in front of the people!? What did you think was going to happen? That everyone would agree so easily? How unconscious can you be?!”

The Maou instinctively takes a step back when the blonde turns his back on him, pushing the burning hands away from his body without hesitation. When Yuuri joked that at some point this demonic being could explode with fury, he never believed that it was truly a fact. Surely if he were not there, everything would have become hell itself since he touched the doorknob.

"Damn it!" Wolfram yelled, kicking at the first thing he found in front of him, which turned out to be the small table in front of one of the armchairs, Yuuri stifled a sigh. He liked that table.

Shibuya just let him be, sighing just slightly under his breath. In such a state it was stupid to try to control it. And he had his own mental warfare to worry about what Wolfram was thinking. Maybe ... Just maybe ... He had not thought too carefully about the matter ... He anticipated some reactions, like those of the majority of the people, and even knew in advance what the council's decision would be ... He never considered that this furious figure would be the result of the whole affair.

He assumed that he would have his fiancé support. It was that way in a certain way. At least temporarily. Yuuri could understand why. In front of others they could not afford to show up as if they had problems. The situation was already enough show with both of protagonists. It would be worse if enemies in whom they did not think discovered them as something less than a strong united field and prepared for the legal-moral-traditional war they would face now. The fact that Wolfram supported and defended him in front of everyone was implicit in their relationship forever, especially when deciding who would be what in their relationship, but not for that Bielefeld former prince was forced to be in agreement with him all the time. Especially when he did not even deign to consider him for subjects as delicate as this one. Shibuya knows that it was a mistake to approach such an issue in front of the nobles, the kingdom, and his own family without consulting him. He feels worse for it because Wolfram forced himself to be in agreement with his act of doing the opposite of his wishes just to don’t make obvious that they weren’t in the same page on the whole thing.

This man in front of the _former_ king is a totally different one from the one who stood proudly beside him to await the verdict of the nobles. And it is certainly different from the idealization that the Maou had of what his response would be. Contrary to everything he expected, Wolfram is not happy about what he has done. To say that he was upset with him at that moment wasn’t accurate. Angry seems more precise. The blonde did not even want to look at him. And, honestly, that fact was beginning to worry the youngest.

“Wolfram...” tried, calmly

There was no answer.

“Wolfram...” he repeated, taking a step in his direction

He noticed him tense in place, turning his back on him.

"Wolfram!" He demanded, higher, reaching for him and taking his arm hard, trying to face him.

He could not even foresee the way his face was violently taken then. He could barely take a breath before angry lips attacked his with force. He made a moan of surprise at first, before allowing himself to close his eyes to the next. Avid lips and teeth attacked his mouth in a demanding kiss, full of emotions he could not name. He could barely keep pace when his head bent to correspond, while the blonde's hands left his neck to take him hard from both sides. His own hands took the blonde's face, not denying the gesture. The tongue entered his mouth, causing a shudder that accompanied a moan too surprised. He grunted in pain when he pulled away, a bite was placed on his lips.

"What the hell!" He scolded, annoyed, but forced himself to silence when he met the other's eyes.

“I'm so annoyed right now, Yuuri...” Wolfram said, in a funereal voice, his fingers digging hard into his hips "More than ever before in my life..."

At that exact moment Shibuya understood where the definitive difference between his blond and the uncle of his was... The anger hidden in the emerald orbs did not freeze when exposed to his curious gaze ... The fire contained in the jade crystals it was totally contrary to the icy hell that Waltorana gave him countless times before. So mortally different that it was absurd to have believed that it was something minimally similar. He swallowed hard as he felt his eyes darken more than before, the fire on the lake was a warning.  He remembered Gwendal's warning suddenly.

Unwise. Unexpected. Explosive. Impulsive. Unable to think, or reason. A man engulfed in flames of pure sexual frustration beyond the clouds. That was his future husband when he lost his temper in this way. He acted this way when his fury forbidden himself to think well. A troublesome lover with excessive desire that could last for days until the reason of his fury vanish from his guts.

The air returned to Yuuri’s lungs when he felt Wolfram’s hands move slowly away, before he turned his back on him again, then ran both hands over his face. From that angle, the prince had never seemed more dangerous before... Nor more beautiful than at that moment.

Bielefeld trembled at the anxiety that ran through him, and the Maou could feel the same nerves making a dent in his own consciousness. Escape, that is what he should be doing now. Run to the door, go out and keep running until his legs could not take one more step... Why didn’t he start doing it?

“You should run away now that you can, Yuuri...” the blonde advises in a calm voice, although his tense posture says the opposite “You will not have another chance... You are not so innocent as not to understand what will happen if you stay... I warn you... You do not want to know me this way yet...”

The brunette stayed still in his place while the other directed his steps to the bathroom, the blond needed to cool down or he will end up repenting of his actions. He did not have the head to meditate too much, but he did not want to hurt his fiancé either because of his stupid passion defiance. He observed the youngest out of the corner of his eye before entering the other room. Shibuya seemed momentarily free from the spell in which he had fallen when the look full of desire finally departed from his person. He watched the figure of the other disappear behind the space and a completely incomprehensible wave of ideas occupied his mind. Dizzy, confused, without logic or sense. His steps almost wobbled when he turned around, heading for the door.

When his hand touched the icy metal of the latch, his whole body trembled... At what point did everything get so cold around him? No... It's not like the outside temperature went down... It was not that the panic was gaining space in his body. It was his own body temperature that was increasing. He trembled noticeably when he secured the latch. It was not his brightest idea, but he still wanted to talk to him. He had to apologize, let Wolfram explain his own motives, all his reasons. And, more than anything else, remove the damn anxiety that began to torture him at unsuspected levels.

Wolfram was pulling his face out of the liquid crystalline when he heard his footsteps. The ice water was not helping him at all. He smiled barley when he heard Yuuri’s irregular breathing, clear proof of his nervousness. He reached for a towel near him, before wiping his face, giving him a sidelong glance.

“If you are testing my patience...” warns, in a serious tone

“I will talk to you…” answers Yuuri, just as surely, although his red face tries to betray him “I will not leave here without you listening to me...”

When the prince leaves aside the cloth, with more tranquility than the other can attribute to him, Yuuri feels a little more nervous. Wolfram turns until he is completely in front of him, his torso is already naked. The idea of a bathroom is always the first option, but he has repented halfway. The brunette takes a step back when he approaches. The blonde raises an eyebrow, without stopping.

"Now you try to run away?" He mocks, amused.

“N-no?”

The wall meets his back, and he lets out an exclamation of surprise when he again feels the hands of others on his body. Yuuri’s breathing becomes more complicated when he feels lips on the skin of his neck.

“Wolfram...” gasps, with surprise, as he feels something unusual rubbing against one of his legs “Talking... We have to talk...”

The blonde smiles broadly.

“It's nice when you lie yourself like this...” he comments, his hands reaching for the tan's shirt, unbuttoning calmly as he continues “Do you really believe any words of what you say now?”

Yuuri cannot formulate any response, the cloth slides down his skin, falling to the ground with a dry noise.

“Do you really think I'm going to stop now?” Asks, curious, as he returns to approach him, his mouth inches from the other.

The youngest does not respond immediately, and to his utter surprise, Wolfram takes him away from the surface from one moment to the next and then forces him to turn around. His bare chest hits the wall a second later. Shibuya feels that Wolfram’s lips run down his back.

“Le... Let's talk... We can do... this later...” suggested, nervous, feeling the blood running down his body towards the south of his anatomy.

"I'll talk about what you want afterwards" he promises, moving away for a second and the previous Maou trembles when he adds quietly. "Maybe tomorrow, if you're lucky enough..."

Yuuri tries not to moan when he feels the burning touch against the bare skin of the other's chest on his back, his hands going down his sides until he reaches his chest. Feel the other's breathing in his neck, and his voice reaching to his ears.

“You are so cute when you are nervous, Yuuri...”

He curses him but cannot say it out loud when he feels the hands leave his abdomen and reach his pants down without effort. Without any remorse. Although for the rest he stripped him naked, Wolframs hands now only play with the knots that secure his underwear.

"Wait...!" He half shouts, surprised, when his hands come in contact with his burning skin.

"Yes?" The blonde murmurs, kissing his neck.

The brunette tries not to moan when he feels that he sticks more to his body, the older man's hands now crossing his legs.

“The... Bed... Let's go... to bed...” suggests, blushing to the ears, refusing to accept that this is happening in that place.

Standing in the middle of the bathroom, as if they had done something similar before.

He feels it move away, he is about to breathe more calmly when he hears Wolfram’s clothes sliding. He cannot move a single muscle when he feels it again, but something else is stuck to his body. His face acquires stronger tones when he is able to feel his erection against his backside. Just barely being separated by the underwear that he did not deign to take away...

"Wolfram...?" he asks again, afraid, and the next thing he feels is fingers caressing his lips.

“I warned you a while ago, and you did not want to hear me...”

His pursed lips cannot fight too much against the fingers that try to invade them, he begins to lick them after a few seconds, surrendering. The alarm of danger in his mind calms down noticeably when he begins to yield to his mute commands.

“I'm so angry with you, Yuuri...”

The young man moaned when he felt it move against his backside, and stifled a curse as his free hand reached one of his buttocks.

“You're lucky you're my fiancé... No... More than that… You’re lucky that I'm interested in your minimum welfare right now...”

The fingers come out of his mouth, sighs audibly when the naughty hand leaves his rear to reach his erection hidden under the black cloth. His forehead is pressed against the wall... He cannot even understand what he is feeling at that moment.

“If it was not about you, or your first time...” the blonde says, pressing him and he has a satisfied grunt, the voice denotes the smile on his lips “This would be totally different for you...”

As much as the brunette wants to scream at him to stop, he still wants him to never do so. Although that order is not pronounced, Wolfram complies.

He didn’t let him escape at all.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Yozak Gurrier was working on the edge of his faithful sword while from time to time the sound of boots echoing on the floor at each step catches his attention. He glances at his partner and then turns his eyes to the steel in his hands. They had enough time in this same cycle. Lord Conrart Weller, at his side, continued pacing back and forth in the room of the redhead, who was sitting on a small projection of the open window a few steps away from him. Anyone except the spy would avoid exposing himself to danger in such a place, because although the view was spectacular it was too many meters high.

“You should not worry so much about the kid... I doubt he did not imagine the consequences of going straight to the mouth of the _wolf_...” he says after a few minutes, before his resentful look adds, raising his shoulders “No offense”

“Only you can joke with something like that at this moment...” Weller responds, irritable, but does not seem particularly interested in fighting at that moment.

“Who says I'm kidding?” Replies, surprised “Captain, you know how your little brother is in this kind of moments... I'm being quite honest about it... As we speak I’m sure that…”

"Yozak!" The brunette tries to reprimand him, embarrassed.

"Yes, darling?" responded, his voice is accompanied by an innocent smile

The older one rolls his eyes, looking away from him, giving up.

“You are really mean sometimes...”

“But not a pervert. There I am sure that you are winning...”

Conrart sighed softly, preferring to let the provocation pass. Although it is his particular way of trying to cheer him up, he is not distracted enough to forget what is going on in his mind.

“I would like to say that I cannot understand it, but because I do it is more complicated... “confessed, after a prolonged silence “I can see what he thought when he did it... But not even I can approve it”

“Lady Julia would have done something like today?” Quests the youngest with real surprise, while leaving aside his work “I am curious about it”

The chestnut denies, this time visibly more calm. As if the thought that occupies him was peaceful, capable of disappearing all his current concerns. Yozak’s face frowns barely, it is imperceptible even.

“Every time it's more different...” admits with total sincerity “I'm glad to see that… At the end, Julia is Julia and Yuuri is only Yuuri. They don’t act like the other, not anymore…”

Yozak nods absently, weighing his words.

“You are the one who knows them best, even if it is that way...”   He observes, with a barely resentful smile.

He does not totally blame him for treating the kid so protectively, but he cannot help feeling a little jealous about it.

“I'm not so sure anymore... Sometimes it's easier, like now. Other is a mystery... Sincerely, I feel that I have stopped knowing the man he is becoming...”

“And it saddens you?”

Conrart remains silent for a short moment.

“It makes me proud... I could not accept to give my little brother if he was otherwise. I'm not in a position to judge him but... I think he did the right thing… According to the circumstances”

“You are a confirmed romantic. Saying it's good that he renounced his kingdom for the man he loves...”

"It was not something like that," he corrects, instantly. "His decision is not linked to that... He does not forget his responsibility here”

“But he gave the crown without hesitation, no second thoughts, and he did it for his excellence. You have to admit that although it sounds horrible, it's a bit romantic... There’s no Maou who made such thing before. It was stupid, but it is also cute... The truth is that he is still a boy”

His fiancé tries not to sigh.

“He's in love, Yozak... It's not that surprising, if you think about it... About what you say now... He really hesitated all the time before doing it... I think he has even been planning it for months, without knowing if he should intervene or not... Until he realized that Wolfram received several blows for him before, and now”

“What do you mean? We all know that his Excellency would take a bullet for him, as in the wigs you once told me”

“Films”

“I said that before...”

The chestnut sighs amused, renegade, before continuing to speak under the attentive but mocking gaze of the other. Even when Yozak continues with this cheerful attitude, he is still quite serious about it. Although he seems to take everything as a joke, his future husband knows that he is not taking this as one at all.

“Yuuri wants my younger brother to be respected, and recognized for the role he has played in his life since he came here... After he heard what they said yesterday, he made the decision to do it at all costs... He thinks, and I agree completely with him, that another story would be of us if Wolfram were not around him. Now and from the beginning... Not going very far ... Do you remember our first trip together?!

“That where my unrequited love threatened me with death if I bothered the boy again?”

“I have not forgiven you for that yet, Yozak”

“Then go on, I remember…”

Conrart barely smiled, surrendered to his carefree attitude.

“The night he went by the sword for his own, Wolfram and he discussed about their commitment...”

“Oh~ I remember something from the next day! They had that little lovers fight all the time... Once I got in just when they were in the middle of the previous game... They almost cheated me, with the little king being the man of the house...”

The chestnut rolls the eyes.

“Do you know what Yuuri told me a few days later?”

“Maybe he was in love with your little younger brother and wanted your blessing for go after him?”

The other denies before smile.

“He said    _"I thanked your brother for joining me in this, because that was the right thing to do, and you know what happened next?! He got upset with me because he said it was his job as my fiancé...! I’m not joking here, don’t laugh at me. It was he who told me that bringing him on such a trip to return empty handed was acting like a wimp... "_

“Honey-chan always so romantic” Yozak smiles too, funny.

"That was not the best part," the older one commented, amused. "You should have seen it... It was at that moment that I knew he would become my brother-in-law, eventually..."

“Oh~ that's interesting. What was it? A confession? A promise? Did he ask for Wolfram’s hand? Maybe a weird tradition from his world?”

Conrart laughed lightly, as the memory pleased him as nothing else in the world.

“Yuuri said...    _"I know you're my godfather, and Günter also cares about me... But, Conrad... I seriously think that Wolfram is my first true friend here, I hope I never lose him..."_    Then he realized how bad that sounded in his standards and started telling me it was only because they were friends and nothing strange happened there”

For the first time, Yozak truly seems surprise.

“So the kid was already interested from that moment...”

“I do not think he even remembers that” admits Conrart

“Cute… A couple of lovebirds...” says the youngest, with a peaceful smile, while his eyes remain calm

Weller can prevent the doubt in his mind.

“Are you worried that one of them is our king, Yozak?” asked, with a serene voice.

His fiancé looks at him first with surprise, and then he seems sure.

“If there is something that they love more than the other, that is the kingdom…”

Conrart look at him suspiciously.

“You're very sure about that...” observes

“Well, baby ... I'm a man of faith” replies Gurrier, fun.

“You are not at all”

The other roll his eyes before claim.

“I believe in your brother and his boyfriend. Should not you do the same?”

“I did not say I didn’t believe”

“But you worry about them. About all”

Conrart can’t say a word.

“Don't worry, my captain. With all of us as his pieces, the game is fixed even if we change kings and queens... Besides ~. We all support them. They are our royal couple, after all...”

The chestnut smiled at his gaze until he heard him say:

“I only pray that your brother does not break his majesty at the first opportunity...   I mean, it would be sad... Today, in his first time...”

His fiancée looked at him alarmed, almost growling his name with the offense written on his face. The other ignores him as he continues.

“Although thinking about it better, maybe that's preferable to a teenage pregnancy, right? Since the kid is so young yet it’s better a broker body that a baby now... Hiding a pregnancy in a castle is not as easy as it sounds...”  

“Yozak!”

“What? That’s why you are worry now... Isn’t it? You know better than anyone. Isn’t it,  _Daddy_?”

Lord Weller had no answer.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

Yuuri was not as innocent as he pretended most of the time. He certainly did not have any experience with someone tangible, but he understood the matter fairly easily because in one way or another he had managed to gain basic knowledge about the subject. Wolfram could tell by the simple fact that he knew what he was asking without him having to say it, and because he obeyed orders he did not need to utter in seconds. Having him right where he wanted him, glued to the cold wall of the bathroom, while moaning his name from time to time as his fingers moved inside as he responded by rocking his hips, he did not need more evidence to confirm it.

The brunette had his doubts about how sex has always been, like any other teenager at the time. As much as he was lying about his total disinterest in    _"that type_   " of relationships in particular he did not have much shame with himself as to not inform properly under the mantra "   _we should all know"_. The fact that he went so far as to make up such silly excuses for not reproaching himself was embarrassing enough to ran even before begin to explain to the blonde why the fuck he knew what he should do at certain times. As when Yuuri tried to guide Wolfram’s hands to the place where he really needed some comfort, or moving his face so that his mouth could attract him in a kiss that he was anticipating from the beginning.

The first time he visited a porn page was out of curiosity - were not all people fall there because of that? - Then, when he also wondered what it would be like when it came to two guys he kept the same reason on that occasion, and   the several times he visited the sites again. Then he was convinced that he was interested in videos with men particularly marked in muscle for the pure love of " _sports"_ , and because he liked to evaluate the physical composition of other men like him because it was perfectly normal for any boy of his age with physical complexes.   Finally, there was the fact that when he admitted to himself that Wolfram was appealing to him -not just sentimentally because, for God's sake, he was not the kid he had been before-he had to admit that maybe... _Just maybe,_ his particular interest in homosexual pornography where they appeared impressive blondes had to do something with him trying to imagine what would be his sexual life with future lover. 

Until finally he found _that_.  

Answers to questions that were not really raised appeared before his eyes on a night when he had the house to himself - blessed was his luck-. It was just any weekend, he had not even thought about getting into that kind of pages that night until he found out that, as seldom, he would have total freedom to do what he wanted. It was an unwritten law to visit the site in such circumstances even if I did not feel like it!  The fact that the category that previously enjoyed with total different protagonists highlighted among others with such intensity was probably a coincidence caused by the obvious prediction caused by its browser history, although it could be destiny, you never know.

Sometimes he enjoyed seeing that kind of content not suitable for sensitive in heterosexual pages, but never dared to try to find something with men being the protagonists. Not before that moment at least. He was a little disappointed when his search, at first, did not allow him to find any blond... But he insisted on doing so. So he found it.

Shibuya considered that yes, it was a bit stupid to be projecting himself next to the other in the people that appeared in that particular video, but, how to avoid it? It was his fault. He fantasized from time to time with the moment when his fiancé and he lived that kind of experience. Those actors in particular... They were not alike at all. Neither the Japanese was like him, nor the blond there was like his. There were no similarities that stood out no matter how much he looked, but in any case, seeing him there, he knew. He knew it with total security. Such was the affirmation that of the untold doubt that he no longer needed to try to imagine Wolfram doing something like that... He  _only saw him there_. Clear. Sharp. So perfect as a reflection in calm water and as problematic as a wave falling to the form of absolute truth.

The fact that Shibuya Yuuri could easily joke about it was mainly because he always felt a bit of interest about it. The minimum. It called his attention, why will he bother in deny it? The big **S**       and       **M** were part of his most hidden vocabulary, in comments that only a few could hear him. That kind of words didn’t fit with his image, and, in any case, there were not many with whom he could talk about it. Fortunately, he and Murata could joke about it with such ease that it was not unusual for him to suspect that the Sage already knew the kind of person he was. Yuuri never raised himself with true consciousness - although he already knew it unconsciously, and the Maou inside his mind could confirmed it - if he was a real part of one of those two categories. However, the moment he allowed himself to watch that damn porn video he knew. The group to which his fiancé belonged. Undoubtedly.

With respect to the prince, he was completely convinced of the answer.

At that moment Yuuri was just confirming it again and again with the passing of the minutes. Because of the way he seemed to enjoy a special pleasure when torturing him by refusing to touch where he demanded, by the way he forced him to stretch, taking advantage of the flexibility he knew he had. What to say about the way he kissed and bit what was in front of him ... And that damn mania to put his hand against the flushed cheek in his rear, that could not bear a scourge, while continuing to move within him with force was enough reason to be sure.

Maybe he was not totally _that_ way at that moment, and it would probably take them some time to get to the point where they were serious about it, becoming a capital letter altogether, but being there, under the body of the prince, while his body was used on ways in which he never waited before to feel good when being used, the absolute truth was revealed again. 

Because without a doubt, without really being a nuisance for Yuuri, his future husband is a  ** _Sadomasochist_**... And he, who never suspected himself, was a damn  ** _Masochist_**    

The combination of definitive death.

"Wolfram!" He moaned out loud, for the second time that night, and because of the way he could see him smile under his eyelids he knew they were far from over, his legs releasing his waist slowly.

"You were so innocent ..." was the terse response of the new king, grabbing the named ones with force, with no intention of letting go soon.

_"Crying with pleasure"_ then acquired a new meaning for the previous monarch. 

He was thankful that at least the blonde was kind enough to accept him changing places after the second round. The bad thing was that contrary to what he wished fleetingly, he had no rest even in bed...  

They would not really talk soon, there was no doubt about that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When the real counselor enters his room, the doors rumble violently after his passage. Secondsthen the quieter blink of his husband is heard behind him. It has been a few hours since the next coronation of the prince of Bielefeld was announced and Günter cannot help but feel that the blood in his veins runs stronger than ever. The unexpected meeting that came after the events occurred in the public words of the 27th Maou causes an uncontrollable annoyance.

“I cannot believe it. They are all so... irascible... Completely insensitive, and ignorant...”

Gwendal lets him rant as much as he wants, he limits himself to listening to him, to agreeing to his words from time to time, and when he seems more approachable he comments:

"At the moment it was the best we could do for him," he says, calmly, and before the resentful look of the counselor continues. "You know that if it was not my brother, a national crisis would have been caused without hesitation…”

The older growls something incomprehensible.

“We would have needed the intervention of the whole kingdom to choose someone else... Since the nobles wouldn’t agree on this”

The general tries to stay objective while exposing his point, but his husband does not seem happy at all.

“But it did not make sense to take away his position as our king right now!” He replies, pissed off. "His majesty is young, and he has not married yet. It would have been acceptable to wait the other 10 years of his commitment before he was removed from the throne. It's not like it's getting pregnant right now...”

"You've said it yourself, love" Gwendal replies with apparent serenity, but his eyes show as much disturbance as the other's, not that he's very happy with the fact either. "Even if you refuse to accept it, you know it's not just about him getting pregnant or not... It's more delicate than that. Our king is young and inexperienced. We noble families are aware of this. Neither you nor I have managed to teach him how to guide the country by himself properly, not even take charge of the entire workload alone. Wolfram does not have the great experience in the area either, but being able to understand the bureaucracy and our writing is enough gain. He was trained by Waltorana to inherit Bielefeld, so he understands the necessary to occupy the position as a leader... He will not need so much work to be instructed in the position... He would make an excellent king”

“You defend him because he is your loving little brother” accuses Günter, irritated

"Do you reproach me for being sure of him after he proved himself capable of taking the reins of a whole kingdom on his own, with our minimal intervention? He made us proud back then. You say that as well…”

Günter did not answer. Despite the accusing tone implicit in his voice, his husband was not bothered by the way he reacted to the idea of his younger brother being crowned. Gwendal could never be angry with him when he insulted the blonde because, certainly, he often shared his opinion. Since he was selfish sometimes, until he cared sincerely for his majesty. Right now they did not completely disagree, but they couldn’t unsupported the children in a situation like the one they faced just because Günter was being inaccessible. They understood the reasoning of the nobles, and were part of them, if they wanted to be able to help their protégés they had to act in a prudent manner. Gwendal continued after a short silence, in which his companion continued walking from one side to the other like a caged animal. He did not need to put into words the source of his discontent so that the younger man could understand it.

“I know that Wolfram is not Yuuri...” said, and with this Günter remained still “I do not ask you to think this way... My brother is not the man your beliefs dictate. It is not who will guide us to final peace, nor the knight you dreamed would overcome the injustices of our kingdom with a gallant attitude. It's true, Wolfram is not here to fulfill those kinds of expectations, but your beloved hero is not such a man either. Not yet. Here or on earth, 20 or 30 years are not enough to be mixed for a position like his. Nor for all the responsibilities that he must attend.  He was not ready 8 years ago, and he is not ready now...”

“There is no monarch who was ready to be king at the time of being elected as such...” the eldest reminds him solemnly, but allowing the intensity of his feelings to diminish little by little “All of our greatest Maou learn from their experience, of their successes and their mistakes... To remove him now is to deprive him of those lessons”

The general cannot say that he disagrees with it, but he answers with a different question.

“Do you think it is fair that he loses what remains of his youth fixing the errors of our war, when there is someone willing to cover him for the necessary time so that he can prepare himself in a better way…? Wolfram is not interested in reigning, he never cared about that before. He learned, as us, to serve our country, not to reign on it… But if it is to support his future husband, be sure he will do an enviable job... He proved himself before”

The counselor twisted his face at his mere mention, almost rolling his eyes. Gwendal did not need to hear that he was really bothering him at that very moment. 

“You must stop seeing my brother as if he were on par with our king, Günter. They are not the same age, as much as it seems. He is no longer a kid... He has been a responsible adult for the last 30 years, and you must recognize him as such... He was a great king before he came back and will be excellent now if he counts on you to support him...”

The Major sighed slightly, still denying, while the doubts continued to dance behind the discomfort in his amethyst eyes. The mental dilemma that irritated him to this degree was obvious. Gwendal knew how to be patient enough to hear from his lips what was eating at him from the first moment when the king called them the night before to tell them his plans. Without Gwendal's acceptance, the counselor would never have allowed him to stand before the whole kingdom.

"It's not right that I support him, Gwendal... My allegiance is supposed to be with Yuuri. You know that I love your brother, but if it were not his future husband, or my own family, I could hardly consider him king... He is a great man... He is an excellent soldier. He had really grown since the first time I saw him... But I do not know how to see him as an adult yet…! He’s a kid for me… How can I stand him being put on a show like this? People will hate him”

The younger tried not to feel very pleased with the idea that crossed his mind. It is not that Günter had a particular resentment towards his beloved brother, the inconvenience that conflicted him was precisely that he considered him a little brother as much as the general himself. Even before joining the family, Günter already had a special appreciation for his "  _despised_ " selfish prince. But he could never be able to accept it.

“In addition, it has some rudeness that is no longer adequate for its age...” continued the older, worried

“It's an emotional man, it's not that you're the one to point that at him for that...” he observed, amused, his husband looked at him again pissed “I'm almost 150, love, I can be much worse than him, and you know it...”

“If you want me to support him, you're not helping at all...” he warned, turning his back on him.

The minor approached him with slow steps. When he had it close enough he took his hands in his, as he stood in front of him, admiring the grief in his eyes still full of doubt. Even though he felt a little guilty about the words he was thinking, his voice did not tremble when it began:

“I have trusted your vision without hesitating, Günter... Trusting your words, that he came to save us... That our Maou, Shibuya Yuuri is the hero that Shin Makoku was waiting for... However, even if he has done miracles before, and you know as well as I do that they have all been rather accidental... Do not you think it would be better to give him a couple more years to grown…? Wouldn’t be better if you stop putting such a big burden on him, just because you want to think he alone can do everything?”

The counselor looked at him with guilt written on his features. He was especially aware that more than anyone, it was he, his most loyal follower, who demanded more. The expectations of Lord von Christ were very high when it came to the young monarch, so much so that more than once the prince had to complain loudly for his terrible ways of demonstrating the concern that the king's irresponsible attitude caused him.

**_"He’ll learn. You don’t need to doubt about it... But for once stop treating him like he's an adult already… He's not, and he will not be anytime soon... Damn it, Günter, he’s not much older than a two years old here, how a kid with that lack of experience could do what you keep asking? He's not a damn miracle... He’s still our kid. Don’t pressure him. He will be an excellent king "_ **

“My brother can be suitable while he prepares, while really studying the way he should have been educated since childhood. Are not you the one who always complains that there is so much general knowledge that goes unnoticed in his eyes? We have put many responsibilities in him, and even if it were not like this, or for these reasons, he needed an intensive course to begin to understand us. He is on the right path, but this may what he needed to… Who better than Wolfram to help him have that time? Who but he will help you without thinking too much?”

The counselor made a moan at such comments, he removed the general’s hands while more reasons continued to come to his mind. More doubts, more insecurities. He was afraid they were wrong.

“They accidentally got involved, Gwendal. How will we be sure that they will not do something that imprudent again?” Asked, serious “How to know if it is correct to support this madness? What if in the end they were not destined and all this is a mistake?”

That was probably his biggest fear. Even when Günter could see the overflowing love in both eyes full of longing, it did not stop frightening the possibility that it was the simple passion of the first love... Perhaps Wolfram could say with certainty - since it was not the first time he fell in love, as he knew- that Yuuri was important ... But, with time, years, and after all the effort, could the 27th Maou continue to be as in love as at this moment? Could Yuuri say for sure that he did not act alone because it was the heat of the moment? To say that it was not just because it was what his irresponsibility told him was the right thing to do?

It was their love strong enough to take all?

“You know that more than any other, I could stop their relationship from before it started. As a representative of the family, I was able to undo their union at the first moment... But you were sure it was him. You asked me to believe in him. And I agreed to let it be that day” Gwendal reminds him, in a serious voice.

Being he the eldest son of the queen, and due to the absence of Waltorana, and the death of his brother's father, the final decision would have fallen entirely into his hands. Their mother would obviously agree to such a commitment without hesitation, and not because she was not interested in the life of her favorite son - because even though her heart loved all three equally, it was obvious - but because she was sure that it would bear good results... She noticed in the air the future from the first moment, of the strong bond that would be born of that union. But Gwendal... He was not so sure in that moment. If Günter had not talked to him while the boy was in the baths, he probably would never have allowed the proposition to go to the duel, or to be a true commitment from the start.

Cheri, Conrart and Günter gave the Maou a choice. Retract or not.Voltaire did not even bother about it, because, if he had intervened that night, his decision would have been final. 

Gwendal wouldn’t ever ask. He would had reject him without doubt using his power, even passing over of the supposed new monarch, who, at that moment, was less than nothing for him.

There was only one reason why he didn’t talk that night.

_"Trust me, Gwen... It's him, it's definitely him, I'm sure... The moment I saw his majestic image the first time I could feel it... This is the man we've waited for... He is, trust that he is the hero we have needed…"_

Only Lord von Christ could manipulate his husband's actions in such a way. Nobody else.

“I asked for some faith and you threw it straight into the mouth of the wolf...”

The accusation of his beloved swordsman brings out a sly smile. Maybe it was not very fair with him at the beginning.

"If you had not asked me so firmly, the duel where he proved his worth would never have happened..." he reminded him, amused. "I needed a test. You also wanted to prove it... If that duel had not happened, we would not be here at this moment... Now stop pretending that you cannot see it, Günter... His union has been the fundamental basis of his reign since his arrival” he comments with security “Every step he has taken has been influenced in one way or another by him. His first demonstration is the best example...”

“It was a reckless act on the part of Wolfram...” the elder objected “It was nothing more than an accident that did not end in tragedy due to your intervention and from the Maou...”

"No one else would have done something like what my brother did" Gwendal says. "But at least that's how he allowed us to limit the damage. Have you thought what could happen if it had been anywhere else? What would it have been necessary for him to appear? What could happen on the ship during his journey in search of the demonic sword?”

The counselor tried to reply, but no words came to mind.

“10 years ago, when you first heard of its existence, you asked me to have faith in him...” declares the minor, with a tone very similar to the other when reciting a verse that is of particular interest “We did not know if it was even tangible, or possible that he existed... But you begged me to believe in any way... So I did… I never charged you for supporting you, until now...”

“Gwendal...”

“I beg you, love... For this time, trust like me... Trust him.”

Günter hesitated.

“For me?”

Finally, the counselor sighed, leaning against the other.

“I was this insistent with you?” Asks, trying to avoid the matter “I'm surprised you wanted to sleep with me in those times... Since I never stopped on ask”

“You were much worse, darling... It doesn’t matter if you kicked me out of bed every time… I would never agree to lose one more night next to you...”

They were silent, then, after pondering, Günter pronounced.

“I will do what I can to help your brother. But I want you to personally take charge of the education of my beloved king... That is my price”

Lord von Voltaire only smiled lightly before kissing him by agreement.  

That was just what Gwendal was planning, in any case.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 18**

 

 

 

 

Yuuri is trying to convince himself that his body and soul are in a completely different place than where he is today when he feels the soft caress on the bare skin of his back, descending on it until those fingers found his hip before getting lost in the curve of his buttocks. He finally reviews the steps to breathe while he removes slightly in his place, not avoiding contact, but giving him all the permission that although he denies, Wolfram is looking for. The general feeling of his entire body is unknown to him. He feels relaxed as well as tense, and while his mind is telling him that nothing good will come out if he continues to lean on his knees to lift his ass in such a shameless way, his body continues to incite Wolf anyway. Wolfram smiles with well-hidden satisfaction when he spread soft kisses all over Yuuri’s back, up his shoulders, reach his neck, and end up on his cheek when he has tried to go through his mouth.

Shibuya has _pleased_ himself enough times to have an idea of what is enough for him, and, although certainly the previous experience with the man who now touches him more brazenly was so impressive that could have left him happy for hours, at _this_ moment it is not like that _at all_... It's shameful to think about it, but the truth is that twice is not enough for him. Not even when they have been two excellent rounds. He does not need to ask the other how much is too much for him, because by the way Wolfram is playing with his ass is more than evident that he has not had enough either.  

While Yuuri can think clearly about the exact things that the prince did minutes before, defining the moment he took him to the huge bed is still complicated and uncertain. Yuuri perfectly remember at what point Wolfram was pleased enough to fondle his back after cuming for the first time to then make it turn again, this time receiving the full participation of the youngest to load him by leaning against the wall, before attacking again every corner from his body. Yuuri is unable to give a valid reason for his subsequent actions. His hands reached his pale face, he sought his lips with need, and when he was rejected he could only sink his fingers with some force into his white neck. It turned out to be his best revenge on the way the opposing hands squeezed his butt, and he was enormously pleased when he heard Wolf growling near his face. Yuuri tried to kiss him again, but this time he ended up handing out only kisses on his chin. If his legs had not closed so tightly against Wolfram, he was quite sure he would have ended up on the ground at some point. Probably the blonde suspected this at some point too, because he grabbed him with the same intensity, distributing his weight between his own arms and the wall after him. Then he devoted himself to attacking the mouth that he refused before... His fiancé did not need to know that the sounds that escaped from those lips that previously seemed so innocent was the reason why he tried to avoid them for so long. Yuuri was not a noisy lover, but he did not shut up anything either. The way he sighed from time to time, the way he took as much air as he could... Gasps, groans, his name mixed in the perfect spot between pleasure turned notes and drowned complaints... Bielefeld did not believe in there being a paradise, but, if there was one, it sure was a place like that. One where the man he loved received him without complaining too much, allowing him to do and undo his body at will, kiss him as he pleased, move at his best... And with those damned sounds coming out of his lips.

He could not stay in his mouth as much as Yuuri would have liked, but at his complaints, the brunette received a bite that far from bothering him, made him feel hotter than before. Feeling on the edge of the abyss, he knew nothing more than to embrace the other as if he were going to die if he did not. He did not bother to quiet his voice when he felt Wolf move more strongly, provoking again that mixture of pleasure and pain that was beginning to become familiar. His face buried between Wolfram’s neck and shoulder allowed his mouth to communicate closely every little tone that came out of it. Only then, when Wolfram could hear so close to him the way that sensual body gave way to orgasm, he knew that that was exactly what he needed to live. Yuuri whined incomprehensible things when he felt him fill him for the first time, too disoriented by the pleasure he felt at the moment. And now lying on his chest against the bed, he could not tell if he was interested or did not know how he got there after that. He decided that it wasn’t important at all when he felt that Wolfram was slowly spreading kisses all over his spine... The gesture would have been labeled romantic or sweet immediately, if not because one of the blonde's hands did something less decent.  

Shibuya had stopped being surprised for several months with the fact that his    _"time out"_    last very long seconds or very short minutes. Concepts like    _"Refractory period"_     seemed to be a good joke for the demonic mans, and, in that instant that Wolfram was entertained with the new erection that was rising between his legs, everything seemed the most perfect time for him. He would have to admit to the other that his punishment was not so bad after all... Or he wished it at least until he remembered that that particular word never came up before. His mind barely had a second free to wonder about it. If it was this way that he was angry enough to take it, how would it be then to be punished by the demonic prince? The prospect made him moan more intensely when his mischievous fingers traveled from his trunk, caressing his testicles passing, until reaching again the place where his eyes were so entertaining now, after his lips finished worshiping as he considered prudent the posterior region of his anatomy.

The single digit that entered Yuuri’s body did it with slight ease. It was barely uncomfortable, but hot as he felt, he did not notice. Yuuri didn’t recognize himself not even during the few lapses of real consciousness. Mostly he allowed himself to enjoy everything, but in other moments, he was shocked by his own reactions. Not even because he anticipated something like that could happen it felt good to know that he was the one who asked for more.    _"Faster" "Harder" "Deeper"._    Wolfram momentarily raised the reasonable doubt that all this was due to the Maou itself. The popular belief dictated that the chosen ones by Shinou were particularly lustful, and being that he himself went with this idea, it was proposed that Yuuri was equal. The thought did not last for 2 minutes when he decided that whatever the reason was behind that was good for him. The reason did not matter. His newfound lover was not only understanding, but was delivered and willing. What else could the blond ask for at that moment? Shibuya Yuuri did not fight anything when he decided to keep him on four in bed, and did not argue when he changed his mind after making him finish again. He marveled at his flexible limbs, and allowed himself to explore in those aspects.

Wolfram truly tried not to cross the diffuse line that was raised mentally from the first moment he laid a hand on him with nothing pure intentions. He would not lead Yuuri to do anything too embarrassing, or that he had no intention of doing. Although several ideas crossed his morbid thoughts, he did not allow himself to be taken to the point of letting him be hoisted on him.   —  no matter how much he wanted it —  nor bring his face to the south of his body   — Not even when that shameless mouth seemed to scream for it —. He did not stop being the "  _demanding bastard_  " that he was when it came to enraged encounters, but he did force himself to be a loving lover at the same time. Yuuri would end up totally in pain, and he would know places of his body that he had never named before, but definitely he was not going to break him yet. That's what it was about being a gentleman! Or at least, the attempt.

The last clear image that the 27th Maou had of that night was that of the almost celestial vision that Wolfram represented on his body, while his own legs surrounded him with such strength that he seemed to force him to penetrate much more into his body, at the same time his hands gripped almost violently on his hips, burying fingers and nails in the white skin, seeking to leave marks even more evident than those that the other left before all his skin, before it occurred to him to repeat this act in his back, fact that allowed him to listen to the most wonderful melodies of mouth of the blond, who enjoyed his passionate touch. From there he remembered receiving several kisses and delivering a few more. To be watched with desire that mixed with devotion, and reflect in their eyes those same emotions. Then everything is confusing... They continued for what felt like barely minutes, but Yuuri knew they were whole hours. The brunette began to feel triumphant in a fight not mentioned, but he came up with the final defeat when he noticed that the other stopped fucking him finally when he could not take one more blow. His wet eyes, his nonexistent voice and his aching body were proof that he definitely could not continue. He learned about it especially when the blonde covered him with the sheets after a moment of silence on his part... Yuuri did not even want to try to put a number to his last round.  

“So this is your limit...” He heard him mutter, holding back a laugh “I think I can work with that…”

No coherent word came out in response. An incomprehensible sound was pronounced. Yuuri cursed him when Wolfram kissed his head, seeing the arrogant smile on his cherry lips through his heavy eyelids, who already covered his pupils. Exhausted. The brunette was beginning to feel quite tired. Thinking was even complicated.

“Rest, Yuuri... You need it”  

Another strange sound came out of his mouth when he recognized the brightness of the morning sun in the distance, he heard Bielefeld chuckle, while he was covering his face with more sheets, hiding it from the rays of a new dawn. Yuuri growled again something that was impossible to decipher, but that the blond seemed to understand anyway.

“Apparently you were lucky. Now sleep, then we'll talk...”

And although these words were said with total tranquility, the concern was noticeable in his face, which was now invisible to the curious unconscious gaze of the youngest. Listening to doze seconds before falling deep into a heavy sleeper where he suspected would go, Wolfram allowed sighing lightly. He ran a hand down his face.

With his temperature returning to a normal point, he could finally think more rationally... He stifled a moan of pure resignation. They would argue for sure. He had no doubts about it ... The moment turned into a bitter-sweet that he already sensed. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment.

_"Fuck it"_    he thought    _"We'll talk about it when we wake up."_

That was the smartest decision the new king could make at that moment. And it would have been better if he could have slept something, to begin with.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Lord Conrart Weller was not a nobleman. This was a well-known subject for all the inhabitants of the kingdom. He did not belong to any of the 10 noble families   —Contrary to his brothers-, he never considered that he had the option of inheriting the title of representative   —Although until now he was the only one available, since there was no other heir of Spitzweg-, and, the aggregate more on that, there was the fact that he was a half human mazoku. Not that that was a bad thing today, but it did cause certain unpleasant situations before. Fortunately, society had changed enough, and he had matured too, making dealing with unpleasant people easy enough. But back to the point ... Conrart is not a noble. Not the kind Shin Makoku would have wanted for someone like him... However, although it was easy to forget, he was still the son of a queen. Although the title almost never went with him, just by observing him, anyone knew there was something of royalty in him. Maybe his brothers could understand him, especially the older one. General, Commander and Captain were the respective ranks of each of them, but when one spent a little more time observing them, they could notice it. Princes. The three brothers who do not look like anything are, in reality, princes. Lord Conrart Weller formed and continues to be part of royalty... And that now represents a **problem.**

The impassive face of the General of the kingdom stares at him for several minutes, while the chestnut tries to maintain the serenity that is habitual in him. Gwendal does not seem pleased by the news Weller gave him a few minutes ago, he continues quite quiet from the moment Conrart released the information that was hidden for the past few months, and the vein on his forehead is the only way that Conrart manages to guess the course of the ideas that have been forming in his brother’s mind. He tried to smile conciliatory without success. He's scared. The way his lips and eyes make a funny grimace is the obvious proof of that. Voltaire frowns sharply at the gesture.

“I thought that of the three, you were definitely the most responsible...” Comments finally the older, after a long time, Conrart just stir in place, pulling a tired sigh to the other “Are you aware of what could have happened, if it really had been _that_ at that time?”

Gwendal does not even want to pronounce it. He does not finish giving credit to what Conrart had said. When Yozak Gurrier approached him so secure 7 months ago to    _"demurely"_    asking for the hand of his young brother in marriage, the reason behind it never came to the oldest mind. He knew the spy well, and he knew that his intentions toward Conrart were always serious. However, he must have guessed that it was more than his prolonged infatuation. He must have anticipated it, especially because of the heated discussion outside his office at the time.

“I know... I know it was lucky that it was not like that _then_ , **but**... Being honest, I did not think I had that kind of qualities...”   Confides the Commander, somewhat worried “I still do not think I can…”

“Gisela said that you are in perfect condition, your report came to my desk a few days ago” responds a little more relaxed Gwendal, clearly remembering the conclusions of the doctor _Discarded possible pregnancy, it is recommended to start with preventive treatments_. “She ordered you start protecting yourself, is not it?”

"Does everyone have to know about that kind of thing?" Half growled the youngest, ashamed, to what the other denies.

"You know as well as I do that the 10 nobles are obliged to keep an eye on this kind of things. You are the son of the old queen, after all. If something of that magnitude happened before a partner get married, his family would need to move fast enough... You've seen what happened with Hube's wife, that irresponsible one…”

“For Shinou’s sake, Gwen... I cannot believe you're still resentful of him. The war was...” start, huffing

"It's not about that, Conrart ..." the older man irritates, then looks at him suspiciously. "And do not try to get away from this... The point here is that you have to get married as quickly as possible, and I have to manage to get the permission you need without the reason being obvious if we want to get through this without losing anything...”

The minor looks down immediately, feeling guilty. Sometimes he hated being a damned prince. But he hated more that the laws were so absurd all of a sudden. Especially when it came to the partners, even worse when they were like him... Those who get pregnant without being marry. His older brother was right to be upset. It was a total neglect on his part, taking into account that Gisela expressly ordered him to initiate the same treatment as his godson. But honestly, he did not expect anything to happen that day. Since until then he had not needed the great thing to avoid it, the events inside the carriage during his niece's party did not seem relevant to him. Weller wish he had remembered Nicola at that moment! If it had not been because the General practically adopted them in unorthodox ways, and he edited Hube's family to recognize her as his wife, probably the little Eru would not now be with the happy couple. This was another issue that women and man had to deal with frequently. If it was the case that a baby belonging to a significant family   — as a noble family, or as part of the Maou family, for example — was born out of the law that governed them, the nobles had the right to demand that they be taken to an appropriate institute. They were not necessarily orphanages, because it is not as if someone had the opportunity to take them out, they were schools. They were spectacular places... If the child in question really did not have anyone else in the world. Like they didn’t have family at all. And that was the whole problem. The children who ended there **did** have family, but _the law refused to recognize them_ as such.

Lord Conrart Weller was no exception.

If his child born outside a marriage, he could lose the kid forever.

“Have you already confirmed it with Gisela at least? Are you completely sure that this time is for real?”

The chestnut comes out of his thoughts before the doubts that his brother raises. Nod before answering.

“Yes, it was the first thing I did when I had the suspicion. The fact that one simply "  _knows_  " is real... I thought she was being exaggerated with it, but I confirmed it this morning”

It was certainly amazing. Less than a week, and they already knew that a new member of the family was coming. Gwendal felt that the headache that began last night increased progressively. Why did his family have to be this way? Why could not he have a simpler life? He would love to be like Yozak... He always seemed so accustomed to being surrounded by problems that he reached the point where nothing seemed to worry him. He raised an eyebrow at the thought.

“Gurrier... Yozak already knows?”

The fact that his younger brother was removed uncomfortably was sufficient response. He clasped his hands against the table.

“You got to be kidding! How do you think to leave him out of this?!”

“First I wanted to be sure. The last time I told him something like this he ended up coming straight with you ... I already explained to you that we were convinced I was waiting at that moment, and he did not let me go with our niece to confirm it before coming with you directly ... What do you think he will do now? Now that you know it's true…”

“He will do what any man of honor must do at this moment...”

The youngest looks at him without understanding.

“He will take care of you”

“Gwen...”

“It is impossible to act in search of your protection immediately being that it would be evident to the council, so we will take this alternative... Gurrier will return directly to your personal guard until further notice” Says, finally.

“That's not going to like him” replies the chestnut

“Believe me, brother, he will end up thanking me at some point. Sooner than you are supposing...” the older one responds seriously “Since you two have known each other forever, you will not need 10 years of commitment... I will request an audience with the council for this week, you will use the same principle that your father used with our mother. I'll inform Günter, too, so he can start preparing the event”

“It's too early, if we're that obvious...” try to say, with apparent calm

"Of course it will be obvious!" Answers his brother, visibly annoyed, and Conrart looks surprised. "You're expecting a child, Conrart. You will have a child... At your age, being a Commander, and without being married. Rest assured that everyone will realize that. Your wedding is not an attempt to hide it, I doubt you can even consider trying... It's for protecting the kid. He or she will need to be insured in some way. Also, you and I know that heads would fall if someone tried to even take it away from you”

“Not only he… I would kill anyone who tried to take it from me” seriously says the minor

“Yozak would not let you get your hands dirty, but I know both of you would be able to do it...” Added Gwendal, forcing himself to breathe more calmly, his hand massaging his forehead then “A child...”  he repeats to himself, incredulous “Damn it, Weller... I'm too young to see my brother’s kids…”

At the unexpected comment, Conrart cannot help but look at him with real surprise, little by little a smile spreads across his lips. Well, even though the news was given to him a while ago, only at this moment Weller can begin to feel it as true. His instinct demanded that he go straight to his brother in search of advice, a solution to protect _him_. But, after the bitter drink of notifying him what happened, the news began to fall with great weight in his mind… He was pregnant.  Damn it. He was a fucking man pregnant. How would him tell Yozak about this?

“Conrart?”

Even the General's worried call does not get him to look up, he feels suddenly nervous. So worried that melancholy catches him without any remedy. Feel that a hand is placed on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. His eyes sting slightly.

“Conrart? What happens?”

Voltaire cannot avoid to feel something frightened before the image in front of him. Seldom has he had the opportunity to witness such a devastated look on his brother, the brave Lion of Ruttenberg, the strongest soldier in the whole army. The fact that his thought is enough to disarm him in this way is something that mortifies him without being able to avoid it. He hugs him because his instinct tells him what he should do. But the feeling is quite rare.

They were never that affectionate, but at that moment it is appropriate.

“He will be mad at me, is not he?”

Gwendal could understand the problem instantly.

“The last time I thought I was… Yozak was so worried... I was too scared by myself to take it seriously... He is usually strong with his emotions, but this time...”

“That was before, Weller... Now he's matured”

“It's only been months since that, it's impossible for his opinion to change that much. He will be angry at me... We weren’t supposed to get through this ever…”

When the youngest returned the hug with something more force, the general sighed low.

“What will I do if he realizes that he was right before? What am I supposed to do then? What if he does not want to us…? What if he stopped loving me?”

“Don't say such absurd things... That man loves you. He loved you for a long time. There is no one in the kingdom who is so worthy to have you as a husband more than himself...”  

“Gwen...”

“I think it’s impossible for him to leave you, before and now, but… If something like what you fear happen, you have your family to protect you. Neither mother, nor Günter, nor Wolf or I will allow anything to happen to you... Neither you nor your child... You'll be fine, brother... Both of you will be”

Lord Weller knew then that, whatever happened now, he was in good hands.

.

.

.

.

 

 

When Gurrier approached his Majesty's room at noon with a small bag slung in his belt, he tried by all means to ignore the discussion that was going on inside. He was not surprised at all by the insults that were shot from one to another every so often, or that at times he stopped listening to them. The sound of the second slap that the kid had given the prince was unmistakable. And Yozak knew that it was the youngest who did it because not even for all the gold in the world Wolfram would had put a hand on the boy, not for that particular purpose, of course. His words had been offensive, but the spy could understand better than anyone why fear won the battle in the blonde's mind before saying such thing. Bielefeld won the coup well, in any case.

Long minutes passed before everything finally fell silent. Moments more, and footsteps were heard behind the door. Yozak did not bother to hide when it opened after half an hour. He made no gesture when the new king gave him an irritated look, nor was he offended when he passed him after noticing what was on him. He sighed as soon as his figure was lost in the corridors after saying a simple:

“Thank you...”

It was more than he expected of him at that time, if he was totally honest. He entered the room after giving two small knocks. The sounds stopped inside, and he did not wait for an answer. The closed curtains gave an impressive darkness. He closed behind him calmly before his steps guided him to the figure that rested wrapped between bedspreads and sheets. He felt something oppressing his heart when he saw that the child became even smaller in his place with each step he took.

“Oh, kiddo... You really do not know when to stop being imprudent…” he says, in a tone that tries to cut with the tense environment.

Something like a whimper escapes the mouth of the old king. The spy sits on one side of him. His gaze goes to the ceiling after observing it for a short moment. Hidden behind a nest of bedclothes Yozak cannot but find his tousled hair made a mess. He stifles a resigned sigh. There was no point in feeling guilty now. It would not have been right if he had intervened before now.

“I have brought some things, majesty...”   He says, while his attention is focused on unknotting the thread that binds the bag to his belt “Something for the pain, and some things for the marks... I suppose Lord von Christ will be very angry if he gets to see you in this state, so I gave myself the task of looking for the best options for you in this moments...”

He feels him stir a little, and his voice is quite muffled when he says:

“I'm not the king anymore... At least not for that much. It does not make sense for you to be so formal. You are my godfather’s fiancé, and you are my friend too... Yuuri is good enough from you too”

The redhead smiles lightly.

“Yuu-chan is acceptable? I'm sorry, I heard it from your majesty’s brother, and it’s adorable. It suits you pretty well…”

“Whatever is fine” answers Yuuri, he discovered just a little to see the oldest “How do you know what kind of marks I have?” Asks, after a short silence, while looking at him with some distrust.

The soldier sketches a smile more remarkable than before, his finger rises as he explains by way of mockery.

“Of course, I, Gurrier Yozak, have adequately informed myself about the family that I hope to be part of since the moment I knew my feelings for one of the brothers...”

It is a terrible imitation of the counselor, but he gets his job done when he sees the old king barely smiling.

“The three brothers have certain similarities between them... Some pretty peculiar, if I may say... Coming from the little prince, I always knew it was true, but with the General was quite surprising... Günter hides the best he can, but if you ever have the opportunity to go to a bathroom with him, you will find out how one simply knows that his excellency is a beast as well... When I checked with the Captain* it was just as impressive”  

Leaving the small bag on its side in the bed, his hands goes to his own clothes. He unbuttons without pain or glory and shows with pride the mark that continues visible in his white skin. He estimates that it will take a few days before he returns to the usual color. Yuuri blushes when he observes him. A big purple mark goes along with the bite on his skin.

“Conrad did that to you?”

“Oh, kid, if I told you what other things he has done before...”

“Yeah, I ... I do not want to know. It's too much information for me...”  Responds immediately, then slightly rejects “I trusted that only Wolfram was the maniac here... Wow, who would have imagined that they are this kind of people... All of them”

The older man lets out a small laugh.

“Well, your excellence has always been a little different... I think it's because I met so many victims of his that I know what you need right now” He comments, and takes the bag again, extending it to the youngest “I was convinced that when it came to him, he would not even bother to restrain himself... I never saw him that upset before... It's good to know that whenever Yuu-chan is in danger, our selfish prince will take care of protecting him. Ironic that is even of himself, do not you think?”

The brunette frowns as he accepts the small gift.

“Do you think it could be worse than this?”

“Oh, Majesty... This is the least fucked up I've ever found someone, joke aside of course, but I'm not saying that he did not feel happy about it...” he clarifies, seeing the concern in his troubled look “Actually I was scared a little when I've seen him before... He must be very much in love with you, without a doubt... He did not hurt you too much, nor did he lock you up for three whole days before deigning to leave to show the world that the worst was over. Awesome work, little kid. Not only did you please Bielefeld's beast, you survived to tell great stories about it…”

"You're a pretty shameless man" observes the brunette, before opening the small bag in his hands.

“I like to be honest with what I'm thinking” is the simple response of the other, who looks at him now with something more serious.

The 27th Maou reviewed the content without much interest, not that he does not appreciate the gesture, but that his body is the least of his worries at that moment. He supposed that the conversation with his fiancé would end badly, but he did not suspect it would be that way. He did not stop looking at the small containers in his hands while he dared to ask:

“Yozak... You think... Do you think what I did was wrong?”

At the unexpected silence, he looks up. The older one looks at him seriously enough.

“I do not think that my opinion is what you need now, Majesty”

“I want to try to understand it, and I told you that I...”

“Yuuri”

The one named remains silent. The blue eyes, once a clear sky, suddenly become cloudy.  

“He is not wrong to be angry about what you have done... Your decision brings serious consequences in both, and will be a constant weight in your relationship... It is a bit worrisome that you will not consider his feelings about this”

Shibuya looks at him offended.

“Of course I thought of him! Wolfram is the whole reason behind that speech... I wanted to protect him”

“That's why it was a bad move from the beginning” the spy cuts him off, seriously “The role of the defender... It's no longer up to you to do it. You were wrong on doing it”

He looks at him without understanding, to which Yozak sighs. His expression begins to soften slowly.

“Do not stop sending confusing signals about the role you two play in all this. I know it was never your intention, but you must understand... You went over his feelings, and not happy with that, you trampled his pride in the process. Since I'm in a similar situation, I can tell you that I fully understand why Wolfram got so upset with you... I've had this same kind of fights with Conrart just for the same reasons. He does not know how to act as a partner, and believe me, I do not ask him to do it but... There are times when the roles to play must be clear... What I said yesterday is a reminder”

"It does not make sense for me to be forced to resign from my position just because I want to have a child, Yozak”

“I know. I understand you… But you should understand our people as well. There is a good reason why all partners are prohibited from continuing with their work, especially when they are carrying, and there is also a good reason why they are forbidden to learn to use weapons... Pregnancies in pure mazokus are complicated enough, and in half-blooded as we are gets even worse. Any bad time, the least incident, even stupid courage over a stupid fight... The rate of spontaneous abortions is very high... The number of suicides is therefore impressive” 

“What?!”

Yozak continues, more serious than before.

“It’s because of it that all the mans on our kingdom take their roles on a relationship so seriously. A man who is not able to contain such acts on the part of his partner... What hope has to contain him properly while waiting for a child? If a man can protect his lover from himself on the small things, how will he face a bad ending? It’s that simple. That's my kind of worries most of the time, and I imagine they must be the same as our new king... If I had to bet, I'd say that's why he got so angry, rather than being offended, he's pretty scared for what can happen now between you two. Since everyone knows about it… It became real... The fact that you, his most precious person on earth, will one day do what you will do for both...”

“They said it's not deadly... That there's not much risk...”

“For the pregnant... There is no physical risk for the pregnant... The product, instead...” the spy ends up sighing, he seems worried “Throughout my years I have had few opportunities to meet men who were carrying... However, many of them died in one way or another after losing their babies... The reality is that pregnancy is not what has ended the lives of so many... That’s why we know for sure that you’re not the one on danger for carrying… Sadness… Depression… Sometimes were just the feeling, but the truth is that most of them get suicidal thoughts. All of them died because of that”

“I had no idea about that... But... Even if I had known before... I could not just let it go, you know? What everyone was whispering yesterday, you said it yourself... They are unforgivable things, Yozak”

"Wolfram is not a little kid who needs to be saved, Majesty. It was not before, nor will it ever be... Even if it seems that it needs help, he has always been able to cope in one way or another. So when you went so far as to discredit all his effort to protect you in order to help him, to ignore the weight he carried for you in that way is enough reason for him to be upset for decades, and yet he remains concerned about what is coming. Honey-chan is scared now and he is going to protect you. It is not like this?  He loves you that much that he…”

“He warned me that he will use whatever he has within his reach if with that he can protect me...”

“Up to the power that you have given yourself... I'm sorry, that I could hear it …”

When the youngest sighs, returning to his place, curling into a ball, Yozak cannot help stroking his head. He is a child in some way, but he tries so hard to be an adult. So much that he does not even realize when it's too much.

“You know… It would happen sooner or later, Yuuri. And although it could be managed in a more effective way, we cannot change it know... He will see that at some point. The only thing left now is to move on...”  

“Do you think Wolf will really hate me over this for decades? He will live for a long time. I do not want him to remain resentful for this forever...”

Yozak laughs heartily.

"I think it's more likely that honey-chan will hate Gwendal until the day of his death, for suggesting all this to you in the first place... Maybe even Gün-chan would get cough on the fire but… You? He will never hate you. There’s no way he will…”

“How are you so sure?”

“That’s easy... I would never hate Conrart, for no reason... Günter could not despise my brother-in-law no matter how much he wanted to do it, and the prince... Geez, thinking about it like this... He is the only one who would break my heart if he decides to separate from you someday... Even the abandonment of my own partner would not seem so painful...”

“Yozak...”

“Yes?”

“Thank you...”

The spy smiled.

“There’s nothing to thank about, majesty…”

“It’s Yuuri…”

Yozak seems pleasure then, and Yuuri see him with doubt.

“You are the little boy that my heart has adopted... But I am not prepared to be a father, much less a grandfather, so please, try not to repeat this soon”

“Yozak!”

“I cannot handle a teenage pregnancy. So, please keep what little remains of your innocence until you get married!”

And after such a statement, the pair could not do more than laugh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

Wolfram has to admit that the discussion got out of hand. And he is unable to decide at what exact point it is that the words have escaped him without his brain being able to process it. Yuuri had good reasons, but no such justification seemed acceptable to him. He sighs audibly as his hand draws a new stroke on the front canvas. He is trying to forget the sadness of his morning, without success. Kick the easel before closing his eyes, resting his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands, remembering:

.

.

.

“Just when I think I begin to understand you...”

Yuuri watches him from his side of the bed curiously, his face tilting slightly in his direction. Wolfram does not look back at him, more focused on the canopies on the bed's ceiling than on meeting the child's gaze, which he knows full of guilt for that moment.

"I cannot say I understand why you did it... But there's no way I can force you to retract now…”

“At least you're okay with this?” Quests Yuuri curiously “I did not ask because I thought we were on the same page regarding this...”

“" **Communication is the basis of every good relationship** " does not your mother say something like that?”

“I was naive assuming that we totally agreed on all” admits.

“You go through life assuming wrong things from everyone... Especially with me, Yuuri. You've always been worse with me... Just remember how many times you've done things like this...”

“I have always thought that we agree, at least most of the time...”  

“I do not even know why the hell I'm surprised you continue to act so imprudently. You never think before acting... I doubt you can say something that justifies what you did, but I promised that we would talk, and speaking involves listening to you, so... Choose wisely the words that come out of your mouth, or I swear we'll be here another day...”

The brunette almost laughed, without believing.

“We've been here a while, and I do not know about you, but I do not...”

“I'm being nice to you, Yuuri... I'm trying to take care of your integrity here... So for the last fucking time, do not provoke me more...”

The brunette cannot respond immediately. Beginning to think better about it, his reasons no longer sound as good as before. Not all at least. Certain things were important, and they should be spoken, some comments more than others. It was not all perfectly justifiable. Yuuri feared that Wolfram would not accept that, at least in the most important part, he had every reason to act the way he did. The previous Maou –that sounds bad —, stifles a sigh when the words of his older brother return to his thoughts. To his fiancé will not like that he starts talking just about him, after what happened in front of him before, but if Yuuri have to be honest, it's a very important part. It was the only push he needed to launch.

“…During the party... While you were dancing with Greta, Shouri came to talk with me for a moment...”

He avoided looking at him at all costs the moment he noticed Wolf was moving to face him.

“He apologized... In his way...” he commented, knowing that Wolfram would like to interrupt him “He said that it was not his intention to offend me but...”

"Do not try to justify such an attitude in front of me, Yuuri," warns Wolfram irritably.

He ignores the answer that tries to escape from his mouth. He will not fight more on that matter. Both agree with it. Family members or not, as long as they make the other cry, there is no excuse.

“The people were talking about you again... About us, actually... About the way we handle our relationship behind closed doors, and about what we have done”

Wolfram did not answer, guessing where that would go.

“You knew the kind of things they would say when you kissed me in front of everyone like that, and you did it anyway. I provoked you, I admitted it, but you went so far as to do what I asked you not to do... You lie to me again, hiding things from me, allowing people to pass over you…”

“Yuuri...”

“Don’t start with that!” cuts him, annoying “You promised me that you would not let it happen again... Why do you continue to act that way, then?”

“One or two more lies about me are not that important... It's fine...”

The Maou despaired without being able to avoid it, while it rose of the bed, sitting down to watch Bielefeld with true anger.

“How is it supposed to be fine!? Are you even aware of what they were saying this time?!”

“I do not mind what they say about me…”

“Not even when they say you sexually abuse me?”

The older one froze in his place.

“Because that is just what they say now, Wolfram... That, and worse things... They have this absurd idea in the head that you seduced me in some way, in the best of cases, and that since I returned to the castle you managed to sodomize me ... I did not even have a clue that such a word existed! Shouri had to explain it to me, because he heard it himself, at the party, right in front of our noses... Right in front of our daughter”

Wolfram sit down too, in front of him.

“I had to confirm it with Yozak, and even he did not want to tell me... They have been saying things like that for a long time, and after what happened, they could not even wait for the event to end... In their damn history they are painting you as the villain... They call you a rapist and a pedophile, and you tell me you're okay with that?”

“I did not think... I did not know it was so serious...” Wolfram admits, annoyed, looking at him with some doubt “My guards...”

“Your informant network would never risk losing you because of their paparazzi services... They can tell you all about me, but they would never say anything that would erase your smile” 

“It did not make sense that you did this in any way... Not in front of the nobles, what's the point? You were the one who said that it did not matter what people believed whenever you and I knew the truth. Why do you change now?”

“Because they're sinking you, and you let yourself go so that it's not me who suffers...”

“I'll always try to protect you, if it's at my expense it's my problem. It's not justification for you to go in front of those people just for something as stupid as simple rumors...”

“In this kingdom no rumor goes by without them finding out, is not that what you thought before? You're not wrong at all... Gwendal confirmed it to me in the morning, and even Waltorana repeated it. The idea of your uncle to come and separate us as soon as possible, the fact that he come straight to me after what happened... It was all because of that! The only stupid people who did not know what the hell was going on where you and me”

“There were more important things. Besides ... Neither my brother nor my uncle would have allowed the rest of the council to believe such a barbarity...” 

“Neither your brother nor your uncle have a good reputation when it comes to defending his family, idiot prince... Did not you hear what happened today right in front of us? It occurred to Stoffel to despise Günter in front of his husband, and of course Gwendal could not remain silent”

“His comment was out of place! Günter didn’t...”

"Gwendal did not help by defending him right there! You saw what happened! They dismiss their argument because of that!”

The prince snorted loudly, looking at him angrily. He would not even get in there fully.

“If you knew all this, what they say, and what the people are thinking, why the fuck has you stayed inside las night? I told you what would happen, and you provoked me knowing what I would do with you... How are we supposed to deny this, according to you?”

“Why would I want to deny that something happened now?” 

“Yuuri, I just raped you. You, a brat. And I'm supposed to be the adult...”

The brunette rolls his eyes, visibly annoyed.

“It's pretty obvious that I knew what was going to happen, do not take me for an idiot. I'm fine with the consequences, and you should be too. Did they want reasons to believe that we had this kind of approach? The moment we leave this room we will confirm it... And I am no longer a child.”

The blond frowned, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

“You are acting like one.”

The youngest ignored him.

“I was looking for it for months now... Although at first I did not think what kind of things could happen, at least there was some luck in the fact that took me so long to encourage me to seriously... I did not know that get another man pregnant was possible... Now I understand. I've learned how to prevent it. That's good, so at least we shouldn’t worry about that... But believe me when I tell you that if I had known before that I just needed to make you really angry to get to have sex, I would have done it from the start...”

His fiancée looked at him with the complaint written in his eyes without dissimulation.

“So you've been the one who asked Gisela for the potions...”  he understood, annoyed.

"And what if I did it?" Replied the younger, equally irritated. "All couples have sex, Wolfram. We were going to end up doing it at some point, the least I could do was protect myself”

“We were supposed to wait to do it ...”

“We never decide to do something like that”

“It does not take away that that is what we should have done. At least wait to get married...”  

"Are you really telling me that you wanted to wait 10 more years so we could be in the same damn bed again? Is that it?”

“Yuuri, I'm supposed to comply with the law. 20 years of commitment... That's what they order. There are good reasons for that... Do you remember how old are you now? If you took at least a second to try to understand the nature of our laws, you would not be so irresponsible”

“No, if you tried to understand why I do things this way, you would be less inaccessible”

“You never make it easy for me. With you is your way, or nothing is done. Do not you think you're too selfish?”

“I do not want to hear that from you! You were deciding for both without even thinking about what I feel or what I want. I will not allow people to go there despising you. I will not sit idly when people live hurting you and you accepting it just because you refuse to let me defend you. I am your fiancé, and I have a duty to take care of you. Does it bother you that I'm interested in your fucking well-being? I’m sorry! I thought you agreed with me on this. You were so happy when we agreed that I will be your partner! You were so happy with the idea! I'm sorry for thought that I was helping us!”

“Don’t you dare to use that against me! Announce it in front on everyone on the kingdom does not help at all!” He answered, losing patience “You totally sank us! To both! And for what? Just to have a quiet conscience! How naive are you? Did you think things were going to get better this way? Do not make me laugh...”  

“The plan was good wherever you see it. This was the best result!” Replies the brunette, almost shouting “They agreed in crowning you!”

“This is the worst thing that could happen to us!” Is the rude answer, and his voice becomes a dangerous murmur to say “If you are trying to sabotage our relationship, I swear you're on the right track... At least, if we're lucky, you didn’t get pregnant yet... The prince leaving pregnant at not-so-crowning-king... Damn it, Yuuri. That’s just what we need... The epitome of all our problems... A baby who we didn’t…”

PLAFT.

Wolfram's eyes wide open for the slap he's given him. His gaze goes to the child's to watch him with surprise and disbelief. He instantly regrets everything he said when he found the black eyes dampened.

“You're such a bastard when you want, you know it?”

“Yuuri...”

“I told you that I took care of myself, and if that were the case... A baby will never be a burden. Not for me...”

“I did not say it would be... You know that if it were the case, not only you would be happy.”

“DAMN, I REALLY HATE WHEN YOU BEHAVE THIS WAY…!”

“AND WHOSE FAULT IS?!”

“Stop acting as if you never suspected it! You knew I would do it, with or without your permission!”

“Why do you insist on deciding for me!?”

“You cannot keep denying what has already happened! You are the king now!  ** _Act as such_!”**

“DAMNT IT YUURI, **I DID NOT EVEN WANT TO OCCUPY THE DAMN PLACE**!!”

When the blonde raised his voice that way, the other could not help but observe him with surprise. The expression of the major faded. The prince's eyes were a mixture of anger and sadness. Shibuya stifled a plaintive whimper when his hand, which instinctively sought another's, was rejected forcefully.

“I hate to take something that belongs to you by right, I did not want to have to do it ever again”

“Wolf...”

“This was not supposed to happen like this, it should not even happen... I hated every damn second these years because everything reminded me of you, and I was so convinced that I would never go through something similar if you came back... If you had talked to me about this, at least you would know what I thought...”

“I...”

“If we had waited, we could have changed the laws from within, without the need for the nobles to put their noses in it.  You never would have had to lose your title because of me, or our kids... If you had asked me my damn opinion, if you had talked to me I could have explained to you the stupid plan that was forming. We could have protected you, and them if you just had talked to me. At least that way I would have think that you are interested in what I am feeling...”

“I am always interested...”

“Your way of acting says just the opposite, Yuuri... And I'm not talking about this moment. You always manage to make me feel this way. Honestly, have you ever done something where you do not fuck me in the process?”

The brunette cannot respond. Certainly... At every opportunity, and without wanting to, his actions always ended up hurting him. Yuuri never had that intention at all! But, with so much time, he thought that at least Wolfram would have already learned his ways... To endure it... He forgot that many times he continued to hurt him. He looked down when the blonde got up from the bed, turning his back on him.

“It does not make sense that we continue in separate rooms... You're right on that. The moment you step out of here, everyone will know what the hell happened...” he commented, beginning to dress, when he finishes with his pants he closes the curtains while he continues talking. “Did you want to do things like this? Fine. But it'll be my way... I'll go back to the room, and you'll stay too. Outside these walls I will pretend that we agreed with all this from the beginning, but you will not be able to say **anything** about it. If someone says anything, if you listen to any rumor, no matter how bad it is... _You are forbidden to try to silence it..._ ” 

Shibuya cannot help but look at him without being able to believe him. The blonde finishes putting on his shirt when he turns around to watch him with feigned tranquility.

“You cannot forbid me anything...” half growled Yuuri, worried.

He cannot, right? He would not do it.

“No, Yuuri...” respond Wolfram, serious “I did not want to do it. I never wanted to do it. But since you did such stupidity, and because I’m your fiancé, I have the right to do it...” explains, and approaches him, when he takes his chin to force him to observe him, Yuuri trembles slightly “You wanted to be my partner enjoying privileges only, I’m sorry for telling you that it does not work that way... Not if you try to pass over me like this again”   

The young monarch's gaze is tinged with regret.  

“Wolfram ...”

He is truly surprised when he sees guilt in the emerald-colored orbs. His fiancé then looks at him sadly.

“I love you ... You have no idea how much I do... But I cannot allow you to keep doing this kind of thing again. I am responsible for you. More responsible than ever... We will be in the public eye, every step, every word, any action... If you thought we were judged before, you have no idea what you have done... I am the selfish prince who caused a Maou will leave his crown... **I AM** the villain here... The story will remind me according to the action we take from now on, and if to protect you I must use the power that you have given me, do not doubt that I will do it”

“I’m sorry...”

“I would like to believe that it is so, Yuuri... I really want to believe you. But you don’t feel sorry, don’t you?”

“I love you, you know it…”

“That's why it hurts me so much... You tried to protect me. But you attacked me on the process…”

He strokes his cheek calmly before kissing him. He rests his forehead on the opposite while the onyx orbs are mortified. He deposits a kiss on his cheek, and he notices him closing his eyes, trying to ignore the sting that begins to moisten his gaze.

“I need to be alone... I'll be back in the night...”  

When he refuses to look at him after letting go, Wolfram sighs.

“Yuuri...”

“Mmn?”

“We'll be... We're fine”

“But you're still mad at me... You have not forgiven me either”

The new Maou lets out a kind of low laugh, and Yuuri turns to observe him out of curiosity. It is an expression that fails to describe. Neither happy nor sad. It does not seem annoying either. Bielefeld denies to himself, before walking to the door. Did not he plan to answer him?

“Wolfram?”

“I'll see you later, Yuuri... Please, don’t go out today”

Wolfram isn’t interested on tell him that he still does not know how the hell he managed to forgive him so quickly. Of course, he will never forget it. Someone once told him that a forgiveness without forget isn’t really a forgive, but, for him, it’s not like that. He has to remember this moment forever, and the way that he felt. That’s the only way he would be able to avoid it. He swears at that precise instant that a moment like this will not happen again under his command.

He will accept it, yes... He doesn’t have other choice. But the crown will return to him in one way or another.  When that happens, there will be no power in the realm capable of repeating such an unfortunate act as the one that has happened here.

The legitimate demonic king is and will always be Shibuya Yuuri ... And even if the crown leaves his hands soon, Wolfram will never serve under the command of another monarch other than his future husband. No matter how long it takes to remedy it.

Yuuri will always be his king, no matter if Wolfram got the crown now.

.

.

. 

The prince educated in Bielefeld can only emit a loud sigh when the images stop projecting in his mind. Stupidly he has the fleeting desire not he didn’t wake up so soon that day... A few more hours of rest would have been great because, although his body suggests sleeping now, he has no interest in falling right there. The knocks on the door force him go straight and opened it. How will he comply with what he should do from now on? Being 10 agree... Unless 5 deserted on their choice... There was no way to refuse the impending coronation. Years before he actually had a chance.  He wasn’t a partner yet. He was just the man who would casually marry the Maou... But now that he was recognized as one... 

He opened the door with only one name in mind, and opened his eyes in surprise when that same person materialized as if he had just emerged from his thoughts. He stifled a groan when he bent barely perceptibly.

“Majesty” greeted, the newcomer, with total tranquility.

“Günter” exclaimed the 28th Maou, surprised.

His brother-in-law smiled almost enigmatically.

“The last time I refused because I did not think you had what it took... You showed me I was wrong. You have so much to work with, and if you allow me... I want to help you”

“But Yuuri...”

“Oh, Prince Pooh... Allow me to accompany you on this adventure, until our king is able to return”

The blond almost smiled at the nickname given him as a child, then this gesture continued until his lips curved satisfied. With the real adviser on his side, for a change, this time he could say he had an advantage. At least, this would be one less thing to worry about.

.

.

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ About the only note (*) on the chapther~. I was thinking that I like better when Conrart has this title of "Commander" rather than "Captain" and Yozak calls him Cap more for fun that the fact that he still is~. Hopefully isn't that rare (?)  
> I'm sorry for taking so long before post this chap. Between you and me, I absolutally adore the fight scene. When I picture Wolf saying "Don’t you dare to use that against me" my heart collapses. It's quite a Masochist.   
> Hope you like this update, I'm currenly writing chap 21, so I'm hoping we get to the same level here and in the original version. Funny fact~ The first scene when Wolf says something like "My heart is caught on your hands" isn't on the spanish version. I was surprise by it when I added here, so I love it a little more now.  
> AND~! Finally. I'm editing the chaps changing the — for "" on the speaches. I'm stuck on chap 10 because there is A LOT. I regret everything LOL. I'm sorry for any inconvinience that that may cause. Also, sorry for this quite long note.   
> Thanks for comment and the kuddos~ All of them made me happy <3  
> See ya~  
> Ixchel~


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to believe that his make enough sense... Maybe there is some errors here and there. Probably. Sorry about that~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COURTSHIP**

**CHAPTER 19**

 

 

The younger boy continues to stare at him while Shouri tries to understand the words that have come out of his mouth. He has tried to explain it in a simple way, but it is not possible for Shibuya to understand it so easily. He has lived for years worrying about the same ... Even if Murata puts it that way, it's still quite strange.

 

Shouri almost rolls his eyes, crossing his arms while trying, not for the first time, to mentally review his words from before. Murata has personally gone to look for him for breakfast, claiming that his beloved younger brother has too many problems to see him at that moment. Shibuya does not even want to know what kind of problems they will be, knowing that they involve the _current_ king of the strange world of which his beloved little one is a part. Everything was going on in relative calm until he allowed himself to express his doubts about the subject that was not leaving him alone since he first heard it. He did not want to intervene at all given that he did not have enough knowledge to object to Yuuri about it ... And seeing what happened in front of his nose can realize that it is something more serious than he considered at first. Shibuya Shouri would have taken his brother by the hand to take him to earth in the second when he understood that he was no longer king of anything, but because the Sage expressly forbade him to intervene, claiming that monarch or not, the minor belonged to that world, so he didn’t. But to Shouri that could hardly matter now... Bielefeld would be crowned soon, and Yuuri would be free to return. What matter if he wants to drag him away?

“If you dare to do something like that, he would hate you forever... And, to be totally honest, I doubt you have a real chance to lay a hand on him, if Lord von Bielefeld realizes your intentions...”

That simple comment after asking how feasible it was to take him back dislodged him at the same time that it provoked an increasing anger towards the blond prince. Shouri could not say he hated the man too much, but he was certainly displeased ... Since Wolfram came to the life of his little brother, he was totally displaced. He admitted it, Yuuri and he had a complicated relationship, but that did not erase the fact that he was his protégé, his top priority ... Why was his little brother unable to understand all the love he felt for him?

“I understand you want to protect him, Shouri…”  The youngest finally commented, with such seriousness that the other could not say anything when hearing his name “We all care about him ... But it is not justification for you to act that way…”

The taller one looked at him angrily.

“Why should I allow him to remain here, now that he cannot reign over anyone? All this show of yours does not make sense to me... If Yuuri is not king, what's the point of staying?”

“Shibuya belongs to this world... Bob has warned you from the beginning, is not it? His only presence in your family has been a loan... Your parents can understand it”

The hands of the next Maou from earth lashed against the table hard, not frightening him at all.

“Do not play around, Murata! Yuuri was born on earth, grew up with me there... If he has no obligation anymore to be here, his place...”

The Sage barely looked away, his lenses dimming to the point where the taller one was unable to see anything.

"His place is Shin Makoku" the other one calmly cut him off, looking at him almost coldly, but Shouri could not tell. "You've seen it yourself ... His nature belongs to this world. His soul, his character... He may have been born on earth, but he definitely does not have a life there...”

That angered the other even more.

“Does not have...? How can you say something like that? Our parents, myself... The friends he left there. The life that lived until the day you appeared ...”

“It was a mistake of words…” admits “Shibuya ... He has no future on earth... Not considering that he has realized his true nature” continues, returning the look to the elder “It is impossible for a companion to walk freely in your world. But you already know that, right? You've seen it before...”

Shouri's eyes show their discontent. He prefers to ignore the comment, refusing to accept it.

“You were there too. You belong to our world, just like him”

The child smiles with arrogance.

“Really you're forgetting who I am again, is not it?” Missy, noticeably irritated “Older Brother ... You're not older than me at all... If I tell you that Shibuya belongs here, it's because this one It is the place where he must be...   To demand from him something that he is not... I did not think you were so ruthless”

Shouri clicks his tongue, as he looks away as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I have not forced anything ... Yuu-chan has always dreamed of forming his own home. Getting married, having a house, a good wife, and several children... He cannot do anything about it here...”

Murata rolls his eyes.

“Your little brother has never needed a wife to fulfill that dream. And believe me when I say that it has not been particularly his desire to find a woman for it either...”  

The Great Sage had to admit that, occasionally   - very rarely - some other information was overlooked ... It had been years since, but now that he thought about the matter, he could clearly remember it. The first day in his high school years. A small boy who was mocked to the exhaustion by such an innocent comment, one that at the time made him feel calm, without realizing who it was really at that moment ... He knew that the Maou would be in his same class, but he still was not sure it was him. Maybe that's why his mind buried that particular memory. The definitive statement that he, like the rest, refused to accept.

_"What is your wish for the future, Shibuya-kun?" Questioned her teacher with interest, the presentations of each new cycle always made her smile._

_Future policemen, doctors, firemen ... Even surreal things like aliens, futuristic robots and hunters of extinct animals._ _That kind of dreams had their students at first ... Until they lost the innocence of the end of their childhood._ _She preferred to prolong that sweet dream as much as possible, making them talk about it until they decided to fight or abandon it permanently ..._

_“My wish...?_ _I really do not know what I want yet...”_ _Admitted the kid_

_“Is there nothing you want more than anything else?_ _Being a doctor maybe?_ _Or professional player?_ ”

_“I want to play Baseball forever!” He almost shouted, sure_

_"Professional player then!" She declares, cheerful_

_"No!" He denied immediately, almost horrified. "I cannot do that...”_

_“Hey?_ _Why not?_ _If it is what you most want...”_

_The whole class was quite immersed in the subject, little by little, one or several students began to discuss the subject._ _Questions jumped everywhere, and Murata began to lose interest in the whole thing when he finally heard it:_

_“I want to meet my prince… More than anything else”_

_There was a strange silence, but being so carefree at the time, he did not notice it._

_“More than playing ... I want to meet my prince, and have a family with him”_

_Murata felt some pity for him, at the same time that his chest was inflated with a little pride that he forgot with the passage of time._ _Condemning himself like that without knowing it ... It was the worst school year for both of them._ _Because although Yuuri never knew it, the first one who defended him was him_

_“A prince?” He half mocked, raising his voice among the insults that did not surprise him at all, coming from a group of children who knew nothing of life in his kingdom “I would marry with the king itself!”_

Although his heavy gaze continued on the other for the whole time, he could only truly return to the moment when the taller one spoke again.

"Are you telling me it's normal?" he asks finally, and he cannot avoid the almost sarcastic tone he has used. "Are you kidding me?”

The Sage seems bothered by his comment. It is common knowledge that he, along with Shinou, developed the techniques that allowed him to discover that particular gift. They did not invent anything, as was the belief of many, but they came up with it simply because, contrary to others, they sought just what they found ... That a man could give life. The demonic blood was responsible for their having that quality. No human could do that easily, even if science advanced enough. It was unusual before, yes. It continues being so for the taboos that exist on the matter, that also is true ... But of it, to indicate that that wonderful gift as if it were something sickly makes him annoy with force. Especially because even though it seems just the opposite, Shibuya Shouri really fears for the integrity of his brother sincerely. If at least he had been properly educated, Murata knows with absolute certainty that all this discussion would not even be happening ...

“I did not think you were so homophobic, big brother...” says Murata, finally recovering the calm that he was about to let escape.

In front of him, Shouri looks at him with some suspicion.

_"Oh, homophobia ... The sickness of men ... When would I have thought something like this could reach us demons?"_

“I'm not ... I ... It's not what worries me ...”  Admits in turn the highest, being dragged to the same calm that the other projects.

That is another gift that everyone pretends not to know about the partners. The strange quality of rule over the atmosphere around them .. But Murata will not be the one to confess it.

“Yuu-chan ... He cannot be gay...”  

Murata looks at him through the glasses serenely, the other does not dare to look at him, more focused on the empty table in front of both.

“His life is complicated enough to be bothered with it too... I do not want to go through the same thing again...”

The lower one stifles a sigh, while allowing himself to forget the rage that the other provoked him earlier.  

“That's why Shibuya should stay here, brother of my friend...”  Responds, after a silence “Our society is behind in many things ... And I do not tell you that it will be simple ... But at least here he will not have to worry about being judged by his preferences or his simple way of being ...”  

“But he will be judged harshly because he can carry children in his womb” Shouri replies, without grace “I do not know which idea gives me more comfort ... He ... I really think it would be easier if I could take him away. At least on earth I could protect him ... I could make him understand ... I know Yuuri would prefer to marry a woman if he comes to understand how complicated he really is”

“If you had taken this resolution from the first moment, maybe it would have been an option ... You lost your chance since he set foot inside this castle”

“Conrad would have convinced him before that ...”

“It is not Lord Weller your real enemy. Much less he but ... You must know that if Yuuri had never met Lord von Bielefeld, perhaps you would have had the opportunity to make him live a simpler life...”  

"Maybe?" The tall, half-resentful man scoffs. "Is not it really an option now?”

Murata looks fixed behind him, several images occupy his mind. He can see himself, so many lives back through those same corridors. Years later in another new opportunity to live there. And so many more existences that never set foot there. How many times have he already died? He looks away when his first being finds another figure in front of him ... Tall, strong, dashing as he remembers ... Blond until the impossible, and beautiful to say enough.

“Yuuri would never have been happy like if you take him away now... A quiet life is not worth anything if you are far from the person you love. Not even 147 lives are comparable to one if you are with whom you should be, no matter how problematic that mere existence is.”

The next Maou looked at him suspiciously then.

“Is it a conclusion you came to because of the experience, or do you just want to give it to you as a philosopher again? “

Murata smiles in a funny way, while looking sideways as Shinou hugs him from a distance. What a beautiful life that had been.

“Who knows...? I can only say that I'm sure of this ... Without Lord von Bielefeld ... Your brother would be lost now ... You lived it before, and I swear it's true ... Lose hope of returning with the beloved is their worst ill”

**_How many times had he died of the same disease?_ **

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

The news has reached the ears of his fiancé without being able to do much to avoid it. Conrart, in any case, had no desire to hide it too much, but he certainly would have preferred to deal with the spy face-to-face if given the chance. His brother was right up to a point, given that only to see him at the end of the hall a few minutes ago dragged him to the first private place he found and hugged him hard saying some words that would remain etched in his mind.

_"I love you, Conrart, you should never doubt about that..."_

In response, and with emotions on the surface, Conrart admits that his best option has not been to push him away while trying to cover his flushed face. He does it in any way, while his eyes begin to sting. What kind of image will he project now in front of the man he wants? A too pitiful one? Maybe he likes his sudden weakness? It is impossible to decipher it, given that Yozak's gaze does not convey too much at that moment, analyzing his reactions. That ability of his to hide so well what he feel and think is what marks the difference mission to mission. At the moment when the chestnut tree shuns its most serious look, it is that it begins to fear again, no matter if the truth has been pronounced before. Or if the conversation with his older brother had managed to reassure him. He always had so much fun mocking a bit about his godson's attitude. It had been so long since his hormones controlled his actions. Could he really blame his body for such emotional ups and downs?

“I’m Sorry...”   Says when he joins the little serenity that remains of him, his tone at least is not as upset as it is his own feeling.

He refuses to face his eyes when confusion gains ground in the other's face.

“I know you did not want this. I understand the situation that puts you...”  

Gurrier gives him a surprised look when the weight of his words finally falls on his consciousness.

“It's not good for you, and it was not the plan but ...”

The elder can clearly hear his brother's words again.

_"The mere fact that you're half human makes it complicated enough, since you lack some kind of contract, and since Gurrier is the same, it's even considerable that their relationship is questioned."_

"What the fuck are you talking about, Conrart?

It was not just that his little one's safety was at risk outside his body ... It was that even inside was a bit complex. Historical data of waiting half-blooded were limited. No matter how much his fiancé knew about the matter, Weller had his own experiences. He was terrified of losing it. And with it, lose everything else. Since none was due to the comments, none really interested public opinion. It was not important. But since Conrart was part of royalty, and their son would do it too, there were several factors involved.

“We did not want to have any… You didn’t want a baby…”

Certainly, between them, Yozak Gurrier was the one who was perfectly sure of the fact. He never wanted to have a child before. How could Conrart tell him that he always had a desire like that? A small family of his own...   When the matter was questioned months ago, Yozak reaffirmed his unspoken wish, sounding so relieved when the false alarm came to stir up his already fragile relationship.

“Conrart ...”

Now he would tie him in such a way by total carelessness. Something they did not plan at all. With a son that Conrart already knew Yozak never wanted to have.

“It's fine with me, if you do not want to get too involved...”  

Their relationship has always been complicated. He missed Julia, even when he was unable to call him love yet. He did not love her that way, not to her, or his godson.

“It doesn’t matter… Either way...”

Yozak instead swore to love him. But was it enough for both?

“I'll lose it anyway, is not it?”

Was the love Conrart received from him sufficient to withstand such an event?

“He will not survive inside me. He will not be able to do it...”

If he lost his baby, and Yozak left him to try it to have it anyway... Could Conrart really bear it?

“I will not be able to protect him…”

Was it worth the risk, since nothing was safe there?

When the firm hands take his face to force him to look up he is surprised by the icy mantle that covers the youngest eyes. The wet way in which they shine is almost a reflection of their own expression. He is angry with him, just as he had expected.

“I want it...” says Yozak with total security, frightening him “Even if it is not meant to be... I want it, Conrart. I love him. I love him as much as I love you...”

And Weller forces himself to close his eyes, not daring to believe. It is an uncertain situation. He forces himself to think it as frivolously as possible. The few statistics are against both. Without a contract or maryoku, there is no valid reason for a being to grow inside him. The demonic blood is responsible for this ability in the companions, why would he have such a gift? Of all the people who deserve such joy, what made him special? He failed so much. He committed so many sins ... What assured him that it was not a punishment for his past actions?

“You must have faith, Conrart... It will be fine. You and I are going to protect it. Our son will be fine...”  

“But even if born... The laws on ShinMa” Try to tell him, but the child immediately denies

“Nobody will separate him from you while I am there to defend you” affirms

"You do not have that kind of power, Yozak," he reminds him, sadly. "If the nobles ..."  

“It's our son, Conrart. I will not allow it to be taken away from us”

“We are not married yet, and even if we can hide it enough, they will try to take it away if it survives”

“He will survive, Captain. He will be a fighter like us...”   The spy assures, wiping his cheeks.

Yozak can understand where exactly Conrart fears come from. More than anyone else in the kingdom, his lover is the one who never seriously thought that happiness would one day come into his hands. Their relationship took so long precisely because of it. Enamored as he was, Gurrier was able to wait for the necessary decades, and the few remaining years. The moment he met him for the first time he was sure he wanted to stay by his side. Being just his best friend, or a subordinate. Be it his only lover, or the man with whom the law would allow him to marry. Yozak Gurrier had always loved him. And he would do it until the day of his death. But if there was something that he could not love, it was still his lack of faith. That amazing ability to hide behind hypocritical smiles the insecurity that constantly ended with him. He made so many mistakes trying to put an end to the guilt he felt. Exposing himself to unnecessary dangers, calling death that ignored his screams. They argued so many times for it. And he released such imprudence only out of sheer relief. Because the fear that Conrart had at that moment was exactly the same as his.

_What would happen to them if they lost their baby?_

**Moreover ... What would happen to Conrart in future as dark as that?**

A man who is incapable of comforting his partner’s most minute problems, what kind of hope could he have of being strong at the decisive moment?

If Yozak was really unable to deal with him in the least, how would he do it later?

_"It's been a lot of luck~ Do not you think?" He_ commented on that occasion, not knowing that that single comment would damage their relationship.

In his mind it was not necessary to say more, but Conrart was unable to understand what was not said.

_"I'm afraid of losing you, or our imaginary son, so this time it's a relief"_

_“My Captain, dear… I’m not ready for that fight just yet”_

The teasing dye would not have helped at that moment, and Yozak doubted it would be useful now.

“As soldiers, our duty is with the nation, Yozak. To obey the orders they give us... Are not you the one who says something like that first?” Inquires his fiancé with remarkable anxiety

Of course, nothing prepares the older for the other's sure words. The promise he makes without needing to give him a name is obvious. And the fact that he takes their hands while observing him as one who admires the greatest work of art is sufficient reason to dispel their fears one by one. At least for that time.

“I promised your father to take care of and protect what I treasured, and I did ... I have protected the kingdom that welcomed me as soon as I had the opportunity to do so. But things have changed for me. If I have to choose between you and the kingdom, Honey-chan is free to cut my head for treason, because I will not leave them hurt you, Conrart. Not you, or the baby”

He still fears for a happy ending to his own story, but even in doubt, the phrase his father always pronounces comes to mind. He thought he understood it when he met Julia, and reaffirmed it when Yuuri came into his life to finally stay. How wrong he was ... Comparing those strong bonds with the one he now felt for that little being who was struggling to call himself life. He who seems to shout that everything will be fine.

He receives the kiss from his lover while the fears continue to haunt him, but he allows himself to believe for the first time. Conrart will be able to face whatever it comes whenever Yozak is next to him. And he will be every step of the way. He believes in that life then. In which their child will live, first in his belly and then in the arms of both. And even if fate sets him apart, if his punishment really is this one, just starting to believe is enough.  

Even if the story doesn’t end right for them, Conrart and Yozak will love their kid with all of their hearts.

**_"Because to have something_ _to protect is the greatest happiness that exists."_ **

How much truth his father hid in that simple prayer. Too bad that both he and Yozak needed to see the danger around their son to realize that it was never about their beloved nation, but their child.

.

.

.


End file.
